


Wszystko, o co powinniśmy prosić

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Clergymen, First Time, M/M, Religion, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— To spokojna parafia — dodał Stamford, dając znak służącej, żeby dolała.<br/>— Wyjąwszy tego heretyka Holmesa, oczywiście — zauważył archidiakon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [All We Ought To Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868705) by [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray). 



> Uwagi Autorki:
> 
>   * Napisałam to pół na pół do śmiechu i na poważnie. Wyobrażam tu sobie Sherlocka i Johna od podstaw jako ludzi średniej epoki wiktoriańskiej i w związku z tym tworzę scenariusz, w którym ich życie zawodowe potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej niż gdyby żyli w latach dziewięćdziesiątych dziewiętnastego stulecia, nie mówiąc już o wieku dwudziestym pierwszym. Jest to taki nie do końca przemyślany crossover z pewną słynną wiktoriańską powieścią religijną: z którą, zdradzam w swego rodzaju posłowiu, zamieszczonym tu jako rozdział dwunasty. Powiązania _Wszystkiego, o co powinniśmy prosić_ tak z wiktoriańską literaturą jak i historią okresu są bardzo luźne i polegają głównie na aluzjach, na które sobie pozwalam, bo mnie bawią. Muszę też uprzedzić, że religijne elementy tej książki mogą sprawić niektórym Czytelnikom przykrość – i to z różnych powodów. Jeśli czytasz to pierwszy raz, przydać Ci się może informacja, że w komentarzach (póki co ;-), do [oryginału](http://archiveofourown.org/works/868705/chapters/1667601)) znajdziesz fantastyczne dyskusje i mnóstwo dodatkowej wiedzy historycznej, przekazanej przez zorientowanych w temacie Czytelników – może więc zechcesz przeczytać i te komentarze.
>   * Osadziłam ten tekst w roku 1860, ponieważ to dobry rok dla historii, obracającej się wokół polemiki okołoreligijnej. Oznacza to, że John stacjonował w Indiach i nie został ranny w Afganistanie, tylko w czasie powstania sipajów. (Ale skoro wszystkie postacie i tak będą odbiegać od swoich kanonicznych wersji…) Zakładam więc, że został ranny w czasie powstania, wrócił do Anglii pod koniec roku 1858 albo w 1859 i od tego czasu przebywał w Londynie, dochodząc do zdrowia. Więcej przypisów historycznych znajdzie Czytelnik na końcu poszczególnych rozdziałów.
> 


 

 

_Brzemię codzienności, banalna rutyna_  
_Daje wszystko, o co powinniśmy prosić,_  
_Sposób, by się zaprzeć siebie, i tę drogę,_  
_Która nas codziennie wiedzie bliżej Boga._

– John Keble, fragment wiersza _Poranek_

 

_Worcestershire, czerwiec 1860 roku_

John zsiadł niezgrabnie z furmanki, opierając się na lasce, zesztywniały od pięciomilowej podróży ze stacji. Woźnica, Dawson, podał mu bagaże; John zaczął szukać w kieszeni sześciopensówki.

— Dziękuję — powiedział.

— Dobrze, że pan do nas przyjechał, wielebny — odparł Dawson. — Moja kuzynka prowadzi we wsi oberżę Pod Czerwonym Lwem. Dobre piwo, ciepłe posiłki.

— Dziękuję. — John uniósł lekko brwi. — Będę pamiętał. I nie wątpię, że zobaczymy się w niedzielę w kościele.

— Tak, sir — odpowiedział nieprzekonująco Dawson. Dotknął kapelusza, zagwizdał na konia i ruszył. Furmanka z turkotem i pobrzękiwaniem potoczyła się wąską drogą w stronę skupiska widocznych w odległości około pół mili budynków.

John wziął głęboki oddech. Po londyńskim smogu i półmroku, po jazgocie i dymie pociągu zapach świeżego wiejskiego powietrza – trawy z nutą wiciokrzewu i nawozu – był cudowny. Przez chmury przebijały się błyski słońca, muskając żywopłoty upstrzone białawymi kwiatami głogu, lepnicą, gwiazdnicą, wyką i jaskrami. John nazwał je wszystkie w myślach, nieco zdziwiony, że pamięta: minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatnio widział angielskie polne kwiaty. Mary byłaby nimi zachwycona, pomyślał. A teraz znów tu był. Zamiast wyglądać z zabudowań garnizonowych czy z namiotu na piaszczystą równinę, z niewielkiego wzniesienia patrzył na pola i gospodarstwa, na dęby i kępę wiązów, leżący za dwoma polami mały staw i pływające po nim trzy białe kaczki. I oczywiście na kościół – jego kościół, stojący po drugiej stronie ziemnej drogi, szary i masywny, ze swoją przysadzistą średniowieczną wieżą, cisami i nagrobkami pokrytymi białymi i żółtymi porostami. A po tej stronie drogi – na plebanię.

John z pewnym trudem podniósł swoje dwie torby, otworzył drewnianą furtkę i podszedł krótką ścieżką pod swoje nowe drzwi frontowe. Dom był nieduży, ale ładny, o tyle, o ile John znał się na takich rzeczach, może pięćdziesięcioletni, ze zwietrzałej czerwonej cegły. Miał okna w pomalowanych na biało framugach, a otaczał go trawnik z dobrze utrzymanymi rabatami. John popchnął drzwi; ustąpiły. Miał nadzieję, że służąca pościeliła łóżka i napaliła w kominkach, chociaż w razie potrzeby potrafił sam się o siebie zatroszczyć. Kiedy się ożeni, będzie musiał zatrudnić pokojówkę, która z nimi zamieszka, ale póki co wolałby być sam, kiedy to tylko będzie możliwe. Jeżeli przebudzi się w nocy z gardłem zdartym od krzyku, przekonany, że ponownie znalazł się w piekle, jakim było powstanie sipajów, nikt go nie usłyszy. Z Bożą pomocą do wiosny mi się poprawi, powiedział sobie stanowczo, nie pierwszy raz od powrotu do kraju.

Zajrzał do saloniku i zauważył, że ogień już się pali. Będzie potrzebował więcej mebli – albo może Mary wolałaby później sama jakieś wybrać – pokój wyglądał na wygodny, ale był skąpo umeblowany; były w nim tylko podstarzała kanapa, fotele i wypłowiały turecki dywan. W znajdującej się po drugiej stronie korytarza jadalni stał porządny stół i kilka krzeseł. Na stole były dwa przykryte półmiski, karafka z winem i jedno nakrycie. John podniósł pokrywy i znalazł pod nimi zimne mięsa, świeżą sałatę, chleb z chrupiącą skórką i świeże masło, a jego opinia o służącej się polepszyła. Wziął kawałek chleba i, jedząc go, poszedł obejrzeć dom.

Na tyłach parteru znajdował się salonik „poranny”, którego poprzedni mieszkaniec najwyraźniej używał jako gabinetu. John ze smutkiem obrzucił spojrzeniem ciągnące się wzdłuż ścian pokoju puste półki na książki. Po pięciu latach służby z dala od Anglii miał tylko to, co przywiózł ze sobą w bagażu, i w tej chwili nie było wśród jego rzeczy nawet dziesięciu książek. Będzie musiał uzupełnić zapasy; może we wsi będzie sklep z artykułami piśmienniczymi gdzie będzie też można zamawiać książki. Zajrzał szybko do kuchni i spiżarni, po czym poszedł na piętro. Znalazł tam cztery sypialnie, z czego najmniejsza wyraźnie przeznaczona była dla służącej. Albo dla niańki. Ta od frontu będzie dla niego. Kiedyś dla niego i Mary, pomyślał z niedowierzaniem. Stało w niej wysokie, staroświeckie łóżko, a od okna ciągnęło, ale tu też w kominku palił się ogień, a pościel była czysta i przesycona zapachem lawendy. John położył na łóżku jedną ze swoich toreb podróżnych i westchnął. Wyjął biblię, która należała kiedyś do jego ojca, swój modlitewnik i egzemplarz _Roku chrześcijańskiego_ , który dostał pięć lat temu od Mary, podpisany „Memu najdroższemu Johnowi. Od Twojej Mary”. Wszystkie trzy książki były wyblakłe i zniszczone od używania, miały popękane grzbiety i trochę podartych kartek, do których lgnął jeszcze indyjski piach. Położył je z wyczuciem na szafce nocnej i stanął tak na chwilę.

W gałęziach drzew za oknem nawoływały się ptaki, a z oddali słychać było ryczenie krów, ale poza tym panowała zupełna cisza. Dla Johna, przyzwyczajonego do zgiełku Londynu, a wcześniej do wesołego i gorączkowego rozgardiaszu garnizonu pełnego żołnierzy, była ona przytłaczająca. Oparł dłonie na książkach i pomyślał o tym, jak długą drogę przebyły – lądem, morzem i koleją. Spędził większość życia na uciekaniu przed takim właśnie obrotem wydarzeń, aż w końcu dał mu się doścignąć. Pomyślał o żołnierzach, którym dawniej służył, jego ludziach: jak by się śmiali, widząc swojego szpakowatego, spalonego słońcem na brąz kapelana, słynącego o wiele bardziej z umiejętności posługiwania się muszkietem niż głoszenia kazań, jak obejmuje posadę modelowego angielskiego proboszcza. Jako kaleka, ograniczony do codziennego objazdu parafii i brzemienia rutyny. Chociaż może by mu zazdrościli. Czy nie o tym marzyła większość żołnierzy – o spokojnym wiejskim życiu między kościołem, wsią, a domem, płynącym zupełnie tak samo jak setki lat temu, ledwo muśniętym przez wichry reform, ledwo tkniętym przez żelazne tory postępu, nie mówiąc już o przemocy popełnianej w imię Anglii i przeciw niej w jej odległych terytoriach?

John zabronił tym złym myślom wstępu do swojego umysłu. Ukląkł przy łóżku, zamknął oczy i zaczął się żarliwie modlić o pokorę, o nauczenie się wdzięczności i akceptacji i o to, żeby okazał się godny tego nowego powołania, jakich by ono nie przyniosło ze sobą wyzwań. Potrwało to długo, ale w końcu ogarnął go pewien spokój i wtedy wstał, czując się już lepiej.

Po posiłku, dopilnowaniu kominków, rozpakowaniu się do końca i starannym porozkładaniu swoich rzeczy na ich nowych miejscach John siedział na ławce przy drzwiach do domu, paląc fajkę i obserwując zachód słońca, kiedy usłyszał i zobaczył, jak drogą zbliża się jeździec. Zmrużył oczy; w kroku konia było coś znajomego. Tęgi jeździec zatrzymał się przy furtce i zeskoczył z sapnięciem. John zauważył jego strój duchownego i staromodny kapelusz i już wiedział na pewno. Zgasił fajkę, sięgnął po laskę i podszedł się przywitać.

— Watson, stary druhu — powiedział z uśmiechem Stamford.

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś — odpowiedział John, ściskając mu dłoń i usiłując opanować skrępowanie.

— Nie licząc tego — odparł Stamford, klepiąc się ze smutkiem po brzuchu. — Nie bardzo mam tutaj jak wiosłować. Ty za to jesteś tak samo szczupły jak na uczelni.

— Gorączka mnie dopadła — wyjaśnił John. — Po tym jak mnie… — gestem wskazał nogę. Oczywiście rana w ramieniu od bagnetu była gorsza, ale na pierwszy rzut oka mniej widoczna.

— Mm. Przykro nam to było słyszeć. No, ale to dobrze, że los zaprowadził cię tutaj. We wsi wszyscy są podnieceni, że będą mieli u siebie bohatera wojennego. Twój poprzednik – nie chcę się źle wyrażać o drugim księdzu, człowieku, który jak my walczył o słuszną sprawę, ale może był już trochę starszawy, trochę nie na czasie. Odszczepieńcy sprowadzili tu sobie energicznego młodzika, który ściąga wieśniaków do tej ich nowej kaplicy. Nie jest taki zły, Vincent, jak na jednego z nich; na pewno go jeszcze spotkasz. — Stamford wyjął chusteczkę i otarł sobie czoło.

— Wejdziesz do środka i napijesz się wina? — zapytał John. — Zostawiła mi je gospodyni, widziałem też butelki w spiżarni.

— Dziękuję, ale muszę jechać do domu. Żona będzie się martwić. Zajrzałem, żeby cię zaprosić na kolację w sobotę, z archidiakonem. Będzie u nas spał w sobotę, a potem w niedzielę oficjalnie wysłucha twojego pierwszego nabożeństwa tutaj. Znajdziesz probostwo w Witley? To jakieś pięć mil stąd, ale drogi są nawet niezłe. Może mógłby cię podwieźć ktoś ze wsi?

— Kupiłem konia po poprzedniku — odpowiedział trochę sztywno John, wyczuwając, że Stamford nie chce go urazić, mówiąc coś nie tak na temat jego zranionej nogi. — Jak rozumiem, w tej chwili jest w stajni we wsi. Albo przyjdę pieszo.

— Świetnie — rzekł ciepło Stamford. — Moja żona będzie zachwycona, mogąc cię poznać; słyszała wszystkie historie z naszych czasów w Oksfordzie. Przyjdź po południu, to spotkasz moją gromadkę. Jest ich szóstka, dałbyś wiarę? — roześmiał się cicho z dumą.

John spróbował zrobić minę człowieka, któremu to zaimponowało.

— No, miło było cię widzieć. Ależ te lata lecą, co? W sobotę nadrobimy zaległości. Rozgość się i pozdrów ode mnie twoją mamę, jak będziesz pisał. — Stamford podciągnął się na grzbiet konia i uśmiechnął się z góry do Johna, klepiąc zwierzę po szyi.

— Dobrze. Dziękuję, że wpadłeś.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparł Stamford i odjechał kłusem. John patrzył, jak się oddala. Ponownie otuliły go cisza i wieczorne półświatło. Potem wszedł do domu, żeby usiąść przy ogniu i napisać niezbędne listy, jeden do Mary, drugi do matki i siostry.

 

***

 

Zanim nadszedł sobotni wieczór, John zdążył zapoznać się z kilkoma kluczowymi osobami ze wsi: jego gospodynią, Lucy Jenkins, która mieszkała w pierwszym domu za kościołem; właścicielem oberży Pod Czerwonym Lwem, jej stajennym i karczmarką; jego kościelnymi, którzy pełnili jednocześnie funkcje miejscowego sklepikarza i przedsiębiorcy pogrzebowego; nauczycielką, kobietą niepokojąco pruderyjną, o purytańskich, ewangelikalnych przekonaniach, która żelazną ręką rządziła niewielką szkółką niedzielną; lekarzem, starszym już mężczyzną, który roztaczał mocną woń brandy; grupą nierozróżnialnych pań związanych z kościołem, starszych i w średnim wieku; rozmaitymi małymi chłopcami, którzy chcieli zapytać, czy John widział kiedyś albo zastrzelił tygrysa (i w których oczach niezmiernie urósł, odpowiadając na oba pytania twierdząco); wreszcie panem Vincentem z Kaplicy Betesda, z którym odbył krótką i nieco krępującą rozmowę na nawsiu. Mieszkańcy byli wyraźnie ciekawi wielebnego Johna Watsona, gotowi okazać nowemu plebanowi gościnność, ale nie osądzać go. Johnowi wioska na angielskiej prowincji wydawała się dziwniejsza od dżungli w południowych Indiach, a jej obyczaje równie niezgłębione. Chętnie podzieliłby się z kimś tą myślą, ale z nikim tutaj nie mógł rozmawiać swobodnie – przynajmniej jak do tej pory. Trochę się więc cieszył na nadejście soboty.

Żona Stamforda, Susan była jak on przyjazna i budząca natychmiastową sympatię i John rzeczywiście od razu ją polubił. Wkradł się w łaski dzieci, dając im w prezencie małpią łapkę i opowiadając im starannie ocenzurowane wersje swoich przygód w Indiach, a w łaski Susan, sumiennie podziwiając urodę tychże dzieci i wygody wypełnionego po brzegi krzątaniną probostwa.

Kiedy młodsze dzieci przekazano pod opiekę niańki – został tylko najstarszy chłopiec, William, pękając z dumy, że pozwolono mu jeść kolację z dorosłymi – zaczęli się schodzić pozostali goście. Najpierw archidiakon Grantly, mężczyzna o orlim nosie i nieco posępnym wyglądzie; dalej miejscowy sędzia pokoju, pan Lestrade; potem wdowa z córką, pani i panna Hooper. Znaczyło to, że do kolacji zasiądą w siódemkę, i John z przyjemnością poprowadził pannę Hooper do stołu. Podczas gdy pozostali dyskutowali nad tym, jaki to kłopot znaleźć i zatrzymać dobrą kucharkę, on spędził pierwsze danie, odkrywając, że panna Hooper z zapałem zgłębia tajniki historii naturalnej, oraz prowadząc z nią ożywioną rozmowę na temat jej planów, żeby założyć w pustej salce nad stajnią Czerwonego Lwa towarzystwo przyrodnicze dla tutejszych chłopców. Zauważył, że siedzący naprzeciw niego Lestrade niespecjalnie zwraca uwagę na rozmowę, prowadzoną przez pozostałych, za to wpatruje się w pannę Hooper trochę bardziej, niż pozwala przyzwoitość.

Kiedy podano drugie danie, archidiakon, do tej chwili pogrążony w dyskusji nad polowaniami w okolicy, jaką prowadził ze Stamfordem, urwał nagle i zwrócił się do Johna.

— Cóż, wielebny — rzekł surowym głosem. — Tuszę, że oswaja się pan z nowym domem? To duża zmiana po pańskiej dotychczasowej karierze, jeśli wolno mi tak stwierdzić.

— To prawda — przyznał John, uświadamiając sobie, że wszyscy im się przysłuchują. — To taki piękny region Anglii. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakie miałem szczęście. — Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

— To pański cioteczny dziadek rekomendował pana na tę posadę, prawda? Zdaje mi się, że raz go spotkałem. Zna się na koniach.

— Rzeczywiście — odparł John — choć obawiam się, że znam go bardzo słabo. Rodzina mojej matki pochodzi z tych okolic, ale mój ojciec przeniósł się do Londynu za pracą, kiedy miałem pięć lat. Nie widziałem się z sir Henrym od dziecka. Chociaż oczywiście matka korespondowała z nim na temat mojej… kariery. Sir Henry pomagał opłacać moje czesne w Oksfordzie. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się odwiedzić go jeszcze tego lata, żeby mu osobiście podziękować.

— Hmm — powiedział archidiakon. — Zapewne mógł wybrać gorzej. Ufam, że pański długi pobyt w pogańskich krajach nie sprawił, że zaraził się pan entuzjazmem dla jakiejś nowomodnej doktryny.

— Ejże, Grantly — wtrącił Stamford. — Nie katechizuj zaraz biednego Watsona.

— Naprawdę widział pan pogan, sir? — zapytał William Stamford. Jego matka posłała mu spojrzenie, które miało go uciszyć, i chłopiec zarumienił się z zażenowania.

— Jak najbardziej — odpowiedział mu z pełną powagą John. — Hindusów, muzułmanów, sikhów i ludzi wielu innych religii. — Do Grantly’ego zaś powiedział: — Obawiam się też, sir, że mało mnie pochłania doktryna. Uczone debaty na niewiele się zdają, kiedy pociesza się umierających na polu bitwy.

— Musiało tam być strasznie — powiedziała Susan Stamford. — Nawet tu, w tym spokojnym zakątku świata, z wielkim zainteresowaniem czekaliśmy na wiadomości stamtąd.

— Gdzie pan stacjonował? — spytał Lestrade.

— Byłem z Osiemdziesiątym Czwartym Pułkiem w Lucknow, a potem przy odbiciu Kanpuru — odpowiedział John. Panna Hooper zachłysnęła się powietrzem. William miał oczy jak spodki. — Z pewnością było… strasznie, choć widziałem też czyny wielkiej odwagi. — I okrucieństwa, pomyślał, po obu stronach. — Ale może nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać przy takim dobrym jedzeniu.

— Powinniśmy dziękować Temu, który ocalił pana z rąk tych dzikusów — stwierdziła nagle pani Hooper. — Toż to zwierzęta!

John spuścił wzrok na swój talerz i z pewnym wysiłkiem powstrzymał się od opowiedzenia pani Hooper o pewnych wydarzeniach, w czasie których ludzie zachowywali się jak dzikusy, a także od tego, która strona miała w tym większy udział.

— Istotnie — powiedział archidiakon. — Cóż, Watson, przekona się pan, że tutaj jest zupełnie inaczej. Kościół pogrążył nam się w nieopisanym chaosie, a ten napiera ze wszystkich stron. Kwiaty na ołtarzu i śpiewanie psalmów – i co jeszcze! Moim zdaniem dzisiejsi oksfordczycy przynoszą hańbę naszej profesji. Uparli się dojść najkrótszą drogą do Rzymu. Z przykrością stwierdzam, że mamy kilku takich w diecezji. Piszą poezje i jeszcze zachęcają do podobnych głupot młode damy. Co się zaś tyczy tych podstępnych jegomościów z Kościoła Niskiego…

John zauważył, jak poza zasięgiem wzroku archidiakona Lestrade przewraca oczami. Pomyślał, że będzie lubił Lestrade’a.

— Tam, gdzie to możliwe, mam nadzieję unikać kontrowersji — powiedział poważnie, kiedy archidiakon zrobił przerwę na słuszny łyk wina.

— To spokojna parafia — dodał Stamford, dając znak służącej, żeby dolała.

— Wyjąwszy tego heretyka Holmesa, oczywiście — zauważył archidiakon.

Dookoła stołu rozległ się szmer potakiwań.

— Holmesa? — spytał John.

— Sherlocka Holmesa — wyjaśnił Stamford — młodszego brata lorda Holmesa. To do nich należy ten dwór dwie mile od ciebie. Pan Holmes nie jest, no cóż, nie chodzi do kościoła i sporo czasu spędza za granicą i w Londynie. Susan i ja mieszkamy tu już dziesięć lat, a spotkaliśmy go raptem parę razy.

— Nie chodzi do kościoła! — powtórzył archidiakon, ponownie się nakręcając. — Ależ to skończony ateista, sądząc z tego plugastwa, które publikuje. Wstyd dla rodziny. Że też brat mu na to pozwala: lord Holmes to nad wyraz uczciwy dżentelmen.

— Pan Holmes jest bardzo wykształcony — odezwała się panna Hooper, nieśmiało, ale i odważnie. — W Boże Narodzenie pomógł mi przy, ach, przy czymś, nad czym wtedy pracowałam. Wydaje mi się, że recenzje jego ostatniej książki były zdecydowanie niesprawiedliwe; to niezwykle uczona praca.

Lestrade uniósł obie brwi. Archidiakon wlepił w nią pełen niedowierzania wzrok, a potem spojrzał na nią oskarżycielsko, czego nie zauważyła.

— Ma się rozumieć, nie czytałem jego publikacji — rzekł sztywno. — Nie pozwoliłbym, żeby coś takiego znalazło się w moim domu. Niech Bóg broni, żeby moja żona albo córki miały się natknąć na takie poglądy, jakie on – w przekonaniu moim i całego świata – żywi. Poza tym, jak rozumiem, człowiek ten cieszy się złą sławą bezwstydnego… — tu Grantly zakaszlał. — To znaczy, jak mniemam, prowadzi on takie życie, że żadna młoda dama nie powinna się z nim zadawać.

Stamford i Susan oboje zaczęli coś mówić, ale Johnowi żal się zrobiło panny Hooper i pierwszy wtrącił:

— Mówi pan, że ma pan córki, sir? Czy mogę zapytać, jak się miewa pańska rodzina?

— Trzy — odpowiedział ponuro archidiakon, godząc się na zmianę tematu. John poczuł, jak obok niego panna Hooper wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech. — Najstarsza ma osiemnaście lat. Mam też dwóch młodszych synów, choć ci, oczywiście, są w Harrow. Pan nie jest żonaty, Watson?

Słysząc to płynne przejście od jednej sprawy do drugiej, Lestrade zakrztusił się kęsem baraniny i ukrył twarz w serwetce.

— Zaręczony — odpowiedział John. — Moja narzeczona, panna Morstan, mieszka w Londynie. Zaręczyliśmy się przed moim wyjazdem do Indii. Mam nadzieję sprowadzić ją tutaj na wiosnę.

— Dobrze — zawyrokował archidiakon. — Pochwalam długie narzeczeństwa, a wiejski duchowny potrzebuje żony. Po ślubie musi pan ją przyprowadzić do nas, żeby poznała panią Grantly.

— To jak się państwo poznaliście, pan i panna Morstan? — z wdzięcznością spytała Johna panna Hooper i rozmowa zeszła na mniej niebezpieczne tory.

 

***

 

John palił się z ciekawości, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym tajemniczym Sherlocku Holmesie, ale kiedy damy wyszły, Stamford dalej pilnował, żeby rozmowa trzymała się neutralnych tematów, być może ze względu na młody wiek Williama. W rezultacie zanim o jedenastej panowie też wstali od stołu, John nie dowiedział się nic więcej. Wieczór był deszczowy i kiedy Lestrade zaproponował mu, że podwiezie go do domu swoim powozem, John zgodził się z wdzięcznością.

Kiedy wyjeżdżali, Lestrade siedział w milczeniu, jakby zamyślony.

— Wydaje mi się, że panna Hooper to bardzo miła młoda dama — zauważył John, żeby przełamać lody.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się z sympatią, może z czułością.

— Molly Hooper? O, tak. I jaka dzielna. Żeby tak się postawić Grantly’emu. To wspaniała dziewczyna.

— Ach — odparł John, pozwalając Lestrade’owi zdecydować, czy powiedzieć coś więcej.

— Marnuje się oczywiście, zajmując się matką, chociaż to właśnie takiego poczucia obowiązku i oddania można się po niej spodziewać.

— Jak rozumiem, nie jest z nikim po słowie?

— Nie jest — odpowiedział zdawkowo Lestrade, po czym westchnął głęboko. — Gdyby moje położenie było inne… cóż, może pan to równie dobrze usłyszeć ode mnie co z plotek we wsi, to jest jeżeli jeszcze pan nie słyszał. Moja żona nie żyje, ale zanim zmarła, odeszła ode mnie – uciekła do Francji, żeby się tam pobrać ze swoim dalszym kuzynem, pułkownikiem Hathawayem. Może przypomina pan sobie sprawę rozwodową.

— Zapewne byłem wtedy w Indiach — powiedział ze współczuciem John. Nie był pewien, czy Lestrade mówi mu to jako znajomemu czy jako księdzu, ale nieprofesjonalnie miał nadzieję na to pierwsze.

— Wtedy bolało jak diabli… znaczy, no, bardzo, ale teraz jest mi jej żal — ciągnął Lestrade. — I moich dzieci — mam córkę i syna. Ciężko im będzie z tym dorastać. — Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Johna.

— Wie pan, to jeden z powodów, dla których lubię Holmesa. Guzik go obchodzi, co wypada. Po odejściu Lucindy wszyscy inni tutaj obchodzili się ze mną jak z jajkiem, milkli, jak tylko wszedłem do pokoju, wiadomo, a on zachowywał się, jakby to się w ogóle nie wydarzyło. Nie powinien pan wierzyć we wszystko, co mówi Grantly. Nie mogę się wypowiadać na temat jego poglądów religijnych, ale Holmes to wielki człowiek, choć niekoniecznie zawsze dobry. Kiedy jest w majątku, pomaga mi przy rozprawach. Mówi, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. W zeszłym roku jesienią pewien miejscowy został oskarżony o zamordowanie służącej – paskudna sprawa – i zostałby za to powieszony, gdyby Holmes nie udowodnił, że w noc morderstwa był dwie wioski dalej, dokonując rozboju. — Lestrade zmarszczył brwi. — Naturalnie i tak został wywieziony do kolonii karnej.

— Jak rozumiem, pan i pan Holmes jesteście przyjaciółmi?

— Niezupełnie. Raczej znajomymi. Szczerze mówiąc, nie przypuszczam, żeby Holmes uważał się za człowieka, któremu potrzeba przyjaciół. I, tak jak mówił Stamford, zimę i wiosnę spędza zwykle w podróży. Jak sądzę, wrócił niedawno z kontynentu, ale rzadko bywa i rzadko szuka towarzystwa innych.

— Och. — John poczuł się trochę rozczarowany. — Cóż, z tego, co dzisiaj usłyszałem, wynikałoby, że to ciekawy jegomość. Choć może pracując w tej profesji, nie powinienem tak uważać.

Lestrade chrząknął.

— Nie jest pan jak inni duchowni, co? — spytał. — Widział pan trochę świata. I nie wygłosił pan jeszcze żadnego kazania o Lucindzie.

— Przekonałem się, że żołnierze na ogół niechętnie słuchają, jak się im wygłasza kazania o ogniu piekielnym i potępieniu. Chociaż jeśli chciałby pan, żebym coś panu doradził jako pański duszpasterz…

— Nie, nie — odrzekł pośpiesznie Lestrade. — Ale cieszę się, że mamy pana w parafii. I przyjdę jutro do kościoła, z dziećmi. O, proszę, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Przed nimi zamajaczył masyw kościoła i Lestrade zawołał na woźnicę, żeby się zatrzymał.

— Dziękuję — powiedział John i zawahał się. — Także za zaufanie. Obawiam się, że nie mam w tej chwili środków, żeby zapraszać gości na kolację, ale może za miesiąc albo dwa…

— Nawet nie chcę o tym słyszeć. Musi pan przyjść do mnie do domu. Na kolację kawalerską, co? Jutro możemy ustalić datę.

— Byłoby mi miło — odpowiedział serdecznie John, sięgając po laskę i wysiadając z powozu.

Tego wieczoru poszedł do łóżka ze świadomością, że powinien się denerwować przed jutrzejszym inauguracyjnym nabożeństwem, w związku z tym, co archidiakon i wierni pomyślą sobie o jego kazaniu. Ale mimo nieustannych modlitw i wysiłków dalej miał wrażenie, że jego życie jako osiadłego w swojej parafii duchownego Kościoła Anglii nie ma w sobie prawie nic istotnego, nic, co by naprawdę coś znaczyło. Kwiaty na ołtarzu – i co jeszcze? W czasie służby Johna w wojsku trudno było nawet o ołtarze. Podjął się tego zadania, tu, w tej parafii w Astley w hrabstwie Worcestershire, i mu podoła. Bóg wybrał dla niego tę drogę. I będzie miał z czego utrzymać Harry i matkę. A jednak nie potrafił się jeszcze za bardzo przejąć tym zadaniem w szczegółach. Mimo wszystko – mimo wszystkich potworności – w Indiach czuł, że wykonuje dzieło Boże, a tu, w Anglii, jeszcze tego nie poczuł. Nie były to przyjemne myśli. Zasnął, myśląc zamiast tego o Sherlocku Holmesie i zastanawiając się, co z niego za człowiek i czy będzie miał kiedyś okazję sam wyrobić sobie zdanie na jego temat.

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * John jest kapelanem wojskowym. Aż do czasów bezpośrednio po wojnie krymskiej kapelanów było w armii brytyjskiej niewielu, więc z historycznego punktu widzenia jest to dość mało prawdopodobne, chociaż nie niemożliwe. Nie wiem, czy jacyś kapelani stacjonowali w Indiach.

  * Powstanie sipajów miało miejsce w 1857 roku, a oblężenie Kanpuru to jeden z jego najbardziej krwawych i najszerzej relacjonowanych epizodów. Przerażające były tak postępki żołnierzy hinduskich, którzy zmasakrowali brytyjskich żołnierzy i cywilów, jak i brytyjskie działania odwetowe.

  * Archidiakona irytuje zwłaszcza anglokatolicki rytualizm, który w latach sześćdziesiątych XIX w. nabierał właśnie rozpędu, ale zwolennicy ewangelikalnego Kościoła Niskiego też mu nie odpowiadają. Kościół Wysoki i Niski to dwa skrajne nurty w anglikanizmie. O Johnie można w zasadzie powiedzieć, że utożsamia się z centrowym Kościołem Szerokim.

  * Wiem, że powinnam odwoływać się do Johna po nazwisku, jako że w 1860 roku on sam prawdopodobnie myślałby o sobie „Watson”, nie „John”, ale nie potrafię tego zrobić, nie myśląc o Watsonie Doyle’a. Wiem też, że wszyscy mężczyźni powinni mieć w tej epoce straszliwy zarost, ale wolałabym, żeby go nie mieli, więc machnijmy ręką na ten historyczny szczegół.

  * Możliwe, że zakradły się tu pewne nazwiska i cechy bohaterów różnych wiktoriańskich powieści religijnych, ale nie są to z mojej strony umyślne nawiązania do tych postaci, to znaczy nie próbowałam ich wpleść jako takich w ten tekst.




 

Przypis tłumaczki:

  * Okej, więc poetką to ja nie jestem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to o to Keble’owi chodziło. (Dzięki, M.)



 


	2. Chapter 2

„Moja droga Mary” – pisał John.

„Dobiega końca trzeci mój tydzień tutaj. Astley w pełni zaakceptowało mnie jako swojego duszpasterza. Spodziewałem się spędzać dużo czasu na pisaniu kazań i czytaniu – jak sama mi powiedziałaś, po latach poza krajem mam niestety zaległości – ale moi parafianie uparli się zapewnić mi rozrywkę i zwierzać mi się ze swoich kłopotów. Zdumiewające, ilu ich pragnie wziąć ślub, dać dzieci do ochrzczenia albo wziąć udział w zajęciach przedkomunijnych. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek widzę teraz, jak cenna mogłaby być dla mnie Twoja pomoc, jako że nie przywykłem do zajmowania się komitetami dobroczynnymi pań ani innymi pomniejszymi sprawami parafii. Jestem proszony o opinię w każdej kwestii, związanej z życiem Kościoła, i każda tutejsza licząca się rodzina chce mnie odwiedzić, a i ja muszę odwiedzić ją.”

Skończył mu się atrament w piórze. Przeczytał to, co napisał, i skrzywił się ze smutkiem. Przyrzekł sobie, że nie będzie się skarżyć, a tu proszę, właśnie się skarżył. I zupełnie mu się ten list nie podobał: silił się na jowialność, a wychodziło sztucznie. To prawda, że ostatnie tygodnie minęły mu w zamęcie nieustannej krzątaniny i na szeregu delikatnych negocjacji we wszelkich sprawach związanych z życiem kongregacji. John poważnie nie docenił ilości pracy, jakiej wymagała wiejska parafia, co powtarzał sobie teraz codziennie w myślach po kilka razy. Nigdy jednak nie miał nic przeciwko ciężkiej pracy. To _rodzaj_ pracy mu się nie podobał. Mógł nieść pociechę chorym i umierającym, uczyć dzieci, w miarę swoich możliwości pomagać ludziom ubogim i potrzebującym i o nich walczyć. Taka walka sprawiłaby mu radość. Ale nie potrafił wysiedzieć na popołudniowej herbatce parafialnego towarzystwa misyjnego, gdzie wypytywano go o to, jakie kocyki wydziergać dla biednych, nieoświeconych Hindusów i Afrykańczyków, nie tracąc prędko cierpliwości i tolerancji. Był w Astley od trzech tygodni, a już czuł się tak, jakby to były trzy miesiące.

I znowu źle sypiał. Prawie co noc budził się z tego samego koszmaru co zwykle, po czym niespokojnie chodził po domu. Czasem przechodził na drugą stronę drogi do kościoła i siedział w nim po ciemku, nawet się nie modląc, tylko czekając, aż uspokoi go panująca w nim cisza. Zrobił się nerwowy – wczoraj głośne uderzenie w drzwi sprawiło, że kucnął odruchowo, szukając osłony przed ostrzałem – rana w ramieniu bolała przy każdym deszczu, a noga nie sprawowała się ani trochę lepiej.

Pomyślał, że tak naprawdę chciałby napisać Mary, że popełnił błąd. Gdyby tak mógł wrócić do Londynu, może objąć jakąś parafię w dzielnicy biedoty, gdzie była prawdziwa praca do wykonania… Działalność misyjna w dalekich krajach nie wchodziła teraz w grę, ale slumsy we wschodniej części Londynu czy wielkie przemysłowe miasta północnej Anglii były takim samym polem walki o rządy Słowa Bożego jak każde inne. Łzy i namowy jego matki, cicha tęsknota w głosie Mary, kiedy mówiła o opuszczeniu Londynu, wreszcie ostrożnie reperowane, ale podniszczone ubrania Harry przekonały go, że przyjęcie propozycji dziadka Henry’ego to jedyne wyjście, jakie mu pozostało. Fakt, że poprzedni pleban zmarł w tak dogodnym momencie, wszystkim innym wydał się zrządzeniem losu. Wszyscy jednogłośnie zachwycali się, jakie to John ma szczęście.

I faktycznie miał szczęście: wiedział, że setki duchownych zazdrościłoby mu takiej szacownej posady, jak i to, że nie zrobił nic, by sobie na nią zasłużyć. Nie żeby nie doceniał swego nowego wygodnego domu czy piękna okolicy. Po prostu w swoim odczuciu zupełnie do nich nie pasował. A fakt, że czuł się niewdzięcznikiem, że utyskiwał w duchu na swoje rany i swoje miejsce w życiu, a nawet na Mary, za to, że nie rozumie rzeczy, których nigdy nie odważył się jej powiedzieć – ten fakt tylko wszystko pogarszał.

Z ponurej zadumy wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę — zawołał i do pokoju nerwowo weszła gospodyni. John zerknął na zegar nad kominkiem, ale na lunch było jeszcze wcześnie.

— Lucy — powiedział, trochę zaskoczony. — O co chodzi? Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało złego w kuchni.

— O, nie, sir — odpowiedziała Lucy, wkręcając ręce w fartuch. — Ale gdyby pan był tak dobry… Chodzi o mojego kuzyna w Northolt, jego rodzinę i innych, tak się zastanawialiśmy, to jest pomyśleliśmy, że może za granicą widział pan cholerę i…

— Cholerę? — spytał zdumiony John. — Jak powiedziałaś, gdzie mieszka ten kuzyn?

— W Northolt, sir, wsi czynszowej w majątku Holmesów, jakieś dwie mile na północ stąd. Mieszka tam jakieś piętnaście, dwadzieścia rodzin. Może jeszcze jej pan nie widział, ale to nieszczęsne miejsce, mój kuzyn bardzo ucierpiał, kiedy podnieśli tam czynsze… A teraz jeszcze ta choroba, a jego żona, Jenny, nie wstała jeszcze z łóżka po ostatnim dziecku, do tego te ich dzieci…

— No już dobrze, Lucy, nie płacz. — John wstał, delikatnie skierował kobietę na fotel i przysunął sobie drugi. — Mówisz, że ci ludzie chorują — powiedział. — Prosiłaś doktora Jenkinsa, żeby do nich zajrzał?

— Doktor Jenkins przyszedł, sir, ale nic mojemu kuzynowi nie powiedział. Źle z nimi, a jeden z robotników z Londynu, to on powiedział, że to cholera, widział ją już w mieście. Próbował powiedzieć doktorowi, ale on go nie słuchał, nie chciał nawet chwilę u nich posiedzieć.

Przy dwóch ostatnich okazjach, kiedy John widział doktora Jenkinsa, ten był ponad wszelką wątpliwość pijany. Miał też co najmniej siedemdziesiąt lat. John zmarszczył czoło.

— Widziałem cholerę — potwierdził. — Czy to by coś pomogło, gdybym ich odwiedził? Wiesz, jeśli to moi parafianie, to to mój obowiązek. Może mogłabyś spakować mi w kuchni kosz? Bulion, jeśli jest, wino, chleb?

— Och, dziękuję, sir. Wiem, że byliby panu bardzo wdzięczni.

— Pojadę, jak tylko będziesz gotowa — powiedział z determinacją John. — Idę osiodłać Bess. Jeśli przyjdziesz do stajni, będziesz mogła mi pokazać, dokąd jechać. — Wstał, a Lucy zrobiła to samo, dygnęła mu płytko i pobiegła do kuchni. John wziął głęboki oddech. Upomniał się, że nie sprowokował tych wydarzeń swoją postawą. Jeśli to próba, to zrobi, co w jego mocy. Tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, poszedł do stajni.

 

***

 

Northolt rzeczywiście było miejscem nieszczęsnym, pomyślał John, lustrując wzrokiem okolicę. Próbując je znaleźć, dwa razy zgubił się na wąskich drogach, a Bess była po kolana w błocie. Do chat nie prowadziła kamienna nawierzchnia, tylko jeszcze jeden odcinek grząskiego błota, w którym – i którym – bawiła się gromadka chudych dzieci. Z grzbietu Bess John widział, że najbliżej stojąca chata ma w dachu byle jak załatane słomą dziury; inne były w podobnym stanie. Była to nie tyle wioska, co skupisko chałup ustawionych w trzy rzędy w pewnej odległości od tego, co tu uchodziło za drogę. John uznał, że chaty są względnie nowe, ale już wyglądały, jakby się waliły. Zsiadł z konia, spętał go i wszedł do najbliższej chaty zorientować się w sytuacji.

Jakąś godzinę później był tak zły, że nie pamiętał, żeby coś go aż tak rozzłościło od czasu, kiedy opuścił Indie. Był to niewątpliwie wybuch cholery, póki co ograniczony do pięciu chat w ostatnim szeregu. Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej dwoje z mieszkających tam dzieci nie ma większych szans na przeżycie, nie było też szansy na uratowanie matki jednego z nich. Jedyne, co John mógł zrobić, to posiedzieć z nią i pomodlić się cicho. Trzy inne osoby były ciężko chore. W domkach śmierdziało, było duszno i – nawet teraz, w pełni lata – wilgotno.

Mężczyźni byli w pracy, ale znalazł Jenny, żonę kuzyna Lucy. Jenny wydała mu się najrozsądniejszą z tych mieszkańców, których zastał w wiosce. John wyszedł z ostatniej chaty, wytarł ręce w chusteczkę i wziął kobietę na stronę.

— Sądzę, że to cholera — powiedział. — Musicie spróbować odizolować te rodziny. Będę przyjeżdżał tak często, jak dam radę, ale niech nikt inny nie wchodzi do nich do domów. Chorzy powinni mieć świeże powietrze, wygodę i dużo do picia, ale niewiele możemy teraz zrobić, właściwie tylko starać się, żeby zaraza się nie rozniosła. Musimy ich zawierzyć Bogu.

Jenny zrobiła przerażoną minę, ale przełknęła ślinę i pokiwała głową.

— No dobrze — ciągnął John. — Powiedz mi, kto odpowiada za mieszkańców tej wioski?

— Ekonom majątku, sir, pan Anderson. To okrutny człowiek i nic go nie obchodzimy. Wiele razy go pytałam o dach u nas w chacie, bo zimą to chyba tu zamarzniemy, ale mówił, że to nie należy do jego obowiązków i sami mamy się o siebie zatroszczyć. Ale nie mamy budulca, a praca w majątku zabiera naszym mężczyznom cały dzień.

— Pan Anderson — powtórzył John. — Gdzie go znajdę?

Jenny pokazała kierunek wzdłuż drogi.

— Pół mili w tę stronę i niech pan skręci w węższą drogę po prawej. To będzie pierwszy dom. Pan Anderson może być w majątku, ale jego służąca, Betty, będzie wiedziała, gdzie dokładnie.

— Znajdę go. — John był zdeterminowany. — Do widzenia; przyjadę, jak tylko będę mógł. — Założył kapelusz, choć raz dosiadł Bess, nie dbając o to, kto widzi jego niezdarne gramolenie się, i ruszył dalej, łapczywie wdychając świeże powietrze, żeby pozbyć się z nozdrzy odoru tego miejsca.

Nie spodziewał się zastać pana Andersona, był więc zaskoczony, kiedy poproszono go do salonu. Próbował się uspokoić, ale kiedy do pokoju wszedł dość młody mężczyzna z bokobrodami według najnowszej mody, natychmiast spojrzał na jego laskę, a potem na pozwalającą rozpoznać w nim duchownego befkę, krzywiąc przy tym pogardliwie usta, zachowanie spokoju okazało się niemożliwością. John stanął tak prosto, jak potrafił.

— Wielebny John Watson — przedstawił się. — Przychodzę powiedzieć panu, że ma pan w Northolt cholerę. Mieszkańcy wioski rozpaczliwie potrzebują pomocy.

— Wezwałem do nich lekarza — zbył temat Anderson. — Powiedział, że nic się nie da zrobić. Pan nie jest, jak mniemam, lekarzem?

— Widziałem wielu umierających na cholerę i wiem, że ta choroba rozprzestrzenia się jak pożar — odpowiedział przez zęby John. — Zagrożony jest każdy mieszkaniec majątku. — Proszę, to było celne uderzenie. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, żeby nie pójść za ciosem. — Zabudowania mieszkalne w Northolt wołają o pomstę do nieba. Nie ma się co dziwić, że ludzie chorują. Psu nie dałbym mieszkać w takich warunkach.

— To zupełnie nie pana sprawa, wielebny. Pracuję dla lorda Holmesa i pana Holmesa. Wykonuję ich polecenia. Jeśli nie jest pan zadowolony, może pan porozmawiać o tym z nimi — powiedział Anderson szyderczo.

— Och, mam taki zamiar. — John zacisnął dłoń na lasce. Miał wielką ochotę uderzyć nią Andersona. — Jeśli będzie pan taki miły i wskaże mi drogę do dworu, zrobię to od razu.

Anderson wzruszył ramionami.

— Proszę jechać dalej tą drogą, to go pan nie przegapi. Chociaż na pana miejscu bym się nie wysilał. Nie zostanie pan przyjęty. A jeśli nawet, to on nie cierpi księży; nie cierpi też, jak mu się przeszkadza. — Ekonom odsunął się na bok, żeby dać Johnowi przejść.

— Powiadomię go też o pańskiej bezczelności — odpowiedział w nerwach John. — I o tym, że nie dba pan o jego dzierżawców.

Słysząc to, Anderson roześmiał się szczekliwie i bez śladu wesołości.

— Aż prawie mam nadzieję, że jest u siebie — powiedział. — Przepędzi pana na cztery wiatry, _wielebny_.

— Ty… — zaczął John, ale się opamiętał. Przełknął to, co chciał powiedzieć, zacisnął usta i wyszedł, gotując się ze złości.

 

***

 

Dwór był piękny, a raczej byłby taki, gdyby John był w nastroju do podziwiania go. A tak, rząd dzielonych kolumienkami okien, kamienne maswerki i rzeźbienia tylko podsyciły jego gniew przez kontrast z chatami, które dopiero co oglądał. Panował tu spokój, a żwirowy dziedziniec przed budynkiem był wysprzątany i pusty. John podjechał pod frontowe schody, czując na sobie wzrok okien, wszedł po stopniach i znalazł sznur dzwonka. Usłyszał jego dźwięk i przechylił głowę, nasłuchując – z wnętrza domu dobiegała muzyka, deszcz nut. Zdziwiony, zmarszczył brwi. Skoro ani lord Holmes, ani jego brat nie miał rodziny, to kto grał?

Ciężkie drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie. John podszedł bliżej, spodziewając się rzutkiego kamerdynera, gotów nie dać się zastraszyć, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu drzwi otworzyła starsza kobieta w gustownej fioletowej jedwabnej sukni. Muzyka rozbrzmiała głośniej; najwyraźniej dochodziła zza którychś drzwi w holu. John nie nawykł do muzyki, jeśli nie liczyć pianina po kolacji w wykonaniu dam i kantynowych piosenek, ale pomyślał, że to chyba skrzypce, a gra ktoś o nie byle jakich umiejętnościach.

— Wielebny John Watson — przedstawił się po raz drugi. — Chciałbym mówić z panem Holmesem w dosyć pilnej sprawie.

— Och! — zawołała kobieta. — Pan musi być tym nowym plebanem z Astley, słyszałam o panu. Nazywam się pani Hudson i jestem we dworze ochmistrzynią. Miło mi pana poznać. Spotkalibyśmy się już w kościele, ale trochę chorowałam ostatnio – to to biodro. — Obejrzała się za siebie z powątpiewaniem.

— Czy pan Holmes jest u siebie? — zapytał stanowczo John. Nie chciał zachować się nieuprzejmie wobec parafianki, nawet jeśli wydała mu się trochę ekscentryczna i dziwnie poufale się do niego zwracała, ale i nie chciał, żeby coś odwróciło jego uwagę od zadania, które przed nim stało.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy przyjmuje — odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie pani Hudson.

— Mogłaby pani zapytać?

— Oj. Jest pan pewny, że nie chce pan zostawić wiadomości?

— Jestem pewny. Zaczekam — powiedział zdecydowanie John.

Pani Hudson westchnęła.

— W takim razie niech pan lepiej wejdzie, sir. — Odsunęła się, żeby go wpuścić do imponującego, chłodnego holu wyłożonego czarnym i białym marmurem i obwieszonego obrazami olejnymi. John stanął niedaleko drzwi, starając się, żeby wnętrze nie wywarło na nim wrażenia, a pani Hudson poszła w głąb holu i zapukała do drzwi, zza których słychać było muzykę. Melodia urwała się ze wściekłym akordem.

— Powiedziałem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać — odezwał się niski, dystyngowany i jednocześnie ponury głos. John uniósł do góry brwi. Czyżby to grał pan Holmes? Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby dżentelmen oddawał się na poważnie muzyce. To by było, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, niekonwencjonalne.

Pani Hudson przeszła przez drzwi i z przepraszającym spojrzeniem w stronę Johna zamknęła je za sobą. Przy całym swoim zaciekawieniu John poczuł dla niej pewne współczucie: pracodawca wyraźnie źle ją traktował.

— Sherlock, przyszedł pleban z Astley z jakąś sprawą. Mówi, że to pilne.

John nie próbował podsłuchiwać, ale dalej ją słyszał, choć mniej wyraźnie. Słysząc, jak zwraca się do pana Holmesa po imieniu, zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. Czy to możliwe, żeby tych dwoje miało ze sobą romans? To z pewnością tłumaczyłoby uwagę archidiakona na temat moralności Holmesa, jak i dziwność tej sytuacji. Ciekawość o mało nie przeważyła w nim nad słusznym gniewem.

— Nie przyjmuję plebanów — odpowiedział ów męski głos. — Niech mu pani powie, żeby poszedł do…

— Oj, cicho, usłyszy cię.

— A co mnie to obchodzi? Jeżeli uważa pani, że tak będzie uprzejmiej, to proszę mu powiedzieć, że mnie już nic nie pomoże, więc niech lepiej idzie zbawiać dusze na swoim podwórku. Nie ma mnie dla nikogo.

Pani Hudson wróciła do holu z miną wyrażającą przeprosiny.

— Obawiam się, że pan Holmes jest w tej chwili zajęty — powiedziała. — Może po prostu zostawiłby pan wiadomość…

John pomyślał o kobiecie w Northolt, która może w tej właśnie chwili umierała w brudzie i nieszczęściu, i jego determinacja nabrała twardości stali. Skoro pan Holmes nie dbał o konwenanse, to on też nie.

— Zamierzam tu czekać tak długo, aż będę mógł omówić swoją sprawę z panem Holmesem — powiedział, podnosząc głos, żeby go było słychać. — Może mu pani przekazać, że kondycja jego duszy to sprawa między nim a Panem Bogiem, ale ciała i dusze moich parafian to jak najbardziej moja sprawa, że jest moim obowiązkiem troska o nich, i że jeśli cholera, która zaatakowała w Northolt, się rozprzestrzeni i umrze więcej ludzi, to dopilnuję, żeby odpowiedzialność za to spadła tam, gdzie powinna, to jest na pana Holmesa.

Drzwi w głębi holu otwarły się z hukiem.

— Cholera, mówi pan?

John rozdziawił usta i zagapił się w zdumieniu. We wszystkim, co usłyszał dotąd o Holmesie, ani razu nie padła wzmianka o jego wieku. Tak jednak podkreślano jego uczoność i lata hulaszczego życia, że John w naturalny sposób wyobraził go sobie jako starszego człowieka o wyglądzie nauczyciela akademickiego – pomarszczonego, pogrążonego w zepsuciu rozpustnika. Tymczasem ten mężczyzna był _młody_ , sądząc z wyglądu, nawet młodszy od Johna. Ubrany był ekscentrycznie: na garnitur założył coś, co dla niewprawnego oka Johna wyglądało na luźno zawiązaną orientalną bonżurkę, a i sam wyglądał dziwnie, był bowiem wysoki, chudy, czarne włosy miał w rozczochranych lokach, a oczy przenikliwe i jasne. Nie dało się jednak zaprzeczyć, że jest niezwykle przystojny. Harry i jej koleżanki ze szkoły powiedziałyby o nim „bajroniczny”.

John zauważył to wszystko w jednej chwili, w czasie której Holmes obserwował z kolei jego. Wyprostował plecy i spojrzał Holmesowi w szare oczy, powtarzając sobie w duchu, po co tu przyszedł.

— Tak. W Northolt, sir — odpowiedział. — Widziałem się właśnie z ekonomem, który przejawia skandaliczny brak troski o pozostających pod jego opieką dzierżawców.

Spojrzenie Holmesa zatrzymało się na ramieniu Johna, po czym przeniosło się na jego dłonie. Pod tym badawczym wzrokiem John przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

— Jest pan inny, niż oczekiwałem, wielebny — powiedział Holmes. — Zakładam, że jest pan jednym z tych nowych kapelanów. Ranny w Indiach i odesłany do kraju może rok temu; obrażenia nogi są sympatyczne i to nie one w pierwszym rzędzie zdecydowały o zwolnieniu pana z wojska. Ciekawe zjawisko. Mam rację?

— Tak. Tak, muszę… Usłyszał pan, co mówią o mnie we wsi, sir. Tu ma pan nade mną przewagę. — „Sympatyczne”? – pomyślał.

— Sherlock Holmes. — Holmes nie sięgnął po dłoń Johna, żeby ją uścisnąć, za to dalej mu się przyglądał. — I zapewniam pana, że nigdy nie słucham plotek. Zbyt wiele z nich jest o mnie. Ale nie marnujmy czasu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem przypadku cholery, a tu proszę, tuż pod moimi drzwiami! — Twarz mu się rozpromieniła, chyba z podekscytowania. — Pójdę po surdut i pojedziemy prosto do Northolt.

— Ludzie umierają, sir — upomniał go John.

— Zdanie to jest niezmiennie prawdziwe w odniesieniu do wszystkich miejsc i czasów — zauważył Holmes. Zdjął bonżurkę i na chwilę zniknął w słabo oświetlonym holu. Wrócił z surdutem, który musiał kosztować więcej, niż miesięczne pobory Johna. Pani Hudson podeszła do niego i cmokając, pomogła mu go założyć. Johna ponownie zdziwił brak innej służby.

— Pójdę po konia i spotkam się z panem przed domem, wielebny. Pani Hudson, po powrocie możemy mieć chęć na herbatę. Niech pani będzie tak dobra i zawiadomi kuchnię.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała pani Hudson. — Tylko uważaj na siebie, Sh… To znaczy, niech pan na siebie uważa, sir. Proszę pomyśleć, co by powiedział pański brat, gdyby się pan rozchorował.

— Nic mi nie będzie — odparł Holmes. Uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem, podczas gdy ona wygładzała na nim surdut.

— Patrzcie państwo, żeby się tak entuzjazmować — powiedziała z uczuciem. John zrewidował swoje zdanie o tym, co ich łączy: kobieta sprawiała wrażenie kogoś, kto zna Holmesa od dziecka. Może niańki, jeśli Holmes był jeszcze młodszy, niż wyglądał.

— Idziemy — niecierpliwie ponaglił Johna Holmes i razem wyszli na dwór.

Po drodze do Northolt nie rozmawiali za wiele, klucząc po wąskich, błotnistych drogach. Holmes wyglądał na zadumanego. John co chwilę zerkał na niego ukradkiem. Miał wspaniałego konia i potrafił jeździć, ale zdawało się, że nie ma pojęcia, jak się prezentuje. John nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby spotkał w życiu wielu arystokratów, nie licząc co bardziej rozwiązłych młodzieńców w Oksfordzie, kiedy tam studiował – a ci pod żadnym pozorem nie odezwaliby się do studenta na stypendium, takiego jak on – i pewnej liczby trzecich i czwartych synów, wyprawionych do wojska, by tam zrobili karierę i nie plątali się pod nogami starszym braciom. Nie wyrobił sobie na podstawie tych znajomości zbyt dobrego zdania o brytyjskiej klasie wyższej, ale Holmes wydał mu się zupełnie inny.

Kiedy dotarli do wioski, Holmes zsunął się niecierpliwie z grzbietu konia, nie czekając na Johna rozejrzał się wokół i odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę chat na tyłach. Jenny i kilkoro innych mieszkańców, którzy, słysząc zbliżający się stukot kopyt, wyszli z domów, gapili się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Jenny dygnęła, kiedy Holmes obok niej przechodził, ale on chyba tego nie zauważył. John przyśpieszył kroku, żeby go dogonić.

Holmes wszedł szybko do każdej chaty, z krzywą miną lustrując wzrokiem jej mieszkańców i otoczenie. Nie odzywał się. John uśmiechał się uspokajająco do chorych i zamieniał z nimi po kilka słów, ale szedł za Holmesem, opanowany przez ciekawość. Ku jego zaskoczeniu po wyjściu z ostatniej chaty Holmes obszedł cały ich rząd od tyłu. Znajdowały się tam błotniste poletka, po których kręciło się kilka chudych świń i kur. Holmes coś tam obejrzał, po czym przeszedł się pokrytą nieczystościami ścieżką między chatami, uważnie oglądając pociągnięte po obu jej stronach rowy. Zatrzymał się przy pompie, stojącej pośrodku skupiska zabudowań, i obszedł ją dookoła, mrużąc oczy. Potem uklęknął przy niej z gracją, chyba po to, żeby przyjrzeć się jej kamiennej cembrowinie. Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. Miał błoto na całych butach do jazdy konnej, połach surduta i spodniach. Do tej pory zdążył się już zebrać niezły tłum: mieszkańcy Northolt powychodzili z domów i teraz stali w pewnej odległości, szepcząc między sobą. Dzieci gapiły się na Holmesa jak na ogra z baśni.

— Watson — powiedział nagle Holmes. — Niech pan tu podejdzie i spojrzy na to.

John zamrugał, podszedł bliżej i stanął obok. Przy tej swojej nodze nie chciał klękać.

— O co chodzi? — spytał.

— To przez wodę — odpowiedział Holmes. — Tu i tu biegną rowy na ścieki. — Pokazał je ręką. — Intencja była przypuszczalnie taka, żeby wypłukiwał je deszcz. Ale, jak może pan stwierdzić po zapachu, mamy za sobą miesiąc suszy. A ta pompa jest źle skonstruowana. Jak pan widzi, przecieka.

John spojrzał na wskazaną przez Holmesa smugę błota, która wydawała mu się dokładnie taka sama jak wszystkie inne.

— Modelowy przypadek — powiedział z satysfakcją Holmes. — Jest dokładnie tak, jak sugerował pan Snow, źródło też się zgadza.

— Musi mi pan wybaczyć, sir — rzekł John. — Nie jestem pewny, o kim pan mówi.

— Snow, John Snow — odparł niecierpliwie Holmes. — Od co najmniej dziesięciu lat wiadomo, że cholera przenosi się przez zakażenie w wodzie, chociaż niektórzy durnie dalej nie chcą tego przyznać. Pompa jest skażona.

— Wydawało mi się, że cholera to choroba miazmatyczna — odważył się dyskutować John. — Że przenosi się przez złe powietrze, wyziewy.

Holmes prychnął.

— Miazma to mit — stwierdził stanowczo. — Całe wiejskie powietrze Anglii nie pomoże tym ludziom, póki będą pili wodę z tej pompy. — Popatrzył na Johna. — Chociaż wielu ludzi by się z panem zgodziło — przyznał łaskawie. — Nawet wielu spośród tak przecież inteligentnych Niemców, którzy naturalnie wyprzedzają nas na tym polu tak samo jak na wszystkich innych. Sam Virchow…

Urwał, niewątpliwie zauważając, że John nie rozumie, o czym mowa, i obrócił się na pięcie, twarzą do zebranej wokół publiczności.

— Zakaz korzystania z tej pompy — powiedział głośno. — Nie pijcie tej wody, bo zachorujecie. Zaraz przyślę z dworu beczki ze świeżą wodą. I niech ci z was, którzy dadzą radę się przenieść, idą się pakować. Do końca prac te chaty nie będą się nadawały do zamieszkania.

Dały się słyszeć okrzyki konsternacji.

— Wybaczy pan, sir, ale dokąd mamy pójść? — spytała Jenny.

— Co? Ach, przyślę kogoś w tej sprawie wieczorem. Mamy mnóstwo pustych kwater dla stajennych, póki co możecie je zająć. A waszym chorym będzie lepiej w starej mleczarni, gdzie łatwiej będzie ich pielęgnować.

Jenny się zawahała.

— Pan Anderson… — Spojrzała na Johna błagalnie.

— Być może potrzeba im czegoś bardziej namacalnego niż pańskie zapewnienie, sir — powiedział John.

Holmes machnął na to niecierpliwie ręką.

— Zajmę się Andersonem od razu — oświadczył, ponownie podnosząc głos. — Tymczasem oczekuję, że będziecie wszyscy robić dokładnie tak, jak wam powiedziałem. — Odmaszerował do miejsca, w którym zostawił konia, nie oglądając się na Johna, który jednak poszedł za nim.

Po drodze do domu Andersona Holmes zrobił Johnowi jeden nieprzerwany wykład na temat najnowszych osiągnięć niemieckiej nauki – chyba. Skupiony na jeździe, John usłyszał z niego jakąś połowę, a zrozumiał jeszcze mniej. Kiedy Holmes robił przerwę na nabranie oddechu, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często, John wydawał odgłosy mające świadczyć o uprzejmym zainteresowaniu, a resztą mózgu zastanawiał się, czego właściwie był właśnie świadkiem.

Anderson stał oparty o furtkę i rozmawiał ze stojącą przed nią na ścieżce dziewczyną, sądząc ze stroju, mleczarką. Na ich widok wyprostował się, a uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy. Ukłonił się Holmesowi, a dziewczyna zarumieniła się i dygnęła. Holmes spojrzał na nią z góry.

— Ty jesteś Hetty, zgadza się, z mleczarni? — spytał. — Biegnij i powiedz pani Trent, żeby zaraz kazała przenieść sery ze starej mleczarni do nowej, a stara mleczarnia ma być do wieczora opróżniona i posprzątana. I nie przyjmuj prezentów od mężczyzn o wyższej niż twoja pozycji, co?

Mleczarka schyliła głowę i uciekła drogą, prawie biegnąc. Anderson patrzył na Holmesa i Johna z obawą.

— Panie Anderson — odezwał się do niego Holmes. — Kiedy pan tu przyszedł, miał pan reputację człowieka kompetentnego – bez zaskoczenia stwierdzam, że zupełnie niezasłużoną. Liczyłem na to, że będę mógł pracować w spokoju, tymczasem teraz okazuje się, że muszę zajmować się problemami spowodowanymi przez brak nadzoru z pana strony i przez to, że nie zapewnił pan moim robotnikom należytego zakwaterowania. Jeżeli żywił pan przekonanie, że lenistwo i przekupność przejdą niezauważone, to bardzo się pan mylił. Jest pan zwolniony z dwutygodniowym wypowiedzeniem.

Anderson zrobił się czerwony z wściekłości i oburzenia. John starał się nie czerpać z tego widoku satysfakcji.

— Odwołam się do lorda Holmesa! — zaprotestował Anderson. — Nie może mnie pan tak po prostu wyrzucić.

— Zapewniam pana, że mogę — odrzekł lodowato Holmes. — I ma pan szczęście, że rozmawia pan ze mną, a nie z moim bratem, który przypuszczalnie byłby jeszcze mniej zachwycony błędami, które pan popełnił. Do widzenia panu. — Spiął konia i odjechał spokojnym cwałem.

Jadący tuż za nim John skrzywił się, słysząc niektóre z obelg, jakimi obrzucił ich Anderson, a które byłyby całkiem na miejscu w koszarach, ale jeśli Holmes je usłyszał, to nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Jazda powrotna do dworu była szybka. Od wysiłku Johna bolała noga, był też ciekaw, co stanie się dalej. Czy powinien zaoferować swoje usługi przy wprowadzaniu w życie planów, jakie Holmes miał wobec Northolt – jakie by one nie były? Czy może Holmes wolałby, żeby John pojechał? Czuł się trochę tak, jakby porwała go trąba powietrzna.

Holmes zeskoczył elegancko z konia, a potem ku zaskoczeniu Johna przytrzymał mu uzdę.

— Muszę panu podziękować za zwrócenie na to mojej uwagi — powiedział. John miał właśnie odpowiedzieć uprzejmie, że nie ma za co, ale Holmes mówił dalej: — Gdybym się nie dowiedział, ominęłaby mnie okazja zaspokojenia ciekawości w kwestii chorób zakaźnych.

John ściągnął brwi.

— Myślę, że by się pan dowiedział, sir, gdyby od choroby zmarła panu połowa robotników.

Holmes się roześmiał, choć John nie miał na myśli nic zabawnego. Śmiech Holmesa przypominał sapnięcie.

— Dołączy pan do mnie przy herbacie, wielebny? — spytał z powagą w głosie.

John nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy Holmes sobie z niego drwi, czy nie, i choć był mu wdzięczny za szybkie podjęcie działań w sprawie cholery, powątpiewał w kierujące nim motywy. Przez myśl przemknęło mu wszystko, co zasugerował archidiakon na temat moralności Holmesa. Gdyby tak zobaczył go tutaj ktoś ze wsi… Z drugiej strony jeśli Holmes na ogół gardził Kościołem, to przecież chyba John miał moralny obowiązek przyjąć jego zaproszenie?

— Z przyjemnością — odpowiedział i sam też zsiadł z konia, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na to, że Holmes w praktyce mu przy tym pomaga, pilnując, żeby Bess stała nieruchomo.

Pani Hudson wpuściła ich do środka i wprowadziła ich do jasnego, przestronnego, wychodzącego na ogrody pomieszczenia na tyłach budynku. Byłoby to urocze miejsce, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystkie w nim powierzchnie pokrywały książki, a jeszcze więcej książek stało i leżało w stosach na ustawionych wzdłuż całej ściany regałach. Pomiędzy książkami widać było różne dziwne przedmioty: czaszkę na półce nad kominkiem, zdobiony sztylet, zestaw probówek.

— Dobry Boże — wyrwało się Johnowi, kiedy się rozglądał. — Niesamowite.

Holmes gestem wskazał dwa fotele przy kominku, które były stosunkowo mało zagracone. John ostrożnie zdjął ze swojego jakiś stos papierów i przełożył go na podłogę. Holmes usiadł naprzeciwko.

— Moje materiały do badań — wyjaśnił. — Oczywiście mam też laboratorium na górze. Ale piszę tutaj. Pomyślałem, że ten pokój bardziej przypadnie panu do gustu niż jakieś bardziej oficjalne otoczenie.

— O, bo tak jest — odpowiedział John. — W życiu nie widziałem tylu książek. Słyszałem, że jest pan, ehem… pisarzem.

— Rzeczywiście. — Holmes uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się do Johna, który poczuł, jak budzi się w nim zażenowanie. — Domyślam się, że w Indiach miał pan mało czasu na czytanie.

— Zdecydowanie. Czytałem tylko bardzo nieliczne dzieła z zakresu, no cóż, teologii.

— Nie owijajmy w bawełnę — zasugerował Holmes. — Próbuje mi pan powiedzieć, z godną pochwały taktownością, że nie czytał pan żadnej z moich prac, i że choć niewątpliwie miał pan okazję słyszeć, że są one cokolwiek kontrowersyjne, woli pan zachować w tej kwestii ignorancję.

— Cóż… —John miał wrażenie, że wpadł w jakąś pułapkę.

— Ignorancja jest rozkoszą — stwierdził Holmes, składając palce w wieżyczkę i spoglądając na Johna sponad nich. — Myli się pan, sądząc, że postanawiając nie wiedzieć, uchroni się pan przed nowym wspaniałym światem, który nadchodzi, ale nie będę pana przekonywał. Jeżeli pan sobie życzy, obiecam w ogóle nie rozmawiać z panem na tematy religijne. Czy też może miał pan nadzieję ocalić mnie od potępienia przy doskonałych bułeczkach mojej kucharki?

John zaczerpnął powietrza. Czuł, że sytuacja zupełnie go przerasta, ale i po raz pierwszy od dawna było mu z tym poczuciem dobrze.

— Nie jestem pewny, sir, czy ja mogę obiecać coś takiego panu — powiedział. — Ostatecznie jestem, jak sam pan widzi, duchownym.

Holmes znów się roześmiał, a John odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Dało się słyszeć pukanie do drzwi i weszła pani Hudson, tym razem w towarzystwie młodej pokojówki w nienagannym stroju. Kobiety wniosły tace z herbatą i – rzeczywiście – bułeczkami, a także ciastem i chlebem. John czekał uprzejmie, aż skończą nalewać herbatę.

— Był pan ciekawy, dlaczego prawie nie mam służby — powiedział nagle Holmes, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. — Prawda jest taka, że kiedy to tylko możliwe, wolę mieć spokój. Mój brat upiera się, że musimy zatrudniać służących, jak przystoi ludziom o naszej pozycji, ale mnie często najdogodniej jest dać im wszystkim pół dnia wolnego. Jeszcze się napracują, kiedy Mycroft będzie w majątku, podejmując swoje tabuny pochlebców.

— Lord Holmes? — spytał John, popijając herbatę i sięgając z wdzięcznością po jedzenie. — Jest w Londynie?

— Zajmuje się sprawami państwowymi — odrzekł Holmes. — Zatrzymał się u siebie w klubie. Ale dość o Mycrofcie, który jest śmiertelnie nudny. Pan nudny nie jest. Proszę mi powiedzieć: dlaczego został pan księdzem? Rozumiem, z jakich powodów przyjął pan tę posadę – ma pan na utrzymaniu krewne, a lord Henry z Winstaple jest, jak sądzę, pańskim ciotecznym dziadkiem – ale muszę wyznać, że nie pojmuję, dlaczego nie wybrał pan po prostu kariery wojskowej. Czy chodziło o pieniądze?

John przestał się uśmiechać i odstawił filiżankę.

— Zna pan lorda Henry’ego? — spytał.

Holmes zbył pytanie machnięciem ręki.

— Jedynie ze słyszenia — powiedział. — On mnie nie interesuje. Ale wiem, że ta posada to prezent od niego, a „cioteczny dziadek” wydał mi się najbardziej prawdopodobnym stopniem pokrewieństwa. Do tego ma pan w surducie rozdarcie, które ktoś uważnie zaszył, i to nie pan, tylko jakaś oszczędna kobieta. Ponieważ nie jest pan żonaty, była to matka lub siostra; może ma pan obie.

— Ma pan rację, sir — powiedział John. — Zdaje się, że ma pan też zdumiewający dar. — Słysząc pochwałę, Holmes zrobił najpierw minę nieco zaskoczoną, później zadowoloną. — Jednak pańskie pytanie jest obraźliwe, jako że zakłada pan, że nie przyjąłem święceń z przekonania.

Holmes wcale nie wyglądał na urażonego tą wypowiedzią. Wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Johna znad herbaty.

— A tak było? — zapytał.

John poczuł się tak, jakby to spojrzenie przeszyło go i unieruchomiło. Przełknął ślinę.

— Może chciałbym zostać lekarzem — powiedział. — Albo, owszem, żołnierzem. Ale ojciec mój stracił wszystkie oszczędności, kiedy upadł bank, i na opłacenie mojej edukacji nie zostało wiele. Lord Henry zaofiarował się opłacić mi szkołę i Oksford pod warunkiem, że zostanę księdzem. Miałem wtedy osiem lat. A zatem, widzi pan, od zawsze wiedziałem, jaka przyszłość mnie czeka. Myli się pan jednak, jeżeli pan sądzi, że nie jestem człowiekiem wiary. Chciałem pracować z ludźmi, którym Słowo Boże jest potrzebne, i czułem powołanie do tej wojny. — Urwał, uświadamiając sobie, że mówi Holmesowi, człowiekowi obcemu i stojącemu od niego wyżej w hierarchii społecznej, o rzeczach, o których rzadko wspominał komukolwiek.

— A teraz ją pan stracił — rzekł Holmes, prawie łagodnie. Na chwilę zapadło milczenie.

— Bitwy toczą się wszędzie — powiedział John. — Jak wiedzą pańscy dzierżawcy. Jeżeli mogę jakoś pomóc we wdrożeniu pańskich planów…

— Hmm. Przenoszę ich tutaj z Northolt, żeby móc bezpośrednio i z bliska obserwować rozwój choroby. Naturalnie każę też zastąpić te tandetne chaty czymś bardziej porządnym, lecz nie chciałbym, żeby się pan łudził co do mojego altruizmu.

— Będę pana osądzał po wynikach, sir, nie motywach, jakie panem kierują. Będę przyjeżdżać i… udzielać duchowego wsparcia tym, którzy go pragną. — Powiedział to trochę tak, jakby rzucał jakieś wyzwanie, ale Holmes tylko wykrzywił usta w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

— Obiecałem: żadnych kontrowersyjnych tematów — powiedział.

— Nie wymogłem na panu takiej obietnicy, sir.

— A jednak tak będzie mądrzej.

— Jak pan uważa. — John wyjrzał przez okno. Na dworze długie popołudnie ustępowało miejsca wieczorowi. — Powinienem już iść.

— Proszę jeszcze zostać — zaproponował Holmes. — Kucharka jest przekonana, że nic nie jem, i popłacze się, jeżeli odeślę to jedzenie nieruszone. Poza tym domyślam się, że ominął pana lunch. Z przyjemnością posłucham też, co ma pan do powiedzenia o polityce w Indiach. Reportaże w gazetach są przygnębiająco stronnicze i mało warte.

— No cóż… — John się zawahał. Czuł głód, tak jedzenia jak i dalszej konwersacji z Holmesem.

— I proszę mi mówić „Holmes”. Jesteśmy już przecież znajomymi. — Nieodgadnione spojrzenie Holmesa napotkało wzrok Johna. W gęstniejącym letnim zmierzchu jego rysy uchwyciły ostatnie resztki światła, które nadało im poświatę i wdzięk.

— Dziękuję — powiedział John. — Chętnie jeszcze trochę zostanę.

 

* * *

Przypis Autorki:

  * John Snow zasłynął z map obrazujących występowanie w Londynie przypadków cholery. Zmarł pod koniec lat pięćdziesiątych dziewiętnastego wieku, ale przypisuje mu się odkrycie, że cholera rozprzestrzeniała się przez skażoną wodę pitną. Rudolf Virchow to jeden z bardziej znanych niemieckich uczonych i polityków tego okresu. W latach pięćdziesiątych dziewiętnastego wieku słynął przede wszystkim z pionierskiej pracy, w której łączył występowanie chorób z ubóstwem, ale z przyczyn politycznych sprzeciwiał się teorii o chorobotwórczych mikroorganizmach, kiedy stopniowo zaczęła ona zastępować wcześniejsze teorie, takie jak teoria miazmy („złego powietrza”), której trzyma się John. Mam nadzieję, że takie drobne fakty historyczne pozwolą mi prześliznąć się po strasznych błędach, które tu robię wszędzie indziej. 



 


	3. Chapter 3

Uwagi Autorki:

  * Świetnie się bawię, pisząc _Wszystko, o co powinniśmy prosić_. Wszystkie dzieła i wszyscy autorzy, wymienieni w tym rozdziale, są prawdziwi, a i daty mniej więcej się zgadzają. Więcej przypisów historycznych poniżej. Możesz mnie też, Czytelniku, zapytać, o co chcesz, przez [tumblr](http://achray.tumblr.com/); odpowiem o wiele obszerniej, niżbyś sobie pewnie życzył.
  * Piszę to w biegu i bez sprawdzania i przyznaję, że niekoniecznie zawsze wiem na sto procent, co się będzie działo dalej niż jeden rozdział do przodu. Autorzy wiktoriańskich powieści w odcinkach, od Dickensa po autorów tanich sensacji za pensa, często opierali swoje fabuły na pomysłach czytelników i dodawali elementy na ich zamówienie. Skoro więc wpisujemy się w ich konwencję – jestem zdecydowanie otwarta na propozycje.



* * *

 

Przez kilka tygodni, w czasie których mieszkańcy Northolt wracali do zdrowia i opłakiwali tę trójkę, która zmarła, John zjawiał się w majątku codziennie: pomagał przy opiece nad chorymi, ile potrafił, pocieszał, a tym, którzy sobie tego życzyli, czytał modlitwy poranne i wieczorne. Holmes wpadał i wypadał: krytykował warunki, jakie zapewniono pacjentom, przyglądał im się badawczo i wyżywał się na dwóch pielęgniarkach, które zatrudnił. W niektóre dni prosił Johna, żeby obejrzał projekt nowych domków w Northolt, z wielką satysfakcją objaśniając swoje plany w kwestii odprowadzania i pozbywania się nieczystości – a John zgadzał się z nim i usiłował zadawać inteligentne pytania. W inne wyjeżdżali we dwóch zobaczyć postępy prac w Northolt, gdzie stopniowo burzono stare chaty, a w ich miejsce zaczynały wyrastać nowe. Później pili herbatę w gabinecie Holmesa i rozmawiali. Kiedy pod koniec sierpnia okazało się, że wszyscy chorzy wyzdrowieli, a robotnicy wprowadzili się do swojej modelowej wioski jeszcze przed dożynkami, John przestał widywać Holmesa aż tak często, ale też miał już wtedy wyrobiony nawyk zaglądania do dworu i co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu znajdował po południu jakąś wymówkę, żeby się tam wybrać: zwrot książki – Holmes pozwolił mu korzystać ze swojej biblioteki – jakieś pytanie o jego towarzystwo miłośników historii naturalnej – Holmes przekazał mu w darze kosztowny mikroskop i trochę książek, jak powiedział, głównie po to, żeby John przestał go o to męczyć – albo jakieś wyśmienite przetwory jego gospodyni w prezencie dla pani Hudson.

W czasie tych kilku tygodni, zamieniających się powoli w miesiące, John zaczynał być nawet szczęśliwy – a nie liczył na to, że będzie szczęśliwy w Astley. Holmes był fascynującym rozmówcą: mówił płynnie i zajmująco, ale i słuchał Johna jak przed nim nikt inny, a w każdym razie nie od dawna. Nie wzdragał się też słuchać o okrucieństwach, na jakie napatrzył się John w czasie powstania, przez które nie mógł spać w nocy, które nawiedzały jego sny i przeszkadzały mu w modlitwie. Nie twierdził, oburzony, jak twierdziłby każdy inny, że Brytyjczycy nie byliby w stanie dopuścić się czynów, które John widział, albo też że jeżeli się ich dopuścili, to widać indyjskie dzikusy sobie na nie zasłużyły. Sondował historie Johna, wydobywając z nich istotną treść, a John czuł się potem obolały, ale i czuł się lepiej, jak po przypaleniu rany. Poprawiał się też stan jego nogi. Czasem zapominał nawet, że potrzebuje laski, choć często przypominało mu o tym ostre kłucie, a wtedy znowu się za nią rozglądał.

Ta dziwna przyjaźń – jeśli to była przyjaźń – wpłynęła także na resztę jego życia w Astley. Patrząc wstecz na pierwszych kilka tygodni, jaki tu spędził, miał wrażenie, że jego obraz parafii i jego obowiązków przesłaniała wtedy jakaś mgła – miazma, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się. Teraz czuł w sobie nową energię. Wyrzucił stare kazania, które napisał dawno temu i które dotąd tydzień po tygodniu mozolnie przerabiał, i zaczął mówić bez notatek, ilustrując kazanie własnymi doświadczeniami. Holmes do kościoła nie przychodził, ale pani Hudson zawsze była i siedziała sama z przodu w ławce rodziny Holmesów, uśmiechając się do Johna. John zajął się też niektórymi chłopcami, a nawet kilkoma dziewczętami ze wsi: pozwolił im zaglądać na plebanię o każdej porze dnia z ich skarbami: ptasimi jajami, skamielinami znalezionymi wśród skał wapiennych, rzadkimi roślinami i jaskrawo ubarwionymi motylami. Zachwycał się ich odkryciami, pokazywał uczniom, jak używać mikroskopu Holmesa, przy użyciu jednej z wielu podarowanych przez niego książek pomagał klasyfikować gatunki i razem z dziećmi konserwował najładniejsze okazy i mocował je w gablotach w wynajętym we wsi pomieszczeniu. Kiedy czegoś nie wiedział, prosił o radę Molly Hooper. Miała zdumiewająco dużą wiedzę i zdumiewająco dużo chęci upinać spódnice i całe popołudnie gonić za owadami po łąkach z grupką rozwydrzonych chłopców. Zgodziła się nawet wygłosić przed jego kiełkującym towarzystwem wykład o motylach południowej Anglii – pierwszy z szeregu zaplanowanych przez Johna wykładów. John zaś odkrył że potrafi przesiedzieć każdą ilość boleśnie nudnych spotkań klubów staruszek, uśmiechając się uprzejmie i pijąc herbatę, kiedy trzeba, o ile będzie przy tym myślał o zjadliwych komentarzach, jakie by wygłosiłby na temat toczących się tam rozmów Holmes.

Prawda że Holmes nie był łatwy w obejściu. Miał cięty język i czasami było w jego uwagach niedbałe okrucieństwo, od którego Johnowi wykrzywiała się twarz, nawet wtedy, kiedy wiedział, że Holmes usiłuje go sprowokować. Były takie popołudnia, kiedy John zajeżdżał do majątku i zostawał przyjęty tylko po to, by zastać Holmesa pogrążonego w pisaniu, z włosami potarganymi od jego własnych szarpiących za nie rąk, siedzącego przy biurku w środku rozłożonego na podłodze kręgu papierów, wściekle skrobiącego piórem. W takie dni ledwo raczył zauważyć obecność Johna. A było i kilka dni gorszych, kiedy Holmes zapadał się głęboko w ulubiony fotel, bystre oczy miał zmętniałe, w pokoju unosiły się kłęby dymu, a John zostawiał go samego, nie chcąc przeszkadzać, i wracał do domu z niepokojem w sercu.

— Opium — powiedział raźno Holmes, kiedy John zdobył się na odwagę, by o to zapytać. — Czasem moja energia umysłowa potrzebuje — tu zrobił niewyraźny gest ręką — wentylu bezpieczeństwa. To zło konieczne. Potępia to pan? — Popatrzył na Johna. Nie przejmował się, był tylko zaciekawiony.

— Właściwie nie — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą John. — Ale ma pan błyskotliwy umysł. Wolę go oglądać, kiedy nie zakrywa go mgła.

Holmes prychnął.

— Niech pan nie mówi o tym upodobaniu swemu biskupowi, bo przestanie pan być księdzem. Nic by go tak nie uradowało jak wieść, że zatonąłem w otchłani delirium. Ale nie musi się pan martwić. Mam duże doświadczenie, a zażywam rzadko.

John westchnął i porzucił temat, dodając go do rosnącej listy kwestii, w których napominanie Holmesa było jego obowiązkiem, ale mu się nie udawało.

 

***

 

Była też sprawa reputacji Holmesa, a właściwie kilka spraw. John zaczął oczywiście zwracać uwagę na wzmianki o Holmesie, na które zdarzało mu się natknąć w gazetach i czasopismach. Wcześniej nie pamiętał jakoś, że Holmes był jednym z autorów, których artykuły znalazły się w _Esejach i recenzjach_ , zbiorze tak skandalicznym, że nawet John o nim słyszał. Wręcz wypożyczył go wiosną w Londynie z biblioteki i spróbował przeczytać, ale większość z poruszanych w nim zawiłości teologii i historii biblijnej nie zapadła mu szczególnie w pamięć. Z eseju Holmesa nie pamiętał nic, chociaż podobnie jak prace Pattisona i Jowetta wystarczył on, by autorowi zagrożono ekskomuniką. Podobno kiedy biskupi rzucili tę groźbę, Holmes odparował, że nie można go ekskomunikować z Kościoła, do którego nigdy nie należał. Kiedy John to przeczytał, przygryzł wargę i zdecydowanie zamknął gazetę. Nosił się wcześniej z zamiarem pożyczenia _Esejów_ od panny Hooper, która sugerowała, że ma wszystkie dzieła Holmesa, ale teraz, nie przyglądając się bliżej powodom, postanowił tego nie robić.

Sam Holmes dotrzymał obietnicy. Temat religii nigdy nie wypływał w ich rozmowach, choć John często chciał go poruszyć i przycisnąć Holmesa. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, w co ten wierzy, chociaż nie tracił nadziei. Niemożliwe, żeby człowiek tak inteligentny, mający tyle do zaoferowania światu od siebie, był dla Boga stracony. Przyjmował książki Holmesa i jego rady w kwestii tego, co czytać, czując, jak wielkim jest w porównaniu z nim ignorantem. Kiedy gdzieś na początku znajomości wyznał Holmesowi, że najlepiej mu znaną i najbardziej przez niego podziwianą pracą z dziedziny nauk przyrodniczych są _Dowody_ Paleya, Holmes roześmiał się wesoło jak uczniak, po czym bezzwłocznie dał Johnowi do poniesienia dziesięć ciężkich tomiszczy. John przeczytał _Podstawy_ Lyella, najpierw z poczucia obowiązku, później z fascynacją, potem _Ślady_ Chambersa i nową książkę pana Darwina – egzemplarz Holmesa miał odręczną dedykację – a także kilka prac z fizjologii, chemii i astronomii. We wszystkich tych książkach znajdowały się dodane przez Holmesa ołówkiem energiczne podkreślenia, notatki i szczegółowe odsyłacze bibliograficzne, których John nie miał jak sprawdzić. Holmes za każdym razem pytał Johna, co myśli o tym, co ostatnio przeczytał, a John ryzykował wtedy zrobienie jakiejś banalnej uwagi, na którą Holmes rzucał się jak drapieżnik i którą rozszarpywał na strzępy, by zaraz zrobić Johnowi wykład na temat wszystkich kwestii, w których autor dzieła się mylił, i bezlitośnie przeanalizować jego styl literacki.

Były jednak i chwile, w których do ich rozmów zakradało się większe napięcie. Kiedy pod koniec września John oddawał _O powstawaniu gatunków_ , tryskając rozgadanym entuzjazmem, Holmes nie zareagował tak, jak John się spodziewał, tylko obrócił książkę w rękach, wyglądając tak, jakby na chwilę się zamyślił.

— Nie chce mi pan powiedzieć punkt po punkcie, gdzie pan Darwin się myli? — zapytał John, na wpół żartem.

Holmes zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

— Czy pan nie widzi… — zaczął pytać, ale zaraz z widocznym wysiłkiem urwał. John widział, jak pracuje mu grdyka.

— Czego nie widzę?

— Już niczego. W istocie pan Darwin się nie myli. Ta książka to krystalizacja lat drobiazgowych badań. Jeśli ma wadę, to taką, że jest zbyt ostrożna. Autor wie — tu znów urwał na moment — autor wie, jak zostanie zinterpretowana, ale nie jest gotowy przedstawić swoich argumentów otwarcie i z całą ich mocą. — Z półuśmiechem na twarzy podniósł wzrok na Johna. — Moja nowa praca będzie raczej grzeszyć w kierunku przeciwnym.

Johnowi serce zaczęło bić nieco szybciej. Holmes prawie nigdy nie wspominał o książce, którą pisał, choć na biurku stale rósł stos kartek rękopisu.

— Jak sądzę, zrozumiałem teorie pana Darwina — powiedział. — Twierdzi on, że wszystkie żywe stworzenia postępują ku doskonałości, rozwijając się tak, by dostosować się do wyznaczonego im celu. Nie jest to nowa idea, że natura ma kły i pazury czerwone od krwi, podobnie jak ta, że nie wszystkie gatunki dotrwały do naszych czasów.

Holmes przyglądał mu się spod zmrużonych powiek. John czuł się pod tym spojrzeniem jak naiwny student.

— Istotnie — powiedział Holmes. — Jak i ta, że człowiek musi piąć się w górę, zrzucając kształt zwierzęcia. Nie posądzałem pana o czytanie poezji, Watson.

— Naturalnie czytuję Tennysona — odparł John. — I Longfellowa, ale z innej współczesnej poezji mało co. Ale próbuje pan zmienić temat, Holmes.

— Ponieważ znaleźliśmy się na grząskim gruncie, jeżeli chodzi o nasze porozumienie. Nie zaczynajmy roztrząsać, co wynika z dzieł Darwina, czy zresztą Tennysona. Zgódźmy się tylko, że jak na współczesnego angielskiego duchownego jest pan zaskakująco podatny na ich idee, co już wiedziałem, i przejdźmy do innych tematów.

— Dobrze. — John czuł i ulgę, i niezadowolenie. — W takim razie proszę mi powiedzieć, jakich poetów powinienem był czytać.

Rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, ale John przypominał ją sobie od czasu do czasu i zastanawiał się nad tym w niej momentem. Kiedy jesień zaczynała się na dobre, znał już bibliotekę Holmesa dobrze, lecz dalej nie pożyczył nic z półki, na której, jak wiedział, stało sześć tomów prac Holmesa z dziedziny historii biblijnej, przetłumaczonych na pięć języków. Przy okazji jednej z wizyt, na początku października, spojrzał na książki stojące trzy półki niżej, książki autorów, których nazwiska słyszał czasem wymieniane jednym tchem z nazwiskiem Holmesa: Schleiermachera, Feuerbacha, Straussa. Pomyślał, że może powinien zawrzeć bliższą znajomość z krytyką wyższą i zaczął zdejmować z półki jedną z tych książek.

— Nie. — Holmes powiedział mu to prawie do ucha i John podskoczył; chwilę temu gospodarz był przy swoim biurku i wyglądał na zamyślonego. Teraz stał tuż za Johnem i sięgał obok niego, żeby wsunąć książkę z powrotem na miejsce.

John obrócił się ku niemu; dzieliło ich tylko kilka cali. Holmes napotkał jego wzrok swoim własnym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

— Jeszcze nie — powiedział.

— Dlaczego?

Holmes wytrzymał jego wzrok. Johnowi zabrakło tchu. Miał wrażenie, że Holmes zaraz powie mu coś niezwykle istotnego, choć co by to miało być, nie wiedział.

Potem Holmes zamrugał, odwrócił wzrok i chwila przeminęła.

— Ta półka jest po niemiecku — wyjaśnił Holmes. — Przy pańskim nieszczęsnym braku znajomości języków kontynentalnych zupełnie nie jest to dobre miejsce na początek.

Kładąc dłoń na łokciu Johna, pokierował nim delikatnie w inną stronę, ku regałowi obok.

— Poza tym — dodał — ledwo zaczęliśmy rozmontowywać pańską niewiedzę w zakresie nauk przyrodniczych i ścisłych. Wybrałem tu dla pana trochę tytułów…

John się roześmiał i pozwolił mu wyznaczać kierunek, ale nie zapomniał tego incydentu.

 

***

 

Na temat osobistej reputacji Holmesa nie dowiedział się niczego. Holmes się na ten temat nie wypowiadał, a nieśmiałe wzmianki Johna o Mary spotykały się z jego strony z chłodnym brakiem zainteresowania. Ani razu nie zauważył, żeby Holmes choćby spojrzał z podziwem na ładną dziewczynę, a jeżeli miał na strychu żonę wariatkę albo utrzymywał po cichu w jakimś wiejskim zaciszu kochankę, to dobrze je chował. Owszem, miał na półkach, w zbiorach książek napisanych w językach Wschodu, trochę nieprzyzwoitych tytułów. Ale kiedy John zdjął jedną z tych książek z regału, otworzył ją i na widok ilustracji mimo woli wydał odgłos szoku, Holmes tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Do celów naukowych — powiedział spokojnie. — Przecież chyba widział pan takie rzeczy, kiedy pan podróżował?

Była to prawda, John widział świątynie rzeźbione w postacie mężczyzn i kobiet, przyjmujących wszelkiego rodzaju lubieżne pozycje, podobnie jak tanie angielskie materiały, które krążyły wśród żołnierzy z jego pułku. A chociaż tego nie chciał, zdarzało mu się też zobaczyć mężczyzn i kobiety _in flagranti_. W wojsku prywatność nie była w cenie. A jednak nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Holmes, przy swojej chłodnej pogardzie, czytałby takie, takie…

— Widzieć widziałem — potwierdził, stanowczym ruchem zamykając książkę i zauważając, że wszystkie składki zostały rozcięte. — Ale nie mam ochoty o nich czytać.

— No ja myślę! — skomentował Holmes i wrócił do swojej gazety.

Krótko później John postanowił porozmawiać z Lestrade’em, odprężony przy dobrym porto pod koniec spędzonego przy wspólnej kolacji wieczoru.

— Chciałem pana zapytać o Holmesa — powiedział, zakłócając miłą ciszę. — Przepraszam, że poruszam taki krępujący temat, ale jak rozumiem, krążą pogłoski, że jego życie prywatne jest, hmm, nietypowe. I zastanawiałem się… To znaczy, nie zauważyłem… To znaczy, wydaje mi się to dziwne, że ktoś miałby coś takiego sugerować, kiedy on zdradza tak niewielkie zainteresowanie płcią piękną jako taką.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Lestrade wykrzywił twarz i dolał im porto.

— No cóż — powiedział. — Dwa lata temu słyszało się coś na temat Holmesa i pewnej amerykańskiej sopranistki, panny Adler, ale później ona uciekła z jakimś czeskim hrabią, czy jak to się tam potoczyło. Ale — zawahał się. — Te plotki – one dotyczą nie tyle Holmesa i kobiet, co Holmesa i, eee… — Tu spojrzał na Johna znacząco.

— Jest pan człowiekiem światowym, Watson. Obaj chodziliśmy do dobrej, starej prywatnej szkoły. Nie wiem, jak to było u pana w szkole, ale w mojej na porządku dziennym była, wybaczy pan słownictwo, sodomia. A Holmes chodził do Eton, o której mówią, że to istna wylęgarnia tych, no, sodomitów. Oczywiście wiem, że to coś złego, ale wszyscy wiemy, jacy są chłopcy, a starożytni Grecy… i tak dalej. Mężczyźni z tego wyrastają, kiedy poznają kobietę. Z tym, że o Holmesie krążą te ohydne plotki. Naturalnie nie ma żadnych dowodów. To znaczy wiem, że on, hmm, koresponduje z pewnymi mężczyznami, o których wiadomo na pewno, że to zboczeńcy, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy…

— Och — powiedział John. A kiedy Lestrade zrobił zaniepokojoną minę, dodał: — Nie, nie ma pan za co przepraszać. W armii nie są rzadkością mężczyźni, którzy, pozbawieni kobiecego towarzystwa, zwracają się ku sobie nawzajem. I oczywiście spotykałem takich mężczyzn w szkole i w Oksfordzie. Ma się rozumieć to grzech. Ogromnie gorszący. I mówi pan, że w przypadku Holmesa nie ma żadnych dowodów?

— W zasadzie nie. Tylko wiejskie plotki, wie pan, jak to jest.

— Właściwie nie, nie wiem — odpowiedział John. — Dziękuję — dodał.

Lestrade wzruszył ramionami.

— Co pan o nim myśli? — zapytał. — Mało go ostatnio widuję, ale pan odwiedza go regularnie, prawda?

— Myślę, że to… niezwykły człowiek — powiedział John. — Jego spostrzegawczość i intelekt są zdumiewające. I nie potrafię uwierzyć, żeby był tak niegodziwy, jak o nim mówią. Jest zdolny do dobroci i przyzwoitości.

— Jeśli ktoś może mieć na niego dobry wpływ, to pan — powiedział w zamyśleniu Lestrade. — Bóg wie, że przydałoby mu się towarzystwo, a nie tylko zamykanie się sam na sam z książkami.

— Zaprosiłem go na wieczorny wykład panny Hooper z historii naturalnej w przyszły czwartek. Będzie pan? Byłoby mi miło, gdyby pan przyszedł.

— Motyle, hę? — spytał Lestrade. — Za nic w świecie bym tego nie przegapił.

Holmes nawet przyszedł na wykład, chociaż usiadł z tyłu ze swoją najbardziej ponurą miną, podczas gdy wieśniacy trącali się nawzajem łokciami i spoglądali na niego z ukosa. John umyślnie i w wyraźnie widoczny sposób przywitał go serdecznie, a po wykładzie podszedł do niego porozmawiać, ale ku jego rozczarowaniu Holmes nie dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę i wymknął się przed końcem, kiedy panna Hooper rumieniąc się z dumy przyjmowała pochwały od słuchaczy. John był świadom tego, że jego parafianie plotkują o jego znajomości z Holmesem, choć bardzo niewielu z nich wiedziało, jaka jest bliska. Po tamtej rozmowie z Lestrade’em – szczególnie po tamtej rozmowie z Lestrade’em – miał zamiar pokazać publicznie, jak Holmesa szanuje i podziwia. Ale przy braku współpracy z jego strony niewiele mógł zdziałać.

Jeśli zaś chodziło o niewypowiedziany na głos sens uwag Lestrade’a – John nie kłamał, mówiąc, że znał kiedyś takich mężczyzn. Oczywiście w szkole, choć sam nie brał w tym udziału. Ale w Oksfordzie na pierwszym roku, pijany ze szczęścia, pijany nowo odkrytą wolnością, zaprzyjaźnił się z innym stypendystą. Odbywali razem długie spacery po złotych pagórkach Oksfordu, siedzieli do późna w noc w kwaterze Latimera, rozmawiając o głupotach przy butelce wina, i planowali podróże, w jakie wybiorą się razem w wakacje: w Alpy, do Włoch i do Hiszpanii. I pewnej nocy nad ranem, zmęczony i rozradowany rozmową, śmiechem i winem, Latimer dotknął Johna i go popieścił, a John odpowiedział mu taką samą pieszczotą.

To było stare wspomnienie, a John już dawno sobie wybaczył. Najbardziej żałował nie samego aktu, a tego, że popsuła się jego przyjaźń z Latimerem, który po tej nocy już nigdy nie zachowywał się przy nim swobodnie. Powiedział Johnowi poważnie, że poprzysiągł nigdy się nie ożenić, po czym odszedł zasiąść u stóp członków Ruchu Oksfordzkiego. Ileś lat później John z żalem usłyszał, że Latimer podążył za jego przywódcami pod zwierzchnictwo Rzymu. Z kolei John zaczął zapamiętale wiosłować i boksować, zaprzyjaźnił się w swoim college’u ze sportowcami, a na drugim roku dwa razy wylądował w londyńskim burdelu. Nie cenił sobie czystości aż tak, jak niektórzy inni, ale później całkiem słusznie wstydził się i żałował swojego postępowania. A jednak na swój sposób okazało się ono błogosławieństwem. Po owym okropnym przebudzeniu w brudnym pokoju w Londynie w towarzystwie co najmniej dziesięć lat od niego starszej kobiety o zimnych oczach mógł uczciwie powiedzieć, że chociaż życie w cnocie nie jest łatwe, to nie kuszą go dziwki i burdele Londynu ani Indii. Widząc własną słabość i grzeszność, nie potępiał tych, którzy upadali, choć modlił się za nich i im pomagał. I starał się zadośćuczynić za błędy przeszłości, stać się godnym Mary, jej dobroci i jej czystości.

Kiedy więc myślał o Holmesie, to wcale nietrudno było mu sobie wyobrazić, że kiedy ten był młodszy, to przy swoich miękkich lokach i smukłym ciele kusił rówieśników i nauczycieli. Na pewno nie był jednym z tych afektowanych, ślicznych chłopców, którymi John i większość innych uczniów gardziła, ale zapewne trudno się było oprzeć jego urodzie. I John nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy sam Holmes oparłby się wtedy pokusie. Zwrócił myśli ku innym sprawom. Jeżeli Holmes sam nie poruszy w rozmowie z nim tego tematu, to sprawa była prywatna. Czyny takie były przeciwne nie tylko prawu Bożemu, ale i ludzkiemu i spekulowanie o nich było niebezpieczne.

 

***

 

Jesień ciągnęła się dalej i z wyjątkiem jednego czy dwóch tygodni, kiedy Holmesa nie było – jak mówił, był wtedy w Paryżu czy Londynie z odczytami w towarzystwach naukowych – John widywał go dwa–trzy razy w tygodniu. Potem przyszła taka niedziela w listopadzie, kiedy John wszedł z zakrystii i zobaczył w ławce Holmesów obok pani Hudson kogoś jeszcze: wysokiego mężczyznę w nieskazitelnym garniturze żakietowym. Nie musiał pytać; podniecenie, jakie opanowało jego kongregację wystarczyło, żeby mu powiedzieć, że to lord Holmes, starszy brat Holmesa. Jego obecność dziwnie go rozpraszała, ale John spróbował o niej zapomnieć, poddając się znajomemu rytmowi nabożeństwa.

Później jednak, kiedy witał się z wiernymi, pytał ich o ich kłopoty i zamieniał kilka serdecznych słów z Lestrade’em, z jego dziećmi i panną Hooper, John miał świadomość, że lord Holmes tak jakby umyślnie zwleka z opuszczeniem terenu bezpośrednio przylegającego do kościoła, będącego jednocześnie cmentarzem. Kiedy ostatni mieszkaniec wsi sobie poszedł, John nie zdziwił się, widząc, jak arystokrata do niego podchodzi.

— Zapewne lord Holmes? — zapytał. — To przyjemność poznać wielmożnego pana.

— Cała po mojej stronie, wielebny. Piękny jesienny dzień mamy, nie zgodzi się pan? Może byśmy się tak przeszli wkoło cmentarza?

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział uprzejmie John. Była to nie tyle prośba czy propozycja co rozkaz. Lord Holmes przedstawiał sobą posępny widok i pod tym względem – bo nie z wyglądu – przypominał młodszego brata.

Spacerowali w milczeniu przez minutę lub dwie, póki nie skręcili za róg kościoła i tak nie ukryli się przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Wtedy lord Holmes przystanął nagle i spojrzał na Johna.

— Zaprzyjaźnił się pan z moim bratem — zauważył.

John uniósł brwi.

— A w każdym razie jesteśmy znajomymi — doprecyzował — wielmożny panie.

— Nie, to coś więcej — nie zgodził się lord Holmes. — Mój brat nie miewa przyjaciół ani znajomych. Kiedy doszła mnie wieść, że zadaje się z miejscowym plebanem – tu w jego głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiała wzgarda i John cały się zjeżył – mogłem tylko założyć, że jeden z panów ma jakieś własne, ukryte powody po temu, o których nic nie wiem. Co ma pan zamiar zyskać na tej znajomości, jeżeli mogę spytać?

— Niczego nie szukam u brata wielmożnego pana poza zwykła przyjaźnią — rzekł John przez zaciśnięte zęby. Bał się, że mógłby stracić panowanie nad sobą. — On i ja rozmawiamy, omawiamy nasze lektury.

— _Lektury_ — powtórzył ostro lord Holmes. — Czy Sherlock omawia z panem swoją pracę?

— Nie. Choć z pewnością chętnie bym posłuchał, gdyby zechciał to zrobić — dodał wyzywająco.

Lord Holmes przyglądał mu się przez moment.

— Nie jest pan taki, jak oczekiwałem — przyznał. — Rozumiem, dlaczego go pan zainteresował, i to na tak długo. Sherlock miał wyjechać do Włoch prawie dwa miesiące temu; powiedział panu o tym?

— Nie. Ale przecież chyba tyle innych powodów…

— Hmm. Igra pan z ogniem, wielebny. Jeżeli pan nie przestanie, to pan ucierpi. Podobnie, jak mniemam, mój brat. Nie wątpię, że pańskich archidiakonów i biskupa zmartwiłaby wiadomość o pańskiej „znajomości” z Sherlockiem.

— Czy wielmożny pan mi grozi?

— Proszę to uznać za ostrzeżenie — odpowiedział lord Holmes. — Jak słyszę, po Bożym Narodzeniu spędzi pan dwa tygodnie w Londynie ze swoją rodziną i przyszłą małżonką. Do tego czasu Sherlock powinien znaleźć się na kontynencie, co w naturalny sposób położy kres znajomości panów.

Słysząc te słowa, John poczuł, jak ogarnia go zaskakująca fala bólu, ale uważał, żeby nie zdradzić tego wyrazem twarzy.

— Czy pan Holmes nie wróci do Astley latem przyszłego roku?

— Nie sądzę. Przebywa w majątku tylko wtedy, gdy pisze, a jak rozumiem, planuje spędzić co najmniej rok w Niemczech, a potem może na Środkowym Wschodzie, jeśli zdrowie mu na to pozwoli, gromadząc materiały do przyszłych badań.

— Rozumiem. — John przełknął ślinę. Nie zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądała jego przyjaźń z Holmesem na wiosnę, kiedy już będzie żonaty, ale zakładał, że przetrwa. Teraz zastanowił się, czy może Holmes będzie do niego pisał z podróży.

— Prześlę panu oficjalne zaproszenie na kolację we dworze w przyszłym tygodniu — powiedział lord Holmes, odwracając się tyłem, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że rozmowa skończona. — I oczywiście drugie na nasz bal adwentowy. Taka rodzinna tradycja.

— Dziękuję, wielmożny panie — odpowiedział John, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

Lord Holmes doszedł do furtki, uniósł kąciki ust w czymś, co ledwo ledwo przypominało uśmiech, i przyjął pomoc lokaja przy wsiadaniu do czekającego nań bardzo eleganckiego powozu. Skinął na pożegnanie głową Johnowi, który bijąc się z myślami, przyglądał mu się, jak odjeżdża.

 

***

 

Rzeczywiście otrzymał oba obiecane zaproszenia, na kolację, a tydzień później na bal: dostarczył je bardzo elegancko wystrojony lokaj. Od przyjazdu lorda Holmesa nie był we dworze ani razu, nie mając pewności, czy byłby mile widziany, cieszył się więc, że zobaczy się z Holmesem na kolacji. Nie była to jednak wesoła okazja. Jedynym gościem poza Johnem był Lestrade i obaj oddawali się nic nie znaczącej, wymuszonej konwersacji o lokalnych sprawach, podczas gdy lord Holmes patrzył na brata spode łba, a ten siedział w naburmuszonym milczeniu, prawie nie ruszając jedzenia i odpowiadając mu takim samym spojrzeniem. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby John przyjmował koniec posiłku z taką ulgą. Później przeprosił, twierdząc, że ma kazanie do napisania, na co Lestrade oświadczył, że musi się przygotować do jakiegoś swojego procesu, i obaj stamtąd uciekli. Tej nocy jednak John długo nie mógł zasnąć, zachodząc w głowę, czy jego miłe popołudnia z Holmesem już się skończyły. Wyglądało na to, że jeśli lord Holmes pozostanie w majątku, to John nie będzie miał okazji rozmawiać z Holmesem na osobności, ze swobodą, do której przywykli.

Następnego dnia rano dalej był przygnębiony. Kiedy kończył jeść śniadanie, wyglądając przez okno na ponury, deszczowy jesienny dzień, usłyszał, jak ktoś puka do drzwi, a Lucy śpieszy otworzyć, i z jałowym zaciekawieniem pomyślał, kto też może chcieć zawracać mu głowę w taki smętny poranek. Kiedy dał się słyszeć znajomy głos Holmesa, pytającego, czy pleban jest u siebie, John tak podskoczył, że aż potrącił herbatę, która rozlała się i całkiem poplamiła biały obrus. Holmes jeszcze ani razu go nie odwiedził. Nie mogąc siedzieć i czekać, aż Lucy go wprowadzi, John wyszedł do drzwi.

— Holmes! — Spojrzał mu przez ramię, szukając wzrokiem powozu i zastanawiając się, czy lord Holmes też przyjechał.

— Przyjechałem konno — wyjaśnił Holmes.

— Ach. — John wiedział, że dał się przejrzeć, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Uśmiechnął się do Holmesa, zachwycony, że go widzi, a Holmes odpowiedział mu niepewnym uśmiechem.

— Lucy — powiedział John. — Czy mogłabyś wziąć płaszcz i kapelusz pana Holmesa, powiesić je gdzieś w cieple, a potem przynieść nam jeszcze herbaty, do salonu? I może jakieś grzanki? Proszę tędy. — Holmes zdjął płaszcz i John wprowadził go do najelegantszego pokoju, jaki miał, tego, z którego rzadko korzystał. Gość rozejrzał się ciekawie, obrzucił okiem meble.

— Dziękuję panu — rzekł, ściągając rękawiczki. — Chociaż źle zrobiłem, że dałem panu kazać przynieść herbatę. Mycroft spodziewa się, że niedługo wrócę i będę zabawiać jego nieprawdopodobnie drętwych gości. Powiedziałem mu, że pilnie potrzebuję książki, którą panu pożyczyłem.

— Proszę, niech pan usiądzie. — John pochylił się, żeby rozpalić w kominku.

Holmes przysiadł sztywno na skraju jednego z Johnowych niewygodnych głębokich foteli. Nie pasował do tego miejsca, wyglądał jak orzeł, który utknął w gołębniku.

— Przyjechałem… — zaczął, ale Lucy weszła właśnie z tacą i Holmes zaczął bawić się rękawiczkami, rozciągając je i obracając je w rękach w milczeniu, póki znowu nie wyszła. John nalał im herbaty i usiadł w fotelu obok Holmesa, dając mu czas.

— Przyjechałem przeprosić za brata — powiedział raptem Holmes. — Nie wiem, co panu powiedział, ale jestem pewny, że coś potwornie nieuprzejmego. Chciałem powiedzieć, że… że nie noszę się z zamiarem zerwania znajomości z panem. Chociaż byłoby zrozumiałe, gdyby to pan chciał zerwać znajomość ze mną. — Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział pośpiesznie, patrząc w ogień, i John nagle zrozumiał, że Holmes się denerwuje. Poczuł przypływ sympatii.

— Oczywiście że tego nie chcę — powiedział stanowczo. — Będę pańskim… przyjacielem tak długo, jak pan będzie tego chciał. Kto inny będzie znosił pana humory przy pisaniu albo pozwoli panu krytykować jego gust czytelniczy?

Holmes wykrzywił usta. Obrócił się, żeby napotkać wzrok Johna.

— Ja nie mam przyjaciół — powiedział. John pomyślał, że usłyszał w jego głosie jakiś żal.

— Jednego pan ma na pewno — odrzekł. Wiedziony instynktem niesienia pociechy i wsparcia, wyciągnął lewą rękę i położył ją na prawej dłoni Holmesa, którą ten miał na kolanie. Dłoń zaskoczonego Holmesa drgnęła, obróciła się i na moment odpowiedziała Johnowej uściskiem, oplatając ją długimi palcami. Potem John z brzękiem drugą ręką odstawił filiżankę na spodek i Holmes nagle puścił jego dłoń.

John usiadł głębiej w fotelu, rozprostowując palce, nadal czując ciepło i siłę uścisku Holmesa. Żeby pokryć zmieszanie, wziął duży łyk herbaty.

— Muszę iść — powiedział Holmes, odstawiając filiżankę, i wstał. — Nie, proszę nie wstawać. Laskę ma pan w holu i noga mogłaby się panu zbuntować. Znajdę płaszcz i sam wyjdę. Watson… Zobaczymy się w sobotę na balu? Będzie straszliwie nudno. Przyjąłbym pańskie towarzystwo z wdzięcznością.

John pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby Holmes tak wyraźnie o coś prosił.

— Tak, oczywiście — odpowiedział. — Ale nie zostanę do późna; w niedzielę mam kazanie.

— Naturalnie. W takim razie do zobaczenia. Raz jeszcze dziękuję za herbatę.

Wyszedł do holu. Krótką chwilę później John usłyszał, jak Holmes uprzejmie dziękuje Lucy, a potem, jak zamykają się drzwi. Odstawił filiżankę i splótł dłonie w uścisku, patrząc na nie, jakby nie były jego. Przecież chyba dotykał już wcześniej Holmesa? Wiele razy podawali sobie ręce. Ale ten gest był inny. Był intymny. John zamknął na chwilę oczy. Tak trzymał za rękę Mary podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, zanim się rozstali. Otrząsnął się. Powinien wstać, przejrzeć swoją garderobę i upewnić się, że jego najbardziej wyjściowy strój jest wyprasowany, bo najwyraźniej będzie go potrzebował na bal. Jak to się stało, że zostawił laskę w holu? Zupełnie o niej zapomniał, zaaferowany, kiedy usłyszał głos stającego w drzwiach Holmesa. Wstał ostrożnie. Wtedy dostrzegł coś na podłodze i schylił się, żeby to podnieść. Holmes upuścił rękawiczkę i nie zauważył.

John stał przez chwilę, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co z nią zrobić, ale słyszał już oddalający się drogą odgłos kopyt. Zmiął rękawiczkę w dłoni, po czym ostrożnie włożył ją do kieszeni na przechowanie. Pomyślał, że odda ją właścicielowi w sobotę.

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * W momencie publikacji _Eseje i recenzje_ wywołały większy skandal niż jakikolwiek inny tekst swoich czasów, łącznie z _O powstawaniu gatunków_.
  * John czyta _Podstawy geologii_ Charlesa Lyella (wydane w latach 1830–1833), _Ślady historii naturalnej stworzenia_ Roberta Chambersa (w latach czterdziestych XIX w.) i _O powstawaniu gatunków drogą selekcji naturalnej_ Charlesa (Karola) Darwina (1859). Jego nawiązanie do _Dowodów_ Williama Paleya wydaje się Sherlockowi zabawne, bo jest tak bardzo nie na czasie – dzieła Paleya, pochodzące z końca XVIII i początku XIX w., forsowały poglądy, które dziś nazywamy kreacjonistycznymi. _Dowody_ przez długie lata pozostawały lekturą obowiązkową wszystkich studentów Uniwersytetu Oksfordzkiego, i to tam John musiał je przeczytać.
  * W swoich uwagach na temat Darwina John parafrazuje _In memoriam A. H. H._ Tennysona (1850), a i Sherlock do tego utworu nawiązuje. To ważne dlatego, że _In memoriam_ to nie tylko fantastyczny (i czasem porzucający nadzieję) poemat o godzeniu ze sobą wiary i nauki, to także jeden z najwspanialszych w literaturze angielskiej wierszy homoerotycznych. Nie należy się jednak dziwić, że John go czytał; wszyscy go czytali. Tennyson i Longfellow to Beatlesi literatury wiktoriańskiej.
  * Fakt, że Sherlock ma u siebie ważniejsze dzieła z krytyki wyższej _po niemiecku_ , pokazuje, jakim jest pionierem. Krytyka wyższa (w skrócie, historyczne i filologiczne badania nad Biblią) praktycznie _należała_ do Niemców. Dzisiaj trudno nam uzmysłowić sobie, jak gorszące były wtedy te książki. Pozwolę sobie jednak sparafrazować pewnego współczesnego moim bohaterom autora: gdyby John Henry Newman – przypuszczalnie najważniejszy brytyjski myśliciel religijny – czytał po niemiecku, być może historia potoczyłaby się inaczej.
  * Rękawiczki! Ludzie epoki wiktoriańskiej fetyszyzują dłonie i rękawiczki. W literaturze okresu rękawiczki to przedmioty o bardzo, ale to bardzo romantyczno-seksualnym wydźwięku. Zwykle oczywiście chodzi o damskie rękawiczki, ale mężczyźni z wyższych sfer też je nosili, nie tylko dla ochrony przed zimnem, ale i dlatego, że tak było modnie.



 

I dwa przypisy tłumaczki:

  * Nie tylko w tym rozdziale, ale i w całej książce pozwalam sobie spolszczyć nie tylko tytuły tych faktycznie istniejących angielskich książek, które mają polskie wydania (jak _O powstawaniu gatunków_ Darwina), ale i tytuły książek wymyślonych przez Autorkę, jak i takich, które nie mają, z tego co wiem, polskich przekładów. Teoretycznie nie powinno się tego robić, no ale są znaczące, więc dla wygody… W pełnym brzmieniu (a w każdym razie pełniejszym – stare książki mają często taaakie tytuły) książki Paleya i Lyella nazywałyby się po polsku mniej więcej tak: _Dowody na prawdziwość chrześcijaństwa_ (albo _Pogląd na dowody na prawdziwość chrześcijaństwa_ ) i _Podstawy geologii czyli próba wyjaśnienia zmian, jakie zachodziły w przeszłości na powierzchni Ziemi, przez odniesienie do czynników działających obecnie_.
  * _In memoriam A. H. H._ zostało przetłumaczone na polski przez Zygmunta Kubiaka, ale tylko we fragmentach – a w każdym razie tylko fragmenty udało mi się namierzyć w bibliotekach i akurat nie te, które były we _Wszystkim…_ potrzebne. Zbezcześciłam więc Tennysona, oddając tych kilka słów prozą. (I tak nie może to być gorsze niż to, co zrobiłam na początku Keble’owi, niech mi muzy wybaczą…) Swoją drogą dziwne, bo to są najczęściej cytowane kawałki tego wiersza, zwłaszcza ten o kłach i pazurach. Więc jeśli ktoś coś wie o ładnym polskim przekładzie literackim, to proszę o sygnał.
  * Dwa i pół. _Już przepraszałam_ za ten „garnitur żakietowy”, mogę już przestać? Wszystkie niefrakowe garnitury są w tych czasach żakietowe; jak inaczej powiedzieć _morning suit_? „Dzienny”? No problem gigant, co najmniej jak z halsztukami, fularami i krawatami (ehem, podobno fetyszyzm ze mnie wyłazi).




	4. Chapter 4

 

Powóz Lestrade’a zabrał Johna spod furtki punktualnie o ósmej trzydzieści według jego kieszonkowego zegarka. Były w nim już pani i panna Hooper, przy czym krynolina panny Hooper zajmowała znaczną część miejsca. Jej suknia, jasnoniebieska i zdecydowanie głęboko wcięta, trochę zbiła Johna z tropu, ale że nie był znawcą najnowszych mód damskich, uznał, że zapewne wszystkie młode panie się tak teraz noszą. Na pewno było jej w tej sukni bardzo do twarzy i widać było wyraźnie, że Lestrade ma trudności z oderwaniem od niej wzroku.

John nie widział jeszcze, żeby dwór był tak oświetlony. Wokół budynku płonęły latarnie, na podjeździe stały powozy. Ciekaw był, kogo Mycroft zaprosił. Z tego co wiedział, Holmes utrzymywał względnie dobre stosunki tylko z nim, Lestrade’em i panną Hooper, zapewne więc byli to wszystko goście jego brata.

Kiedy weszli do środka, uświadomił sobie, że jego pruderia, co się tyczy sukni panny Hooper, była przedwczesna. Obszerny salon, w którym do tańca zwinięto dywany, a pod jedną ze ścian grał już zespół muzyczny, zapełniony był kobietami w olbrzymich obręczach spódnic, odsłaniającymi dekolty i obsypanymi klejnotami. Większość mężczyzn była w średnim lub starszym wieku, ale dostrzegł i kilku młodszych. Widział, że wszyscy obecni są z Londynu albo w każdym razie z miejsc odległych od Astley, i że znacząco przewyższają go urodzeniem; nosili się z taką szczególną manierą, jakby okazywali prowincjuszom protekcjonalność. Rozejrzał się za Holmesem, ale nigdzie nie było go widać. Lord Holmes stał przy kominku, otoczony grupką mężczyzn, najwyraźniej pogrążony w zajmującej rozmowie. John miał żarliwą nadzieję, że sam nie będzie miał sposobności z nim rozmawiać.

Nie chcąc uniemożliwić Lestrade’owi skorzystania z okazji i porozmawiania bardziej sam na sam z panną Hooper, John podjął się znalezienia pani Hooper wygodnego krzesła – i drinka. Potem usiadł koło niej, rozmawiając o błahostkach i ze zdenerwowania cokolwiek zbyt szybko popijając poncz. Ludzie zerkali na niego, zauważali jego białą befkę i garnitur bez klap, szufladkowali go i szli dalej.

Tak minęło jakichś dwadzieścia minut i John zaczynał się już na tym balu trochę nudzić. Zaczęły się tańce i zobaczył, jak panna Hooper wychodzi na parkiet z jakimś nieznanym mu młodym człowiekiem. Kiedy im się tak przyglądał, dostrzegł w tłumie przy drzwiach jakieś zawirowanie i wreszcie wszedł Holmes. Ubrany był nienagannie, a John pomyślał, że wygląda we fraku o wiele lepiej niż wszyscy inni mężczyźni na sali. Wyraz twarzy miał umyślnie neutralny. Jakaś niebrzydka kobieta w szarych jedwabiach położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i coś do niego powiedziała, wyraźnie pytając o taniec, ale on uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i pokręcił głową. Potem otoczyła go grupka starszych mężczyzn i zasłoniła go Johnowi.

Żeby dać sobie jakieś zajęcie, zapytał panią Hooper, czy nie przynieść jej jeszcze ponczu. Kiedy wrócił, skupiony na tym, by iść jak najbardziej prosto i nie upuścić trzymanej jedną ręką tacy, okazało się, że jego miejsce jest zajęte, a pani Hooper rozmawia z jakąś kobietą mniej więcej w swoim wieku. A oparty obok niej o ścianę stał Holmes. Wyglądał na znudzonego. Skinął Johnowi głową.

John podał pani Hooper poncz i stanął obok niego. Podeszły do nich dwie rozchichotane młode kobiety.

— O, pan Holmes! — zawołała wyższa. — Słyszałam, że nie będzie pan tańczył, ale pewna jestem, że tańczy pan pięknie. Proszę nam powiedzieć, że to nieprawda.

Holmes o mało co nie przewrócił oczami.

— Nie zamierzam tańczyć — potwierdził. — Szczególnie że chce pani, żebym z nią zatańczył, żeby wzbudzić zazdrość młodego Arbuthnota po tym, co pokazał na parkiecie z siostrzenicą lady Arnold.

— Och! — powiedziała z oburzeniem dziewczyna. Jej towarzyszka gapiła się tylko na Holmesa z otwartymi ustami.

— Sio! — pogonił je Holmes. — Będziecie panie miały więcej szczęścia u Freda Waringa; o, tam stoi.

— Holmes – odezwał się John, tłumiąc śmiech, kiedy kobiety odeszły sztywnym krokiem, obrażone. — To nie było konieczne.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, Watson. — Holmes uśmiechnął się do niego z ukosa. — Cały wieczór jestem zasypywany propozycjami i niedługo skończy mi się cierpliwość. Widzi pan, jako czarna owca tej rodziny jestem postacią fascynującą.

Miał rację: John nie miał szansy nawiązać z nim rozmowy. Za każdym razem, kiedy muzyka na chwilę milkła, pozwalając im się usłyszeć, podchodził ktoś inny, żeby zapytać, czy Holmes ma partnerkę na następny walc, albo o jego zdrowie, albo o jego nową książkę. Holmes każdej z tych osób swoim najbardziej afektowanym głosem odpowiadał coś wprawiającego w zakłopotanie – żeby się nie roześmiać, John kilka razy musiał przygryzać usta – i wszyscy intruzi odchodzili w oburzeniu. Patrzyło się na to z równą przyjemnością co na występy komediantów, choć John zdawał sobie sprawę, że Holmes nie poprawia sobie w ten sposób reputacji.

Pozbywszy się pewnej wyjątkowo przykrej starszej pani, która chciała zrobić mu wykład na temat grzeszności jego życia, Holmes spojrzał na Johna z miną wyrażającą niejakie napięcie.

— Idę na dwór zapalić i wydostać się z tego piekielnego jazgotu — powiedział. — Noga pana boli, a na tarasie są ławki, gdyby zechciał pan do mnie dołączyć.

— O, tak — odpowiedział żarliwie John. Od jakiegoś czasu coraz bardziej czuł, że tu nie pasuje. Kilka osób, które miały nadzieję porozmawiać z Holmesem, spojrzało na niego ze zdumieniem, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co robi w jego towarzystwie człowiek duchowny. W tym kontekście John raczej sam się nad tym zastanawiał.

Wymknęli się na taras przez otwarte wysokie okna i podeszli do jednej z bardziej oddalonych ławek. Noc była zimna i bezchmurna. John usiadł z wdzięcznością, chociaż chłód kamiennej ławki od razu przeniknął przez jego grube ubranie, i odchylił głowę do tyłu, żeby popatrzeć w gwiazdy. Holmes usiadł z gracją obok niego, na tyle blisko, że prawie stykali się nogami. Wyjął z kieszeni cygaro i zapałki i zapalił. John zerknął bokiem na jego oświetlony na czerwono profil. Holmes wydał pytający odgłos, a John pokręcił głową; nie była mu potrzebna żadna dodatkowa stymulacja, już i tak miał lekkie zawroty głowy od ponczu.

Holmes pociągnął kilka razy z cygara i wydmuchnął strumień dymu. Westchnął, strzepując cygaro o skraj ławki.

— Jak to możliwe, Watson — spytał — że nie budzę w panu ani przerażenia, ani odrazy?

John roześmiał się, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

— Mówię poważnie — ciągnął Holmes. — Dla każdej osoby w tym pokoju, może z wyjątkiem mojego brata, gospodyni i panny Hooper, równie dobrze mógłbym być wcieleniem Szatana. I proszę mi nie mówić, że to dlatego, że nie czytał pan moich prac, bo nie czytał ich też nikt z nich.

— Wydaje mi się, że sprawia to panu przyjemność — odpowiedział na wpół serio John. — Dziś wieczorem sam chciał pan wywołać skandal.

— O, mogłem się zachowywać o wiele gorzej — zaprotestował Holmes. — Dzisiaj starałem się być grzeczny.

— W takim razie wolałbym nie widzieć pana, kiedy pan pokazuje, co pan potrafi.

— Och, widział mnie pan takim — odparł Holmes. Jego głos stracił gdzieś swoją figlarność i teraz wydawał się głębszy, niższy. — Cały czas. Po prostu nie wiedział pan, że to to.

Urwał. John nie wiedział, jak zareagować; zdawało mu się, że Holmes nagle spoważniał. Potem Holmes zaczerpnął powietrza i obrócił się bardziej ku niemu.

— Nie wierzę w pańskiego Boga, Watson — powiedział. — Nie widzę w tym fizycznym wszechświecie nic, co by sugerowało istnienie czegokolwiek poza atomami i próżnią. Proszę mi powiedzieć: przecież chyba wierzy pan w związku z tym, jak ci głupcy, że czeka mnie piekło? Bo wierzy pan w wieczne potępienie, prawda?

— Holmes — zaczął John. Proszę tego nie robić, chciał powiedzieć. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. — Może to nie pora na takie dyskusje…

— A jaka pora byłaby lepsza? — spytał Holmes. — Niech mi pan powie.

No dobrze. John z wysiłkiem szukał właściwych słów.

— Wierzę, że skrucha zawsze jest możliwa — powiedział. — Że miłość Chrystusa… — widząc sardoniczny wyraz twarzy Holmesa poczuł, jak palą go policzki, ale z determinacją brnął dalej — Że On zawsze wstawia się za nami. Nie ważne w co, jak się panu wydaje, pan wierzy; On dalej ma pana w swojej opiece.

— Pojmuję — powiedział Holmes. Jego głos brzmiał gorzko, szyderczo. — Ale ja nie czuję ani nie mam zamiaru okazywać skruchy. Nie wyrzeknę się mojego rozumu i nie wyrzeknę się… nie wyrzeknę się moich pragnień, bo one mnie czynią tym, kim jestem. Jak pan sądzi, Watson, co gorsze, być niewierzącym czy sodomitą?

John czuł się schwytany w pułapkę – przez oczy Holmesa, przeczesujące jego twarz w poszukiwaniu reakcji, i przez jego fizyczną obecność, jego zbytnią bliskość na ławce. Bardzo się starał nie pokazać po sobie zbyt wielkiego zgorszenia. Holmes tego właśnie chciał, był tego pewny, umyślnie próbował wrogo go do siebie nastawić, chociaż po co, John nie potrafiłby powiedzieć. Najlepsze, co mógł zrobić, to zachować spokój, nie dać się sprowokować. Kto zresztą wiedział, jakie głębie cierpienia i obaw mogły się kryć pod tym zjadliwym tonem? Obowiązkiem Johna było dać Holmesowi nadzieję, nie odpychać go jeszcze bardziej. Przełknął i z rozmysłem odwrócił wzrok od Holmesa, wyglądając na pogrążony w ciemnościach krajobraz. Ze środka dochodziły ciche odgłosy zabawy.

— Nie mnie to osądzać — odpowiedział powoli. — Chociaż powiedziałbym, że… że grzech, o którym pan mówi… Nie zawsze mogę się zgodzić z osądem świata. Widziałem, jak pewien mężczyzna, w oczach społeczeństwa człowiek godny szacunku, kupuje sobie dla swej przyjemności dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę. Widziałem w czasie powstania, jak żołnierze zmuszają indyjskie kobiety do rzeczy potwornych, a potem sobie z tego żartują. Czy to nie są większe grzechy, niż żeby dwóch mężczyzn… — urwał; zabrakło mu słów.

— Watson — odezwał się siedzący u jego boku Holmes, łagodnie, ale i z jakąś gwałtownością. John dalej patrzył prosto przed siebie. Nie śmiał obrócić głowy.

— John — powiedział Holmes. — John, popatrz na mnie.

John obrócił się, jakby Holmes działał na niego siłą magnesu, i napotkał spojrzenie jego oczu, które nawet w tym słabym świetle płonęły jak zimne ogniska, płonęły czymś, co John bał się nazwać.

— Co byś zrobił, gdybym… — powiedział cicho, prawie szeptem Holmes, po czym nachylił się do Johna, jedną silną ręką ściskając go za udo, i musnął wargami jego usta, najpierw lekko, potem mocniej. Kiedy się odsuwał – nie dlatego, żeby John tego zapragnął – John usłyszał, jak jemu samemu wyrywa się z ust cichy odgłos rozczarowania. Nawet przez warstwę wełny czuł ciepło dłoni Holmesa, jakby ten dotykał nagiej skóry.

Holmes odsunął się trochę. Jego spojrzenie paliło spod opuszczonych powiek. Wciąż trzymał Johna unieruchomionego jedną ręką. Potem przeciągnął po jego twarzy jednym palcem drugiej ręki, obrysowując kształt jego kości policzkowej, po czym zatrzymał palec na jego ustach. John zapomniał, jak się oddycha, i kiedy Holmes odsunął się zupełnie i go puścił, zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Z tyłu za Holmesem taras zalało światło: to ktoś otworzył okna. Odgłos rozmów i muzyki stał się wyraźniej słyszalny. Holmes wstał zwinnie i podszedł do skraju ławki, pewną dłonią unosząc do ust cygaro; jednocześnie z wnętrza budynku wyszło dwóch mężczyzn, trochę się chwiejąc na nogach.

— O, Holmes, prawda? — zapytał jeden z nich, podchodząc bliżej; był to pulchny jegomość o czerwonej twarzy i rudych wąsach. — Ma pan ognia? — Zauważył obecność Johna i zaraz pobiegł wzrokiem dalej, niezainteresowany.

— Naturalnie — odpowiedział Holmes uprzejmie i najzupełniej lodowato. Znalazł zapałki i rzucił je tamtemu.

— Cholernie zimno na dworze, czyż nie? O, pan wybaczy, wielebny.

— Rzeczywiście. — Holmes nie popatrzył na Johna. — Właśnie miałem wejść do środka. Obawiam się, że zaniedbuję dla tego cygara moje obowiązki gospodarza. — Rzucił niedopałek na taras i przydeptał go obcasem. Potem się zawahał – tylko na moment, ale John był pewny, że tak się stało.

— Dziękuję panu za towarzystwo, wielebny — powiedział. — Niebawem się zobaczymy.

John nie ufał w tym momencie swojemu głosowi. Wyjąkał jakąś odpowiedź, a potem Holmes poszedł energicznym krokiem do środka i już go nie było. Rudy wąsacz przeszedł spacerkiem na drugi koniec tarasu, najwyraźniej uznawszy, że John nie jest na tyle ważny, żeby warto było być wobec niego uprzejmym. John wstał. Czuł tylko jedno: potrzebę, żeby natychmiast opuścić dwór, wrócić do domu i pomyśleć na osobności. Był pewny, że dotykając go, Holmes zostawił mu na policzku jakieś piętno, znak, który będzie widoczny dla wszystkich gości na balu. Pomyślał, że jeśli przejdzie prosto przez salę i poprosi kogoś ze służby o przekazanie wiadomości Lestrade’owi, to będzie mógł wrócić do domu na piechotę; w końcu to nie tak daleko.

Wszedł z powrotem do budynku i zaczął kluczyć w tłumie. Przez moment mignęli mu tańczący ze sobą nieco niezgrabnie Lestrade i panna Hooper, ale nie zaważył nigdzie śladu ciemnych loków. Zostawił wiadomość lokajowi, wyszedł na zimne nocne powietrze i ruszył w drogę marszem tak szybkim, na jaki było go stać, próbując przegnać z pamięci wspomnienie ust Holmesa na jego ustach.

Bez powodzenia. Cała ich przyjaźń ukazała mu się teraz w nowym świetle. Wszystkie te okazje, kiedy może patrzył Holmesowi w oczy trochę dłużej, niż powinien, wszystkie te, kiedy zatonął w patrzeniu na jego profil w blasku ognia, wszystkie, kiedy Holmesa _zauważył_ – kiedy zwrócił uwagę na długość jego nóg w eleganckich wełnianych spodniach, na jego wąską talię, piękne dłonie, zmarszczkę na czole – wszystko to była jego wina. Poddał Holmesowi myśl, że jest… że jest taki jak on.

John zatrzymał się przy niewielkim zagajniku na drodze przebiegającej nad jego domem i kościołem i z wykrzywioną twarzą oparł się o drzewo, łapiąc oddech. Nie był taki jak Holmes. A jednak go pragniesz – powiedział jakiś cichy głos w jego głowie. Może i jest to nienaturalne, może i jest to coś złego, ale pożądasz go. Nie możesz więcej widywać się z nim na osobności; nie wolno ci wpuścić go do domu, jeśli przyjdzie z wizytą; musisz wyjechać do Londynu i zostać tam, póki on nie wyjedzie.

John skrzywił się boleśnie na tę myśl. Nie sądził, żeby miał w sobie dość siły woli, żeby odprawić Holmesa, gdyby ten rzeczywiście do niego przyszedł. Ale może tego nie zrobi, jak wziąć pod uwagę, co między nimi zaszło, i jaki Holmes wydał się potem zimny. John popatrzył w dół na cichy kościół i na myśl o tym, że miałby już Holmesa nie zobaczyć, poczuł taki ból, że prawie jęknął głośno. Proszę, oto i pokusa; oto był ból wyrzeczenia i był on gorszy niż ten, który poznał, wyrzekając się wojska, bo wtedy nie miał wyboru.

Odepchnął się od drzewa i ruszył w dalszą drogę, próbując marszem przepędzić z serca przygnębienie. Pójdzie do domu i… i będzie czytał z modlitewnika, spróbuje trochę nabrać sił. Wybije to sobie z głowy, skupi się na jutrzejszym dniu i jego niosących pociechę rytuałach. Może nie będzie musiał wyrzec się Holmesa na zawsze, może ich przyjaźń uda się zachować. Nie powinien próbować teraz dojść do tego, co musi zrobić i co będzie słuszne, tylko rano, w jasnym świetle dnia. Uspokojony tymi myślami, John doszedł do furtki.

 

***

 

John właśnie się położył i balansował niespokojnie na granicy snu – przez myśli przewijały mu się twarz, sylwetka i głos Holmesa – kiedy obudził go jakiś ostry dźwięk. Zamrugał sennie, nasłuchując. O, znowu: jakieś stukanie w okno. Może grad? Ale nie, odgłos nie był na to dość równomierny; znikał i się pojawiał. Usłyszał kolejny stukot i wtedy do niego dotarło – to ktoś rzucał kamykami w okno jego sypialni. Wyśliznął się z łóżka, stanął na zimnej podłodze i zanim wyjrzał na dwór, wziął z krzesła ciepły szlafrok. Jeszcze przed chwilą mówił sobie, że może to jacyś chłopcy ze wsi tak się wygłupiają, ale wiedział przecież, że to nieprawda. Widok Holmesa go nie zaskoczył, ale i tak nim wstrząsnął; John poczuł, jak od niego krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć mu w żyłach, a serce jakby rośnie. Holmes stał na dole w swoim stroju wieczorowym, bez kapelusza, z rękami zaplecionymi za plecami, w słabym świetle gwiazd przedziwnie piękny.

John zapalił drżącymi rękami świeczkę i otworzył okno.

— Holmes — zawołał, starając się nie podnosić głosu. — O co chodzi?

— Zejdź na dół. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Johnowi przebiegł przez głowę zastęp wymówek, ale stwierdził, że żadnej nie da rady wypowiedzieć na głos.

— John? — odezwał się trochę łagodniej Holmes.

Słysząc, jak Holmes wypowiada jego imię, John przymknął oczy. Ostrożnie podniósł świeczkę, zniósł ją na parter i otworzył zamknięte na zasuwkę drzwi frontowe. Do domu wtargnęło zimne powietrze. Osłonił ręką płomień.

— O co chodzi? — powtórzył. Spojrzał szybko na oczy Holmesa, na jego zarumienione od nocnego chłodu policzki i odwrócił wzrok.

— Zapomniałeś czegoś — powiedział Holmes. — Proszę. — Podał Johnowi jego laskę i popatrzył na niego. Może kącik ust uniósł mu się przy tym lekko do góry. John dojmująco uświadomił sobie, że w porównaniu z Holmesem jest nieubrany.

— Och — powiedział i machinalnie sięgnął po laskę. — Dziękuję ci.

Nawet nie pomyślał… Poszedł po prostu do domu, jak najprędzej, jakby nigdy nie był w tę nogę ranny. Czy Holmes naprawdę przyjechał do niego do domu w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby mu ją zwrócić?

— Ty też masz coś mojego — powiedział Holmes.

— Co? A, tak, twoja… Zostawiłem ją na górze u mnie w… — Rękawiczka była w szufladzie w jego szafce nocnej. Zabrał ją ze sobą w kieszeni na bal, po czym wcale jej nie oddał. Ale nie mógł zaprosić Holmesa do środka, mimo że rozmawianie z nim w progu wydawało się jakimś absurdem.

— Nieważne. — Holmes wypuścił powietrze. — Wcześniej… ktoś mi… ktoś nam przeszkodził.

— Ach. — John pomyślał, że Holmes przyszedł, żeby coś powiedzieć. Może wytłumaczyć się ze swojego zachowania, przeprosić.

— Nie — ciągnął Holmes, obserwując go. — Nie jest moim zamiarem cię przepraszać. Chciałem raczej… — Podszedł trochę bliżej i kiedy John w zaskoczeniu zamrugał, patrząc na niego jak zahipnotyzowany, delikatnie wyjął mu z dłoni świeczkę, uniósł ją i zdmuchnął. W nagłych ciemnościach John poczuł na policzku jego dłoń, a potem Holmes zrobił krok do przodu i John cofnął się, oparł plecami o ścianę i poczuł, jak usta Holmesa muskają jego policzek, szukając jego ust, i je znajdują.

John postradał wszelką zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Otworzył usta, może po to, żeby kazać Holmesowi przestać, ale ten przeniósł się z pocałunkiem w punkt poniżej ucha Johna, a potem w dół po jego szyi, przywierając do niego ciałem. Słabo zawiązany szlafrok otworzył się i Holmes wsunął pod niego ręce, takie zimne, że John aż podskoczył. Szlak pocałunków zawrócił i zawędrował z powrotem w okolice Johnowego ucha.

— Otwórz usta — wymruczał w nie. — Pozwól mi… — Pocałował Johna w usta, potem polizał jego dolną wargę i kiedy to sprawiło, że John łapczywie zaczerpnął powietrza, popieścił jego język swoim i John odczuł to tak, jakby przeskoczyła iskra. Holmes zrobił to jeszcze raz i w tym samym momencie jedna z jego rąk znalazła sobie drogę pod koszulę nocną Johna, który poczuł, jak o jego udo ociera się zimna skóra. John drżał na całym ciele, stojąc tak na bosaka na zimnej podłodze, ale usta Holmesa były gorące, a on sam ciepły przez kilka warstw wychłodzonego ubrania.

Po jakimś niedającym się określić czasie Holmes oderwał się od niego. Sam teraz ciężko oddychał.

— Proszę — powiedział. — Mogę cię dotknąć? Proszę cię, John… — i John jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Holmes mówił takim tonem, niskim i błagalnym, jakby to John panował tu nad sytuacją – i nie był pewny, czy mu odpowiedział, czy nie, ale dłoń Holmesa… przesuwała się po nim, głaskała i uciskała – i John zdławił krzyk, wtulając twarz w ramię Holmesa i trzymał się go, dygocząc, aż nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść, nasienie mu się rozlało, a pod powiekami rozkwitły mu gwiazdy.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie, uświadomił sobie, że wciąż trzyma się Holmesa, który sam dalej się trząsł, cały spięty. John odsunął się odrobinę i Holmes podniósł głowę. Rękami głaskał Johna pod koszulą po plecach, uspokajając go. John ledwo go widział w mroku i ten fakt sprawiał, że wszystko wydawało mu się jeszcze bardziej nierzeczywiste.

— Żeby dwóch mężczyzn — odezwał się Holmes. Jego dłonie znieruchomiały. — Powiedziałeś… Ukryłem przed tobą wiele rzeczy, Johnie Watson, ale byłem za słaby, żeby ukryć to. Od dawna cię… cię pragnę i będziesz chciał, żebym cię przeprosił, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Tego… tego nie będę się czuł winny, choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo tego chciał. — Mówiąc, odzyskał trochę swojej wyzywającej pewności siebie i trochę wyprostował plecy. John go puścił i Holmes wyjął ręce spod jego splamionej koszuli i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

Myśli wirowały Johnowi w głowie. Miał ochotę zapytać Holmesa, skąd tak się na tym zna, co takiego zrobił, że John rozsypał się tak dokumentnie. Chciał _wiedzieć_. To było prawdziwe pożądanie, prawdziwe pragnienie, niepodobne do żadnej z żądz, które w życiu czuł; to było pragnienie, o którym mówili poeci, dla którego ludzie zabijali. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że później będzie czuł się winny i będzie cierpiał za to, co czuje w tej chwili, ale póki co był tylko zdumiony, że go to spotkało.

— Źle się stało, że to zrobiliśmy — powiedział, niezmiernie zdziwiony, że głos brzmi mu tak spokojnie i zwyczajnie. — Ale zrobiliśmy to. I… mało wiem o tych sprawach, ale wydaje mi się, że może… może rozumiem, co czujesz. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, Holmes. Przepraszam cię.

— Muszę wracać — odrzekł Holmes. Rozplótł ręce i przeczesał włosy ręką. — Ktoś może zauważyć, że nie ma mnie w moim pokoju. Ci goście… Watson – John, jeżeli pozwolisz – spotkaj się ze mną jutro, jutro wieczorem. Mycroft i jego znajomi wracają do Londynu przed zmierzchem. Obiecaj mi, że się zjawisz, niezależnie od tego, co myślisz.

— Oczywiście. Dobrze. Obiecuję, Holmes – czy może powinienem mówić do ciebie…?

— Możesz do mnie mówić, jak tylko chcesz — powiedział Holmes z cichym śmiechem. — Na imię mam Sherlock, jeżeli wolałbyś imię.

— Sherlock — powtórzył na próbę John.

— Mmm. — Holmes dotknął na moment ramienia Johna. — Jutro? — spytał.

John wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go. Czuł się, jakby był pijany, może własną brawurą, jak wtedy, kiedy człowiek rzuca się w wir walki.

— Jutro — potwierdził, a Holmes szczerze się do niego uśmiechnął. John patrzył, jak Holmes odchodzi, odwiązuje od furtki cierpliwego konia, wskakuje na siodło, macha krótko w jego stronę i odjeżdża. Nawet nie zamknęli drzwi. John zamknął je teraz, postał przy nich przez chwilę i poszedł na górę, uważając po ciemku.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Uwaga Autorki: 

  * Miał być jeden długi rozdział, ale wyszedł za długi i musiałam go podzielić. To proszę bardzo, Czytelniku: na razie poczęstuj się porcją nikomu do niczego niepotrzebnego seksu.



* * *

 

John budził się powoli z pogmatwanych snów w ciemnościach zimowego poranka. Koło szóstej, oszacował, nie patrząc na kieszonkowy zegarek. Zamiast od razu wyrzucić nogi z łóżka i zacząć dzień, leżał przez chwilę w cieple, myśląc. Wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy miał mgliste, ale jego ciało pamiętało: dłonie Holmesa – Sherlocka – przepalające go na wylot. Minęło dobrze ponad dziesięć lat, od kiedy ktoś ostatnio dotykał go pod ubraniem, trzymał z pożądaniem. Właściwie nie był pewny, czy w ogóle ktoś kiedyś trzymał go tak, jak wczoraj Holmes. Czekał, aż ogarną go poczucie winy i żal za to, co zrobił, ale one nie nadchodziły. Wiedział, że świat i Kościół patrzą na to, co zrobili on i Holmes, ze zgrozą. A jednak kiedy z rozmysłem kierował myśli ku szczegółom, to wynikający z tego zawrót głowy i łomotanie serca, owszem, trochę przypominały przerażenie, ale i radość. „Sherlock” – pomyślał. Holmes podzielił się z nim swoim imieniem jak tajemnicą. Wczoraj John poprzysiągł się tego wyrzec, a potem Sherlock przyszedł do jego domu i przysięga zniknęła gdzieś, jakby zmiótł ją wiatr.

A teraz, myślał dalej John, było już za późno. Co by się nie miało zdarzyć dalej, zaszedł za daleko, żeby udawać przed sobą, że może się jeszcze wycofać. Stawił czoła pokusie i upadł i nie było już powrotu do niewinności. Nie obchodzi mnie, co myśli świat, powiedział sobie. Była to prawda, przynajmniej po części, ale coś go przecież obchodziło; sięgnął w głąb siebie, szukając świadomości Bożej obecności, tej pociechy i pewności, które jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodły, i stwierdził, że ów pokój, który przechodzi wszelkie pojmowanie, dalej jest tam, gdzie zawsze.

Całe życie byłem posłuszny – powiedział do tej cichej obecności. Starałem się służyć Ci najlepiej, jak potrafiłem, i wiem, że jeśli Cię zawiodłem, jeśli to naprawdę jest grzech, to za niego odpokutuję. Twój sąd się ostoi, nie sąd ludzki.

Odpowiedzi oczywiście nie było. No chyba, pomyślał John, że jakąś odpowiedź stanowił jego brak poczucia winy, to dziwne wrażenie, że wszystko jest dobrze. Wysłuchał w życiu bardzo wielu spowiedzi. Na łożu śmierci ludzie wyznawali mu swoje grzechy, opowiadali mu o ludziach, których skrzywdzili, cierpieniu, które zadali. Ale to – to, co zrobili on i Sherlock – wyjąwszy fakt, że obaj byli mężczyznami, co tu było do wyznawania? Nikomu nie stała się od tego krzywda. A John nie miał wrażenia, żeby robili coś nienaturalnego albo perwersyjnego, chociaż może to był znak, że był już zdeprawowany. Oczywiście było jeszcze Sherlockowe wyznanie niewiary, przysłonięte przez to, co zaszło później, ale nie zapomniane. Chociaż nie zaskoczyło go ono. Jednak odpowiadając na nie, John mówił poważnie. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Sherlock mimo wszystko odnajdzie jeszcze kiedyś tę samą wiarę, która dawała oparcie jemu. I jeżeli to, co zrobili, miało mu to utrudnić, to był to najcięższy grzech, jaki John mógł popełnić. Myślał nad tym jakiś czas, ale nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków.

Pomyślał o Mary i tu, owszem, zakłuło go sumienie. Gdyby wiedziała… Ale myśl, że mogłaby się dowiedzieć, nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Prawie nic jej nie opowiedział o swojej przyjaźni z Sherlockiem, wiedząc, że przypuszczalnie ani by jej nie pochwalała, ani nie zrozumiała. Mary i on nigdy nie rozmawiali na temat tego, czy John zachowywał czystość, zanim ją poznał – albo później. Założył, że ona rozumie, jak chyba wszystkie kobiety, że nieżonaci mężczyźni rzadko tak robią. Małżeństwo zapewniało bliskość drugiej osoby i dzieci i oczywiście człowiek uczciwy był po ślubie wierny, ale przed ślubem… Naturalnie John miał nadzieję, że uda im się obojgu zaznać w łożu małżeńskim rozkoszy, ale obszar ten pozostawał niezbadany. W Mary kochał jej skromność i delikatność, dobroć i cierpliwość, niezachwianą wiarę i niewinność. Całowali się kiedyś w usta, przez chwilę, trzymał ją też w ramionach – kiedy się zaręczali i przy istotniejszych rozstaniach. Całował i głaskał ją po włosach i brał jej dłoń w swoją, ale nic ponadto. Była pod każdym względem przeciwieństwem Sherlocka i już samo pomyślenie o nich dwojgu w jednym kontekście było niesmaczne. Nie, co by się nie stało, Mary to nie dotknie. John sam poniesie konsekwencje swoich czynów i jeśli będzie cierpiał – a wiedział, że będzie, choć wiedza ta nie przełożyła się jeszcze na bezpośrednią, instynktowną pewność – to będzie cierpiał w milczeniu.

Cztery tygodnie. Był trzeci grudnia. Tuż przed Nowym Rokiem, po dopełnieniu obowiązków związanych z Bożym Narodzeniem, pojedzie do Londynu. A Sherlock, jeśli jego brat dobrze mówił, będzie na kontynencie. Ich znajomość się zakończy. Wcześniej John myślał o tym z trwogą i żalem, ale teraz zobaczył to w nowym świetle. Skoro miał już nie zobaczyć się z Sherlockiem aż do kiedyś po swoim ślubie, kiedy zacznie nowe życie, w którym przecież nie będzie już tego obłędu, który ogarnął go wczorajszej nocy, to czy nie mógłby mieć tych kilku tygodni, dzielących go od nieuniknionego rozstania? Przypomniał sobie niski głos Sherlocka, mówiącego mu, że pragnął go od początku ich znajomości, i poczuł niezaprzeczalny dreszcz pożądania. Uleganie żądaniom ciała było czymś złym, oczywiście że tak, ale nie tylko tego pragnął; nawet gdyby Sherlock miał go już nigdy nie dotknąć tak, jak zrobił to zeszłej nocy, to nie miałoby to większego znaczenia, o ile tylko John dalej mógłby przez ten krótki czas widywać go i z nim rozmawiać. Zrezygnowanie z Sherlocka byłoby słuszne, ale zniszczyłoby Johna i może… może Sherlocka też. John pomyślał, że może Sherlock sam o nim teraz myśli, w łóżku albo u siebie w gabinecie, trzymając skrzypce, i jest przekonany, że John bardzo żałuje i sam siebie obwinia. I nie wątpliwie powinien, ale nie robił tego.

John zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i jak zawsze uklęknął, żeby zmówić poranną modlitwę. Była niedziela i miał zaplanowane kazanie dotyczące przypadającego na ten tydzień czytania, ale czuł taką inspirację, żeby je zmienić. Pomyślał buntowniczo, że będzie mówił o przyjaźni, o przyjaźni Dawida i Jonatana, o miłości, która jest nad miłość kobiet. A jeśli wśród wiernych będzie lord Holmes, to będzie musiał grzecznie słuchać.

 

***

 

Ku skrytej uldze Johna lorda Holmesa nie było w kościele, podobnie jak gromady jego londyńskich przyjaciół. Nie było też pani Hudson, chociaż to przypuszczalnie oznaczało, że znowu dokucza jej biodro. John wypełnił swoje niedzielne obowiązki, przyjmując od kilku pań z komitetu kościelnego gratulacje za poruszające kazanie, słuchając, jak uczniowie szkółki niedzielnej recytują katechizm, i odprawiając nabożeństwo wieczorne. Wreszcie kościół opustoszał, wszystko było w należytym porządku, a on był wolny.

Jakimś cudem noga ani razu przez cały dzień się pod nim nie ugięła i skomentowało to kilkoro parafian. John nie wiedział, co go uzdrowiło, i nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbytnio. Żeby wypróbować nogę, postanowił pójść do dworu piechotą, świecąc sobie w ciemności latarnią.

Kiedy doszedł pod znajome drzwi, podjazd był znów pusty i cichy po rwetesie poprzedniego wieczoru. John spróbował zebrać się na odwagę, żeby zapukać. Nagle zaczął się bać tego, co Sherlock mógłby powiedzieć albo zrobić. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Sherlock. Jego obecność odebrała Johnowi mowę i przez chwilę stał, zwyczajnie się na niego gapiąc. Sherlock miał loki w nieładzie, a ubrany był w jedną ze swoich dziwacznych cudzoziemskich bonżurek. Hulały po niej szkarłatno-złote chińskie smoki, a usta miał…

Johnowi zaschło w gardle. Chciał zapytać Sherlocka, czemu niby sam otwiera drzwi, ale słowa uwięzły mu w ustach.

— Pani Hudson wyjechała na dwa tygodnie w odwiedziny do siostry — powiedział Sherlock, domyślając się niezadanego pytania — a służbie domowej dałem wolne do jutra rana. Dwa miasteczka dalej jest jarmark, wrócą dopiero nad ranem. Na miejscu zostali stajenni i robotnicy rolni i oczywiście kucharka, ale oni nie śpią we dworze. Powiedziałem im, że życzę sobie ciszy i spokoju po ostatnim tygodniu i oczywiście nie chciałem tu nikogo, kiedy… będziemy rozmawiać – czego byś mi nie chciał powiedzieć.

Wydawał się napięty jak struna, równie zdenerwowany co John, a tyle słów naraz to było u niego praktycznie bełkotanie. Dostrzegając to, John poczuł się lepiej, bardziej sobą, kimś, kto potrafi działać stanowczo i pewnie. Ostrożnie odstawił latarnię na schody.

— Czego bym nie chciał powiedzieć — powtórzył z namysłem, napotykając wzrok Sherlocka. I znów to poczuł: przeskakującą między nimi iskrę, jak wyładowanie elektryczne.

— Albo — tu wziął głęboki oddech — czego bym nie chciał… czego bym nie chciał zrobić?

Na chwilę ogarnęła go panika na widok wyrazu oszołomionego zdumienia na twarzy Sherlocka: lodowate poczucie, że się przeliczył. Potem jednak Sherlock złapał go za ramiona i przeciągnął go bezceremonialnie przez drzwi, zamknął je kopnięciem i przyparł go do nich. Johnowi stanęło przed oczami wspomnienie zeszłej nocy i wydał z siebie jakiś niekontrolowany odgłos. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, z niedowierzaniem, trzymając go przed sobą na odległość ramienia.

— Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć — zaczął. — Niemożliwe, żebyś… Na tę jedną kartę postawiłem wszystko i wiedziałem, że przegram. Szanse były… Nie baw się mną, nie pojmujesz…

— Sherlock — powiedział John i ten raz udało mu się go uciszyć. — Chcę… Nie wiem, czego chcę, ale nie przyszedłem tu krzyczeć na ciebie ani cię o nic oskarżać. Przyszedłem powiedzieć… Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że za cztery tygodnie wyjeżdżam do Londynu i od tego dnia nie będziemy się mogli więcej widywać, będziemy się musieli rozstać — ale teraz… Teraz jestem tutaj. Z tobą.

Sherlock wziął jeden rwący się oddech i wypuścił powietrze.

— Cztery tygodnie — powtórzył. — To są twoje warunki? Przyjmuję je. Jesteś tutaj – John, byłem przekonany, że nie przyjdziesz po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałem, myślałem, że będziesz w pociągu do Londynu, dokądkolwiek, ale ty – ty mnie _zdumiewasz_ , za każdym razem. I przychodzisz mi powiedzieć… — Zdjął jedną dłoń z ramienia Johna, przycisnął ją sobie do warg, a potem przyłożył Johnowi do policzka. Johna ponownie ogarnęło to samo uczucie co wcześniej, że został zahipnotyzowany; nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.

— Możesz zrobić ze mną, co chcesz — powiedział Sherlock, zniżając głos. — Co tylko chcesz, John.

John oblizał wargi.

— Czego ty chcesz? — zapytał.

— Wszystkiego — odpowiedział Sherlock. Przebiegł palcami po ustach Johna, zarysowując ich kontur, i John rozchylił wargi. Zobaczył, że Sherlockowi pociemniały oczy.

— Chcę… chcę cię zobaczyć bez tego ubrania — dodał. — Jest bezpiecznie, nikogo nie ma. Pójdziesz ze mną do sypialni?

Przytłoczony, John kiwnął głową. Jego ciało pragnęło dotyku, pragnęło Sherlocka. Poszedł za nim po schodach, do części domu, której jeszcze nigdy nie odwiedził, potem korytarzem, potem przez ciężkie drzwi. W kominku palił się niemrawo ogień, dając trochę ciepła, ale poza tym pokój pogrążony był w mroku; John odniósł tylko wrażenie, że sprzęty są ciężkie, a wystrój królewski. Sherlock bez wahania przeszedł na drugą stronę sypialni i zapalił świecę przy łóżku, a potem drugą na komodzie, wydobywając z ciemności duże mahoniowe łóżko na grubym tureckim dywanie. Rozgarnął ogień. John spojrzał na łóżko i serce zabiło mu szybciej. Chciał… chciał, żeby coś się wydarzyło, ale nie wiedział, czego się w tej dziwnej sytuacji spodziewać. Wczoraj o tej porze ubierał się, żeby pójść na bal, który miał się odbyć na parterze w tym samym domu, w którym był teraz – a teraz był w sypialni Holmesa… nie, Sherlocka; z własnej woli. I nie chroniły go żadne wymówki – ani wino, ani zaskoczenie.

Jakby wyczuwając jego wątpliwości, Sherlock wstał i podszedł do niego. Zsunął Johnowi płaszcz z ramion, pozwalając mu spaść na podłogę, i zaczął rozwiązywać mu befkę i rozpinać guziki kamizelki.

— Nie jesteś moim pokojowym — powiedział John, żeby przerwać milczenie, jakie między nimi zapadło. Głos lekko mu się rwał. — Potrafię się rozebrać. — Jego kamizelka dołączyła na podłodze do płaszcza, a Sherlock zabrał się za jego koszulę.

— Mmm. — Sherlock zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi, bawiąc się guzkami Johnowej koszuli. — Polubiłbym bycie twoim pokojowym.

John roześmiał się, zaskoczony, a Sherlock posłał mu psotne spojrzenie, po czym umyślnie zsunął dłoń w dół po rzędzie guzików i oparł ją o spodnie Johna. Johnowi biodra szarpnęły się do przodu, a kolana trochę się pod nim ugięły. Sherlock wydał jakiś niski odgłos i wrócił do rozpinania guzików. John niezgrabnie spróbował mu pomóc.

— Przeklęte guziki — poskarżył się Sherlock. — No! — Odpiął ostatni i razem ściągnęli z Johna koszulę, a potem John zdjął przez głowę podkoszulek, podczas gdy Sherlock, rozpraszając go, zajął się guzikami jego spodni, a wreszcie niecierpliwie ściągnął mu do kostek spodnie i kalesony.

— Buty — jęknął John i Sherlock schylił się, żeby rozwiązać sznurowadła. John zakołysał się trochę i dla równowagi oparł lekko dłoń na głowie Sherlocka. Wreszcie Sherlock zdjął mu buty, a potem resztę ubrania z kostek i John stanął nagi.

Oczywiście wiele razy bywał nagi na oczach innych mężczyzn, ale jeszcze nigdy w takim stanie; poczułby się zawstydzony, nawet upokorzony, gdyby Sherlock nie patrzył na niego z nieskrywanym pożądaniem. John zadrżał, tylko częściowo z zimna.

— Do łóżka — powiedział Sherlock. Pociągnął Johna za rękę i John dał mu się zaciągnąć pod grubą kołdrę. Pościel była zimna jak lód. Sherlock był dalej całkiem ubrany; schylił się, żeby rozwiązać sobie buty, zdjął je bez używania rąk, zrzucił bonżurkę i wszedł do łóżka. Jego koszula i spodnie ocierały się o gołe plecy Johna. John odkrył, że cały się trzęsie, chociaż nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, czy to z nerwów, czy z zimna. Był w łóżku drugiego mężczyzny – i zaraz mieli…

— Ćśś — powiedział mu do ucha Sherlock. — Trzymam cię. Mamy czas. — Przesunął rękami po plecach Johna, jakby uspokajał spłoszonego konia. — Obawiam się, że mam zimne ręce. — Powiedział to tonem przeprosin, ale zaraz pocałował miejsce tuż pod uchem Johna, a potem jedna jego dłoń dotknęła Johnowej piersi, potarła brodawkę i Johnowi na moment urwał się oddech. Jego zainteresowanie, które przed chwilą oklapło, teraz odżyło.

— Masz, och… masz doświadczenie w tej materii — wyszeptał bez tchu.

— To prawda — przyznał wprost Sherlock. — Dużą część życia spędziłem na kontynencie. Tam panuje większa swoboda.

Słysząc to, John zmarszczył trochę czoło, ale nie potrafił myśleć, kiedy dłonie Sherlocka wędrowały w ten akurat sposób po jego ciele. Poruszył się niespokojnie pod jego dotykiem, napierając na niego plecami. Sherlock jęknął i ugryzł go w ramię, a John poczuł, jak ponownie ogarnia go trawiący wszystko płomień pożądania. Dotyk Sherlockowego ubrania doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

Sherlock przesunął się, przesunął ich obu tak, że John leżał na plecach, a Sherlock, podparty na rękach, był nad nim i wolno schylał głowę do pocałunku. Jedną dłoń wsunął między ich ciała i lekko, nieznośnie irytująco zaczął dotykać Johna tam, gdzie ten był sztywny z pożądania. John szarpnął się mimo woli, raz, drugi, wiele razy, nie panując nad sobą.

— Psiakrew. — Sherlock przerwał pocałunek. — Chciałbym… Mogę ci pokazać coś, czego się nauczyłem, ehem, we Francji? Przestanę, jeśli mi powiesz, ale proszę… — Pocałował obojczyk Johna, potem jego pierś i ruszył dalej w dół, chowając się pod kołdrą. John wyciągnął do niego ręce, niepewny, ale potem poczuł… Potrzebował chwili, żeby sobie uświadomić, że Sherlock bierze go _do ust_ , mocno przytrzymując mu biodra. Z ust wyrwał mu się jakiś odgłos, przekleństwo albo jęk; nie potrafił myśleć o niczym poza ogarniającymi go doznaniami, ciepłem, wilgocią, naciskiem. Nie mógł się ruszyć, mógł tylko leżeć i wszystko czuć: czuć na sobie oddech Sherlocka, jego język, dłoń. Czas zwolnił, zatrzymał się i mogła minąć chwila albo sto lat, zanim gdzieś zrozumiał, że będzie miał wytrysk i orgazm, i kiedy zebrało się w nim napięcie, a potem rozkosz doszła w nim do szczytu, John zacisnął mocno powieki i poddał się jej fali.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie, jego ciało było zwiotczałe i ciężkie, a on oddychał ciężko i czuł się tak, jakby właśnie pobiegł w wyścigu. Sherlock był obok niego i głaskał jego pierś. John zerknął z ukosa na jego usta i zaraz odwrócił wzrok. Słyszał kiedyś, jak żołnierze rozmawiają o tym akcie, i czuł się zgorszony. Nie sądził, że kiedyś sam go doświadczy. Poczuł, że zaczyna się rumienić.

— Przesadziłem? — spytał Sherlock z napięciem w głosie. — Zgorszyłem cię.

— Ty — John odchrząknął. — Ty to… lubisz robić?

Sherlock roześmiał się cicho.

— Jak najbardziej — odpowiedział, trochę wyzywająco.

John obrócił głowę, tak żeby spojrzeć na niego porządnie. Sherlock rzeczywiście wyglądał na spiętego, jakby nieufnego. Ale w końcu jeszcze nie… Och. John z wysiłkiem spróbował pozbierać myśli. Sherlock był dalej w ubraniu, choć bardzo wymiętym, a między dolnymi partiami ich ciał było kilka ostrożnych cali. John odważnie poruszył nogą, przycisnął ją do Sherlockowego krocza i poczuł szarpnięcie jego bioder, zobaczył trzepot rzęs i ruch warg.

— Ty w ogóle nie… — powiedział. — Nawet nie jesteś rozebrany.

— To nie szkodzi. — Sherlock miał głos trochę bardziej chropawy niż zwykle. — Nie oczekuję… Nie jesteś taki jak ja, John. Jeżeli mi pozwolisz dawać sobie rozkosz, będzie to więcej, niż się mogłem spodziewać. Zapewniam cię, że niczego mi nie trzeba.

Jakąś swoją częścią John pomyślał, że powinien to zaakceptować i zatonąć w ogarniającym go rozkosznym znużeniu, ale ta druga część, ta, która prowadziła go ku najśmielszym, najbardziej lekkomyślnym decyzjom, sprzeciwiła się temu jako tchórzostwu.

— Powiedziałeś „co tylko chcesz” — powiedział. — To chcę… chcę cię zobaczyć.

Sherlock patrzył mu przez chwilę badawczo w twarz, zanim kiwnął głową. Usiadł i zaczął ściągać ubranie, rzucając je niedbale na podłogę. Potem położył się na boku twarzą do Johna. John wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogłaskać go po piersi, chudej, umięśnionej i gładkiej jak ciepły marmur, połyskujący w świetle świec. Sherlock zamknął oczy i przygryzł wargę, jakby z bólu; John czuł, jak pierś unosi mu się i opada, a serce przyśpiesza pod jego dłonią. Zebrał się na odwagę i wsunął rękę pod kołdrę, wyczuwając pod palcami sztywne kręcone włosy i sztywny kawałek ciała. Zamknął na nim palce i ostrożnie, na próbę poruszył ręką, obserwując twarz Sherlocka. Sherlock rozchylił usta i wydał jakiś dźwięk; zachęcony, John zmienił pozycję na wygodniejszą i zaczął badać teren już śmielej. Robił to już kiedyś sobie i robienie tego drugiemu mężczyźnie okazało się mniej dziwne, niż się spodziewał. A gra uczuć ukazująca się na twarzy Sherlocka, w miarę jak John nabierał pewności siebie, była fascynująca.

Sherlock otworzył oczy. W słabym świetle wydawały się prawie czarne.

— John, zaraz… Psiakrew, twoje _ręce_. — Przysunął się bliżej jak fala i pocałował Johna rozpaczliwie, dygocząc, a John poczuł, jak coś ochlapuje mu palce. Nie czuł obrzydzenia. Czuł zdumienie, że Sherlock Holmes, taki chłodny i racjonalny, taki oczytany i pewny siebie, drży w jego ramionach, oniemiały. Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu ciepłych uczuć objął go i mocno, mocno przytulił.

Po kilku chwilach Sherlock poruszył mu się w ramionach i odsunął. Usta wygięły mu się w uśmiechu i John poczuł, że odpowiada mu uśmiechem. Byli tak blisko, że dostrzegł drobne zmarszczki wokół oczu Sherlocka, po których widać było, że jest starszy, niż się wydawał na pierwszy rzut oka. Znak doświadczenia. John przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą uwagę Sherlocka.

— O czym myślisz? — W głosie Sherlocka było zaciekawienie i jakaś czułość.

— Myślałem o twojej przeszłości — odpowiedział John. — Wiesz, o tym, co powiedziałeś.

— Hmm. — Przez chwilę Sherlock milczał, zamyślony. — Jeśli chciałbyś wiedzieć, to ci powiem, ale może cię to zgorszyć.

— To obiecuję się nie zgorszyć — powiedział z udawaną powagą John, a Sherlock przewrócił oczami. John przyglądał mu się i czekał.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Dobrze. To nie taka znowu długa historia — powiedział. — Moja babka była Francuzką. Tam też po części dorastałem. Moim pierwszym kochankiem był… cóż, mój ojciec chrzestny. Byli oczywiście chłopcy w szkole, ale oni się tak naprawdę nie liczyli. — Wzruszył ramionami. — A później inni chłopcy, kiedy byłem w Oksfordzie, a potem podróżowałem po Europie i studiowałem tam. Byłem młody i lekkomyślny i nie będę cię zanudzał szczegółami. Później byłem starszy i trochę mniej lekkomyślny. Był Pierre, śpiewak operowy, piękny lekki tenor. A trochę później w Rzymie Giuseppe, malarz. Jak się tak dobrze zastanowić, to kiepski. — Usta wykrzywiły mu się w uśmiechu. — Jak człowiek ma dość pieniędzy i tytuł, może kupić wszystko i każdego. Sądziłem, że interesują się mną, a ich interesowała tylko zawartość mojej kieszeni. Pierre… wróciłem z dłuższego pobytu w pewnym niemieckim archiwum i zastałem go z innym mężczyzną, w mieszkaniu, które mu kupiłem. A Giuseppe stał się nudny i zanadto wymagający; ja chciałem pracować, a on – kłócić się i godzić, dramatyzować i skarżyć się, jaki to z niego niedoceniany geniusz. Więc mu powiedziałem, co tak naprawdę sobie myślę o jego sztuce, i zostawiłem go. — Westchnął. — Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie przedstawia mnie to w dobrym świetle, ale sam pytałeś. W sumie lepiej, żebyś wiedział to, co najgorsze.

John uniósł brwi. Rzeczywiście był zgorszony i nie chciał pytać, ile Sherlock miał lat, kiedy został pierwszy raz, no cóż, zdeprawowany – ale czuł też smutek i oburzenie na tych mężczyzn, którzy nie docenili Sherlocka, nie dostrzegli jego wielkiej inteligencji i uczynili go cynicznym i tak samotnym, jakim John go znalazł.

— No cóż — powiedział. — Przynajmniej wiesz, że mnie nie interesuje twój majątek ani tytuł. Poza tym nie umiem ani malować, ani śpiewać.

Zmarszczki wokół oczu Sherlocka pogłębiły się od śmiechu.

— Sam siebie nie doceniasz, Johnie Watson — powiedział. — Masz zaskakujący talent, jeżeli chodzi o pomaganie mi w pracy. I jesteś o wiele bardziej interesujący niż wszyscy mężczyźni, których dotąd spotkałem.

— Och. ehem. Dziękuję. — John popatrzył Sherlockowi w oczy i poczuł przypływ sentymentu. To było niezwykłe przeżycie: być w łóżku z kimś, do kogo miało się tyle życzliwości i sympatii, czuć ciepło i ociężałość, być w niego tak wplątanym rękami i nogami. Żaden, nawet największy wysiłek wyobraźni nie pozwoliłby mu tego przewidzieć. Dalej nie całkiem wierzył, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

— Chciałbym cię tu zatrzymać na całą noc — powiedział w zamyśleniu Sherlock.

Na samą myśl o tym John ponownie się zarumienił. Już czuł, jak na nowo budzi się w nim pożądanie.

— Służący… — przypomniał. — Będę musiał iść.

— Wiem. Ale jeszcze nie teraz?

— Zasnę — zaprotestował i był to tylko w połowie żart. Łóżko było niesamowicie wygodne, a poprzedniej nocy mało spał.

— To śpij. Obudzę cię, jak przyjdzie pora. Albo — Sherlock lekko przebiegł dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie uda Johna — jeżeli wolisz, mogę spróbować nie dać ci zasnąć.

— Jesteś… niebezpieczny — zauważył wesoło John.

— Prawda — przyznał niedbałym tonem Sherlock. — Ale to już wiedziałeś wcześniej.

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * Czy w 1860 roku mężczyźni zwracaliby się do siebie po imieniu? Może i nie, chociaż w jednym z najintymniejszych miejsc w _In memoriam_ Tennyson pisze do Hallama „Arthurze” („O, mój Arthurze, którego nie zobaczę / póki się nie skończy moja wdowia podróż” – i on się zastanawiał, dlaczego ówcześni krytycy uważali, że trochę to wątpliwe). Umówmy się w każdym razie, że mówiliby po imieniu, bo w przeciwnym razie będę musiała dalej sprawdzać i wycinać wszystkie wystąpienia „Sherlocka” tam, gdzie powinnam pisać „Holmes”.
  * Nie jestem ekspertką od historii homoseksualności w Europie czy nawet Wielkiej Brytanii, ale wydaje mi się to prawdopodobne, żeby ktoś taki jak Sherlock w tej książce – kto jest dość bogaty, żeby większość rzeczy uszła mu na sucho, a przy tym dużo się napodróżował – miał za granicą romanse z mężczyznami. Dość powszechnie, choć eufemistycznie, uznawano też za fakt, że uprawiali ze sobą seks uczniowie tak zwanych szkół „publicznych” (to jest elitarnych szkół prywatnych). Jednak o ile wiem, przed latami osiemdziesiątymi czy dziewięćdziesiątymi XIX wieku nie dysponujemy żadnym męskim odpowiednikiem dzienników Anne Lister, nawet bardziej skromnym, to znaczy niczym, co by nam autentycznie przedstawiło, jak wyglądały związki męsko-męskie. Mamy tylko różne zaszyfrowane wyrazy pożądania w literaturze – i pornografię. Oczywiście przed końcem stulecia nie ma też słowa na to, co nazywamy dzisiaj homoseksualnością.
  * W odniesieniu do tego i poprzedniego rozdziału – i w ogóle całej książki – tak zwana sodomia, to jest seks analny (między dwoma mężczyznami albo między mężczyzną a kobietą) karana była śmiercią do 1861 roku, kiedy to karę śmierci zastąpiono dożywociem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby poza wojskiem (wojskiem lądowym i marynarką) egzekwowano ten przepis zbyt często, ale istniał. Żadne inne akty seksualne między mężczyznami nie były w Wielkiej Brytanii przestępstwem do czasu wprowadzonej w latach osiemdziesiątych poprawki Labouchere’a, która wyrażała się bardzo niejasno – stąd ten chaos, jakim był proces Oscara Wilde’a.
  * Chciałabym też zauważyć, że w tym rozdziale jest mnóstwo oczywistego zakłamania, ale wymówki Johna i jego postawa „okażę skruchę, ale jeszcze nie teraz” są nawet prawdopodobne. Świadczyć o tym może proces rozwodowy za cudzołóstwo z 1864 r., o którym czytałam dzisiaj. Kobieta, o którą chodziło, wyznała wszystko przyjaciółce, która zeznała: „Odbyłyśmy długą rozmowę, ona zaś mówiła o miłości, jaką nasz najświętszy Pan okazał kobiecie, która popełniła podobne przewinienie”. Ale nie przestała go popełniać, póki mężczyzna, z którym zdradzała męża, nie zaręczył się z inną.
  * Może zauważyłeś, Czytelniku, jak sprytnie lawiruję, żeby unikać słownictwa z zakresu anatomii męskiego ciała, bo o ile pewne słowa występują w wiktoriańskich tekstach pornograficznych, a innych spodziewałabym się w mowie ludzi z nizin społecznych, większość z nich to straszliwe eufemizmy i nie wiem, jakich użyłby człowiek z klasy średniej.



 

Przypisy tłumaczki:

  * Trochę oszukuję z tym cytatem z _Listu do Filipian_ , ale żaden znany mi polski przekład nie oddaje sensu, jaki to wyrażenie ma w potocznej angielszczyźnie, a greka jest zdaje się w tym miejscu giętka, więc niech będzie tak. (W życiu nie naczytałam się tyle Biblii, co przy tłumaczeniu tego fanfiku, a boję się, że mnóstwo nawiązań i tak mi umknęło.)
  * Żeby się nie powtarzać: na temat smutnego słowa „sodomia” w polszczyźnie mam do powiedzenia to samo. co [ kiedyś](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4853195#work_endnotes) – to tak pod kątem całej tej powieści.



 


	6. Chapter 6

Cztery dni do wyjazdu do Londynu, pomyślał John, podjeżdżając do dworu. Był dwudziesty siódmy grudnia. Dłużej nie mógł z czystym sumieniem zabawić w Astley. Cztery dni. Gdyby mógł sam o tym zadecydować, spędziłby każdą ich chwilę z Sherlockiem, ucząc się na pamięć brzmienia jego głosu, nieustającego zaskoczenia, jakim był jego dotyk, jego całego. Widział go nie dawniej niż wczoraj wieczorem, a i tak nie mógł się doczekać, jak zwykle.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie wywiązywał się ze swoich zwykłych obowiązków tak samo jak zawsze, świętując z parafianami Boże Narodzenie, pomagając, kiedy nadeszły wyjątkowo zimne dni, tym, którym brakło jedzenia albo węgla albo którzy zachorowali na zimową gorączkę; pijąc grzane wino i grając w szarady i gry towarzyskie na przyjęciu gwiazdkowym u Lestrade’a (na które Sherlock został zaproszony, ale nie przyszedł) i bez narzekania biorąc udział w innych wydarzeniach towarzyskich, na których jego trzódka chciała zobaczyć swojego pasterza. Nie niecierpliwił się, wykonując te zadania. Nie czuł niechęci ani nie czuł się winny. Nie, podtrzymywało go przy nich na duchu przekonanie, że czyni zadość swojej posadzie, że komuś pomaga, i że mieszkańcy Astley są teraz z niego zadowoleni, może nawet dumni. Może i czyny, których dopuszczał się z Sherlockiem, były złe, ale nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że przepełniały go po brzegi dobrą wolą, znajdującą potem ujście w jego obowiązkach kapłańskich, które nabierały od niej świeżości i stawały się łatwiejsze.

Jednak wszystko to było zależne od drugiego życia, które prowadził w gęstej ciemności sypialni Sherlocka w zimne grudniowe popołudnia i wieczory, życia tak odległego od codzienności, że czasem, wydając polecenia Lucy albo mówiąc chorym słowa pociechy, a nawet głosząc kazanie, John milkł na moment i zastanawiał się, czy wszystko to mu się nie przyśniło. Ale kiedy tam był, w pokoju Sherlocka we dworze, było na odwrót: zdawało mu się, że rzeczywiste jest tylko to, tu i teraz, i że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie może być sobą, niczego nie udając.

Przez tych kilka tygodni nauczył się rzeczy, o których nigdy nie sądził, że je pozna. Robił rzeczy, o których nigdy nie sądził, że ich zapragnie. Po wyjściu od Sherlocka, zawsze o godzinie, o której jego powrót do domu dobrze wyglądał, leżąc we własnym łóżku, myślał o nich z czymś w rodzaju niedowierzania. O tym uczuciu, kiedy Sherlock brał ich obu do ręki; o jego dłoniach, na które John nie mógł teraz patrzeć, jak ujmują skrzypce, przewracają kartki czy trzymają filiżankę, nie wyobrażając sobie, co mogłyby zrobić z nim. O tym wieczorze, kiedy Sherlock poprosił, wręcz _błagał_ Johna, żeby ten go pieprzył – myśl Johna potknęła się na tym słowie, słowie, którego nigdy w życiu nie wypowiedział na głos – i pomógł Johnowi użyć do przygotowania go olejku, który miał, a potem pokazał mu, jak się to robi. Ile by John nie wyniósł przyjemności ze wszystkich innych rzeczy, które robił z Sherlockiem, sądził, że to niemożliwe, żeby zapragnął tego. Akt ten bez cienia wątpliwości wypaczał cele, do których zostały stworzone ich ciała. Miał zamiar odmówić. Ale tego jednego wieczoru, kiedy Sherlock tak właśnie o to poprosił, jednak tego zapragnął – i doznanie znalezienia się w Sherlocku w środku, bycia otoczonym przez jego ciało ze wszystkich stron było tak rozkoszne, że John myślał, że od niego umrze.

Częściej myślał ze zdumieniem o Sherlocku pod swoimi dłońmi. Wiedział, że jak we wszystkich swoich spotkaniach z Sherlockiem, poczynając od pierwszego, tak i w tym nie był mu równy. Sherlock prowadził; on szedł za nim. Jednak w miarę jak przybywało mu pewności siebie – w miarę jak odkrywał, że przeciąganie opuszką palca w górę po udzie Sherlocka może sprawić, że ten zadrży i zaklnie; że gryzienie go w szyję sprawa, że jęczy; że branie do ust jego palców i ssanie ich sprawia, że Sherlock zamyka oczy i otwiera usta, wypowiadając jego imię – uświadamiał sobie, że wprawdzie nie umie stwierdzić, co Sherlock sobie myśli, ale jak najbardziej potrafi stwierdzić, kiedy udało mu się pozbawić go zdolności myślenia. John nie umiał przypomnieć sobie Sherlocka zatraconego w rozkoszy pod jego dotykiem, nie myśląc o tym jako o jakimś zadziwiającym darze, czymś wspaniałym i niezasłużonym.

— Jesteś w tym… bardzo dobry — powiedział mu kiedyś Sherlock, dochodząc do siebie. Oczy miał zamknięte, pierś jeszcze mu falowała. — Sądziłem, wyznaję, że będzie cię trzeba bardziej… namawiać.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś opanuję takie umiejętności — odpowiedział lakonicznie John i zobaczył, jak Sherlock się śmieje.

John zawsze umiał doprowadzić Sherlocka do śmiechu, ale jak dotąd śmiech nie kojarzył mu się z tym, co dzieje się między dwojgiem ludzi w łóżku. Jego własne doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie były pośpieszne i niezręczne, a kiedy słyszał, jak mężczyźni opowiadają, jaką to przyjemność sprawiło im spółkowanie z kobietami, to z opowieści tych nie wyzierało zbyt silne wrażenie wzajemnych ciepłych uczuć. A żaden szanujący się dżentelmen nie rozmawiałby przecież o swoim życiu małżeńskim. John zakładał, że po ślubie będzie pod tym względem cichutko, spokojnie, delikatnie i z szacunkiem. Tymczasem kiedy był z Sherlockiem – raz Sherlock uparł się, że przeczyta mu ustęp z, jak stwierdził, niezmiernie erotycznego dzieła wschodniego, a John popchnął go w odpowiedzi tak, że Sherlock stracił równowagę i spadł z łóżka, a potem leżał rozciągnięty na całą długość swoich rąk i nóg na podłodze obok otwartej książki, śmiejąc się. Raz czy dwa co bardziej eksperymentalne pomysły Sherlocka na pozycje skończyły się katastrofą, ale drażnienie się z nim o to było niemal tak przyjemne jak sam akt. W sypialni Sherlocka John czuł się młody, nieodpowiedzialny i beztroski, jakby długie lata za granicą nigdy się nie wydarzyły; czuł się jak nowy.

I oczywiście nie cały czas spędzali w łóżku, chociaż częściej byli tam niż gdzie indziej. John siedział i patrzył, jak Sherlock gra na skrzypcach, co wcześniej rzadko zdarzało mu się oglądać; teraz mógł z zadowoleniem słuchać godzinami. Na tydzień przed Świętami Sherlock się przeziębił i przez trzy dni siedział osowiały przed kominkiem na dole, zawinięty w szlafrok, kaszląc żałośnie, podczas gdy John czytał im obu całą _Kobietę w bieli_ , do przeczytania której Mary namawiała go od roku. Skończył w Wigilię. Sherlock z wielką satysfakcją wytykał książce dziury w fabule i drwił z gustu bohatera do kobiet, ale i tak życzył sobie, żeby John czytał, aż ochrypł tak samo jak Sherlock.

Naturalnie byli ostrożni i były też popołudnia, kiedy pokazywali się służący i John musiał siedzieć i uprzejmie popijać herbatę, rozmawiając z Sherlockiem o książkach i na neutralne tematy, jakby ostatnich kilka tygodni nie miało miejsca. A że widział wtedy na ustach Sherlocka ten uśmieszek, mówiący, że Sherlock czyta mu w myślach – myślach o tym, co jeszcze mogliby robić – była to męczarnia. Pani Hudson wróciła tydzień wcześniej, ale Sherlock zapewnił Johna, że z nią jest inaczej.

— Zna mnie prawie całe moje życie — powiedział. — Lepiej niż moi rodzice. Będzie się martwić, że cię uwiodłem wbrew twojej woli, ale i będzie mnie bronić przed każdym atakiem i nie powie mojemu bratu ani nikomu innemu.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy John następnym razem zjawił się we dworze, pani Hudson poklepała go po ramieniu i z niewzruszoną twarzą powiedziała mu, że zdaje jej się, że Sherlock jest na górze. John był nieco przerażony, ale i odczuł pewną ulgę. Był szczery z Lestrade’em i panną Hooper w kwestii tego, ile czasu spędzał z Sherlockiem, wiedząc, że mieszkańcy wsi i tak będą wiedzieli, jak często odwiedza majątek, po prostu nie mówił im, jak ten czas spędza. Jednak pani Hudson to było co innego i źle by się czuł, uciekając się pod jej nosem do kłamstw i wykrętów.

Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim dotychczasowym życiu John starał się przez ten miesiąc żyć prosto, nie myśląc o przyszłości. Jednak miał już zarezerwowany bilet na pociąg i wczoraj po raz pierwszy surowo nakazał sobie pamiętać, co nadciąga, i zapytał Sherlocka o jego plany. Sherlock siedział wtedy w łóżku, przykryty kołdrą, obejmując się rękami za kolana i patrząc, jak John z przykrością zakłada wyziębione ubranie.

— Też jadę trzydziestego pierwszego do Londynu — odpowiedział. — Choć zakładam, że będziesz chciał podróżować osobno. Mycroft urządza u siebie w klubie przyjęcie sylwestrowe i powinienem się tam pokazać. — Urwał, żeby zakaszleć, z irytacji marszcząc czoło.

— Poproś panią Hudson, żeby zrobiła ci jeszcze tego swojego mleka z winem i cytryną — powiedział z troską John. — Jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałeś. Powinieneś założyć koszulę nocną.

— Nie _wydziwiaj_ — odparł lekceważąco Sherlock, po czym poweselał. — W sumie, jeśli będę mógł powiedzieć, że jestem chory, nie będę musiał iść na przyjęcie.

Johna ścisnęło w piersi, kiedy wyobraził sobie Sherlocka na przyjęciu z Mycroftem, ubranego w swój najlepszy garnitur, obracającego się w eleganckich londyńskich kręgach i otoczonego adoratorkami, podczas gdy on będzie udawał, że cieszy się, że widzi matkę i Harry, zasiadając z nimi do skromnego posiłku w ich małej willi w Camden.

— A później? — zapytał i odwrócił się lekko, zapinając koszulę, żeby Sherlock nie widział jego twarzy. — Dalej planujesz wyjechać z Anglii?

— Tak. — W tonie Sherlocka dało się słyszeć coś nieokreślonego. — Mam rezerwację na pierwszy stycznia na statek do Paryża.

John odkrył, że nie ma odwagi się odezwać. Zajął się wiązaniem befki.

— Stamtąd pojadę do Włoch i zapewne zostanę na zimę i wiosnę w Rzymie albo we Florencji — dodał Sherlock. W jego głosie dalej pobrzmiewała ta dziwna nuta.

— Mmm. — John spróbował pohamować przypływ uczuć. — Nigdy nie byłem we Włoszech — powiedział. Nawet jemu jego własny głos wydawał się zdławiony.

— John… — John nie odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. — Do diabła. — Nagle w głosie Sherlocka dały się słyszeć silne emocje. — Przecież wiesz chyba, że błagałbym cię, żebyś pojechał ze mną, gdybym myślał, że jest jakakolwiek szansa, że się zgodzisz.

Wtedy już John się odwrócił.

— Wiesz, że bym nie mógł, nawet gdyby…

— Wiem. — Na krótką chwilę Sherlock pochylił głowę i oparł ją o kolana; potem znowu ją podniósł. — To nie było uczciwe. Umówiliśmy się. Nie psujmy sobie tego, co zostało… tego czasu, który nam został, dyskusjami o przyszłości. Muszę tylko powiedzieć od razu… — wziął głęboki oddech i go wypuścił — muszę ci powiedzieć, że raczej nie dam rady tu wrócić po tym, jak sprowadzisz do domu żonę.

— Och. — John stał z płaszczem w rękach, wpatrując się w Sherlocka i próbując pojąć, jak to będzie, już nigdy się z nim nie zobaczyć, już nigdy nie wejść na znajomą ścieżkę, prowadzącą do majątku Holmesów. Potem wyobraził sobie, jak przyprowadza do dworu Mary, jak Sherlock ospale wstaje z fotela, by uścisnąć jej dłoń, ująć ją w dłonie, którymi dawniej… – i to prawie było jeszcze gorsze.

— Może tak będzie najlepiej — powiedział wolno. — A czy możemy… będziesz do mnie pisać?

Sherlock się zawahał i nagle John nabrał pewności, że odmówi.

— Jeżeli dalej będziesz tego chciał — powiedział w końcu. — Przyślę kartę z adresem. Sam zdecydujesz.

— Oczywiście że będę chciał, żebyś pisał — powiedział z pasją John. — Poza tym mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

— Tak. — Uśmiech Sherlocka był jak cios w serce. — Powinniśmy zachować pożegnania na ostatnią chwilę.

 

***

 

A teraz zostały cztery dni.

Z melancholijnych rozmyślań wyrwał Johna widok drugiego konia uwiązanego przed wejściem do dworu. Zapatrzył się na niego, skonsternowany, rozpoznając w nim jedną ze szkap, które można było wynająć Pod Czerwonym Lwem. Kto mógł odwiedzać Sherlocka, i to akurat dzisiaj? Raczej nikt z miejscowych. Zastanowił się, czy nie powinien zawrócić. Ale gdyby to zrobił, zobaczyliby się najwcześniej jutro, a perspektywa zmarnowania dnia była nie do zniesienia. Poza tym był ciekawy. Ostatecznie jeżeli to był ktoś obcy, to nie miało znaczenia, co sobie pomyśli o tym, że Sherlocka odwiedza jakiś ksiądz – wystarczy, jeśli będzie udawał, że przyjechał w jakiejś mało istotnej sprawie, i spróbuje poczekać, aż gość sobie pójdzie.

Zsiadł z konia i zadzwonił do drzwi. Do środka wpuściła go pani Hudson.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał ją i wskazał drugiego konia. — Gość? Może nie powinienem przeszkadzać?

Spodziewał się, że pani Hudson zapewni go, że może śmiało wejść, ona jednak wyraźnie się zawahała, jakby wewnętrznie rozdarta.

— Och, wielebny. Nie żeby nie chciał się z panem zobaczyć, oczywiście, ale faktycznie ma towarzystwo i zastanawiam się, czy może nie powinien pan, hmm…

— _Wielebny_? — odezwał się lekki męski głos z holu. Było w nim słychać coś jakby złośliwe rozbawienie. — Holmes, co ty wyrabiasz najlepszego na tym żałosnym zadupiu?

Pani Hudson posłała Johnowi przepraszające spojrzenie i odsunęła się na bok, a John wytarł buty i, cały spięty, wszedł do środka. W holu, przyglądając mu się ciemnymi oczami, stał niewysoki mężczyzna; John widział, że jego garnitur i buty sporo kosztowały. Kiedy tak na niego patrzył ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ze swojego gabinetu wyszedł Sherlock. Spojrzał na Johna z krzywą miną, wyraźnie próbując mu coś przekazać, ale co, John niestety nie potrafił się domyślić.

— Wielebny John Watson, pleban Astley — powiedział John do obcego mężczyzny, upierając się przy uprzejmości. — Przyjechałem porozmawiać z panem Holmesem, ale jeśli jest zajęty, przyjdę kiedy indziej.

— James Moriarty — przedstawił się tamten, składając płytki, drwiąco uprzejmy ukłon i ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń Johna. — Profesor. Uniwersytetu w Cambridge. Przyjechałem pogratulować mojemu staremu przyjacielowi Holmesowi sensacji, jaką lada dzień wywoła. I jak najbardziej, wielebny, proszę do nas dołączyć. — Uśmiechnął się do Johna nieprzyjemnie.

John nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na Sherlocka, żeby poszukać u niego wsparcia. Skinął głową na znak, że przyjmuje zaproszenie, oddał płaszcz pani Hudson i wszedł za Moriartym do pokoju Sherlocka. Staremu przyjacielowi? – pomyślał. Poufałość tonu Moriarty’ego była nieprzyjemna i John natychmiast go znielubił, jednak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co Moriarty tu robi.

Gabinet był jasno oświetlony, w kominku płonął duży ogień. John nie usiadł w swoim zwykłym fotelu, tylko na mniej wygodnej sofie obok niego. Pani Hudson zakrzątnęła się przy nim i doniosła mu filiżankę; tymczasem Moriarty popijał herbatę w irytującym milczeniu, obserwując Johna, a Sherlock wpatrywał się uparcie w płomienie.

Kiedy pani Hudson wyszła, John uznał, że przerwanie milczenia to jego zadanie.

— Wspomniał pan o gratulacjach, sir — odezwał się do Moriarty’ego. — Mógłbym zapytać, z jakiej okazji?

— Z okazji publikacji książki Holmesa, ma się rozumieć. Wydawca przysłał mi jeden z pierwszych egzemplarzy, jakie wyszły spod prasy, znając mój wielki podziw dla jego pracy. W przyszłym tygodniu w „Blackwood’s Magazine” ukaże się moja recenzja: siedemnaście stron, artykuł wiodący numeru. To dopiero będzie kij w mrowisko. — Nie dało się stwierdzić, czy gość Sherlocka mówi to tonem drwiącym, czy poważnym.

— Pańska recenzja? — zapytał John. — Jest pan profesorem…

— Matematyki — dokończył za niego Moriarty. — Ale moje zainteresowania są… eklektyczne. Pańskie niewątpliwie też, skoro szuka pan towarzystwa Holmesa. Proszę mi powiedzieć, pokazał panu swoje _magnum opus_? Zakładam, że nie, chociaż zdolność duchowieństwa anglikańskiego do zachowania spokoju i samozadowolenia w obliczu faktów nie przestaje mnie zdumiewać.

— Jeszcze go nie czytałem — powiedział spokojnie John, ignorując prowokację. Zastanowił się, kiedy będzie mógł wyjść, choć nie był pewien, czy nie powinien zostać i spróbować uratować Sherlocka przed tym człowiekiem.

— O, koniecznie proszę przeczytać. Holmes nareszcie wywiązał się z obietnicy – Holmes, pamiętasz, kiedy w Balliol College poprzysięgliśmy zniszczyć Kościół i całe chrześcijaństwo? Muszę powiedzieć, że nigdy nie sądziłem, że naprawdę uda ci się tego dokonać, ale _bardzo_ mi zaimponowałeś tym, jak daleko zaszedłeś w tym przedsięwzięciu. A oczywiście po mojej recenzji brytyjska opinia publiczna zupełnie nie będzie w stanie zignorować płynących z twojej książki wniosków. Czy wie pan, wielebny…

Sherlock poruszył się w fotelu i jakby ożył. Spojrzał na Johna, unikając jednak jego wzroku.

— Przykro mi tak skracać pańską wizytę, Watson, ale mam to i owo do omówienia z profesorem Moriartym. Jestem pewny, że nasze sprawy mogą zaczekać do jutra.

Czując gniew przemieszany z urazą, John wyprostował plecy i odstawił filiżankę.

— Naturalnie — powiedział i obrócił się do Moriarty’ego, by się pożegnać.

— Chwileczkę. — Głos Moriarty’ego był teraz ostry jak trzask bata. — Już pamiętam; słyszałem taką plotkę, że zadajesz się z duchowieństwem. — Jego wzrok oblazł Johna jak robactwo i John poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Moriarty patrzył na niego, jakby samo jego spojrzenie mogło przeniknąć w głąb jego serca, rozłożyć je na poprawne anatomicznie części i wystawić wszystkie jego uczucia do Sherlocka na widok publiczny.

— Moriarty… — odezwał się Sherlock, ale profesor wszedł mu w słowo.

— Och, Holmes, coś ty zrobił? Ojej, ojej. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Johna, pokazując wszystkie zęby. — Nic dziwnego, że dekujesz się w tej dziurze. Deprawowanie niewiniątka, co za rozkosz, a do tego _plebana_ , tak ciałem jak i umysłem. Cofam wszystko, co powiedziałem – masz tu najbardziej nowatorski eksperyment, jaki widziałem od dawna. A jak wiesz, _najdroższy_ , widziałem już w życiu wszystko.

John wzdrygnął się, słysząc czułe słowo; nie udało mu się powstrzymać na czas. Moriarty wiedział; spojrzał na Johna i od razu się domyślił. A skoro wiedział, że Sherlock… John czuł się zupełnie bezradny, sparaliżowany przez strach. Nie mógł ani przyznać, że zrozumiał insynuacje Moriarty’ego, ani ich zignorować. Zerknął szybko na Sherlocka, który kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela; twarz miał pobladłą i zastygłą. W głowie musiało mu furczeć, ale John nie miał pojęcia, co Sherlock powiedziałby w tej sytuacji. Sherlock, który potrafił się przyjaźnić – może więcej niż przyjaźnić – z kimś takim, nie był tym samym człowiekiem, którego John znał.

Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał wyplątać się z tego galimatiasu sam. Zmusił się do przybrania zdezorientowanej miny.

— Nie rozumiem pańskiego tonu, sir — zwrócił się do Moriarty’ego. — Jak powiedział pan Holmes, przyjechałem z przyjacielską i sąsiedzką wizytą w interesach. W związku z… z towarzystwem naukowym dla naszej młodzieży wiejskiej, którego spotkania organizuję. Zapewniam pana, że pan Holmes i ja nie rozmawiamy na tematy religijne. Teraz panów pożegnam. Do widzenia, Holmes. — Wstał i skinął głową. Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał. — Profesorze Moriarty. — Pomyślał, że może Moriarty powie coś, żeby go zatrzymać, ale on uniósł tylko brwi, nie przestając uśmiechać się szeroko. John absolutnie nie miał ochoty odwracać się do niego plecami, ale zrobił tak i ruszył do wyjścia, każdy krok tej krótkiej trasy odbierając jak milę marszu pod ostrzałem wroga.

Kiedy wyszedł do holu, ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i przystanął na moment, żeby pooddychać, wciąż przerażony. Pani Hudson wychynęła zza obitych rypsem drzwi, popatrzyła na jego twarz i zagdakała nad nim:

— Oj. To nie jest dobry człowiek. Ma na niego zły wpływ. Nie to co pan, wielebny. Proszę wrócić później – słyszałam, jak pan profesor mówi, że musi złapać pociąg do Londynu o wpół do siódmej, więc za jakąś godzinę będzie wyjeżdżał na stację.

— Dziękuję. Bardzo to miło z pani strony. — Jakoś John pozbierał się na tyle, żeby wyjść z dworu z godnością. Dosiadł Bess i zastanowił się. Nie chciał wracać do domu, żeby chodzić po nim nerwowo tam i z powrotem. Postanowił odwiedzić kilka mieszkających w odleglejszych rejonach parafii, po drugiej stronie majątku Holmesów rodzin, które zaniedbał. Miał nadzieję, że zajęcie się obowiązkami przyniesie mu ukojenie.

Po trzech wizytach, koło piątej, wracał w zapadającym zmierzchu, zmęczony na ciele i umyśle z napięcia, zmartwienia i wysiłku, jakiego wymagało ukrywanie ich. Jechał ziemnymi drogami na zachodnich obrzeżach ziem Holmesów, kiedy zobaczył, jak szybkim cwałem nadjeżdża Sherlock. Zatrzymał Bess i czekał, aż Sherlock efektownie zatrzyma konia obok niego.

— Wiedziałem, że pojedziesz odwiedzić Thorpów — powiedział. — Pojechałem za tobą, jak tylko wyszedł.

— Kto to jest, Sherlock? Raz na mnie spojrzał i o nas wiedział i nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Skąd go znasz?

Sherlock spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, w których trzymał cugle. Potem John usłyszał, jak wzdycha.

— Znam Jamesa Moriarty’ego od czasów studenckich — powiedział. — Był w tym samym wieku co ja i jako jedyny zdawał się mi dorównywać – mogłem też rozmawiać z nim swobodnie o moich przekonaniach, gdyż je podzielał. Była między nami… chyba przyjaźń – albo coś w tym rodzaju. Ale oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Nie podobały mi się jego metody, a jego poglądy nawet ja uważałem za skrajne. On podtrzymywał tę przyjaźń, ja nie – jednak byłoby z mojej strony politycznie zachować jego dobrą wolę. Jest wybitnym matematykiem, filozofem i krytykiem, a także człowiekiem o zaskakujących wpływach, a poza tym obracamy się… powiedzmy, że w tym samym towarzystwie. Wolnomyślicieli. W bardzo wielu kwestiach, nie tylko religijnych. Towarzystwo to ma członków w Londynie, Paryżu, niektórych innych miastach na kontynencie. I tam go czasem widywałem… to jest widuję.

— Rozumiem — powiedział John. Pomyślał z goryczą, że nigdy nie będzie członkiem tego tajnego stowarzyszenia, które bez wątpienia poświęcało swój czas na szydzenie ze wszystkiego, co było mu drogie. — Czy ty i on… Powiedział do ciebie „najdroższy”… — i wtedy, słysząc się, natychmiast zapragnął cofnąć te słowa. Odezwał się jak zazdrosna żona, nie miał prawa tak się zachowywać.

— Czy byliśmy kochankami? — dokończył za niego Sherlock ze swoją zwykłą bezpośredniością. Znów westchnął. — Tak, przez krótki czas. Byłem młody. Bardzo tego żałuję, John. Moriarty uwielbia waśnić ludzi ze sobą, ale nie wyda nas, obiecuję. Może zechcieć to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie, ale ty go nie interesujesz.

John sapnął i zobaczył mgiełkę, jaką utworzył jego oddech w mroźnym powietrzu. Strach i ból, jakie czuł po ich dzisiejszej rozmowie, nie rozwiały się do końca, choć jakaś ich część odpłynęła, pozostawiając twarde jądro.

— Nie mówiłeś mi, że wydano twoją książkę — powiedział neutralnym tonem.

— Rzeczywiście. — W głosie Sherlocka słychać było niepewność. — Odesłałem wydawcy korektę tydzień przed… w ostatnim tygodniu listopada. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni prawie o tym nie myślałem. Nie spodziewałem się, że wydrukują ją tak szybko.

— Nie chcesz, żebym ją czytał — uznał John i to było to: samo sedno sprawy. Wiedział, że zachowuje się grubiańsko i niekonsekwentnie, zważywszy, że nigdy nie poruszył tej kwestii z Sherlockiem, ale górę wzięła gorsza strona jego charakteru. — Zapewne myślisz, że jej nie zrozumiem. Domyślam się, że masz rację.

— Nie zrozumiesz? — powtórzył Sherlock z niedowierzaniem w głosie. Na wpół się roześmiał. — To _dla ciebie_ ją napisałem, John. Myślałem, jak zareagowałbyś na każdą linijkę. Mogę cię zapewnić, że to nie myśl, że mógłbyś nie zrozumieć mojej książki, nie daje mi spać w nocy; nie, to myśl, że… — Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok.

John zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, co przyjaciel do niego mówi.

— Dla mnie? — powtórzył wolno. — W takim razie… musisz dać mi ją przeczytać, Sherlock. Sam zamówię egzemplarz, jeśli mi nie pożyczysz.

Sherlock zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, wyglądał na pokonanego.

— Mam kilka egzemplarzy w domu — powiedział. — Jeżeli będziemy tamtędy przejeżdżać po drodze… to znaczy kiedy będziesz wracał do siebie, to pójdę po jeden.

John z całych sił chciał go pocałować, całować go, póki to pokonane spojrzenie nie zniknie, ale powstrzymał się. Miał sporo do przemyślenia na temat tego, co Sherlock mu powiedział, co powiedział Moriarty i którym z tych wypowiedzi mógł ufać, i chciał to zrobić na osobności. Nie potrafiłby też czytać słów Sherlocka pod jego okiem.

— Dobrze — powiedział w końcu. — Dziękuję ci. Mam trochę do zrobienia dziś wieczorem na plebanii.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego, ale zrobił to samymi ustami, oczami już nie. Popędził konia pierwszy – na wąskiej drodze trzeba było jechać gęsiego, ale to oznaczało, że w drodze powrotnej do dworu John nie widział jego twarzy i nie mógł z nim rozmawiać. Jednak nawet kiedy zrobiło się szerzej, John trzymał się z tyłu, nie równając konia z wierzchowcem Sherlocka. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Sherlock zeskoczył niedbale i na moment zniknął w środku, po czym wrócił z książką w czerwonej oprawie. John wziął ją z jego wyciągniętej ręki, dojmująco świadom krótkiej chwili, w której ich palce zetknęły się ze sobą. Odłożył książkę do kieszeni płaszcza, nie patrząc na nią.

Sherlock na chwilę oparł głowę o nogę Johna, który wziął szybki oddech i zacisnął palce na cuglach, żeby nie pogłaskać go po włosach. Potem Sherlock stanął prosto i się odsunął.

— Do widzenia, John. — W jego głosie dalej słychać było klęskę. John pomyślał, czy by się nie zsunąć z grzbietu Bess i go nie uściskać, tu na dziedzińcu, gdzie każdy mógłby wyjrzeć z okien i ich zobaczyć. Nie chciał zostawiać Sherlocka w takim nastroju, ale i trwał stanowczo w swoim wcześniejszym postanowieniu.

— Jutro — powiedział łagodnie — będę ci mógł pogratulować geniuszu. Mógłbym nawet przyjść wcześniej, gdybyś zechciał, rano.

Sherlock wykrzywił twarz i odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając wargę. Spięty, kiwnął głową.

John wahał się chwilę, a potem zawrócił Bess i odjechał, zostawiając Sherlocka, patrzącego za nim. Pogonił konia do domu, jak się dało najszybciej, po czym wszedł prosto do gabinetu, ignorując jedzenie, które zostawiła dla niego Lucy. Zdjął płaszcz, wyjął z kieszeni książkę, usiadł i otworzył ją na stronie tytułowej.

„Nauka dedukcji biblijnej” – przeczytał. „przez Sherlocka Holmesa, Esq.” Sięgnął po nóż do papieru, wziął głęboki oddech i rozciął pierwszą składkę.

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * _Kobieta w bi_ _eli_ ( _The Woman in White_ ) Wilkie’ego Collinsa zaczęła się ukazywać w odcinkach w listopadzie 1859 r.; skończyła latem 1860. Czytali ją wszyscy. Rzeczywiście słynie z błędów w konstrukcji fabuły, a także z bardzo nudnej bohaterki romantycznej (tylko niech Cię to nie odstraszy, Czytelniku, jeżeli jej nie czytałeś – bohaterka nieromantyczna jest fenomenalna, podobnie jak czarny charakter).
  * „Blackwood’s Edinburgh Magazine” to jedno z bardziej wpływowych czasopism tego okresu.



 


	7. Chapter 7

Uwaga Autorki:

  * Ehem. Drogi Czytelniku. Wydaje mi się, że ten rozdział powinnam opatrzyć jakimś ostrzeżeniem w rodzaju „może denerwować niektórych chrześcijan”. Oczywiście zakładam, że konserwatywni chrześcijanie nie czytają fanfików homoerotycznych (chociaż pracowałam ostatnio w ultrakonserwatywnym amerykańskim college’u chrześcijańskim, którego mury pokryte były sherlockowymi graffiti). Ale jeśli czytanie o kryzysie wiary i głębokich rozterkach emocjonalnych sprawi Ci przykrość, to masz przed sobą nie ten tekst, co trzeba, bo zaraz zrobi się bardzo wiktoriańsko.



* * *

 

Zegar bił drugą. John podniósł głowę znad przedostatniego rozdziału, niejasno uświadamiając sobie, że jest zmęczony i głodny, w gardle mu zaschło i bolą go oczy. Poszedł do kuchni, skorzystał z wygódki i nalał sobie szklankę wody. Zerknął na nieruszoną kolację, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby coś zjeść. W pokoju było zimno. Otumaniony, machinalnie rozgarnął ogień; w głowie rozbrzmiewał mu echem przelany na papier głos Sherlocka. Ponownie wziął do rąk książkę. Kiedy przewracał kartkę i zaczynał czytać ostatni rozdział, trochę mu się trzęsły.

„Nasze przekonanie, że Syn Boży umarł i zmartwychwstał, leży u podstaw chrześcijaństwa. Zbudowaliśmy wokół tego mitu całą cywilizację i uparliśmy się bronić go kosztem rozumu. Wszystko bowiem przemawia za tym, że jest to mit, opowieść spotykana we wszystkich kulturach, bynajmniej nie tylko w naszej. Możemy przyjąć, że żył człowiek zwany Jezusem i że jest to postać historyczna; jak wykazałem w poprzednich rozdziałach, żadne fakty temu nie przeczą. Jednak jego zmartwychwstanie to kłamstwo, w które możemy wierzyć tylko pod warunkiem, że – jak dzieci – wierzymy, że wystarczy zamknąć oczy i zasłonić je rękami, a wszystko, czego się boimy, zniknie.”

Johna ogarnęły mdłości, żołądek zacisnął mu się na supeł, a on nie potrafił przestać czytać. Na piśmie głos Sherlocka brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak kiedy wygłaszał u siebie w gabinecie jakąś tyradę pod adresem Johna, kąśliwie i genialnie jak nigdy indziej. I oczywiście jak nigdy indziej przekonująco. John spodziewał się, że książka będzie niejasna, pełna niestrawnych faktów i liczb, miejscami może nawet nudna. Nic bardziej mylnego. Kiedy czytał ostatnie strony, na których proza autora wspinała się na nowe wyżyny geniuszu, serce biło mu w gardle, a ból promieniował z żołądka i obejmował pierś. Zgięty wpół, myśląc, że będzie miał torsje, wypuścił ją z rąk. Potem osunął się do przodu, na podłogę i dywanik przed kominkiem, uklęknął obok fotela i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Próbował się modlić, ale słowa nie przychodziły. Próbował przypomnieć sobie choćby słowa _Ojcze nasz_ , ale więzły mu w gardle. Szukał obecności Bożej, jak to robił każdego dnia życia, odkąd pamiętał – i nie znajdował nic. Znów złapał go ból, a wraz z nim przerażenie niepodobne do niczego, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

Przeczytał dzieło Sherlocka jak w gorączce, jak w transie, zahipnotyzowany tańcem wyrazów na kolejnych stronach, niezdolny zamknąć tej książki, powstrzymać się przed czytaniem i, co gorsza, rozumieniem. Każda linijka była jak… jak zerwanie przemocą z oczu bielma, odsłaniające zdradliwą ścieżkę, którą ślepo podążał od miesięcy, a która kończyła się, co zobaczył dopiero teraz, skokiem w otchłań. Przez wszystkie te miesiące lektury to do tego przygotowywał go Sherlock, nakłaniając go stopniowo do przyjmowania idei, które wydawały się oczywiste, rozsądne – by teraz swoim ciętym stylem pokazać Johnowi, co tak naprawdę znaczą dla wiary, którą żywił z taką dumą. Pomógł mu uświadomić sobie, że stoi na skraju przepaści, a potem go zepchnął.

Johnowi nie zostało nic, czym mógłby się bronić, a jego zdolność logicznego myślenia, z taką dbałością wyszkolona przez Sherlocka, na każdej stronie potwierdzała prawdziwość tego, co czytał. Wreszcie zrozumiał, i to aż za dobrze. Biblia była zbiorem sprzecznych i zafałszowanych przekazów, błędnie przetłumaczonych i pogmatwanych, palimpsestem ludzkich marzeń, pragnień i kłamstw. Chrześcijaństwo było mitem, jednym z wielu podobnych mitów, zapożyczającym trochę z każdego z nich. Chrystus nie był bogiem, tylko człowiekiem. Świat był kulą ognia pędzącą przez kosmos, przez niezliczone galaktyki, skazaną ostatecznie na zagładę. Człowiek nie był najdoskonalszym dziełem Bożym, tylko przypadkowym potomkiem wielkich małp, który przetrwał tyleż dzięki swym skłonnościom do przemocy co zdolnościom rozumowania.

— Nie — wyszeptał do siebie John, wiedząc jednak, że w umyśle już upadł. To tylko jeszcze serce pękało mu na myśl o tym, ale taka była prawda. I po raz pierwszy w życiu był naprawdę sam, bez żadnego pocieszyciela. Skulił się, próbując normalnie oddychać, drżąc z żalu. Po chwili pozwolił, by pochłonęły go ból i ciemność.

 

***

 

Kiedy doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby wiedział, co się dookoła niego dzieje, uświadomił sobie, że pokój zabarwiają już pierwsze szare odcienie świtu. Ogień zgasł, lampa naftowa też prawie się wypaliła. Machinalnie wstał i ją zgasił. Był tak zesztywniały, jakby ktoś go pobił, a oczy go piekły. Miejsce burzy smutku, jaka się przez niego przetoczyła, zajęło ogromne znużenie i poczucie pustki. Stanął przy oknie i wyjrzał na znajomy, teraz oszroniony ogród. Po jego drugiej stronie widać było bryłę kościoła.

Natchniony ostatnim, chwilowym przypływem nadziei, sięgnął po płaszcz, cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i przeszedł na drugą stronę drogi. Wiedział już, że to próżna nadzieja; było prawie tak, jakby umyślnie sam siebie dręczył, idąc teraz do kościoła – swojego kościoła – i widząc, że to tylko budynek, uświęcony może przez historię, ale przez nic innego. Przez chwilę chodził tam i z powrotem po otaczającym kościół cmentarzu. Zatrzymał się przy grobie kobiety, która zmarła na cholerę, Sally Dawson z Northolt. Był przy niej w ten wieczór, kiedy umierała. Trzymał jej wychudzoną dłoń, nie mając pewności, czy kobieta go słyszy, ale i tak czytając na głos modlitwy i mówiąc do niej cicho o pocieszeniu Bożym. Przypomniał sobie jak Sherlock, którego wtedy prawie jeszcze nie znał, stanął przy nich na chwilę, przyglądając się im, po czym poszedł. John pomyślał wtedy, że to z szacunku dla jego powołania. Popatrzył na prosty nagrobek, opłacony przez Sherlocka. Wszystko, co powiedział tej kobiecie, było kłamstwem. Nie stała w szczęściu i radości wiekuistej u boku Boga, leżała w ziemi, była gnijącym trupem.

A Sherlock o tym wiedział, wiedział o tym od początku. Nie mylił się w swoich deklaracjach niewiary, na co tak naiwnie liczył John. Cały czas miał rację. John nie miał pojęcia, jak można żyć z taką wiedzą, z takim ciężarem. Jak on sam da teraz radę wstawać rano z łóżka, dzień po dniu, w tym nowym, pustym świecie, dalej wykonując swoją pracę…

Tylko że nie będzie mógł tego dalej ciągnąć, nie. Będę musiał zrezygnować z posady, pomyślał John, czując, jak ogarnia go nowa fala rozpaczy. Mary, Harriet, jego matka – jak je utrzyma? One też stracą wszystko. Z budzącą mdłości pewnością John pojął, że matka w każdym razie nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego to zrobił. To był dopiero początek nieszczęść – próby cierpienia, za przejście której nie czekała go żadna nagroda poza świadomością, że postąpił według swojego sumienia słusznie. Mignęła mu brzytwa, leżąca sobie niewinnie na umywalce. Albo ten głęboki staw do pławienia koni, cztery łąki stąd. Ale to byłoby tchórzowskie rozwiązanie, pozostawiające jego rodzinę jeszcze bardziej bez ochrony.

Powoli John szedł do domu, który już niedługo miał przestać być jego domem. Teraz, po pierwszym wstrząsie uświadomienia sobie prawdy, czuł pewną ulgę, myśląc, co musi dalej zrobić. Nie chciał tracić czasu; nie miałoby to żadnego sensu, skoro mimo ostatnich sprzeciwów, zgłaszanych przez emocje, miał ponurą pewność, że podjął ostateczną decyzję, której nie da się zaprzeczyć ani cofnąć. Całe szczęście i tak wybierał się do Londynu. Biskup będzie miał czas mianować następcę, jeśli natychmiast, jeszcze dziś, dowie się, jakie John ma zamiary.

Przypomniało mu się, że obiecał zobaczyć się tego dnia z Sherlockiem, ale zignorował to. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że miałby jeszcze kiedyś z nim rozmawiać. Ponownie zobaczył we wspomnieniach drwiący uśmiech profesora Moriarty’ego, usłyszał jego zapewnienie, że Sherlock zdeprawował go nie tylko ciałem, ale i umysłem. Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock wyglądał na zakłopotanego, słysząc taką prawdę z cudzych ust. Nie, pomyślał, Sherlock dowie się od kogoś innego, od Lestrade’a albo panny Hooper, że John zrezygnował – i będzie wiedział, dlaczego. Niewątpliwie ruina, w jakiej pogrążyło się życie Johna, sprawi mu satysfakcję: pokaże mu, jak gruntownie osiągnął swój cel.

Pomyślał, że jeśli umyje się i ubierze szybko, to zdąży wysłać ze wsi telegram, zapowiadający jego przyjazd, a potem złapać pierwszy pociąg do Shroveminster i spotkać się z biskupem. Łatwiej byłoby napisać albo porozmawiać z archidiakonem, ale osobiste spotkanie wyrażało większy szacunek, a John wzdragał się przed obnażeniem swojej poranionej duszy przed Grantlym i jego czarno-białą moralnością.

Wszedł do domu , zajrzał do salonu, gdzie na podłodze dalej leżała książka Sherlocka, i zostawił ją tam.

 

***

 

John oparł głowę o poduszkę w przedziale, starając się nie zasnąć. Jego ciało próbowało odreagować nieprzespaną noc i mimo swojego obecnego stanu ducha tęsknił za snem. Stało się: oficjalnie przedłożył rezygnację i nie mógł już tego cofnąć. Biskup, człowiek łaskawy, duży we wszystkich trzech wymiarach i nie stroniący od porto i dziczyzny, namawiał go, żeby poczekał z tą decyzją tydzień albo i miesiąc, John jednak odmówił. Opóźniałby tylko to, co nieuniknione, a nie zniósłby hipokryzji, jaką byłoby udawanie, że wierzy w coś, w co wierzyć przestał. Nie był pewny, czego się spodziewać po tej rozmowie, ale okazała się mniej bolesna, niż oczekiwał.

— Nie jest pan pierwszym młodym człowiekiem, na którego wywarły wpływ te nowe idee — powiedział łagodnie biskup. — Wszystkim moim księżom doradzam, żeby trzymali się z daleka od heretyckiej literatury. Nie ma sensu gnać na złamanie karku w pokuszenie.

John powstrzymał się od zauważenia, że młody to on już nie jest.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru, Wasza Ekscelencjo — powiedział. — Nie czytałem wiele, zanim… Urwał.

— Hmm. — Biskup przyjrzał się Johnowi przenikliwie. — Astley — powiedział z namysłem. — Mieszka pan blisko braci Holmesów. Jak słyszałem, właśnie ukazała się nowa książka Sherlocka Holmesa. W zeszłym tygodniu widziałem się z jego bratem w Izbie Lordów.

John wbił wzrok we własne buty, pewny, że jeśli nie spuści głowy, zdradzi coś wyrazem twarzy.

— Cóż — rzekł po chwili milczenia biskup i westchnął ciężko. — Skoro się pan zdecydował, to muszę pańską rezygnację przyjąć. Naprawdę liczę na to, że odejdzie pan spokojnie, wielebny. Nie wygląda mi pan na człowieka, który by chciał siać zniszczenie. Powiemy, hmm, że stare rany sprawiają panu ból i uniemożliwiają wywiązywanie się z obowiązków, hę? Przepracowanie, napięcie… to na tyle częsta sprawa, że nikt nic nie będzie podejrzewał.

John przełknął. Jego parafianie i koledzy po fachu założą, niewątpliwie zgodnie z zamiarem biskupa, że zachorował na umyśle i się załamał. Gorzka pigułka, ale nie miał większego wyboru.

— Dziękuję, Ekscelencjo — powiedział pewnym głosem. — Okazał pan większą życzliwość niż ta, na jaką zasługuję.

— Przykro nam będzie pana stracić. I muszę teraz chcąc nie chcąc zacząć szukać następcy – no cóż. Niezbadana są wyroki Boskie. Mam nadzieję, że pokona pan swoje obecne kłopoty, wielebny. Wszystko z czasem mija; zrozumie pan to, kiedy będzie pan miał tyle lat co ja.

To nie minie, pomyślał John, ale nie powiedział tego; wstał, uścisnął biskupowi dłoń, uśmiechnął się grzecznie i wyszedł.

Obudził się z nagłym szarpnięciem; na moment uśpiło go kołysanie pociągu. Dalej miał dużo do zrobienia. Zatelegrafował do matki, żeby spodziewała się go następnego dnia, i powiadomił Lucy, że wyjeżdża. Nie miał czasu napisać do Mary, ale miał zamiar napisać jej wieczorem liścik z prośbą o spotkanie najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Drżał na myśl o tym, że będzie musiał jej powiedzieć, co się stało, ale nie można było tego odkładać na później. Będzie też musiał popakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy i załatwić im jakiś transport do Londynu i miejsce, gdzie mógłby je przechować, albo je rozdać. Trzeba będzie sprzedać Bess, być może nowemu plebanowi; do tego czasu będzie jej musiał załatwić gdzieś miejsce w stajni.

Powinien też napisać do mieszkających w okolicy znajomych, do Lestrade’a, panny Hooper i Stamforda, i wyjaśnić jakoś, że nie wraca. Był im winien jakąś część prawdy; można im było ufać, że nie zdradzą sekretu.

Postanowił nie myśleć jeszcze o tych większych pytaniach: dokąd się uda, co pocznie z resztą swojego życia. Najpierw koniecznie powinien rozmówić się z Mary.

Późnym popołudniem, kiedy wrócił na plebanię, Lucy wyszła z kuchni, wycierając ręce o fartuch.

— Był do pana pan Holmes, sir — powiedziała. — Zostawił panu wiadomość. — Wyjęła z kieszeni złożony liścik i podała mu go.

— Dziękuję. — John wziął go od niej ostrożnie. Lucy wyglądała na przestraszoną; bez wątpienia nie wiedziała, co będzie z jej posadą po jego wyjeździe. John nie miał jak jej pocieszyć. Zabrał liścik na piętro, gdzie miał zamiar zacząć się pakować, i otworzył go, stojąc w świetle, dawanym przez okno sypialni. Z kartki patrzyły na niego znajome szpiczaste bazgroły Sherlocka.

„John,

byłbym Ci wdzięczny, gdybyś przed wyjazdem zaszczycił mnie rozmową. Pozostaję, jak zawsze, Twój

Sherlock Holmes.”

Johna coś ścisnęło w piersi. Jak zawsze, pomyślał z goryczą. Zmiął karteczkę i wrzucił ją do kosza. Zanim Sherlock się zorientuje, że John nie odpowie, jego już nie będzie.

 

***

 

Reszta dnia i większa część nocy upłynęły Johnowi jak we śnie na pakowaniu, pisaniu i zostawianiu instrukcji Lucy, aż wreszcie, wyczerpany, zapadł w pełen koszmarów sen. W liście do Mary napisał tylko, że musi z nią jutro wieczorem porozmawiać w pilnej sprawie. Liścik do Lestrade’a przyszedł mu z większym trudem i sprawił większy ból. Od wielu lat nie miał przyjaciela, a jeżeli miał, to był nim właśnie Lestrade. Nie licząc oczywiście Sherlocka. Może będzie mógł korespondować z Lestrade’em, a z czasem i spotkać się z nim, ale wątpił w to. Łatwiej mu poszło z panną Hooper, czuł bowiem, że ona mogłaby zrozumieć przyczyny, dla których wyjeżdżał – może nawet sama miała pewne wątpliwości, choć nigdy nie wyraziłaby ich głośno. Stamford ze swoim szczodrym współczuciem będzie przerażony, będzie się bał tak Johna jak i o niego, ale nowa sytuacja życiowa Johna oznaczała, że jako duchowny nie będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na korespondowanie z nim z obawy przed skandalem.

Obudził się wcześnie, zupełnie niewypoczęty i niemal zadowolony, że już pora wstawać i przygotowywać się do wyjazdu. Był piękny zimowy poranek i słońce błyszczało na oszronionej ziemi, przyozdabiając krajobraz, który poznał i pokochał. Wiedział, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. A jednak śpieszył się wyjechać, dojmująco świadom niewielkiej odległości, jaka dzieliła go od człowieka we dworze. Dopilnował załadunku bagaży na wóz i poszedł piechotą do wsi załatwić ostatnie sprawy. Nikomu oprócz Lucy i przyjaciół nie powiedział, że wyjeżdża na stałe; nie był w stanie stawić czoła trosce i współczuciu mieszkańców wsi. I tak już niedługo stanie się przedmiotem ich plotek. Nawet mimo zachowania tajemnicy wszystkie te uściski dłoni, życzenia pomyślności i uwagi na temat jego przyszłości były prawie nie do zniesienia.

W końcu przed południem pojechał na stację. Zawiózł go ten sam woźnica, który odbierał go z pociągu w dzień przyjazdu, Colin, mąż Ellen; we wrześniu John chrzcił ich pierwsze dziecko, chłopca. Teraz wydawało mu się, że to było wiele lat temu. Akurat gwizdano na odjazd, kiedy John szczęśliwie znalazł sobie pusty przedział. Na peronie rozległy się krzyki, pociąg szarpnął się, jęknął i ruszył w kłębach pary.

John zamknął oczy. Nie mógł znieść widoku oddalających się obrzeży Astley. Ci chłopcy, których uczył, ci ludzie, którzy potrzebowali jego pomocy… przygryzł wargę. W swoim obecnym stanie, upomniał się, mógł im tylko zaszkodzić.

Drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się. John pośpiesznie otworzył oczy i podniósł wzrok, usiłując oszacować, czy da radę ukryć emocje przed przypadkowym nieznajomym. W drzwiach stał Sherlock. Dyszał ciężko – wyraźnie biegł na pociąg – i wyglądał na równie zmęczonego, jak John się czuł. Pod oczami miał cienie. Ktoś, kto go znał, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ubrany jest nieporządnie: miał byle jak pozapinany płaszcz, kamizelkę lekko przekrzywioną. Opadł na ławkę naprzeciwko Johna i przycisnął sobie dłoń do piersi, wyraźnie próbując złapać oddech.

Do przedziału zajrzał konduktor, żeby sprawdzić Johnowi bilet. Coraz bardziej zły i oburzony, John wyjął go z kieszeni i podał mężczyźnie.

— Bardzo się śpieszyłem na pociąg — powiedział konduktorowi Sherlock. — Proszę… poproszę jeden do Londynu. — Pomacał w kieszeni i dał mężczyźnie suwerena; konduktor uniósł brwi, ale po ciągnących się w nieskończoność poszukiwaniach znalazł resztę i wręczył Sherlockowi tekturowy bilet. Potem ukłonił się uprzejmie i wyszedł z przedziału, zasuwając za sobą drzwi.

Sherlock oparł się ciężko o siedzenie. Już teraz jechali przez mniej znaną okolicę. John pomyślał, że Sherlock pozbawił go ostatniej szansy na pożegnanie się z parafią. Zacisnął usta i wstał, chwiejąc się w rytm kołysania pociągu, żeby zdjąć z półki walizkę i iść poszukać innego miejsca.

Sherlock pochylił się do przodu i złapał go za łokieć.

— John, proszę cię. — Miał chrypkę i mówił głośniej niż zwykle, żeby było go słychać w tym hałasie. — Nie wyjeżdżaj tak. Musimy porozmawiać.

John poczuł, jak jego ciało, nauczone tak robić, reaguje na Sherlockowy magnetyzm, pragnąc go każdym włóknem, i jeszcze bardziej go to rozzłościło.

— Nie, lepiej nie — odpowiedział sztywno, wyrwał się z uchwytu Sherlocka i sięgnął po walizkę.

— Jeżeli wyjdziesz z przedziału, pójdę za tobą i zrobię scenę — uprzedził go Sherlock. — Do następnej stacji mamy co najmniej czterdzieści mil. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ludzie pomyślą, a _ja_ w kwestii reputacji nie mam nic do stracenia.

— O, czyli zniżysz się teraz do szantażu — powiedział John. — Proszę bardzo. Nie dajesz mi wyboru.

Sherlock wyraźnie się skrzywił, jakby z bólu, ale zaraz wziął się w garść.

— Przeczytałeś moją książkę? — zapytał. — To dlatego…? — Wskazał gestem cały przedział naraz.

John pomyślał, czy by nie siedzieć w kamiennym milczeniu, a potem nie wysiąść na najbliższej stacji, ale może lepiej było wyjaśnić to sobie teraz, względnie prywatnie.

— Tak. Pojechałeś za mną, żeby się ponapawać? Proszę, popatrz sobie. — Rozłożył szeroko ręce. — Nie potrafię już wierzyć w prawdy chrześcijaństwa, dzisiaj zrezygnowałem z posady. Nie jestem już duchownym Kościoła Anglii. Sam już nie wiem, kim jestem, z wyjątkiem tego, kim ty mnie uczyniłeś.

Sherlock odsunął się na ławce, jakby John go uderzył. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte i wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego. Zwilżył językiem wargi.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru — powiedział.

John prawie się roześmiał. To była ulga, przez chwilę zamiast bólu i winy czuć wściekłość.

— Miałeś, Sherlock, miałeś. Sam mi powiedziałeś, że napisałeś ją dla mnie. Profesor Moriarty miał rację, prawda? Powiedz mi, od jak dawna jestem twoim eksperymentem?

— Chryste. John, mylisz się, przysięgam ci.

— Jesteś mi winien prawdę. Wszystkie te książki, które mi tak ostrożnie wybierałeś, wszystkie nasze rozmowy, wszystko to… Przez cały czas prowadziłeś mnie jak jagnię na rzeź. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

Sherlock zacisnął dłonie tak mocno, że John zobaczył, jak bieleją mu kłykcie. Usta wykrzywiły mu się w dobrze znany Johnowi sposób.

— Nie będę zaprzeczał — odpowiedział po chwili z wahaniem, patrząc Johnowi w oczy. — Zanim cię poznałem, utknąłem w pisaniu w martwym punkcie. Chciałem przekazać czytelnikowi treści najwyższej wagi, ale nie wiedziałem, jak je najlepiej wyrazić. Nie znałem nikogo… nikogo zwyczajnego, nikogo, kto by był wierny… ustanowionemu porządkowi. Ty okazałeś się… kluczem. Wiedziałem, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, a przy tym także ciekawym, inteligentnym, zasadniczym. Do tego czy to z przypadku, czy z wyboru pozostałeś… niezaangażowany w aktualne kontrowersje. Przyznaję, że byłem ciekaw, co się stanie, jeżeli się z nimi zapoznasz. Chciałem, żebyś zobaczył prawdę, którą ja widzę, i podzielił moje poglądy. Żebyś był _po mojej stronie_. Dopiero kiedy zaczęliśmy… dopiero kilka tygodni temu ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości co do mojego postępowania. John, do niczego cię nie zmuszałem. Myślałem, naprawdę myślałem, że robisz to z własnej woli, że w głębi serca znasz prawdę i poszedłeś z nią na pewien kompromis. Wiem, że Mycroft cię ostrzegał; sam powiedziałem ci, że nie wierzę, otwarcie i na samym początku, ale ty ciągle wracałeś, wracałeś do mnie. Jak miałem myśleć inaczej?

John odwrócił głowę, żeby go nie widzieć, nie oglądać jego pozornej szczerości. Wyjrzał przez okno, na rozmazujący mu się przed oczami krajobraz.

— Gdybyś naprawdę tak myślał, nie próbowałbyś mnie powstrzymać przed przeczytaniem twojej książki — powiedział.

Sherlock milczał.

— To dzieło wielkiego geniuszu — ciągnął John. — I niespotykanego okrucieństwa. Może mój… los… pokaże ci chociaż tyle. Myślałeś, że gdybym podzielał twoje poglądy, zatrzymałbym tę posadę? Że mówiłbym mojej kongregacji, że Chrystus zmartwychwstał, wiedząc, że to kłamstwo? Jeśli tak, to mimo całej _intymności_ między nami nie znasz mnie wcale. Sherlock, ja mam zależną ode mnie matkę i siostrę, no i jest jeszcze, jest jeszcze Mary. Gdybym tylko ja miał ucierpieć za twoje postępowanie, to przyznaję, że na to zasłużyłem: byłem ślepy i głupi. Ale one nie są niczemu winne, a teraz spotka je nieszczęście, którego nic już nie naprawi. Ty nie musisz się przejmować pieniędzmi ani pozycją społeczną i nigdy się nie dowiesz, jak to jest żyć na krawędzi biedy i głodu, ale to do tego najprawdopodobniej doprowadziłeś moją rodzinę, a z nią inne, tą książką, z której jesteś taki dumny. — Głos uwiązł mu w gardle z emocji i John urwał.

— John. — W twarzy Sherlocka było napięcie i jakby ból, jakby John trafił swoimi słowami w czuły punkt. Powinno go to ucieszyć, ale poczuł tylko mdłości.

— John, tak nie musi być. Proszę cię. Mogę ci pomóc, dać ci wszystko, czego tylko potrzebujesz, czego potrzebuje twoja rodzina – pieniądze, mieszkanie…

— Myślisz, że wziąłbym od ciebie pieniądze? — John stracił panowanie nad sobą. — Niech cię diabli wezmą, Sherlock, za mało złego narobiłeś? Chciałbyś mnie traktować jak… jak jedną z tych twoich dziwek, tak, o to chodzi? — Znów urwał, przerażony i skonsternowany własnymi słowami.

Pociąg zagwizdał przeraźliwie, zagłuszając wszelkie odgłosy, jakie mógł wydać z siebie w odpowiedzi na nie Sherlock.

— To tak na to patrzysz — powiedział w końcu Sherlock, tak cicho, że John ledwo go usłyszał w łomocie rozpędzonej maszyny. Twarz miał upiorną. — Uważasz, że podstępem nakłoniłem cię do bliskości tak samo jak do niewiary. Nie mylisz się. Nic nie mam do powiedzenia na swoją obronę, chyba tylko to, że twoja przyjaźń, twoje towarzystwo przez tych kilka miesięcy znaczyło dla mnie więcej niż cokolwiek innego, odkąd pamiętam. Jeżeli chcesz, żebym cierpiał, John, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że nic nie może zadać mi większego bólu niż fakt, że oglądam cię w takim stanie i wiem, że to ja jestem jego przyczyną. Może mi nie uwierzysz, ale zrobiłbym wszystko, co tylko mogę, żeby wam jakoś pomóc, chociaż trochę – czy to teraz, czy kiedykolwiek w przyszłości. Ja też byłem ślepy i będę żałował tego, co zrobiłem, do końca życia. Może to cię trochę pocieszy.

Nagle wstał i chwycił się drzwi przedziału, żeby złapać równowagę.

— Uwolnię cię teraz od ciężaru mojego towarzystwa i nie będę ci się więcej narzucać. Dziękuję ci, John – dziękuję ci za wszystko.

Otworzył drzwi i wymknął się na korytarz, zanim John zdążył zareagować. John odruchowo zaczął wstawać, żeby za nim pobiec, ale powstrzymał się. Był wstrząśnięty tym, co sam powiedział. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedyś mówił z takim brakiem opamiętania, taką gorzką determinacją. Czy to taki miał teraz być? Nie wątpił też, że udało mu się zranić Sherlocka. Wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy wychodził… był taki, a nie inny przez Johna. Nie ważne, czy Sherlock sobie na to zasłużył. John oparł czoło na dłoni i potarł je, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Gdzie by nie spojrzał, otaczały go tylko żal i poczucie straty, rany, które zadał sam, własnymi rękami. Nie miał racji, obwiniając Sherlocka o swoją zgubę; nosił jej zalążki w sobie od początku. Wcześniej żył wśród złudzeń, a teraz, teraz będzie musiał stawić czoło obojętnemu światu bez nich i jakoś sobie poradzić.

 

Przypisy Autorki:

  * Wiele spośród polemicznych dzieł religijnych tego okresu, które wywołały największe oburzenie, nosiło bardzo niepozorne tytuły i było szalenie nudnych; za przykład niech posłuży _Krytyczne omówienie Pięcioksięgu i Księgi Jozuego_ Johna Williama Colensa. Colenso był biskupem i został za tę publikację ekskomunikowany; skandal był ogromny. Ale samego _Omówienia_ nie przeczytał praktycznie nikt, kto nie był zawodowym duchownym albo uczonym, bo było nieprzeciętnie nudne. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jaki by był pogrom, gdyby komuś faktycznie udało się napisać, jak sobie tu fantazjuję, jakieś polemiczne dzieło, które by zrobiło dla religii to, co Darwin zrobił dla nauki.
  * Czytelnikowi może się wydawać, że pewne rzeczy dzieją się w tym rozdziale za szybko, ale: (a) John ma sto procent racji, uważając, że przygotowywało go do tego wszystko, co czytał przez ostatnie pół roku; i (b) samo załamanie, spowodowane przeczytaniem jednej książki po czytaniu przez kilka miesięcy innych, potencjalnie też niebezpiecznych dzieł, jest równie prędkie w moim tekście źródłowym. Ponieważ jednak jest to powieść wiktoriańska, zrelacjonowanie tego kryzysu zajmuje autorce o jakieś dwieście stron więcej, plus jej duchowny ma już żonę i dziecko, o których musi myśleć. Jak skończę pisać, podlinkuję odpowiednie ustępy z tej powieści i Czytelnik będzie mógł zanurzyć się po uszy w męczarniach oryginału!



 


	8. Chapter 8

Uwaga Autorki:

  * Nie wiem, jak autorzy epoki wiktoriańskiej dawali radę napisać całe tomy zadręczania się, ale ich za to podziwiam.



* * *

 

— Nie rozumiem — powiedziała po raz trzeci czy czwarty matka Johna, ocierając z twarzy nowe łzy. — Dlaczego musiałeś zrezygnować? Przecież wszyscy w parafii byli tobą zachwyceni, tak dobrze sobie radziłeś… musisz napisać do biskupa i powiedzieć mu, że postradałeś zmysły.

John potarł czoło.

— Tego się nie da cofnąć, mamo. Naprawdę mi przykro, ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie mogę być duchownym Kościoła Anglii, jeśli nie wyznaję już jego wiary.

— Ale dlaczego miałbyś komuś o tym powiedzieć? — spytała. — Skąd ludzie mieliby wiedzieć? Och, co powie sir Henry, będzie taki zły! Żeby porzucić parafię! A wszystko z powodu jakichś bzdurnych heretyckich książek – po co ty je w ogóle czytałeś?

John spojrzał na Harry – Harriet – szukając u niej jakiejś pomocy, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Ręce miała splecione na piersi.

— Mamo — powiedział John z całą delikatnością, na jaką było go stać. Strasznie bolała go głowa i rozpaczliwie pragnął zostać sam. Ujął jedną z jej dłoni.— Ja też żałuję, że tak się stało, ale się stało. Obiecuję ci, że znajdę sobie jakąś inną pracę.

— Twój biedny ojciec — odparła jego matka, ignorując go i znów zalewając się łzami. — Żeby to już na to przyszło! Żeby jego jedyny syn porzucił wiarę!

John bezradnie poklepał ją po ręce. Harry westchnęła głośno, a kiedy John napotkał jej wzrok, kiwnęła głową w stronę przedpokoju i odsunęła fotel, wyraźnie sugerując, żeby zostawili matkę samą. John wahał się przez chwilę, po czym wstał, położył dłoń na ramieniu matki i wyszedł za Harry do przedpokoju, skąd dalej mógł uważać na matkę, w razie gdyby dostała histerii.

— Daj jej się z tym oswoić — poradziła Harry. — Będzie potrzebowała czasu.

John oparł się o ścianę i potarł skórę głowy. Jej też nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Dla niego dalej była Harry, małą chłopczycą wybiegającą mu na spotkanie przy tych nielicznych okazjach, kiedy wracał do domu, najpierw z uczelni, a później z zagranicy. Nie przywykł do Harriet-młodej damy, która miała włosy nieporządnie upięte wysoko, kanciaste łokcie i ubranie, które zawsze wyglądało, jakby jakoś nie całkiem na nią pasowało. Podczas swojej rekonwalescencji w Londynie miał wrażenie, że Harry szuka z nim zwady, że uparła się w niczym mu nie pomagać. Wyraźnie była zazdrosna o jawną adorację, jaką darzyła go ich matka. Rzeczywiście jej życie na pewno nie było przyjemne w tym ciasnym, zagraconym domu i przy jej nędznych zarobkach z nauczania, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Mary Harry postanowiła chyba znienawidzić swoją sytuację zamiast wykorzystać ją najlepiej, jak się dało. Zbliżała się już do trzydziestki, a Johnowi nic nie było wiadomo o żadnym konkurencie do jej ręki.

— Dalej się żenisz? — zapytała teraz ściszonym, nieco konspiracyjnym głosem.

John posłał jej strofujące spojrzenie. Matka nie doszła jeszcze do tego punktu, a on drżał przed chwilą, kiedy to zrobi.

— Idę zobaczyć się z Mary jutro rano.

— Nie spodoba jej się to — zauważyła Harry. John wolałby nie wierzyć, że usłyszał w jej głosie satysfakcję. — Mary chce być żoną duchownego nawet bardziej, niż mama chce mieć duchownego za syna.

— Harry — ostrzegł ją John.

— Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że mnie ani trochę nie zależy na byciu siostrą duchownego.

John spojrzał na nią uważniej.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Wiem, że moja… decyzja nie ułatwi ci życia.

Harry przygryzła palec. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie mogła się na coś zdecydować.

— Nie byłabym dla ciebie ciężarem, gdybym wyprowadziła się do mojej przyjaciółki Clary – powiedziała.

John zerknął do salonu, gdzie ich matka dalej cicho płakała.

— Clara ma wolny pokój i pianino. Daje lekcje niemieckiego i tłumaczy. Gdybym uczyła pianina i francuskiego…

— Mama cię potrzebuje — powiedział machinalnie John.

— Mama tylko płacze i robi mi wykłady na temat tego, co powinnam robić, żeby przyciągnąć męża. I wiesz, jak nie cierpi Londynu.

John popatrzył na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Nie wyjdę za mąż, John — powiedziała Harry. — A ty nie możesz utrzymywać mamy, mnie, żony i dzieci. Pensja mamy po tacie wystarczyłaby dla niej, gdyby żyła w pojedynkę i oszczędnie, zresztą i tak dużo lepiej by jej było w pensjonacie nad morzem albo gdzieś u wód, gdzieś, gdzie mogłaby mieć przyjaciółki i słuchać plotek. A Clara i ja mogłybyśmy podzielić się czynszem i same sobie sprzątać, gotować i prać – nie potrzebowałybyśmy dużych dochodów. Clara powiedziała…

— Harry, teraz może i myślisz, że nie chcesz wyjść za mąż, ale kiedyś będziesz chciała, jak spotkasz właściwego mężczyznę. I to chyba naturalne, że mama chce, żebyś przy niej była. Jesteś jej córką.

Harry sapnęła.

— Nawet mnie nie słuchasz, jak zwykle. Nikt w tej rodzinie mnie nie słucha. To ty tu jesteś odpowiedzialny, tym razem to _twoja wina_ i skoro znalazłam sposób, żeby na siebie zarobić, to będziesz musiał pozwolić mi z niego skorzystać. Jestem dorosłą kobietą, John, nie twoją małą siostrzyczką. Co zrobisz, wydziedziczysz mnie? Z czego?

Zaskoczony, John wlepił w nią wzrok. Nie bardzo uważał w trakcie rozmowy, ale teraz zauważył, jaka Harriet jest poważna.

— Słuchaj — powiedział do niej — nie mogę… Nie możemy podejmować w tej chwili żadnych decyzji. Muszę… byłbym wdzięczny, Harry, gdybyś na razie pomogła po prostu mamie. Jeszcze będzie czas usiąść i przemyśleć wszystko inne i obiecuję, że cię wysłucham.

Zajrzeli do salonu.

— Idź, posiedź z nią — powiedziała Harry. — Ja pójdę po laudanum i herbatę.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział z wdzięcznością John. Przynajmniej Harry miała suche oczy, chociaż gdyby nie był tak bojowo nastawiony, zastanowiłby się może, zaniepokojony, co to mówi o jej własnej postawie. Wszedł z powrotem do środka, przygotowany na to, że będzie musiał raz jeszcze od początku żmudnie się tłumaczyć.

 

***

 

Tej nocy John obudził się w ciemności ze snu, w którym cały przykryty był ciałem Sherlocka, czuł na sobie jego ciężar, na ustach usta; ze snu pełnego gorąca, nacisku i rozpaczliwej tęsknoty, tak żywego, że w pierwszej chwili po przebudzeniu wyciągnął rękę, pewny, że nie jest w wąskim łóżku sam. Bolało go całe ciało. Wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony, chciał się zacząć dotykać, chciał pogrążyć się z powrotem we śnie, gdzie mógłby udawać, że jest w łóżku Sherlocka w Astley i że przez chwilę wszystko jest w porządku.

Powstrzymał się i ze wstydem i z nagłym szarpnięciem zabrał rękę. Drżąc, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Wstał po omacku i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą ze stojącego na umywalce dzbanka. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że jego ciało tęskniło za Sherlockiem. Przypomniał sobie, jak dawno temu jego nauczyciel wykładał sali pełnej rozchichotanych chłopców konieczność zachowania czystości: że jedno potknięcie mogło zapoczątkować wielki upadek i na zawsze uszczuplić witalną esencję mężczyzny. Oczywiście go wyśmiali. Chociaż teraz Johnowi zdawało się, że widzi w tych starych frazesach jakiś sens: bliskość z Sherlockiem wyuczyła jego zmysły, jego ciało, nauczyła je pragnąć rozkoszy, która teraz została im odebrana. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem to poczucie osłabnie.

O okno bębnił ulewny deszcz. Podszedł bliżej, odciągnął zasłonę i wyjrzał w noc. Dom stał przy w miarę spokojnej bocznej uliczce i w pobliżu nie było nikogo, ale kiedy patrzył na drugą stronę ulicy, kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch. Wpatrywał się w deszcz, ścierając z okna mgiełkę oddechu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby w cieniu po drugiej stronie ulicy, trochę w głębi zaułka między dwoma domami, ktoś stał. Johnowi serce podskoczyło do gardła. Ktoś wysoki, ciemnowłosy i ciemno ubrany, może zadzierający do góry rozmytą jasną plamę twarzy.

John puścił zasłonę, która opadła na miejsce, i cofnął się o krok. Złudzenie. Zresztą co by zrobił, pobudził wszystkich, żeby wyjść z domu i zacząć gonić za fantazją albo – jeśli to nie był wytwór jego wyobraźni – za jakimś żebrakiem czy włóczęgą, szukającym schronienia przed deszczem? Nawet gdyby to był Sherlock, co mógłby mu powiedzieć ponad to, co już powiedział? Przez moment stał niezdecydowany, chcąc ponownie unieść zasłonę, po czym wrócił do łóżka. Nie zasnął jednak aż do świtu.

Oczywiście rano nikogo tam nie było i John nie był pewny, czy wszystkiego sobie nie wyobraził. Znów był wyczerpany, a wrażenie pustki i bólu po stracie, jakie czuł w piersi, nie osłabło; bał się czekającego go dnia. Rozmowa z matką była przykra, ale w sposób, który był do przewidzenia. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przekazać wieści Mary. Zmuszając się do zjedzenia grzanki czy dwóch, przeglądał ogłoszenia w gazecie, zakreślając wszystkie, które jako tako rokowały, ale było ich bardzo mało. Mógłby może zostać pomniejszym urzędnikiem, gdyby ktoś zechciał go zatrudnić mimo jego wieku i wykształcenia. Jego ojciec zaczynał jako drobny urzędnik w prowincjonalnym banku oszczędnościowym, zanim dochrapał się bardziej odpowiedzialnego stanowiska. Oczywiście zainwestowanie swoich własnych oszczędności w ten sam bank okazało się błędem. Po plajcie ojciec żył tylko trzy miesiące, a jego rodzina zgadzała się, że zmartwienia z nią związane odegrały znaczącą rolę w jego ostatniej chorobie. Matka Johna popełniła mezalians, a z jej nielicznych żyjących krewnych tylko lord Henry raczył zauważać istnienie Watsonów. Naturalnie teraz ten patronat się skończył.

Jeszcze nigdy John nie czuł tak boleśnie, że jego niewielka rodzina jest czymś nietrwałym, kruchym i odciętym od pomocy z zewnątrz, a nie licząc własnych środków, także pozbawionym jakichkolwiek rezerw. Jego ojciec zostawił jego matce skromną pensję, ale jemu i Harry nic. Co oczywiście czyniło też Harry gorszą partią. John miał troszkę własnych oszczędności, które zgromadził z myślą o swoim małżeństwie; miał zamiar przeznaczyć je na zakup mebli i tym podobnych rzeczy. Mary z kolei odziedziczyła pewien dochód po swoim ojcu. Może uda im się wynająć jakieś tanie mieszkanko w mało eleganckiej części miasta, ale nie będzie ich stać na służącą ani na żadną z tych wygód, do których Mary przywykła. A Harry i jego matka będą musiały z nimi zamieszkać; nie będą mieli żadnej prywatności.

John potarł czoło; znowu zaczynała go boleć głowa. Nie mógł tego dłużej odkładać. Wiedział, że matka i Harry i tak zejdą niedługo na dół, a chciał uniknąć jakichkolwiek spekulacji na temat Mary do czasu, kiedy wszystko z nią uzgodni. Sięgnął po kapelusz i płaszcz i poszedł pieszo – po raz pierwszy od wielu lat – uświadomiwszy sobie, że nawet tych kilka pensów na dorożkę może się przydać.

 

***

 

Ojciec Mary zmarł dwa lata temu; po jego śmierci wprowadziła się do ciotki i wuja, do ich ładnego domu w pobliżu Regent’s Park. Jej dwie kuzynki były zamężne z odpowiednio nudnymi dżentelmenami – John uważał je obie za zupełne trzpiotki – co zaś do jej kuzynów, to Charlie był na morzu, a Reginald był adwokatem i mieszkał nad swoją kancelarią. John zawsze lubił Charlesa i Reginalda, choć tego drugiego podejrzewał o cieplejsze niż kuzynowskie uczucia do Mary. Był też w dobrych stosunkach z wujem Mary. Gdyby Mary… jeśli Mary dalej będzie chciała za niego wyjść, nie dało się wykluczyć, że pan Richards mu pomoże. Z kolei jej ciotka była osobą głęboko konserwatywną, a jednocześnie chyba nie aprobowała Johna.

Naturalnie więc, kiedy go poproszono do salonu, obok Mary była tam jej ciotka, znowu coś tam szydełkując.

— John! — zawołała z radością Mary, podeszła do niego i ujęła go za ręce. — Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. — Obrzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem jego garnitur i ściągnęła lekko brwi, zauważając brak befki.

John patrzył na nią przez chwilę, czując przyjemność i ból jednocześnie. Strój Mary był dla jego niewprawnego oka zawsze gustowny i ładnie zrobiony bez popadania w ostentację; preferowała gołębią szarość i bez, kolory, które podkreślały jej niebieskie oczy i jasnobrązowe włosy, zawsze porządnie upięte; lgnęła też do niej woń jakichś kwiatów. Nie była piękna ani fascynująca z wyglądu, ale John zawsze uważał ją za bardzo ładną – za wzór urody i wszelkiej kobiecości. Nie był wysokim mężczyzną, ale żeby na niego spojrzeć, Mary musiała zadzierać głowę, i to to zwrócone w górę słodko pewne siebie spojrzenie sprawiło, że wszystkie te lata temu, trzymając ją za rękę, oświadczył jej się pod wpływem nagłego impulsu. Serce mu pękało, kiedy patrzył na nią teraz i widział, że choć jest jeszcze młoda, to nie wygląda już tak młodziutko jak kiedyś – to zresztą dotyczyło ich obojga.

— Wielebny Watson — przywitała go pani Richards. — Mam nadzieję, że miło panu upłynęła podróż do miasta, i że zastał pan matkę i siostrę w dobrym zdrowiu?

— Podróż była znośna, dziękuję pani — odpowiedział. Pozwolił Mary zaprowadzić się do fotela i usiadł, czując się jak w pułapce. Mary patrzyła na niego z pewną troską.

— Mary ma dla pana wieści — ciągnęła pani Richards, być może tonem wyrażającym lekką dezaprobatę.

— Och! — Mary zarumieniła się nieco. — To nic ważnego – a Johna takie rzeczy nie interesują.

— Na pewno mnie zainteresują — sprzeciwił się uprzejmie John.

— Po prostu, wiesz, dwa moje wiersze ukazały się w „Czasopiśmie Kobiet Kościoła”. Zobacz, zachowałam egzemplarz, żeby ci pokazać. Nie podpisałam ich oczywiście własnym nazwiskiem. Napisałabym ci o nich w ostatnim liście, ale nie spodziewałam się, że w ogóle mi je wydrukują. Wielebny Burrows napisał do wydawcy taki miły list na mój temat i tak mnie zachęcał – pomyśl tylko, poprosił, żebym wysłała więcej wierszy, jeśli jakieś mam! A wielebny Shipley napisał mi, że chciałby ująć _Dzwony kościelne z wieczora_ w jednej ze swoich antologii, jeśli się zgodzę. Wiem, że to błahostki, ale…

John pochylił głowę nad czasopismem, nie widząc nawet druku, który rozmywał mu się przed oczami.

— Bardzo… piękne wiersze — powiedział po chwili zmienionym głosem.

— John… nic ci nie jest? — spytała z troską Mary.

John zamrugał mocno i podniósł wzrok.

— Ja też mam… wieści — powiedział i przełknął. Spojrzał na panią Richards.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć tę niegrzeczność, ale czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Mary na osobności? — zapytał ją. — Musimy omówić pewne sprawy.

— No dobrze. — Pani Richards pozbierała robótkę, robiąc wrażenie, że sprawia się jej wielki kłopot. — Poproszę o herbatę do pokoju obok i jeśli zechcecie, będziecie tam mogli do mnie dołączyć.

John odczekał chwilę, żeby się upewnić, że ciotka zaraz nie wróci, po czym przysunął fotel bliżej do fotela Mary i ujął jej dłoń w swoją.

— Przepraszam, że tu siedziała — powiedziała Mary. — Wiesz, jaka ona jest. — Położyła drugą rękę na dłoni Johna. — Wyglądasz na smutnego, a w telegramie napisałeś że masz mi coś pilnego do przekazania. Chodzi o Harry albo o twoją mamę?

— Nie, obie mają się dobrze — odpowiedział John. — Wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zebrał się na odwagę, by spojrzeć Mary w oczy.

— Zrezygnowałem z posady — powiedział.

Dłoń Mary drgnęła w jego dłoni, ale kobieta nie zabrała jej.

— Zrezygnowałeś? — powtórzyła. — Ale zdawało mi się, że tak ci tam dobrze. Czy ty… och, John, mój kochany, ty jednak jesteś chory – i zataiłeś to przede mną!

— Nie, Mary, jestem zdrowy – przynajmniej zdrowy na ciele. Czy mogłabyś… Chciałbym ci się wytłumaczyć, jeśli zechcesz mnie wysłuchać.

— Oczywiście. — Łagodne oczy Mary pełne były troski.

Zacinając się, John zaczął od swojego pierwszego spotkania z Sherlockiem, prawie bez nadziei, że mu się to uda, próbując pokazać, jak rozwijała się ich przyjaźń. Nie wspomniał oczywiście, co zawierały książki, które czytał, opuścił też wieczór na balu i wszystko, co było później. Chociaż dalej był na Sherlocka zły, przyłapał się na tym, że go broni, próbując oddać coś z jego charyzmy i niewiarygodnej inteligencji, jego ukrytego ciepła, wartości, jaką miała dla niego ich przyjaźń.

Mary słuchała z twarzą coraz bardziej nieruchomą, przygryzając dolną wargę. Wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

— To nie była wyłącznie wina Holmesa — powiedział jej John. — Ale kiedy przeczytałem jego książkę – Mary, nie chciałbym, żebyś kiedyś przeszła taki kryzys i nie powinienem próbować ci go opisać. Nie mogłem… nie udało mi się wyjść z tej próby bez szwanku. Było tak, jakbym… jakbym przeszedł do innego świata i wszystko się zmieniło. Wiara, którą dawniej żywiłem, też… nie oparła się zmianie. Tego ranka zrozumiałem, że nie mogę pozostać w Kościele.

— W Kościele — powtórzyła Mary i wyjęła dłoń z ręki Johna. — Nie jestem pewna, czy cię rozumiem. Wyjaśniłeś mi swoją przyjaźń z Holmesem i to, że pod jego wpływem zacząłeś się zapoznawać z heretyckimi tekstami. A teraz, mówisz, zrezygnowałeś z posady i nie możesz pozostać w naszym Kościele, tylko co się tak właściwie zmieniło? Przecież chyba nie zostałeś sam odstępcą?

— Nie, nie, to nie to. Nie to miałem na myśli. Nie wiem, czy mógłbym w tej chwili należeć do jakiegokolwiek kościoła. Mary, nie byłoby to uczciwe, gdybym cię kłopotał moimi wątpliwościami – zresztą obawiam się, że nie są to już wątpliwości tylko przekonania – albo wyjaśniał bardziej szczegółowo, jak to się stało, że zmieniłem poglądy, ale nie nadaję się już na duchownego.

Mary otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Czyli jesteś teraz… unitarianinem? — zapytała łamiącym się głosem.

John uniósł zaciśnięte ręce do ust i zrobił wydech. Chwilę za późno zorientował się, że przejął ten gest od Sherlocka.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział łagodnie. — Za wcześnie zastanawiać się… Możliwe, że unitariańskie wyznanie wiary będzie miało pewne elementy… Nie potrafię powiedzieć, Mary.

— Ale wierzysz w Pana naszego?

John spojrzał na nią bezradnie.

— Wierzę, że Jezus żył na tej ziemi — odpowiedział. — I że zostawił nam swoje nauki.

— I że przybył, aby nas zbawić? — Głos Mary drżał z napięcia. — Że był Synem Bożym, który wstąpił do Nieba i zejdzie z powrotem na ziemię, by osądzić żywych i umarłych?

— Mary…

— Och. Och. — Mary przyłożyła dłoń do serca. John wyciągnął rękę, żeby jej dotknąć, ale ona wstała szybko, podeszła do okna i wyjrzała na dwór. On też wstał, ale nie poszedł za nią, tylko zawahał się, kurczowo ściskając oparcie jednego z foteli. Minęło kilka chwil.

— Mary…? — powtórzył. — Moja… moje uczucia do ciebie się nie zmieniły.

— Nic mi o tym nie mówiłeś — powiedziała. — Ledwo wspominałeś w listach o tym, o tym Holmesie. Czytałam wczoraj w „Maga” o jego nowej książce; to była straszna recenzja, szydząca sobie z Kościoła. Wczoraj wieczorem wujek poszedł zanieść jeden egzemplarz wielebnemu Burrowsowi. Jak mogłeś zadawać się z takim człowiekiem, skoro wiedziałeś, że to niewierny? — Odwróciła się twarzą do niego.

— Jak mogłeś pozwolić mu się zdeprawować, John? Igranie z taką pokusą – czytanie tych książek – to był ciężki grzech.

— Nie wierzę, żeby wiedza była grzechem — odpowiedział John.

— Jeśli taki jest efekt, to powinieneś w to uwierzyć. — Mary objęła się rękami i zadrżała, patrząc na Johna, jakby był obcym człowiekiem. — Musimy się modlić, musimy się oboje modlić o Jego łaskę — powiedziała. — To próba, próba naszej wiary i naszej miłości, ale On cię nie opuści, John. Te wątpliwości są niczym wobec Jego miłości. Musisz pójść ze mną dzisiaj do kościoła i poprosić wielebnego Burrowsa o pomoc i wstawiennictwo.

John otworzył usta, żeby się z nią zgodzić, powiedzieć, że zrobi wszystko, o co ona go poprosi, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Pozwalanie Mary, żeby miała jakąś nadzieję, kiedy on sam wszelką nadzieję porzucił, byłoby tylko przedłużaniem krzywdy, jaką jej zadawał.

— To nic by nie dało — odpowiedział. — Nie dam rady się modlić, bo… — urwał, a potem, zdeterminowany, brnął dalej — bo nie wierzę, żeby moje modlitwy mogły zostać wysłuchane. Tak mi przykro, że w ten sposób ci to mówię, Mary, moja najdroższa Mary, ale nie wolno mi cię okłamywać. Trzeba mnie zaliczyć do… do niewierzących. Nie mogę brać udziału w obrzędach Kościoła, muszę sobie znaleźć jakąś inną pracę, inne obowiązki. Mary, przyrzekam ci, że nigdy nie wystawiał twojej wiary na próbę, ani jej atakował, ani z niej drwił, że nie poprowadzę cię drogą, którą sam poszedłem. Dotrzymam obietnicy, którą ci złożyłem. Byłbym… byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś zechciała zostać moją żoną.

— Twoją żoną — powtórzyła Mary. Usta jej drżały. — Tak długo czekałam, żeby zostać twoją żoną, John, modliłam się, żeby nadszedł dzień naszego ślubu, marzyłam o nim i wierzyłam, że okażę się ciebie godna. Sądziłam, że będę ci towarzyszką życia i że razem będziemy służyć Bogu. A teraz…

John schylił głowę, dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Ból Mary palił go jak ogień, tym silniej, że wiedział, że na to zasłużył.

Mary uniosła dłonie do oczu i mocnym, prawie gwałtownym ruchem otarła łzy.

— Ty dalej chcesz się ze mną ożenić — powiedziała. — Powiedz mi, John, co w takim razie z naszym małżeństwem po… po śmierci? Mielibyśmy zostać rozdzieleni na całą wieczność?

John miał sucho w gardle. Odchrząknął, ale nie znalazł żadnych słów.

— A co, jeśli… — Głos Mary drżał. — Co z naszymi dziećmi? Gdyby zmarły, gdybyśmy je stracili… powiedziałbyś mi… Nie wierzyłbyś, że… — Zadrżała jej krtań i przez chwilę nie mogła złapać oddechu. — A mój ojciec na łożu śmierci, kiedy twarz mu się zmieniła i powiedział mi, powiedział mi, że widzi jasne światło – byłam przy tym, John, trzymałam go za rękę – powiedziałbyś mi, że to wszystko było kłamstwo? Że nie ma żadnego Nieba, żadnej nieśmiertelności, żadnego zmartwychwstania?

John nie potrafił jej spojrzeć w oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Mary w stanie takiego wzburzenia, z oczami błyszczącymi od nieprzelanych łez.

— Nie mogę wyjść za niewierzącego, John. To byłby grzech, grzech i zbrodnia przeciwko mnie samej i przeciwko moim przyszłym dzieciom. O wiele lepiej by dla mnie było umrzeć niezamężnej niż zawrzeć związek na takich warunkach. Gdybyś… Jeśli dojdziesz do jakiegoś lepszego zrozumienia łaski Bożej, jeśli zrozumiesz, że się mylisz, to zrobię wszystko, co będę mogła, żeby ci pomóc wrócić na Jego łono, i będę się za ciebie modlić. Ale muszę cię zwolnić… Zwalniam cię z naszej obietnicy.

John dał sobie chwilę, żeby się uspokoić, zanim będzie mógł mówić.

— Czy to… czy jesteś zupełnie pewna, Mary? To dla ciebie wstrząs i nie będę od ciebie wymagał dotrzymania żadnych słów, które dzisiaj padły.

— Jestem pewna — odpowiedziała cicho, ale stanowczo. — Mówisz, że twoje przekonania okrzepły, że już się nie zmienią. Ale moje stoją na skale Kościoła Bożego i przetrwają. Żal mi ciebie, John. Wiem, że jesteś człowiekiem dobrym i szczerym i że cierpisz. Ale trwasz w błędzie, a ja nie mogę tego akceptować ani przykładać do tego ręki.

— Uszanuję twoją decyzję. Nie muszę mówić… jak bardzo żałuję… że sprawy nie potoczyły się inaczej.

— Powinieneś iść. Zwrócę… — Mary urwała i przyłożyła sobie rękę do gardła. — Zwrócę ci twoje listy i byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś ty zwrócił mi moje.

John kiwnął głową. Mary odwróciła się od niego, znów wyglądając przez okno. Stał przez chwilę, układając w głowie kolejne przeprosiny, ale tego nic nie mogło naprawić i kiedy Mary nie obróciła się z powrotem ku niemu, wyszedł, sam zamykając za sobą drzwi, i poszedł, zostawiając ten dom za sobą i wiedząc, że ma na plecach jej wzrok.

 

***

 

John szedł bez celu, oszołomiony, aż zaszedł na ruchliwą ulicę kilka przecznic dalej, gdzie woźnice pokrzykiwali, a dorożki potrącały się w błocie. Wtedy z całą siłą dotarło do niego, co się wydarzyło. Osunął się na jakieś schody, nie dbając o to, jak wygląda, i złożył głowę w dłoniach. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy umyślnie nie zadawał sobie żadnych trudnych pytań o swoje uczucia do Mary. Jeśli Sherlock był nocą, dreszczem podniecenia i zagrożenia, to Mary była światłem dziennym jego egzystencji, jego prawdziwym życiem, życiem, które było mu przecież chyba przeznaczone, którym _miał_ żyć. Przez wszystkie te lata była mu ideałem, czymś, do zdobycia czegoś mógł aspirować – kiedyś, kiedyś. Nie zatrzymał się, by się zapytać, czy naprawdę tego pragnął. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele się pożenili, mieli dzieci, ustatkowali się, a John dalej był w Indiach ze swoim pułkiem, mówiąc sobie, że to jego powołanie. Nie prosił Mary, żeby na niego zaczekała, ale ona i tak to zrobiła, a kiedy wrócił do kraju ranny i podłamany na duchu, był ogromnie wdzięczny za jej cierpliwość i dobroć. Wiedział może, że nie czuje do niej namiętności, ale sądził, że to nieważne, albo zakładał, że po ślubie wszystko będzie dobrze.

Teraz obok bólu, związanego z tym, że skrzywdził Mary, i strasznego poczucia winy czuł coś jeszcze, coś jeszcze mniej mile widzianego: ulgę. Byłby dla Mary najlepszym mężem, jakim by zdołał, ale w tych okolicznościach co mogliby sobie nawzajem dać oprócz właśnie cierpienia?

Usłyszał kroki – to ktoś zatrzymał się przy nim – uniósł głowę i zobaczył policjanta.

— Nic się panu nie stało?

— Stary ból — odpowiedział John. — Dziękuję, nic mi nie jest.

Policjant przyjrzał mu się i poszedł dalej. John odetchnął z sapnięciem. Robił z siebie widowisko na ulicy, w miejscu publicznym. Gdyby ten policjant wiedział, kim John naprawdę jest, co zrobił… przypomniał sobie, jak mówi Sherlockowi „kim ty mnie uczyniłeś ”. Miał być dobrym chrześcijaninem, duchownym, zaręczonym z młodą damą z dobrego domu, zabezpieczonym finansowo, a zamiast tego był niewiernym i sodomitą, kimś, kogo każdy normalny człowiek by unikał, no chyba że chciałby go oddać w ręce prawa. Prawie się roześmiał. Było to jak scena z taniej powieści sensacyjnej, w której następny rozdział obejmował będzie jego aresztowanie, skruchę i powolną śmierć w więzieniu – o ile nie rzuci się wcześniej do Tamizy.

Jednak w bardziej prozaicznym świecie rzeczywistym John wziął się w garść i ruszył pytać o pracę w tylu agencjach i biurach zatrudnienia, ile uda mu się znaleźć.

 

***

 

Powoli minęło pięć dni i John zaczynał tracić nadzieję na znalezienie pracy w Londynie. Na wszystkie stanowiska, na które szukano pracowników, był jednocześnie zbyt wykształcony – w praktycznym kontekście greki, łaciny i teologii nie ceniono zbyt wysoko – i nie dość wykształcony, jako że nie znał się zupełnie na stenografii ani księgowości. Najchętniej pracowałby z najuboższymi, ale organizacje charytatywne nie miały pieniędzy, żeby płacić swoim wolontariuszom, a przy tym prawie wszystkie miały religijny charakter, czego John instynktownie próbował uniknąć. Wieczorem tego samego dnia, kiedy widział się z Mary, otrzymał napisany nieznaną mu ręką list z pytaniem, czy może podjąłby się pracy jako recenzent dla „ Westminster Review ”, oferujący mu za każdą recenzję kwotę, która wydała mu się godziwa, i stwierdzający, że polecił go „wspólny znajomy”. John nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru przyjmować jałmużny od żadnych znajomych Sherlocka, ale nie chciał też nieuprzejmie odpisywać. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że istnieją w Londynie, jak dał mu do zrozumienia Sherlock, nieformalne, jeśli już nie formalne siatki kontaktowe wolnomyślicieli i ateistów, które mogłyby przyjąć go z otwartymi ramionami. Ten list mógł być swego rodzaju zaproszeniem. Jednak nawet gdyby chciał przyjąć pomoc tych ludzi, albo iść ich o nią poprosić, to wzdragał się przed rozmową z osobami, które prawie na pewno Sherlocka znały – jeśli nie osobiście, to ze słyszenia.

Wieczorem po trzecim dniu bezowocnej włóczęgi po ulicach John znalazł Harry w jej pokoju i powiedział jej, że spotka się z Clarą, żeby omówić ich pomysł.

— Miałaś rację — przyznał. — Zajmujesz się mamą od lat, teraz kolej na mnie. Zasługujesz na taką szansę, Harry, na możliwość podejmowania własnych decyzji. Jeśli ta twoja przyjaciółka jest osobą odpowiedzialną i jeśli naprawdę dacie radę zarobić tyle, żeby się utrzymać, to cię poprę.

Harry zaskoczyła go, przytulając go, rozradowana, i przez jedną niezręczną chwilę John odwzajemniał uścisk, niewyrażalnie ucieszony tym bliskim dotykiem. Wiedział, że ich matka nie będzie zadowolona z tego rozwiązania, ale pomyślał, że dzięki niemu choć jedno z nich będzie szczęśliwsze.

Co do niego samego, był niemal przekonany, że jedyne wyjście to emigracja. Może gdyby udało mu się przeznaczyć większość oszczędności na ulokowanie matki gdzieś, gdzie miałaby przyjaciółki w swoim wieku i podobnie do niej wychowane, gdzie byłaby zadowolona z życia, to mógłby popłynąć do Australii albo Nowej Zelandii, gdzie, jak słyszał, znajdzie się zatrudnienie dla każdego, kto gotów jest pracować ciężko. Nikt go tam nie będzie znał, będzie mógł zacząć od nowa, pracując w jakiejś dziurze. A jeśli nie przeżyje podróży albo zabije go klimat, to przynajmniej będzie wiedział, że bez niego Harry i matce żyje się równie dobrze, jak byłoby im z nim.

Sherlock pewnie zadomowił się już na dobre we Włoszech, pomyślał, i może pracuje nad następną książką. Wiedziony jakimś przymusem, którego się wstydził, John co noc wypatrywał po drugiej stronie uliczki cienia czyjejś postaci przed zaśnięciem i jeśli przebudził się w nocy, co mu się często zdarzało. Ale naturalnie nigdy nikogo tam nie było. Nawet gdyby chciał skontaktować się z Sherlockiem, nie dałby rady tego zrobić. Nie wiedział nawet, w którym mieście ten się zatrzymał. List, wysłany do Astley albo do lorda Holmesa, może by i do niego dotarł, ale nie było takiej pewności, i oczywiście nie mógłby napisać w nim nic osobistego. Jeśli John zamówi miejsce na pierwszym statku płynącym na Nową Zelandię i zlikwiduje swój dom w Camden, to Sherlock już nigdy go nie znajdzie.

 

***

 

Wieczorem piątego dnia John poszedł rozpytywać się o statki pasażerskie, a kiedy wrócił, zastał na ulicy przed domem niezwykle elegancki powóz, a w salonie matki lorda Holmesa, pijącego herbatkę. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach jak wryty – miał właśnie zamiar zawołać coś na przywitanie do Harry.

— O, jesteś, John! — powiedziała matka. — Lord Holmes — John skrzywił się, słysząc, z jaką wyraźną dumą wymówiła tytuł — czekał, aż wrócisz.

John bardzo wyraźnie uświadomił sobie, że buty ma ubłocone, a w jednym z nich po kilku dniach spędzonych na chodzeniu po ulicach odchodzi podeszwa, a także że salon zagracony jest porcelanowymi bibelotami, serwetkami robionymi na drutach, kiepsko ułożonymi bukietami suszonych kwiatów – pozostałością po próbie uczynienia Harry bardziej kobiecą – i tanim, malowanym pianinem. Przy lordzie Holmesie, równie przerażająco eleganckim co za każdym razem, kiedy John go widział, wszystko w pokoju wyglądało prostacko.

Potem przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zastanowić się, co lord Holmes tu robi, i serce stanęło mu na moment w piersi. Sherlock musiał mu powiedzieć albo on sam dowiedział się prawdy o nich i przyszedł Johnowi grozić albo go oskarżać.

— Lordzie Holmes — przywitał się nieufnie. — Jedną chwilę… — Zdjął kapelusz i płaszcz i powiesił je w przedpokoju; z butami nic się nie dało zrobić. Wszedł do salonu i, nie mając pewności, co w tej sytuacji przewidują zasady etykiety, po prostu usiadł.

— Przepraszam, że nadużywam państwa gościnności — rzekł lord Holmes. — Pani Watson okazała mi wielką uprzejmość. — Matka Johna zatrzepotała się z radości jak podekscytowany ptak. — Wyjaśniałem właśnie, że mój brat jest jednym z pańskich byłych parafian. Przyszedłem tu w jego imieniu, jako że on sam nie może tego zrobić.

— Rozumiem — powiedział John, nic a nic nie rozumiejąc. Jego matka wydała jakiś pytający odgłos. Lord Holmes gładko obrócił się z powrotem ku niej.

— Sherlock się przeziębił. Jest poważnie chory i ma gorączkę, przy czym jego stan pogarszają oczywiście suchoty, na które od dawna cierpi. Pyta o wielebnego… o _pana_ Watsona. Uznaliśmy, że jego kojąca obecność mogłaby…

— Wielmożny pan wybaczy — wtrącił nieuprzejmie John, nie wierząc własnym uszom. — Suchoty…?

— Owszem, jest suchotnikiem, od lat — odpowiedział lord Holmes. Spojrzał na Johna spod uniesionej brwi, zimno i precyzyjnie. — Być może nie zauważył pan objawów. Mój brat zupełnie nie dba o zdrowie. — Umyślnie znów zwrócił się do matki Johna. — Tej zimy został nawet w Anglii wbrew radom wszystkich swoich lekarzy, wiedząc, że klimat nieuchronnie spowoduje u niego nawrót choroby.

— O Boże — powiedziała matka. — Bardzo nam przykro; naturalnie mój syn z chęcią udzieli wielmożnemu panu pomocy, prawda, John?

John ledwo ją słyszał. Oczyma duszy widział Sherlocka, jak siedzi przy kominku, kaszle w chusteczkę i denerwuje się, że nie może przestać; słyszał charkot w jego piersi, kiedy on na niej leżał, wsłuchując się w jego oddech i bicie serca – charkot, o którym Sherlock powiedział, że to objaw jego zwykłego zimowego przeziębienia; widział, jak Sherlock usiłuje złapać oddech w przedziale kolejowym, przyciskając dłoń do piersi; patrzył na ledwo widoczną postać, stojącą przed jego domem na zimowym deszczu, w zimną noc. Poczuł ból w sercu, ostry ból lęku i żalu.

— John? — powtórzyła matka.

— Co? O, proszę o wybaczenie, ja… tak, naturalnie, jeśli on… jeśli o mnie pyta.

Lord Holmes uśmiechnął się, przez zamknięte usta, zadowolony z siebie, i wstał z fotela.

— Gdyby był pan tak dobry i pojechał ze mną od razu, zakładając, że rodzina pana puści, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny.

John też wstał i kiwnął głową.

Lord Holmes zaczął wylewnie dziękować matce Johna za herbatkę, a John wymknął się do przedpokoju, żeby z powrotem założyć mokry płaszcz. Próbował stłumić kłębiące się w nim emocje, zachować niewzruszoną twarz na użytek lorda Holmesa. Ale kiedy wsiadali do powozu, pozwolił sobie na jedno pytanie.

— Powiedział pan… — zwilżył językiem wargi — powiedział pan, że jest ciężko chory. Czy on…? — Nie, jednak nie potrafił zapytać.

Lord Holmes popatrzył na niego.

— Majaczy. Jeśli chce pan zapytać, czy jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, to może powinien zadać pan sobie pytanie, panie Watson, w jakich okolicznościach przyjechałbym po pana w taki sposób. — Zabębnił palcami w główkę laski. — Zapewniam pana — dodał i ton jego głosu pozostał neutralny, ale teraz był pod nim ostry lód — że zdecydowanie wolałbym, żeby był pan już w Sydney, jak to pan dzisiaj planował. Poza bratem nie mam żadnych żyjących krewnych i uważam, że narobił pan już dość złego. — Zastukał ostro w drzwiczki.

— Ruszaj! — zawołał do stangreta i powóz ruszył, wioząc ich przez pogrążające się w mroku ulice Londynu.

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * Wielebny Henry Burrows był ulubionym księdzem poetki Christiny Rosetti, który pomagał jej opublikować niektóre jej utwory religijne, choć nie jestem pewna, czy piastował swoją godność w tym właśnie roku. Wielebny Orby Shipley redagował wiele antologii poezji związanych z Kościołem Wysokim.
  * „Maga” to potoczne określenie „Blackwood’s Magazine”; można by powiedzieć, że używając dwa rozdziały temu pełnego tytułu, Moriarty zachowuje się obraźliwie, ponieważ sugeruje w ten sposób, że John nie ma ogłady, więc nie będzie znał nazwy skróconej. Tytuł czasopisma, w którym ukazały się wiersze Mary, zmyśliłam, chociaż nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby takie faktycznie istniało.
  * Unitarianie byli najbardziej liberalnym ugrupowaniem chrześcijańskim tego okresu, w tym sensie, że nie wierzyli w boskość Jezusa ani w nieomylność Biblii. Erasmus Darwin, poeta, uczony i dziadek Karola Darwina w znanych słowach opisał dziewiętnastowieczny unitarianizm jako „puchową poduszkę, na której może wylądować upadły chrześcijanin”. Mary, która jest tutaj anglikanką o poglądach dość typowych dla Kościoła Wysokiego, zdecydowanie uważa to wyznanie za rodzaj pogaństwa.
  * Co do postawy Mary w ogólności, to nie jest ona wcale zaskakująca i spotkałaby się z powszechną aprobatą. Rosetti zerwała co najmniej jedne zaręczyny, bo nie pochwalała przekonań religijnych narzeczonego. Emily Sellwood przez ponad dziesięć lat nie chciała przyjąć Alfreda Tennysona, ponieważ nie miała pewności co do siły jego wiary. W literaturze i kulturze okresu jest absolutnym komunałem, że kobiety mają silniejszą wiarę, ale też że trzeba je chronić przed intelektualnymi zagrożeniami, z którymi stykają się mężczyźni.



 


	9. Chapter 9

Droga do londyńskiej posiadłości lorda Holmesa gdzieś się Johnowi rozmyła – nawet gdyby wiedział, co mu ma powiedzieć, ściskający go w piersi strach niemal uniemożliwiał mu mówienie. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, jaki wyraz twarzy miał Sherlock, kiedy wychodził z przedziału, oddający jednoznaczne cierpienie, które John mu umyślnie zadał. Wcale go nie zdziwiło, że Sherlock, który, jak John dobrze wiedział, z niechęcią przyjmował u siebie wszelkie oznaki fizycznej słabości i kiedy tylko mógł, ignorował żądania swego organizmu, milcząco okłamał go w kwestii swojego zdrowia. Ale John tak czy inaczej powinien był zauważyć objawy. Znał ciało Sherlocka; znał je prawie tak dobrze jak swoje własne; leżało przed nim jak otwarta książka, a on go nie odczytał. A jeśli lord Holmes miał rację, jeśli Sherlock wiedział, że pozostanie w Anglii będzie niebezpieczne, a mimo to zrobił to ze względu na Johna – ta myśl była nie do zniesienia.

Powóz stanął i John ruszył za lordem Holmesem w głąb niemałego domu, tylko niejasno dostrzegając czarno-białe płyty posadzki, wysokie stropy i wrażenie przepychu. Lord Holmes oddał płaszcz czekającemu nań lokajowi i zaczął wchodzić szybko po schodach, nie patrząc nawet, czy John za nim idzie. Przeszli dwa odcinki schodów, skręcili w wyłożony boazerią korytarz, a potem lord Holmes zapukał do drzwi po prawej i otworzył je. John wszedł za nim do środka. Pokój był słabo oświetlony i bogato udekorowany w odcieniach szkarłatu i szarości i było w nim nieprzyjemnie ciepło. Łóżko miało do połowy zaciągnięte zasłony, tak że leżącej w nim postaci nie było widać i pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczył, była wstająca z krzesła przy łóżku pani Hudson.

— Dzięki Bogu, znalazłeś go — powiedziała ściszonym głosem, podchodząc do nich i chwytając Johna za rękę. — Och, wielebny, dziękuję, że pan przyjechał. — W jej zachowaniu nie było ani śladu zażenowania i John pomyślał przelotnie, że widać Sherlock nie powiedział jej, co między nimi zaszło.

— Co z nim? — zapytał cicho lord Holmes. Jego głos brzmiał teraz trochę bardziej ludzko.

— Bez zmian — odpowiedziała. — Lekarz zajrzał kilka minut temu, ale powiedział, że musimy być cierpliwi i czekać, aż gorączka dojdzie do przesilenia. On… znowu błądził gdzieś myślami, ale teraz chyba śpi trochę mocniej.

— Hmm. — Lord Holmes podszedł do łóżka, delikatnie odciągnął zasłonę i zajrzał do środka. Johnowi wydało się, że widzi na jego twarzy szybki ruch emocji, które zaraz znowu zniknęły. — Mam coś do załatwienia na dole — powiedział, cofając się. — Powinna pani iść do kuchni i coś zjeść. Panie Watson, w pokoju naprzeciwko dyżuruje pielęgniarka; gdyby potrzebował pan pomocy, może pan też oczywiście zadzwonić. Mam nadzieję, że jest pan, hmm, gotów postać przez krótki czas na straży?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Johna, otworzył drzwi przed panią Hudson, która wychodząc posłała Johnowi pełne współczucia spojrzenie, po czym zamknął je za nimi obojgiem. John mógł tylko być im wdzięczny za takt, który pozwolił mu zostać z Sherlockiem sam na sam, choć jednocześnie go on zaskoczył. Trochę chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka i odciągnął zasłony.

Oczywiście Sherlocka obcięto na krótko; John powinien był wpaść na to, że tak będzie, ale te podcięte włosy, strata tych loków, które dawniej głaskał i kurczowo chwytał, dotknęła go bardziej, niż byłby zdolny uwierzyć. Te włosy, które mu zostały, miał Sherlock pociemniałe od potu, a policzki zarumienione. Oczy tańczyły mu niespokojnie pod powiekami, a oddychał nierówno i z wysiłkiem. Twarz miał chudszą i bardziej kanciastą, młodszą, a kości policzkowe jak wyrzeźbione z kamienia. Jedna ręka, złożona na pościeli, drgała.

John rozejrzał się i zauważył miskę z wodą i leżące na umywalce ręczniki; zamoczył jeden, usiadł u boku Sherlocka i przyłożył mu kompres do czoła. W przypływie odwagi dotknął jego dłoni, a potem ujął ją w swoją, unieruchamiając ją. Była gorąca, sucha i wstrząsana drobnymi drgawkami – chociaż John czuł, że jego własne ręce też nie są wcale takie pewne. Od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz widział się z Sherlockiem, minął raptem tydzień, nawet mniej, ale zdawało mu się, że upłynęło kilka miesięcy.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho. Fakt, że Sherlock go nie słyszał, sprawił, że przyszło mu to łatwiej.

— Tak mi przykro, Sherlock. Źle zrobiłem… — John przełknął. — Źle zrobiłem, obwiniając cię za moje własne uczynki i moje własne pragnienia. Proszę cię, nie… Nie zniósłbym tego, gdybyś umarł w przekonaniu, że tobą gardziłem, gdybyś mnie miał zostawić, zanim…

Urw1ał i przejechał ręką po twarzy, pocierając czoło. Wcześniej sądził, że już nigdy Sherlocka nie zobaczy, ale będzie wiedział, że Sherlock żyje gdzieś na ziemi, że myśli, pisze i chodzi tam i z powrotem po swoim gabinecie, narzekając na brata i pijąc wystygłą herbatę, bo zapomniał o niej w czasie lektury; że siedzi sobie w słońcu w kraju, który John tylko po części umie sobie wyobrazić, z głową uniesioną tak, by chwytała światło; że chodzi gdzieś brukowanymi ulicami w swoim eleganckim płaszczu, nie wiedząc, że ludzie obserwują go z podziwem i pożądaniem.

Że może myśli czasem o Johnie – jak John będzie myślał o nim, każdego dnia swojego życia, co by mu się nie przytrafiło. Przez kilka ostatnich dni świat wydawał się Johnowi ponurym i zimnym miejscem, teraz jednak zrozumiał, że jeżeli nie będzie w nim Sherlocka, jeżeli jego gwiazda zgaśnie, to nie będzie sensu udawać, że jego życie ma jeszcze jakiś cel, i będzie mógł już tylko wsiąść na statek, zaczekać na właściwą chwilę i pozwolić, żeby fale zamknęły mu się nad głową.

Schylił głowę i ucałował palce Sherlocka, po czym wsparł ją na nich, nasłuchując jego przerywanego rzężeniem oddechu; jego własny oddech się trząsł. Wcześniej mówił sobie, że gorzko żałuje, że w ogóle poznał Sherlocka, i to dalej była po części prawda. Gdyby nie to, może by się dopasował do kolein życia w Astley, ustatkował się tam jako ksiądz, mąż i ojciec. Może zawsze czegoś by mu brakowało. Prawda była taka, że nigdy się tego nie dowie. Jego życie skręciło tam na inny tor i nie było już powrotu. Nie musiał już myśleć o Mary. Nie musiał wierzyć w każde słowo Biblii ani przejmować się ogniem piekielnym. Może i w oczach świata się mylił, żył wbrew naturze i był zboczony, ale jeśli to tak świat widział Sherlocka, to John chciał podzielić ten los. Gdyby tylko mógł to Sherlockowi powiedzieć, nie prosiłby o nic więcej.

Rozpaczliwie zapragnął się pomodlić, nawet jeśli modlitwa była bezcelowa. Po raz pierwszy świadomie pozwolił, by przez umysł popłynęły mu znajome słowa z modlitewnika, słowa wyznania grzechu i rozgrzeszenia. Może i ich obietnica była pusta, ale ich rytm, ich dogłębnie znajome brzmienie, niosło pociechę i John nie bronił się przed nimi, podobnie jak przed łzami, których nie potrafił już powstrzymać.

 

***

 

Obudził się nagle, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi i do środka wśliznęła się pani Hudson, niosąc tacę. Skrępowany, usiadł prosto, wypuścił dłoń Sherlocka i potarł twarz, usiłując się uspokoić.

Pani Hudson zagdakała coś, odłożyła tacę, podeszła do niego i poklepała go po ramieniu, przyglądając się Sherlockowi.

— Póki śpi, niech się pan napije herbaty i coś zje, wielebny — powiedziała. — Kto czuwa przy łóżku chorego, potrzebuje dużo sił.

John kiwnął głową i usiadł obok niej w jednym z głębokich foteli przy kominku, obracając go lekko, tak żeby dalej widzieć łóżko.

— Nie jestem… — zaczął z zażenowaniem. — Zrezygnowałem z posady. Nie wiem, czy Sherlock pani mówił.

Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się do niego ze zmęczeniem i smutkiem, podając mu herbatę i talerz kanapek.

— Oczywiście że nie mówił — powiedziała. — Chociaż słyszałam od znajomych we wsi. Krąży mnóstwo plotek. Obawiam się, że dla mnie dalej jest pan wielebny, nieważne, co mówi w tej kwestii Kościół. — Westchnęła i podążyła wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Johna – w stronę łóżka.

— Sherlock nie musiał mi mówić, wielebny. Znam swoich chłopców. Obaj lubią udawać, że są bez serca, ale widzę, kiedy jeden z nich ma je złamane. Widzi pan, Sherlock nie lubi mówić o swoich prywatnych sprawach i to nie moje miejsce jakoś je komentować albo osądzać, więc nie mówiłabym tego, gdybym już na pierwszy rzut oka nie widziała, że pan jest w takim samym stanie. Ale jeśli zdołacie się pogodzić – a jestem pewna, że to była jego wina, oboje wiemy, jaki potrafi być uparty – to może będzie mu lżej na sercu. Ta wasza kłótnia nie daje mu spokoju.

— Och. — Zawstydziła go i zaskoczyła jej szczerość, podobnie jak jej sugestia na temat Sherlocka. — To była, eee, moja wina. Ta kłótnia. Pod… pod pewnymi względami. Nie wiedziałem… Myślałem, że wyjechał do Włoch. Nie wiedziałem, że choruje, nie powiedział mi. Czy on… czy on był już kiedyś taki chory?

Pani Hudson wydęła wargi.

— Nie od czasu, kiedy miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, nie aż tak. Wtedy wszyscy myśleliśmy, że go stracimy; miał podróżować po Europie, a tu Mycr… lord Holmes dostał list, że jego brat jest w jakiejś wiosce w Grecji i umiera. W dodatku podróż tam zabierała prawie trzy tygodnie. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie widziałam, żeby lord Holmes tak szalał ze zmartwienia. Kiedy przywiózł Sherlocka z powrotem, ten wyglądał jak upiór, sama skóra i kości, a kaszlał i kaszlał. Lekarze powiedzieli, że to cud, że żyje. Lord Holmes chciał go wysłać do sanatorium w Szwajcarii, kiedy wydobrzeje na tyle, żeby móc podróżować, ale on nie chciał o tym słyszeć, powiedział, że musi pracować, więc wyzdrowieje. — Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale ciepło.

— Czy to… Lord Holmes powiedział, że Sherlock powinien był spędzić tę zimę w cieplejszym klimacie.

Pani Hudson spojrzała na niego sprytnie.

— Skąd miał pan wiedzieć, wielebny. Nikt nigdy nie umiał zmusić Sherlocka, żeby przejął się swoim zdrowiem.

— Mogła mi pani powiedzieć. — John starał się, żeby jego słowa nie brzmiały jak oskarżenie.

Znów westchnęła. Odstawiła herbatę.

— Wie pan, kiedy zaczynałam pracować dla Holmesów, byłam pomocnicą bony. Potem bona odeszła – cóż, ci dwaj to były trudne dzieci – a ich ojciec, stary lord Holmes, poprosił mnie, żebym została. Byłam już wtedy żoną jednego z ogrodników, więc nie wiedziałam, czy mogę, ale oni dali mnie i mojemu mężowi domek w majątku i co rano chodziłam do dworu. Potem lord i lady Holmes zmarli na tyfus, jedno po drugim, w odstępie dwóch tygodni i dwór pogrążył się w chaosie. Mój mąż był… cóż, wielebny, był złym człowiekiem, ze skłonnościami do picia i do przemocy. Próbowałam to oczywiście ukryć przed chłopcami, ale dzieci zawsze wiedzą takie rzeczy. A wtedy był na mnie zły, że spędzam tyle czasu we dworze, mówił, że go zaniedbuję. Pewnego dnia stłukł mi biodro pogrzebaczem. Nie mogłam wyjść z domu i chłopcy przyszli mnie szukać.

Zadrżała, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

— A kiedy mój mąż wrócił do domu, Mycroft i Sherlock powiedzieli mu, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś się do mnie zbliży, to dopilnują, żeby to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobił. Mój mąż to był kawał chłopa. Mycroft miał wtedy jakieś trzynaście lat. Sherlock miał siedem. Tak się bali – i ja się o nich bałam, och, byłam przerażona – ale nie cofnęli się przed nim, a on trochę się odgrażał, ale wreszcie podwinął ogon pod siebie i poszedł sobie. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— To… — powiedział tylko John.

— Właściwie mi się upiekło. Dziesięć lat później aresztowano go za zamordowanie kobiety, z którą wtedy żył. Sherlock pomógł zgromadzić dowody, a mojego męża powieszono za to morderstwo. I dobrze się stało. Więc widzi pan, wielebny, jeśli Sherlock będzie chciał, żebym dotrzymała jakiejś jego tajemnicy, to ja tak zrobię.

Spojrzała na niego znacząco. John przygryzł wargę.

— Myślałem, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę — wyznał. — Nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo… jak bardzo za nim tęskniłem. — Z brzękiem odstawił filiżankę. — Ale nie wiem, czy będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, jeśli… kiedy będzie mógł. Byłem bardzo zły i powiedziałem pewne rzeczy, które może były nie do wybaczenia.

— Och, wielebny. Stosunek Sherlocka do pana przejrzeć równie łatwo, jak pana do niego. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby wiedział, co mówił w gorączce.

— Ach. A mówił…?

— Proszę się nie martwić. Mycroft podwoił pielęgniarkom wynagrodzenie w zamian za absolutną dyskrecję. A ja byłam tu prawie cały czas. Chociaż może teraz pójdę trochę odpocząć, jeśli nie będzie pan miał nic przeciwko temu. Będzie pan mógł zostać? Możemy wysłać wiadomość do pańskiej rodziny.

Od strony łóżka dobiegł niewyraźny odgłos. Oboje spojrzeli w tym kierunku.

— Budzi się — powiedziała pani Hudson. Przez chwilę przyglądała się Johnowi badawczo. —No, to ja wyniosę te rzeczy do kuchni. Tylko niech pan dzwoni, gdyby pan czegoś potrzebował. — Wychodząc, ponownie poklepała Johna po ramieniu.

Podszedł do łóżka. Sherlock dalej był tak rozpalony, że aż parzył, i John jeszcze raz otarł mu czoło. Kiedy to robił, Sherlock zatrzepotał rzęsami i otworzył oczy. Blady jak zjawa z zaświatów, patrzył przez Johna na wylot.

— Zgubiłem — powiedział. — Zgubiłem go, straciłem. Za ciemno jest. — Potem jakby skupił wzrok na Johnie. — John. Zostawiłeś mnie. — Głos łamał mu się i chwiał. — Umarłem?

— Nie — odpowiedział John. — Nie, jestem tu, przy tobie, a ty jesteś u brata. Coś ci się zwiduje w gorączce. Powinieneś się napić wody. Masz. — Przytknął kubek do warg Sherlocka i podniósł go do pozycji półsiedzącej, a on upił mały łyk, potem drugi, a wreszcie wypił resztę wody wielkimi łykami. Zaczął kaszleć i nie mógł przestać. John przytrzymał go, a on cały trząsł mu się w rękach, słaby, rozgrzany i lepki od potu.

Kiedy ten okropny kaszel wreszcie zelżał i John obrócił się, żeby odstawić kubek, Sherlock złapał go mocno za nadgarstek.

— Wszystko wiruje — powiedział. — Kręci się i kręci. Nie mogę się stąd wydostać, straciłem Johna, nie wiem, jak stąd wyjść. Nie mogę go znaleźć, słyszysz mnie?

— Jestem tu — powiedział bezradnie John. — Sherlock, najdroższy ty mój, nigdzie nie idę, jestem tu obok. Powinieneś się położyć, powinieneś odpoczywać. — Docisnął delikatnie ramię Sherlocka, kładąc go z powrotem na łóżko.

— Nie odchodź. — Sherlock dalej kurczowo trzymał się ręki Johna. — Nie zostawiaj mnie tu, nie mogę… — Jego słowa przeszły w mamrotanie i zamknął oczy.

Johnowi serce biło jak młotem, w ustach mu zaschło. Czuwał przy wielu chorych i słyszał już wcześniej majaczenie w gorączce, ale nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy kiedyś tak bezbronnego i tak zagubionego akurat Sherlocka. Delikatnie zdjął ze swojego przedramienia jego dłoń i splótł ich palce. Sherlock poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku, ale ręki nie zabrał, mamrocząc coś tuż poza zasięgiem Johnowego słuchu.

— Nigdzie stąd nie idę — powtórzył John z determinacją, a miał na myśli i tę noc, i dalszą przyszłość – tak długo, jak Sherlock będzie chciał, żeby został.

 

***

 

To była długa noc i nie licząc godziny czy dwóch niespokojnego snu John spędził ją całą u boku Sherlocka, słuchając, jak ten mamrocze, jęczy, a czasem nagle wyrzuca z siebie kilka pełnych bólu zdań, w których do najczęściej powtarzających się rozpoznawalnych słów należy słowo „John”. Nic dziwnego, że lord Holmes pojechał go szukać.

To była trudna noc, a po niej trudny dzień, ale następna noc była najgorsza. Po północy Sherlock umilkł, jakby stracił zdolność mowy, a oddech zrobił mu się nierówny i zaczął się rwać. John czuł, że zmusza go do brania kolejnych oddechów samą siłą woli, każdym uderzeniem serca, każdym mrugnięciem własnych suchych oczu. Z najwyższym trudem oderwał się od jego boku i zadzwonił po lorda Holmesa i po lekarza, wiedząc, co to oznacza. A przez resztę tej strasznej nocy, kiedy lekarz pokręcił głową i poszedł, lord Holmes siedział po drugiej stronie łóżka, ściskając jego brzeg, równie milczący i blady co John w tym ich wspólnym lęku i czuwaniu. John patrzył na niego i myślał o dobroci, dzięki której mógł tu być, mimo że przecież lord Holmes na pewno winił go za chorobę Sherlocka. Chociaż wiedział, że wynika to ze współczucia dla Sherlocka, nie dla niego, i tak był za nie wdzięczny. A uświadomiwszy sobie, że lord Holmes nie pierwszy raz patrzy, jak Sherlock cierpi, John sam poczuł współczucie _dla niego_ ; dla jego niemocy – mimo całego jego bogactwa i władzy – ocalenia kogoś, kogo wyraźnie kochał.

John myślał, że może Sherlock umrze tuż przed świtem. Był to stary przesąd, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go, że to często się sprawdza. Jednak światło zakradło się już do środka przez szpary między zasłonami, a Sherlock dalej oddychał, może nawet, pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję John, oddychał trochę bardziej równo. Jemu samemu oczy się zamykały – był wyczerpany z napięcia nerwowego. Pani Hudson pokazała mu wcześniej przeznaczoną dla niego sypialnię w tym samym korytarzu. John wstał, cały sztywny, nie odzywając się do lorda Holmesa, skinąwszy tylko głową, wyszedł z pokoju i półprzytomny, dalej na wpół ubrany pierwszy raz od kilku dni poszedł porządnie spać.

Sherlock przespał cały następny dzień, budząc się tylko na chwilę, kiedy pielęgniarki myły go i zmieniały mu pościel, a potem większość następnej nocy. Kolejnego dnia rano otworzył oczy i po raz pierwszy odezwał się w pełni świadomie. John przegapił jego przebudzenie; był akurat w onieśmielająco wspaniałym pokoju śniadaniowym, siedząc samotnie przy długim na milę politurowanym stole i próbując bez zakłopotania zjeść jajko, mając za plecami dwóch wyprężonych i gotowych mu usłużyć lokajów.

Weszła pani Hudson; widać było, że płacze. John wstał z sercem w gardle, ale ona, chociaż płakała, to jednocześnie się uśmiechała.

— Obudził się — powiedziała. — Pyta o pana. Och, tak mi ulżyło!

John miał ochotę ją uściskać, ale zadowolił się uściśnięciem jej ręki z całą serdecznością, z jaką potrafił, po czym zostawił na wpół zjedzone śniadanie i poszedł, a właściwie prawie pobiegł na górę. Zbliżając się do znajomych drzwi, zwolnił kroku, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie wie, co będzie mu chciał powiedzieć Sherlock teraz, kiedy już wróciły mu zmysły.

Zapukał, raz, z grzeczności, i wszedł do środka. Sherlock siedział w łóżku, wsparty na poduszkach. Jedna z pielęgniarek, która kończyła je właśnie układać, dygnęła przed Johnem, odwracając wzrok, i wyszła. John podszedł do łóżka, pewny, że od razu będzie po nim widać radość, jaką czuje, widząc Sherlocka choćby w połowie podobnego do samego siebie. Stanął u jego boku, napawając się tym widokiem.

— John. — Głos Sherlocka był chrapliwy i było w nim słychać wahanie, ale choć w przybliżeniu przypominał jego normalny ton. — To rzeczywiście ty. Myślałem, że mi się to śni.

— Jestem tu, ee, od poniedziałku — powiedział John. — Twój brat polecił mi przyjechać. Ale oczywiście zjawiłbym się wcześniej, gdybym wiedział.

— Mycroft? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sherlock. Zmarszczył brwi z namysłem. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna na policzki chyba wyszedł mu rumieniec.

Odchrząknął.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie byłem ostatnio… sobą. Jeśli powiedziałem coś…

— Nie wyraziłeś żadnych uczuć, których bym nie odwzajemniał — powiedział cicho John. Zawahał się, a potem zaryzykował i dał nura. Od wielu dni czekał, aż będzie mógł to powiedzieć; nie miał cierpliwości do pogawędek o niczym.

— Sherlock, wiele rzeczy jest teraz dla mnie bardziej jasnych. Nie powinienem był obarczać cię odpowiedzialnością za mój upadek. Bardzo głęboko tego pożałowałem. Bałem się… bałem się, że może nie będę mógł ci powiedzieć… powiedzieć, co myślę i czuję.

Sherlock skubnął skraj prześcieradła i zwinął go między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

— Twoje zaręczyny… — powiedział.

— Mary zwolniła mnie z wszelkich zobowiązań — odpowiedział John. — Powiedziała, że nie może wyjść za niewierzącego.

Sherlock zrobił krzywą minę.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj. Ja się ucieszyłem. Nie żebym… Nie wybrałbym niewiary, gdyby to był wybór. Ale teraz widzę, że nawet gdyby moja wiara pozostała niezmącona, nie zdołałbym jej uszczęśliwić — znów urwał, a potem zebrał się w sobie. — Bo całym sercem kocham kogoś innego.

Sherlock podniósł głowę, zaskoczony, żeby na niego spojrzeć. John odpowiedział mu wzrokiem, starając się, żeby Sherlock mógł w nim wyczytać, jaka jest prawda.

— Och — powiedział Sherlock. — Och. — Odwrócił spojrzenie, ale potem znów popatrzył na Johna, jakby jego oczy przyciągały jego wzrok. John zobaczył, jak rusza mu się krtań.

— Jesteś… pewny? — zapytał Sherlock. — To znaczy… Mycroft nie zaproponował ci…

— Nie obrażaj mnie. — John uśmiechnął się, żeby jego słowa nie brzmiały zbyt ostro. — Twój brat nic mi nie proponował, zaoferował tylko gościnność. Mówię to z własnej woli.

— Litujesz się nade mną w chorobie. Nie byłoby cię tu, gdybyś nie pomyślał, że umieram.

— Nie. Nie szukałem cię, bo myślałem, że już wyjechałeś. Poza tym nie… Poza tym powiedziałem ci kilka bardzo ostrych słów. Nie wiedziałem, czy miałbyś ochotę się ze mną widzieć. Ale może to prawda, że nie poznałbym własnego serca, gdyby nie to, że zrozumiałem, jak bardzo się boję, że całkiem cię stracę.

— Ja myślałem, że całkiem cię straciłem — powiedział Sherlock. — Mówiłem sobie, że to lepiej niż w ogóle nigdy nie pokochać, ale to nieprawda. Chciałem umrzeć. Nie dam rady drugi raz przez to przejść. John, ja też… — wziął głęboki oddech. — Ja też cię kocham, na tyle, na ile, jak sądzę, w ogóle potrafię kochać. Wiem, że nie mam ci do zaoferowania niczego, co cenisz, ale chciałbym dać ci wszystko, co mogę…

— Sherlock. — John poczuł, jak ogarnia go ogromna ulga i radość. — Nie mów już nic — powiedział, pochylił się nad nim i ucałował go w czoło, a potem delikatnie w usta.

Sherlock odwrócił głowę.

— Zakażenie… W ogóle nie powinieneś tu być.

John roześmiał się cicho, ze smutkiem.

— Za słaby jesteś, żeby mnie stąd wyrzucić — zauważył. — I… i jeśli ci się wydaje, że już nigdy cię nie pocałuję, to grubo się mylisz co do moich zamiarów.

Sherlock obrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę Johna i napotkał jego wzrok. Jego podejrzliwa mina zmieniła się w wyraz zdumienia.

— Ale najpierw musisz stanąć z powrotem na nogi — dodał John.

— To tak na zachętę? — spytał Sherlock i pierwszy raz uśmiechnął się do Johna, wciąż po części z niedowierzaniem, ale też, pomyślał John, trochę ze szczęścia.

 

***

 

— John? — Sherlock przeczesywał palcami włosy Johna, który siedział na podnóżku u jego stóp, opierając się o jego uda. Miał czytać Sherlockowi „Timesa”, ale jakiś czas temu przestał i przesiedzieli trochę w milczeniu. Minęły dwa dni, a tego dnia lekarze pierwszy raz pozwolili Sherlockowi wstać z łóżka, chociaż tylko po to, żeby posiedzieć w fotelu przy oknie. Był coraz bardziej drażliwym pacjentem i John zdawał sobie sprawę, że on i pani Hudson bez cienia wstydu spełniają wszystkie jego zachcianki. Wiedział też, że w miarę jak Sherlock wraca do zdrowia, kończy się czas, na spędzanie którego u jego boku może sobie pozwolić, podczas gdy matka i siostra czekają na niego w Camden.

— Mmm? — mruknął.

— Dalej się martwisz swoimi… nowymi przekonaniami.

John westchnął. Nie chciał naruszać wygodnego rozejmu, który zawarli, poruszając trudne tematy, choć wiedział, że to nieuniknione. Słyszał w głosie Sherlocka ton samooskarżenia, ale nie chciał go okłamywać.

— To tak, jakby… jakby człowiek był ranny - powiedział. — Z czasem się zagoi.

— I zostawi bliznę — odparł Sherlock. Dłoń mu znieruchomiała.

— Tak. — John przechylił głowę i oparł ją o nogę Sherlocka, ale nie udało mu się na niego spojrzeć. — Gdybyś umarł cztery dni temu w nocy, zniknąłbyś. Na zawsze. To znaczy… jeśli o mnie chodzi, to sercem nie potrafiłem się z tym pogodzić, nawet jeśli rozumowo wiedziałem, że tak jest. Nie wiem, czy mnie rozumiesz, Sherlock. Jeśli ktoś nigdy nie zaznał tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie daje wiara, to nie może go stracić. Ale jeśli je miał, a potem zostanie mu ono… wydarte, to zostaje po nim… pustka.

— Czarna plama w sercu. — Przez chwilę Sherlock milczał, a potem powiedział z wahaniem: — Chciałbym jakoś pomóc. Nie chcę cię urazić. Ale… gdyby to było dla ciebie do przyjęcia, to pomyślałem… chciałem dać ci okazję spotkać ludzi, którzy rozumieliby twoje położenie. — Urwał, jakby czekał, aż John mu przerwie.

— Mam pewne kontakty, chociaż raczej nie udzielam się w Londynie towarzysko. Kiedy się… rozstaliśmy, napisałem do kilku konkretnych ludzi z pytaniem, czy nie zechcieliby cię komuś przedstawić albo nie mieliby dla ciebie pracy. To nie była jałmużna, John. I nie próbowałem cię odzyskać, nie chciałem tylko, żebyś czuł się tak bardzo… samotny, jak obawiałem się, że może się czujesz. Dostałem na ten list, ehem, życzliwą odpowiedź. Poszedłem do twojego domu przekazać tę wiadomość; to był oczywiście pretekst, żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć, że… że nic ci nie jest. Okazało się jednak, że jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, żeby o ciebie zapytać, a nie chciałem zostawiać listu na progu.

— Wydawało mi się, że widzę kogoś przed domem — powiedział John. — Ale to było w środku nocy. Trochę późno na dostarczanie listu.

— Miałem… miałem nadzieję, że mnie nie widziałeś — powiedział po chwili Sherlock.

— Na deszczu i zimnie. — John obrócił się całym ciałem, żeby popatrzeć prosto na Sherlocka. — Nigdy więcej nie będziesz tak ryzykował zdrowiem, słyszysz mnie? Nieważne, w jakiej sprawie.

— Tego nie mogę ci obiecać.

— W takim razie będę musiał być przy tobie, żeby cię powstrzymać — zauważył John.

Sherlock schylił się, żeby podciągnąć go do góry, i uściskał go mocno, oddychając mu w kark, a potem całując go w niego, póki John nie odsunął się po chwili i nie usiadł z powrotem na podnóżku.

— Jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałeś — powiedział surowo. — I chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać?

— Hmm. To mogło poczekać. — Sherlock znów wyciągnął ręce po Johna, ale ten pokręcił głową i przesiadł się na drugi fotel. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z krzywą miną, pod którą jednak krył się cień uśmiechu. Na ten widok Johnowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu.

— No dobrze. — Sherlock sięgnął do kieszeni szlafroka i wyciągnął liścik w zaklejonej kopercie. — Zostałeś zaproszony na jutrzejszy wieczór na skromną kolację. — Podał mu list.

John obrócił go w dłoniach, lekko marszcząc czoło. Potem zobaczył adres nadawcy i uniósł brwi.

— Sherlock… — zaczął.

— Nie byłbyś tam nie na miejscu — powiedział prędko Sherlock. — Towarzystwo będzie nieliczne i przyjaźnie nastawione. Złożone z ludzi, podzielających moje… nasze przekonania. Proszę cię, John. Dalej nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że nie dałem ci jesienią jej książek do przeczytania.

— Może i jestem ignorantem, ale czytałem jej książki — odpowiedział John. — Wszyscy w tym kraju je czytali.

— Powieści — odparł ze wzgardą Sherlock. — Miałem oczywiście na myśli jej przekłady. Feuerbacha, Straussa… — W jego głosie słychać było niemal… szacunek. Gdyby to było możliwe, John uniósłby brwi jeszcze wyżej.

— Proszę — powtórzył Sherlock, patrząc na Johna chyba ze szczerym błaganiem.

John wykrzywił usta, ale kiwnął głową. Był temu głęboko niechętny. Nie wątpił, że na każdym takim spotkaniu będzie się czuł jak ostatni głupek. Ale jeśli Sherlock się ucieszy… Poza tym musiał przyznać, że trochę go intryguje perspektywa spotkania takiej literackiej lwicy. I to prowadzącej takie życie prywatne, jakiego dawniej, jako duchowny Kościoła Anglii, nie mógł pochwalać. Teraz jednak był… był chyba kimś dla Sherlocka, chociaż kim? W każdym razie teraz jego sytuacja była inna. Miał okazję porozmawiać z osobą, która nad konwencję wybrała miłość i ogłosiła to całemu światu, w dodatku była kobietą; w najgorszym razie będzie miał później co opowiadać Sherlockowi.

— Będziesz potrzebował lepszego garnituru — zauważył Sherlock, oglądając go od stóp do głów — a wiem, że takiego nie masz. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby ich to obchodziło, ale…

— Ale teraz, kiedy jestem twoim… twoim towarzyszem, chcesz, żebym się stosownie do tego ubierał? — John powiedział to na pół żartem, ale Sherlock się nie roześmiał.

— Moim towarzyszem — powtórzył. — Tak. Tak, jeśli to określenie ci odpowiada. I chyba masz rację, chociaż nie doceniasz tego, jak bardzo ja sam chcę cię oglądać w lepszym ubraniu. Czy w związku z tym mogę sprowadzić tu swojego krawca?

John westchnął.

— No dobrze. Musimy porozmawiać o… o innych sprawach, jak nabierzesz trochę sił.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Sherlock. — Nie bój się, będzie na to czas. A na razie ustąp mi jeszcze, dobrze?

— Ustąpię ci — powiedział z naciskiem John i wstał, żeby pociągnąć za sznur dzwonka.

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * No dobra, przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać i wstawiłam do książki George Eliot, bo to ona tłumaczyła dzieła wyżej wspomnianych autorów i w ten sposób dołączyła do najważniejszych popularyzatorów krytyki wyższej w Wielkiej Brytanii, a wielką sławę zyskała na krótko przed rokiem, w którym toczy się akcja _Wszystkiego…_ , wydając _Adama Bede’a_ i _Młyn nad Flossą_. W 1861 Marian Evans, bo tak naprawdę się nazywała, żyła z George’em Henrym Lewesem jako pani Lewes, siejąc jednak zgorszenie, ponieważ formalnie pan Lewes dalej był żonaty ze swoją pierwszą żoną. (Nie mógł się z nią rozwieść, bo wcześniej przyzwalał na cudzołożne stosunki między nią a swoim przyjacielem, a jej dziecko z nim uznał za swoje.) Oznaczało to, że większość szanujących się kobiet, a i niektórzy mężczyźni nie chcieli Marian odwiedzać. „Dla siebie wolę ekskomunikę” – napisała na ten temat na początku roku 1861. Wszystko to było wtedy publicznie wiadome.
  * Wszystkiego, co wiem o gruźlicy, dowiedziałam się z powieści wiktoriańskich i z Wikipedii, więc jeśli napisałam coś zupełnie nieprawdopodobnego, to proszę, dajcie mi znać, to poprawię. Więcej na ten temat w następnym rozdziale i przypisach pod nim.



 


	10. Chapter 10

John wiercił się niespokojnie w nowym garniturze, który pasował idealnie i był najbardziej luksusową rzeczą, jaką w życiu na siebie założył, i z tych powodów wprawiał go w wielkie zakłopotanie. Był to zwykły czarny garnitur, ale jednocześnie taki nie był – niczym nie zdradzał jego poprzedniej profesji. Od dwudziestego któregoś roku życia wszystkie ubrania – z wyjątkiem pewnych rzeczy do noszenia w upał – kupował w sklepie z konfekcją dla duchownych. Zawsze też płacił za nie sam ze swoich poborów. Oczywiście powtarzał sobie, że pozwalając Sherlockowi polecić krawcowi, żeby zaprojektował i uszył mu strój ściśle według jego zaleceń, sprawił mu przyjemność i dał chwilę wytchnienia od towarzyszącej powrotowi do zdrowia nudy. Co nie zmieniało nie ulegającego wątpliwości faktu, że za ubranie, które miał na grzbiecie, zapłacił ktoś inny, a sam John zupełnie nie mógłby sobie na nie pozwolić. No i jechał powozem, który też należał do rodziny Holmesów, a nie, jak sam by wolał, dorożką.

Powiedział Sherlockowi, że porozmawiają, kiedy ten nabierze sił, ale temat robił się pilny. John od tygodnia korzystał z gościnności lorda Holmesa. Ten zaszył się z powrotem w swoim tajemniczym klubie, ledwo lekarze oświadczyli, że życiu Sherlocka przestało grozić niebezpieczeństwo, i nie dawał żadnego znaku, że zauważa obecność Johna czy też że go ona obchodzi. Jednak co wieczór na Johna czekał pokój ze świeżą pościelą, rozpalonym w kominku ogniem i łóżkiem o wiele wygodniejszym niż te, do których przywykł, a milcząco sprawna służba podawała mu jedzenie, prała ubrania i zapewniała wszelkie nowoczesne wygody. Jakby był honorowym gościem tej arystokratycznej rodziny, a nie zubożałym i zhańbionym byłym duchownym.

Jedną rzeczą było przyjmowanie wszystkich tych dobrodziejstw, kiedy czuwał przy łóżku chorego Sherlocka, robiąc coś pożytecznego. Czymś zupełnie innym było pozostawanie w domu lorda Holmesa w charakterze… Nazwał się „towarzyszem”, a Sherlock zgodził się chyba, że to odpowiednie słowo. Ale John zawsze patrzył na te zdesperowane kobiety i nielicznych mężczyzn, którzy przyjmowali posady płatnych towarzyszy – niezależnie od tego, czy płacono im gotówką, czy po prostu dachem nad głową – z litością i wyższością. Była to ostatnia ucieczka tych, którym pozycja społeczna nie pozwalała iść do służby, ale którzy nie potrafili utrzymać się w żaden inny sposób. W życiu by mu się nie śniło, że sam miałby się znaleźć w takim położeniu; lepiej by było harować gdzieś daleko od cywilizacji na gospodarstwie w koloniach, niż być aż tak zależnym od czyjejś łaski.

A jeśli – albo kiedy – on i Sherlock wrócą do swoich dawniejszych stosunków, jego rola tylko się pogorszy. Nie wiedział, czy istnieje słowo „utrzymanek”, ale w praktyce tym właśnie by był: kochankiem Sherlocka na jego utrzymaniu. I nie mógł nie pamiętać, że dla Sherlocka to nie jest nic nowego. Wprawdzie Sherlock niewątpliwie zaprotestowałby, że ich sytuacja jest zupełnie inna, John nie był tego taki pewny. Fakty były takie, że znalazł się w pułapce: zostawić teraz Sherlocka i próbować wprowadzić w życie desperacki plan emigracji było niemożliwością, ale nie widział, jak ma z nim zostać, nie ryzykując utraty tego, co zostało z jego szacunku dla samego siebie. Gdyby wrócił do domu matki i tylko od czasu do czasu się z Sherlockiem widywał – może w ten sposób. Ale dalej nie miałby zawodu, pracy, dochodów.

Ów bezowocny ciąg myśli został przerwany, kiedy powóz zajechał pod drzwi: Blandford Square 16 w dzielnicy Marylebone. Dobry adres, ale nie najlepszy z możliwych. John wysiadł nerwowo. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał nikogo sławnego. To znaczy nie licząc Sherlocka. Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Jednak kiedy go poproszono do środka, pierwsze wrażenie okazało się kojące: salon wyglądał na wygodny i zupełnie nie paradny czy posępny, a siedziały w nim dwie panie i trzech panów, rozmawiając ze swobodą, zdradzającą długą zażyłość. Rozmowa urwała się, kiedy pokojówka zaanonsowała Johna, i dama, która siedziała najbliżej drzwi, wstała go przywitać, ujmując jego dłoń.

— Bardzo nam miło, że mógł pan do nas dołączyć, panie Watson — powiedziała niskim, melodyjnym głosem. — Zwłaszcza jeżeli może nam pan coś powiedzieć o panu Holmesie. Bardzo nas zmartwiła wiadomość o jego chorobie.

John założył, że to gospodyni. Nikt by jej nie nazwał atrakcyjną kobietą. Może kobietą o uderzających rysach. Miała pociągłą i poważną twarz o świetlistych szarych oczach i bujne jasnobrązowe włosy. Ze zdenerwowaniem uścisnął jej rękę.

— Dziękuję państwu za zaproszenie — powiedział. — I z przyjemnością mogę powiedzieć, że lekarze oznajmili wczoraj, że zdrowiu Holmesa przestało zagrażać bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo.

— Wspaniale to słyszeć — powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, podszedł do nich i też uścisnął Johnowi dłoń. Był niski, może trochę niższy od Johna, a miał rudawe włosy, dorodne wąsy i ujmujący uśmiech. — Jestem Lewes, a to moja żona, Marian. Albo Polly, jak lubię ją nazywać. — Na moment niedbale oparł jej na ramieniu dłoń, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

John też się uśmiechnął, słysząc lekki nacisk, z jakim Lewes wypowiedział słowo „żona”.

— Pani Lewes — powiedział wyraźnie. — Panie Lewes. To zaszczyt poznać państwa.

Gospodyni uśmiechnęła się tym razem prosto do niego, być może z leciutką ulgą, i wskazała mu miejsce, podczas gdy Lewes poszedł nalać mu kieliszek sherry.

— No dobrze — powiedziała pani Lewes. — To jest nasz syn Charles, to moja droga przyjaciółka Barbara – pani Bodichon, a to pan Herbert Spencer. Mało nas i mam nadzieję, że nie oczekuje pan zbyt wiele po kolacji; nasza kucharka ma niejaki temperament.

John odmruknął coś wymijającego i łyknął dla pokrzepienia sherry. W październiku Sherlock kazał mu przeczytać _Zasady psychologii_ Spencera, a potem zrobił mu obszerny wykład z ich wad i zalet, chodząc po swoim gabinecie w Astley w rozwianej bonżurce. W tej chwili John nie pamiętał nawet jednego słowa z tej książki, ani też o czym była.

— Tak się składa, że kiedy pan wszedł, rozmawialiśmy właśnie o Holmesie — powiedział Lewes. — Szkoda, że przegapił część sensacji, jaką robi jego książka. Niech pan powie, czy to prawda, że pomagał mu pan ją pisać? Jeśli tak, to muszę panu pogratulować.

— Och… ehem… — Zapewne Sherlock powiedział tak tym ludziom, żeby zaprosili Johna. John żałował, że Sherlock nie wpadł na to, żeby go o tym uprzedzić; wspomnienie jego książki wciąż sprawiało mu ból, jakby uciskał gojące się stłuczenie, i ostatnio umyślnie tego unikał.

— Słyszałam, że w Londynie kaznodzieje twierdzą, że ta choroba to kara boska — powiedziała pani Bodichon. — Tym bardziej cieszę się, że się wylizał.

John nie był pewny, czy ma się uśmiechnąć, czy skrzywić, słysząc to, i spróbował zrobić minę, która w zabawny sposób łączyła w sobie jedno i drugie.

— Ale jego wnioski w rozdziale piątym! — powiedział do Spencera Lewes, najwyraźniej straciwszy nadzieję na jakąś inteligentną odpowiedź ze strony Johna i wracając do rozmowy, którą przerwało jego przybycie. — Nie powie pan przecież, że on tam sobie nie zdaje sprawy z najnowszych odkryć w dziedzinie nauk przyrodniczych.

— Chyba ma pan na myśli rozdział szósty? — powiedziała pani Bodichon, pochylając się z zapałem do przodu. — Powiedziałabym, że mistrzowsko omawia różnicę między przeprowadzeniem dowodu w sensie naukowym a oparciem się na świadectwie.

Charles Lewes, który sądząc z wyglądu miał trochę ponad dwadzieścia lat, a twarz miał chłopięcą i ożywioną, kiwał głową.

— Rozdział szósty, tato — zgodził się z panią Bodichon.

Pani Lewes obróciła się do Johna, który czuł się coraz gorzej. Lada chwila ci intelektualiści zechcą, żeby wyraził swoje zdanie o _Nauce dedukcji biblijnej_ , jak nie o ich własnych, licznych przecież publikacjach, on tymczasem nie tylko nie miał nic odpowiedniego do powiedzenia, ale i nie był pewny, czy potrafi rozmawiać o książce Holmesa bez emocji.

— Może zechciałby pan obejrzeć dom? — spytała kobieta. — Przywieźliśmy z ostatnich podróży piękne dzieła sztuki włoskiej. Jestem pewna, że dość się pan już nasłuchał o pracy Holmesa. — W oczach miała życzliwość, a może i zrozumienie.

— Z wielkim… zainteresowaniem — odpowiedział z wdzięcznością John. Marian Lewes wstała, on za nią. Lewes podniósł wzrok, popatrzył na nią i wymienili spojrzenia; potem on kiwnął głową i wrócił do rozmowy, która jak się zdawało skupiała się na tym, czy Sherlock nawiązywał do pewnego konkretnego traktatu naukowego, czy nie; John zapamiętałby, żeby go zapytać, ale tytuł dzieła mu umknął.

Pani Lewes pokazywała mu dzieła sztuki w holu i na klatce schodowej, a on wydawał należyte odgłosy podziwu i zainteresowania, nie zwracając na nie tak naprawdę uwagi. Potem otworzyła któreś drzwi u szczytu schodów i gestem zaprosiła go do środka.

— Mój gabinet — powiedziała.

John rozejrzał się z nieskrywanym zaciekawieniem. Pokój, w którym pisała George Eliot: będzie miał co opowiadać matce i Harriet, a Molly Hooper oniemiałaby z wrażenia. Jego wzrok przykuł wiszący na ścianie krucyfiks, piękny, wyrzeźbiony z drzewa oliwnego. Zdziwił się, bo założył, że pani Lewes jest wolnomyślicielką. Rano Sherlock zrobił mu nawet godzinny wykład z jej przekładów niemieckiej krytyki wyższej, którego większość weszła Johnowi jednym uchem, a wyszła drugim.

Zerknął na nią z ukosa i zauważył, że podążyła oczami za jego wzrokiem. Usłyszał, jak wzdycha.

— Dziwi się pan i zastanawia, czemu go zatrzymałam — powiedziała, robiąc ruch w stronę krucyfiksu. — Prawda jest taka, że wielką pociechę daje mi myśl o tym, co on wycierpiał dla ludzkości. Kiedy tłumaczyłam _Leben Jesu_ i miałam momenty wątpliwości, patrzyłam na ten krzyż, szukając w nim siły, żeby pisać dalej.

John chciał zapytać o więcej, ale powstrzymywała go grzeczność.

— Może niektórzy widzą w tym sprzeczność — powiedziała. — Ale chociaż straciłam wiarę we wszechmocnego Boga, w zmartwychwstanie i życie pozagrobowe, dalej potrafię uwierzyć we wszystko, co Jezus dla nas zrobił, w piękno i świętość jego życia. — Popatrzyła na Johna, a on spojrzał jej w oczy, które świeciły od szczerego uczucia.

— Nie chcę być wścibska — powiedziała swoim niskim, melodyjnym, szczerym głosem. — Ale Holmes mówił, że porzucił pan święcenia i że martwi się o pański stan umysłu. Sama wiem, jakie to może być trudne, patrzeć, jak coś, w co człowiek wierzył całym sercem, topi mu się w rękach jak śnieg. Jeśli mogę panu jakoś pomóc, panie Watson…

Johnowi wydało się, że czuje, jak daje o sobie znać rana, którą ma w sercu, rana, o której mówił Sherlock. Ogarnęło go przemożne pragnienie wyznania wszystkiego, walczące z jego instynktami społecznymi.

— Nie wiem, co robić — powiedział pośpiesznie. — Straciłem wiarę, a wraz z nią zawód. Moja matka i siostra nie do końca to rozumieją. Nie mam nic i nie mam nikogo, kto by mi mógł okazać współczucie czy zrozumienie, z wyjątkiem Sherlocka… — urwał, przerażony, ale pani Lewes tylko pokiwała głową, nie zdradzając zaskoczenia.

— Proszę, niech pan mówi dalej — zachęciła go.

John przełknął i ściszonym głosem mówił dalej.

— Holmes – Sherlock – jest gotów, ehem… wspierać mnie – pod każdym względem, także finansowo. Ja jednak nie chcę być dla niego ciężarem. On czuje się odpowiedzialny – do pewnego stopnia _jest_ odpowiedzialny – ale nie mogę mu pozwolić… Tylko że jaką mamy alternatywę? Mam wrażenie, że… że cała moja przyszłość pogrążyła się w cieniu; zupełnie nie wiem, co będzie.

Pani Lewes znów pokiwała głową, tym razem z powagą.

— Też się tak czułam — powiedziała. — To wrażenie z czasem minie. A co do pańskiej kariery – panie Watson, dalej jest tyle do zrobienia, że człowiek o pańskich niewątpliwych zdolnościach zawsze się gdzieś przyda. Walczył pan po stronie Boga, za Chrystusa. I będzie pan dalej robił to samo, tyle że za ludzkość, zbawiając nas od nas samych, pomagając nam nauczyć się współczucia, sprawiedliwości i zrozumienia. Czy nie takie było przesłanie, jakie przyniósł nam Jezus? Nie ma potrzeby, żebyśmy marzyli o życiu po śmierci; naszym polem bitwy może być to życie, którym żyjemy teraz. Nie zgodziłby się z tym pan?

Johnowi udało się kiwnąć głową; pasja, jaką słyszał w jej głosie, odebrała mu mowę.

— Nie umiem panu powiedzieć, co czeka pana w przyszłości — ciągnęła. — Ale zawsze będzie jakieś cierpienie, w którym komuś trzeba będzie ulżyć, jakaś sprawa, którą będzie można wspomóc. Tutaj w Londynie albo gdzie indziej. Jeśli Holmes chce panu pomóc w tej pracy, czemu miałby pan mu na to nie pozwolić? To żaden wstyd, być zależnym od ludzi, których się kocha.

— Ja… — powiedział John. Pani Lewes uśmiechnęła się do niego i na chwilę delikatnie złożyła dłoń na jego dłoni.

— Przepraszam, jeśli pana wystraszyłam. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak ktoś przechodzi przez to samo, co ja przeżyłam, i nie zapragnąć zaoferować jakiejś pociechy albo nie poczuć wspólnoty. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się pomówić z panem na osobności. Czytałam prace Holmesa i rozmawiałam z nim i wiem, że to wielki człowiek. Ale zawsze miałam wątpliwości, widząc jego cynizm i ten chłód, z jakim odnosi się do ludzi wokół niego. Kiedy przeczytaliśmy jego list o panu – zdumiałam się, czytając go, naprawdę się zdumiałam – po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam, że on też potrafi być ludzki, że być może ma nie tylko wielki umysł, ale i wielkie serce. Jeśli to panu mamy dziękować za tę przemianę, to jest to niemałe osiągnięcie. Niech pan nie umniejsza swoich zasług.

John patrzył na nią przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Dziękuję pani — powiedział w końcu. Żałośnie nieadekwatne słowa wobec kłębiących się w nim w tej chwili wdzięczności, zaskoczenia i ogromnej ulgi, że mógł porozmawiać z kimś o tym, co czuje, i spotkać się ze zrozumieniem.

Raz jeszcze się uśmiechnęła.

— A teraz musimy zejść na kolację — powiedziała, bez ceregieli wzięła Johna pod rękę i zaprowadziła na dół.

 

***

 

Po tej rozmowie kolacja nie była aż taką męczarnią, jakiej obawiał się John. Rozmawiał głównie z siedzącą obok niego panią Bodichon o pomysłach dotyczących reform społecznych i z dziedziny medycyny. Od czasu do czasu pani Lewes wtrącała do ich rozmowy jakąś cichą, lecz stanowczą uwagę. Chyba nie podzielał poglądów pani Bodichon na temat równouprawnienia kobiet, choć był gotów przyjąć, że spośród tu obecnych wie najmniej, i że ma wiele do nauczenia się. A jej opowieść o działalności lekarskiej jej męża w Algierii była fascynująca. Podzielił się nawet z resztą towarzystwa historią o Sherlocku i wybuchu cholery i poczuł satysfakcję, gdy została ona przyjęta z dużym entuzjazmem. Ośmielony, opowiedział jeszcze jedną, skromną anegdotkę z ostatnich kilku miesięcy i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że powrót do tego wspomnienia nie sprawił mu większego bólu:

— I wtedy wyszedł w chmurze posępnego mroku, nie zamieniwszy z nikim ani słowa — zakończył.

Lewes prawie zgiął się wpół ze śmiechu.

— Sherlock Holmes na amatorskim wykładzie o miejscowych motylach! Och, bezcenne. Polly, musisz o tym napisać, tylko ty dałabyś radę oddać tej scenie sprawiedliwość.

— Spodobałaby mi się chyba ta cała panna Hooper — powiedziała do Johna pani Bodichon. — Powinien pan przekazać jej moją kartę wizytową i powiedzieć, żeby mnie odwiedziła, jeśli będzie akurat w Londynie.

— Koniecznie — zgodził się John. Dlaczego nie skontaktował się jeszcze z panną Hooper? Albo, skoro już o tym mowa, z Lestrade’em? Przecież na pewno chcieliby wiedzieć o chorobie Sherlocka. Postanowił, że napisze do nich obojga, jak tylko będzie się dało.

Kiedy zabrano ostatnie półmiski, John z niejakim zdziwieniem stwierdził, że ogólnie rzecz biorąc, spędził czas prawie przyjemnie. Zdawało mu się, że minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy był gdzieś w towarzystwie; ostatni raz chyba na przyjęciu gwiazdkowym u Lestrade’a. Nie czuł się tu całkiem swobodnie, jak wśród przyjaciół, ale wszyscy obecni zrobili, co mogli, żeby się tak poczuł, i w pewnym stopniu im się to udało.

Kiedy pokojówka wyniosła ostatnie talerze, pani Lewes i pani Bodichon wstały i odeszły od stołu, trzymając się przyjaźnie pod rękę. Wychodząc z pokoju, zaczynały już rozmawiać. Charles Lewes powiedział coś cicho i uprzejmie o przygotowaniach, jakie musi poczynić na następny dzień do pracy, i również wyszedł, zostawiając Johna samego z porto i oboma naukowcami.

— Moja Polly to wspaniała kobieta, nieprawdaż? — spytał Lewes takim tonem, jakby zwierzał się z jakiegoś sekretu.

— O, tak – zgodził się z nim całym sercem John.

— My maluczcy śmiertelnicy musimy dbać o naszych geniuszy. Ich talent to delikatna roślina, której powinniśmy bronić przed mrozem.

Spencer prychnął. John nie był pewny, czy powinien przytaknąć, nie powiedział więc nic.

— Panie Watson — powiedział Spencer, nalewając sobie duży kieliszek porto i przekazując butelkę Lewesowi. John uprzejmie obrócił się ku niemu. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie przepytywany z nauki ani religii; głos Spencera brzmiał poważnie.

— Skoro Charles i damy zostawili nas już samych, chcemy z panem pomówić o pewnej dość delikatnej sprawie.

— W związku z profesorem Moriartym — wtrącił Lewes, podając porto Johnowi.

Spencer sapnął z odrazą. Johnowi serce zaczęło bić nieco szybciej, chociaż kiedy sobie nalewał, ręka mu nie zadrżała.

— A o co chodzi? — zapytał. — Spotkałem go tylko raz i widzieliśmy się przez krótką chwilę.

— Zdaje się, że zrobił pan na nim silne wrażenie — odpowiedział ponuro Spencer. Moriarty, ten oślizły płaz, jest gotów zacząć rozpowszechniać pewne… plotki na temat Holmesa. Padałoby w nich pańskie nazwisko, jak również pańska, ach, obecna sytuacja względem Kościoła.

— Och. — John zapatrzył się w kieliszek, czując, jak się rumieni. Ci ludzie wiedzieli, że Holmes jest… że _John_ jest… Zdobył się na odwagę.

— Nie sądzę, żeby Holmesa obchodziły takie plotki — powiedział ostrożnie. — Odniosłem też wrażenie, że profesor Moriarty, ee, podziwia jego prace.

— Niestety to nie o reputację Holmesa się martwimy — powiedział Lewes.

Spencer zakręcił w grubej dłoni kieliszkiem.

— Jestem przekonany, że owszem, Moriarty autentycznie Holmesa podziwia — powiedział. — Ale i pragnie go zniszczyć. Jednak Lewes ma rację, nie chodzi nam konkretnie o Sherlocka Holmesa. Bardziej o lorda Holmesa. I o politykę.

Mina Johna musiała zdradzać jego dezorientację.

— Widzi pan, panie Watson, pozwolę sobie postawić sprawę brutalnie — powiedział Lewes. — Można by to ująć tak, że lord Holmes to szara eminencja Korony. Na pozór nie jest zbyt zaangażowany w sprawy państwowe, nie licząc tego, że pojawia się czasem w Izbie Lordów. Ale za kulisami trzyma rękę na pulsie każdej istotnej sprawy i powiadają, że królowa słucha go jak nikogo innego. Można by powiedzieć, że lord Holmes to w praktyce brytyjski rząd. A ci z nas, którzy mają sympatie liberalne, reformatorskie… nawet radykalne, rozumieją, że jego działalność…

— …sprzyja naszej sprawie — podsunął lakonicznie Spencer.

— Właśnie tak — ciągnął Lewes. — Moriarty tymczasem – o, zgadza się, Moriarty ma katedrę w Cambridge, ale i coraz bardziej angażuje się w zakulisowe, pozornie nieistotne polityczne interesy. Chociaż w jego przypadku nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, po której on stoi stronie. W kwestiach religii jest bezsprzecznie wolnomyślicielem, ale pod innymi względami wydaje się najskrajniejszym z torysów. Jego poglądy na edukację i mieszkalnictwo klas pracujących są… Cóż, to, co Polly i ja o nich wiemy, bardzo nas niepokoi.

— Na uniwersytetach krąży plotka, że on sam doszedł do swojej obecnej pozycji własną pracą — zauważył Spencer. — Słyszałem, że wychował się w sierocińcu w Dublinie, a potem walczył o kolejne stypendia. A jednak jest chyba zagorzałym przeciwnikiem postępu.

Moriarty jest śliski jak węgorz — dodał Lewes. — I tak samo trudno go przyskrzynić. Chodzi jednak o to, panie Watson, że to bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek i że uważa, że jest w posiadaniu informacji na temat brata lorda Holmesa, które… no cóż, gdyby wyszły na jaw, to nie tylko podważyłyby autorytet Holmesa jako uczonego, ale i wywołałyby skandal, który nieodwracalnie zaszkodziłby pozycji lorda Holmesa, pozostawiając Moriarty’ego samego na placu boju.

Raptem Spencer zwrócił się do Johna.

— Co zrobiłby Holmes, gdyby Moriarty zaatakował pana na łamach prasy?

— Mnie? Nie wiem — odpowiedział John. Zebrał myśli i zastanowił się nad pytaniem, czując narastający niepokój. — Nie wiem, ale spodziewam się, że… że nie okazałby w swej reakcji żadnego umiaru.

— Tak właśnie sądziłem — powiedział posępnie Spencer.

— Co mam zrobić? — John tak był ostatnio zaaferowany rekonwalescencją Sherlocka i martwieniem się o swoją przyszłość, że zapomniał, że za drzwiami pokoju Sherlocka też dzieją się rzeczy, które mogą ich pośrednio lub bezpośrednio dotyczyć. Zapomniał też, że w ogóle istnieje ktoś taki jak Moriarty. — Moriarty nie ma… — Nie ma żadnych dowodów, miał zamiar powiedzieć. Ale przecież nie potrzebował dowodów, żeby zaszczepić w ludziach wątpliwości.

— Co zrobić? — powtórzył Spencer. — Czy to nie oczywiste? Musi pan wywieźć Holmesa z kraju, jak tylko będzie mógł podróżować. Gdzieś z dala od oczu opinii publicznej – póki nie opadnie kurz po publikacji jego książki.

— Ależ to niekoniecznie powstrzyma Moriarty’ego — zauważył John.

Spencer i Lewes wymienili spojrzenia.

— Hmm. Sądzimy, że lord Holmes hamuje się z troski o brata — powiedział Lewes. — Ja tylko ocieram się o obrzeża polityki, ale ci, którzy zajmują się nią bliżej, są przekonani, że lord Holmes miałby możliwość pozbyć się Moriarty’ego, gdyby wiedział, że nie ma związanych rąk. Bardzo jednak wątpię, żeby wyjaśnił to swojemu bratu. Jak rozumiem, nie są ze sobą zbyt… blisko.

Sięgnął po butelkę i dolał sobie wina.

— Stąd też podjęliśmy się, dość nieuprzejmie, wtajemniczenia pana. Byłoby nam przykro stracić Holmesa – i pana – jako Londyńczyków. Ale obawiam się, że Spencer ma rację. Wielu ludzi odetchnęłoby dziś z ulgą, gdyby Holmes znalazł się gdzieś daleko od Londynu i gdyby wszystko wskazywało na to, że przez jakiś dłuższy czas tu nie wróci.

— Jestem panom wdzięczny za szczerość — powiedział John. — Nie zdawałem sobie w pełni sprawy…

— W co się pan przypadkiem wplątał? — podsunął Lewes.

— Tak. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Chociaż może przeceniacie panowie moją zdolność namówienia Holmesa, by zrobił coś, czego zrobić nie chce.

Spencer znów parsknął. Lewes pokiwał głową.

— To doprawdy hańba — powiedział. — To znaczy, że takie rzeczy w ogóle mają jakieś znaczenie. Życie osobiste człowieka powinno pozostać osobiste. Mężczyzny albo i kobiety, skoro już o tym mowa.

— No cóż — rzekł Spencer. — Skoro już mamy tę przykrą sprawę za sobą, dołączmy do dam.

John się z nim zgodził i wszyscy wstali od stołu.

 

***

 

John pożegnał się z gospodarzami, podziękował im ze szczerego serca i postanowił się trochę przejść. Nie było jeszcze późno – dopiero co wybiła dziesiąta – a on umówił się już wcześniej ze stangretem Holmesów, i z niechętnym temu pomysłowi Sherlockiem, że spędzi tę noc w Camden. Sherlock, który chyba nie chciał go na dłużej spuszczać z oka, zastrzegł sobie, że jeszcze przed południem John wróci na Grosvenor Square.

Nocne powietrze było zimne i orzeźwiające i myło było znów przejść się gdzieś piechotą po kilku dniach spędzonych w zamknięciu w pokoju chorego Sherlocka. John wspominał rozmowy, w których uczestniczył tego wieczoru: tak pocieszające zapewnienia pani Lewes, jak i ostrzeżenia jej męża. Przynajmniej te drugie wyznaczyły mu jakiś wyraźny cel, o który warto było zabiegać. Miał u lorda Holmesa pokaźny dług, a jeśli to, co usłyszał, było choć po części prawdą, to przekonanie Sherlocka do wyjazdu z Londynu pozwoliłoby mu go przynajmniej częściowo spłacić. Patrząc w siebie, pomyślał też, że widzi różnicę po tym, co powiedziała mu pani Lewes. Nie czuł już aż takiej beznadziei, jeśli chodziło o jego przydatność dla innych. Dalej nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby, jak to ujęła, służyć ludzkości, ale podnosiła go na duchu myśl, że może to robić – że wręcz nie da się wykluczyć, że w świecie bez Boga może zdziałać nawet więcej dobrego niż w takim, którym Niebo i Piekło istnieją naprawdę. Pokazała mu sposób na… na dochowanie wiary Jezusowi; Jezusowi, który był nie bogiem, a człowiekiem jak on sam.

Taki był zaaferowany wnioskami płynącymi z tych rozmów, porządkowaniem myśli po wchłonięciu tych nowych idei, że prawie minął dom matki. Sam sobie otworzył i wszedł cicho do środka. W domu było ciemno; widać Harry i matka były już w łóżkach. Miał nadzieję, że dostały liścik, który im wcześniej wysłał, i nie wezmą go za włamywacza. Dom wydał mu się mniejszy i bardziej lichy, niż go zapamiętał, a jego sypialnia po wysokich, przestronnych pokojach domu przy Grosvenor Square wąska i ciasna, kiedy do niej wszedł. Wyjrzał przez okno i popatrzył na drugą stronę ulicy, myśląc o tym, jak Sherlock stał tam i obserwował dom, podczas gdy on leżał w łóżku i tęsknił do niego, ani przez chwilę nie sądząc, że jego tęsknota zostanie zaspokojona. Nagle z całą mocą zapragnął być gdzie indziej, być z Sherlockiem, całować jego twarz i usta i znów mówić mu, jaki jest wdzięczny losowi za tę drugą szansę. Ale zrobiło się późno, za późno, żeby znowu wychodzić. Westchnął, puścił zasłonę i zaczął się rozbierać.

Rano Harry i matka Johna były ciekawe, jak spędził ten tydzień. Zwłaszcza matka, która wyraźnie chciała poznać każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół z życia arystokratycznej rodziny, żeby móc się nim podzielić ze swoim szerokim kręgiem znajomych. O Johnowej utracie wiary nie wspomniała. O wiele bardziej interesowały ją chyba jego nowy garnitur i domysły na temat jego ceny. Najwyraźniej, pomyślał z pewną goryczą John, uznała, że jeśli w ramach rekompensaty trafił w jakimś charakterze do domu Holmesów, to była to uczciwa wymiana. Ostrożnie wspomniał, że być może wyjedzie z Sherlockiem na kontynent albo gdzieś indziej, i zdziwił się, z jakim zapałem przyjęła ten pomysł. Zapewniła go, i to kilka razy, żeby się nią nie martwił, klepiąc go po ręce i namawiając, żeby nałożył sobie jeszcze grzanek. Siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu Harry uśmiechała się sardonicznie.

John śpieszył się stamtąd uciec i żeby usprawiedliwić wyjście tuż po śniadaniu, powiedział im, że musi porozmawiać z lekarzami Sherlocka. Kiedy się przygotowywał do wyjścia, do przedpokoju weszła Harry i zaczęła mu się przyglądać.

— John? — odezwała się trochę niepewnie. — Pan Holmes. To twój… twój przyjaciel?

Ręka Johna zamarła na moment w połowie wiązania szalika. Sposób, w jaki Harry podkreśliła słowo „przyjaciel”, był subtelny, ale nie do pomylenia z niczym.

— Tak — odpowiedział ostrożnie.

— Jak Clara dla mnie — powiedziała Harry z nutką wyzwania w głosie.

John napotkał jej wzrok. Przecież nie chciała chyba przez to powiedzieć… Skąd miałaby wiedzieć… Kiedy spotkał Clarę, ta wydała mu się najzupełniej przyzwoitą i godną zaufania, wręcz czarującą kobietą. Odniósł wrażenie, że bardzo lubi Harry i jej pobłaża. Przyjemność sprawiła mu myśl, że Clara będzie miała na Harry dobry wpływ. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry go ubiegła.

— Cieszę się, to wszystko — powiedziała. — Że możemy być oboje szczęśliwi. — Pocałowała go szybko w policzek, wyminęła go i pobiegła na górę.

John patrzył za nią z uniesionymi brwiami. Będzie musiał zapytać o to Sherlocka, pomyślał. Sherlock na pewno będzie miał jakąś opinię na ten temat. Zrobiło mu się weselej na myśl, że już niedługo się z nim zobaczy. Wyszedł, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył szybkim krokiem z powrotem do domu Holmesów.

 

***

 

— I jak? — Sherlock podniósł głowę znad książki, długim palcem zaznaczając miejsce, do którego doczytał.

John uśmiechnął się do jego wyraźnego zniecierpliwienia, przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł naprzeciw niego.

— Było… dobrze — powiedział. — Byli bardzo życzliwi.

Sherlock pociągnął nosem.

— Życzliwi — powtórzył. Zakaszlał lekko i John spojrzał na niego z troską, ale on tylko machnął ręką.

— Wszyscy podziwiają twoją książkę. Był tam pan Spencer; rozmawiał o niej z panem Lewesem.

— Hmm — mruknął Sherlock, chyba nawet zadowolony.

John wziął głęboki oddech. Sherlock miał na policzkach lekki rumieniec, pasujący do szkarłatnego, chyba jedwabnego szlafroka, ale nie z gorączki, tylko zwykłego rozgrzania. Włosy trochę mu już odrosły i końcówki zaczynały się właśnie kręcić. Dalej był niemiłosiernie chudy, ale nie wyglądał już, jakby miał go przewrócić pierwszy powiew wiatru.

— Sherlock, musimy pomówić o przyszłości. Myślałem o tym. Przez tych kilka dni, od kiedy poczułeś się lepiej. Nie mogę tu dłużej mieszkać.

Sherlock zamknął książkę i z wyczuciem odłożył ją na stół. Złożył stulone dłonie razem na kolanach. Jego twarz pozostała nieruchoma.

— Zanim tu przyszedłem, rozmawiałem z twoim lekarzem — ciągnął John. — Powiedział mi, że… że jest optymistą co do twojego zdrowia, pod warunkiem, że będziesz przebywał w cieplejszym klimacie. Musisz wyjechać z Londynu.

Rzeczywiście napadł na doktora Grenville’a, zanim ten zdążył wyjść – nieuprzejmie, ponieważ oficjalnie nie miał w tym domu nic do powiedzenia i wcześniej nie miał specjalnie okazji porozmawiać z nim porządnie. To, o co chciał zapytać najbardziej – jak długo Sherlock może spodziewać się przeżyć ze swoją chorobą – najbardziej bał się ubrać w słowa.

Co do innych powodów, które mu podsunięto, postanowił zachować je na razie w odwodzie. Bał się, że choćby wzmianka o Moriartym albo o bracie obudzi w Sherlocku upór i chęć postąpienia dokładnie na odwrót, niż by tego chciał John.

Sherlock przyglądał mu się chwilę przez zmrużone oczy, najwyraźniej widząc, że John coś przed nim ukrywa. Przygryzł wargę.

— Myślałeś o emigracji — powiedział. — Ja nigdy się nad nią nie zastanawiałem, ale z tego, co wiem, w koloniach jest, hmm, ciepło. I sucho.

— Myślałem o emigracji, żeby uciec przed wszystkim, co mi się kojarzyło z tobą — doprecyzował John. Po twarzy Sherlocka przemknął cień bólu i John pochylił się do przodu, położył dłoń na jego dłoniach i uspokoił ruch jego palców. — Nie planowałem prosić cię, żebyś tam ze mną wyruszył. Co byś robił w australijskiej dziczy, praktycznie bez książek?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na ich ręce.

— Pisałbym — powiedział. — Pisał i myślał. — Podniósł wzrok, spojrzał na Johna spod rzęs. — Jestem pewny, że znaleźlibyśmy sobie jakieś zajęcie, coś dla zabicia czasu.

Johnowi oddech uwiązł w gardle i Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zadowolony. Przeciągnął jeden palec wskazujący w poprzek wnętrza dłoni Johna.

— Sherlock… A tak poważnie. Nie musimy płynąć aż do kolonii; wiem, że i tak planowałeś pojechać na kontynent. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że… że nie mogę się pogodzić z życiem na twój koszt, dokąd byś… dokąd _my_ byśmy nie pojechali, ale nie mam w tej chwili pracy ani zawodu, a szanse na zdobycie ich niewielkie.

Spodziewał się, że Sherlock zaprotestuje, ale on wygiął tylko lekko wargi, robiąc minę, którą John rozpoznał jako wyrażającą niechętną akceptację faktów. Sherlock puścił jego dłonie i John usiadł głębiej w fotelu. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie znaczy, że ma już sobie pójść, ale Sherlock siedział z dłońmi złożonymi pod brodą, myśląc. W końcu westchnął.

— Też o tym myślałem — powiedział. — Po tym, co mi powiedziałeś w pociągu… Pieniądze po rodzinie niewiele dla mnie znaczą, a mam jeszcze własny dochód z pisania. Dałbym ci to wszystko, gdybym sądził, że to przyjmiesz. Ale nawet gdybyś się na to zgodził, to jesteś człowiekiem czynu, John. Gdybyś nie miał żadnej innej pracy niż towarzyszenie mi, pomaganie mi, zacząłbyś się nudzić, potem byłbyś nieszczęśliwy, potem miałbyś pretensje. To byłby chyba najgorszy sposób, żeby cię stracić.

Zastukał palcami w podbródek i zrobił głęboki wydech.

— Co wiesz o Risorgimento? — zapytał.

Zdziwiony, John zamrugał.

— We Włoszech?

Sherlock uniósł oczy do nieba.

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie — powiedział na swoją obronę John. — Rozumiem, że jestem ignorantem, ale nawet ja czytam gazety. Śledziłem kampanię Garibaldiego tak samo jak wszyscy. Harry i jej przyjaciółki należą do jego wielkich entuzjastek; parę razy byłem z nimi na zebraniach. Harry ma u siebie w pokoju jego portret. To niewątpliwie jeden z wielkich ludzi naszych czasów. Może umknęły mi pewne… istotne szczegóły polityczne.

— Ale sympatyzujesz z jego sprawą? — upewnił się Sherlock.

— Oczywiście. Jak chyba wszyscy? Co to ma wspólnego z… aha.

— Tak. Nie jesteś głupi, masz instynkty żołnierza. Po krótkim przeszkoleniu… Nie boisz się niebezpieczeństwa; można by raczej powiedzieć, że cię ono pociąga. Wielka Brytania ma we Włoszech pewne… interesy. Interesy, które, jak z pewnością rozumiesz, nie zawsze może ujawnić. Czasem trzeba przekazać gdzieś wiadomość, w bardzo poufnej sprawie, między różnymi zainteresowanymi stronami. Pracowałem tak już kiedyś, chociaż mniej, niż mój brat by sobie życzył. Z tym, że ja się trochę rzucam w oczy.

— A już teraz, kiedy cały świat gada o twojej książce i wszyscy chcą sobie kupić fotografię autora…

Sherlock macnął niecierpliwie ręką.

— Chodzi mi o to, że dałoby się znaleźć pracę – pracę, za którą szłoby rozsądne wynagrodzenie – dla dyskretnego pośrednika, kogoś, komu niestraszne pewne trudności, podróżowanie, a czasem i niebezpieczeństwa. Kogoś, komu można ufać. Nie ideologa albo fanatyka, tylko człowieka, który potrafi zachować zimną krew i jest wierny swojemu krajowi i sprawie, o którą warto walczyć.

John uniósł brwi.

— Jeszcze nie słyszałem, żebyś w takim tonie mówił o polityce. Myślałem, że zostawiasz takie sprawy bratu.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Spory między partiami i stronnictwami są niepomiernie nudne, a brytyjska polityka grzęźnie w konserwatyzmie. Wprawdzie Mycroft stara się, jak może, żeby zaprowadzić tu dziewiętnasty wiek, choćby siłą, ale to, co dzieje się na kontynencie, jest o wiele bardziej intrygujące. — Napotkał wzrok Johna. — Może być niebezpiecznie. Zginęło już w tym konflikcie wielu Anglików i wielu Włochów i wielu dalej ginie. Nawet jeśli do zjednoczenia niewiele brakuje, zostaje kwestia Rzymu i Państwa Papieskiego. Walki najprawdopodobniej potrwają jeszcze lata. Naturalnie pojechałbym z tobą, nie dałbym ci ryzykować w pojedynkę. Ale muszę powiedzieć, że i tak waham się sugerować, żebyś to ryzyko podjął.

John się zawahał.

— Nie mam przeszkolenia wojskowego, jak sam zauważyłeś — powiedział. — I nie jestem jakoś szczególnie podstępny. Musiałbym to przemyśleć i trochę lepiej zrozumieć sytuację. Nie znam języka ani kraju; nie jest dla mnie jasne, jak bardzo mógłbym się przydać. A ty nie będziesz się nadawał do podjęcia żadnego wytężonego wysiłku jeszcze przez długie miesiące.

— Mam dość sił, żeby podróżować — zaoponował Sherlock. — Gdybyśmy pojechali do Florencji, mógłbym cię uczyć włoskiego, a ty miałbyś czas nawiązać tam kontakty i zorientować się w terenie. Anglicy i Amerykanie, mieszkający we Florencji i Rzymie, wspierają wyzwolenie Włoch tak bardzo, że aż fanatycznie; piszą wiersze, wydają broszurki i myślą, że uda im się zmienić świat. I bardzo mało ich obchodzą cudze… ekscentryczności. Rzadko się udzielałem w ich towarzystwie, ale tobie mogłoby się to spodobać. Browningowie, brat lorda Tennysona, ten rzeźbiarz Powers i jego uczniowie, rozmaite źle dobrane safistki – Italia to schronienie dla wszystkich, którzy nie przystają do angielskich obyczajów. Wiem, John, że przejmujesz się też tym, co ludzie sobie o nas pomyślą. Zapewniam cię, że na kontynencie nawet Anglicy wykażą się większą akceptacją niż tutaj.

John spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy, z których biło na niego światło, i poczuł, jak coś otwiera mu się w piersi jak płatki kwiatu albo skrzydła ptaka. Uciec z londyńskiej mgły i szarości, uciec przed spiskami Moriarty’ego, na czym by one nie polegały, pracować razem z Sherlockiem na rzecz słusznej sprawy, móc chodzić z podniesioną głową. Nie liczył na aż tyle. Ostrożnie pozwolił, by ten pomysł zapuścił w nim korzenie.

— Klimat jest tam doskonały dla płuc — dodał niepewnie Sherlock. — Pan Browning powiedział mi, że kiedy opuszczali Londyn, lekarze jego żony nie dawali jej nawet roku życia, tymczasem mieszkają już we Włoszech prawie piętnaście lat.

— Nie musisz mnie więcej przekonywać — powiedział John. — O ile naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym zdziałać coś pożytecznego…

— Nie okłamałbym cię drugi raz — odpowiedział mu Sherlock. Na twarzy miał wyraz ulgi. — Dziękuję, John.

John uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Gdzie zamieszkamy? — zapytał. — Zakładam, że masz to wszystko zaplanowane.

Sherlock odpowiedział uśmiechem. Zsunął się z gracją z fotela i uklęknął u stóp Johna. Przeciągnął dłonie po jego kolanach i udach, czubki kciuków wsuwając mu lekko między nogi. John wziął szybki oddech, potem drugi. Drgnęły mu mięśnie. Sherlock patrzył na niego z dołu.

— Wynajmuję willę na stoku nad miastem — powiedział. — Jest tam gaj oliwny, bardzo stare figowce i winorośl — jadłeś kiedyś dojrzałą figę, John? Słyszałeś cykady w gaju oliwnym? Jak zrobi się trochę cieplej, będziemy siedzieć na tarasie, pić wino i rozmawiać w czasie zachodu słońca – z góry widać wszystkie wieże miasta; wyglądają, jakby unosiły się w powietrzu. Panuje cisza i spokój, nie ma żadnych sąsiadów i nie będziemy potrzebować licznej służby. — Schylił głowę i przytknął usta do uda Johna, do samego skraju jego wewnętrznej strony, tak że John poczuł przez spodnie ciepło jego oddechu. Potem znów podniósł oczy na Johna, ciemniejsze niż przed chwilą.

— Przyjdzie noc i pójdziemy do mnie do sypialni – która jest na pierwszym piętrze i ma okna z najlepszym widokiem. Wolę prosty wystrój, więc mebli jest mało, ale jest łóżko, John, zwykłe drewniane łóżko, biała pościel, czerwona posadzka… Nigdy nie spędziłem z tobą nocy, nie wiem, czy chciałbyś tam spać, i są inne sypialnie, ale do tej wejdziemy z konkretnymi zamiarami. Chcę, żebyś o tym myślał, kiedy będziemy siedzieli na tarasie: jak zdmuchniemy świece, wniesiemy do środka lampę i pójdziemy po schodach na górę, ty pierwszy, ja za tobą, z ręką na twoim biodrze, a potem w ciszy tej sypialni będę cię mógł rozebrać, położyć cię na łóżku i obejrzeć, obejrzeć całego. Będzie ciepło, nie paskudnie, zimno i mokro jak tutaj. Będziemy mogli zrzucić przykrycie na podłogę i leżeć na prześcieradle. Nie będzie powodu się śpieszyć ani niebezpieczeństwa, że ktoś nam przeszkodzi. Więc nie będę się śpieszył…

John zamknął na chwilę oczy; widział to.

— Wydajesz się pewny, że do lata ci się nie znudzę — powiedział i usłyszał, jaki chrapliwy ma głos.

Próbował powiedzieć to lekko, ale był to może ostatni niepokój, który go dręczył. Ostatecznie Sherlock sam przyznał, że miewał innych kochanków, którzy z nim mieszkali – może nawet w tej samej willi – i że go rozczarowali. Za czasów spędzonych w Astley pytanie, czy Sherlock będzie go pragnął w dalszej przyszłości, nie miało znaczenia, w każdym razie nie dla Johna. Gdyby pozwolił sobie zastanawiać się nad tym, to jeszcze kilka krótkich tygodni temu założyłby, że odpowiedź na nie jest najoczywiściej przecząca. Wtedy przeszłość Sherlocka była czymś fascynującym i trochę przerażającym, ale odległym. Teraz jednak jawiła się jako coś istotniejszego.

— Rzeczywiście — powiedział tylko Sherlock.

John nie chciał psuć nastroju, ale spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Dlaczego? — spytał. — Nie jestem… przystojnym młodzieńcem. Nie jestem… doświadczony. A ty tak. Przecież chyba twoje zainteresowanie może z czasem… osłabnąć. Czy nie taka jest natura pożądania?

Sherlock ściągnął brwi i John dodał przepraszająco:

— Rozumiesz, ja tego nie wiem.

Sherlock przechylił lekko głowę i posłał Johnowi pobłażliwe spojrzenie, to, które mówiło, że John robi coś głupiego i robi to w ujmujący sposób.

— _Interesowałeś_ mnie prawie od chwili, kiedy cię spotkałem — powiedział. — We wszystkich znaczeniach tego słowa. Czy moje pożądanie ciebie osłabnie? Nie wiem, jako że liczę na dłuższą przyszłość z tobą niż jakikolwiek romans, jaki miałem. Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażałem, że ktoś taki jak ty jest w ogóle możliwy. Więc nie mogę w pełni odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania, z tym wyjątkiem, że jeśli pożyję dość długo, żeby się tobą znudzić, to będzie to… dłużej niż się spodziewam.

John przebiegł ręką po krótkich włosach Sherlocka i zakreślił kciukiem obrys jednej kości policzkowej, próbując rozplątać skłębione emocje.

— Chcę widzieć, jak siwiejesz — powiedział po chwili nieswoim głosem. — Chcę zobaczyć, jak pogłębiają ci się te zmarszczki. — Delikatnie dotknął kącika jego oka, potem ust. — Jeśli będę mógł, chcę nauczyć się każdej części ciebie na pamięć.

— I tak będzie — obiecał mu Sherlock. — Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie zastrzelą nas wcześniej Francuzi albo Austriacy.

Zaskoczony, John sapnął ze śmiechem. Sherlock uniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust i okręcił język wokół dwóch palców, spuszczając przy tym powieki. Johnowi zacisnęły się palce u stóp, usta same mu się otworzyły.

— Rozproszyłeś mnie — powiedział Sherlock cicho, puścił dłoń Johna, a swoją własną przesunął w górę po wewnętrznej stronie jego nogawki, ku miejscu, gdzie jego ciało prężyło się jej na spotkanie. John przełknął ślinę, usiłując nie napierać na Sherlockowy dotyk.

— Sherlock, jest środek dnia. W domu jest pełno służby, a pielęgniarka może w każdej chwili wejść z twoim lunchem.

Sherlock pochylił głowę i potarł twarz o nogi Johna, wsuwając ją między nie obie: gorąco, obietnica. John podskoczył odrobinę i wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Sherlock podniósł na niego oczy.

— Ale ja chcę — powiedział. — _Bardzo_ chcę.

— Nie możemy — zaprotestował bezradnie John.

— Mam ochotę zamknąć drzwi na klucz, zdjąć z ciebie ten garnitur i sprawić, żebyś zapomniał, jak się mówi.

John zdusił w sobie jęk.

— Sherlock, nie jesteś całkiem zdrowy. A to jest dom twojego brata. Nie teraz, nie możemy. Naprawdę, mówię poważnie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Sherlock patrzył mu w twarz, podczas gdy John wstrzymywał oddech; potem niechętnie podniósł się z podłogi i zwinął w kłębek na swoim fotelu z nadąsaną miną.

— Ja… też chcę — powiedział tonem przeprosin John po minucie milczenia. — Po prostu…

Sherlock prychnął, ale przynajmniej wychylił trochę głowę ze swojego kłębka i spojrzał na Johna.

— Musisz się sporo nauczyć o tym, jak zachowuje się arystokracja — zauważył. — Zapewniam cię, gdyby któreś ze służących Mycrofta weszło tu i zastało mnie w połowie orgii z kamerdynerem i wszystkimi sześcioma pokojówkami, nawet by nie mrugnęło okiem.

— No cóż, ja nie jestem z arystokracji — odpowiedział stanowczo John. — I uważam, że nie powinniśmy ryzykować żadnego skandalu. Ani twoim zdrowiem. Musimy trochę poczekać.

— Jak chcesz. — Sherlock leniwie omiótł Johna spojrzeniem. John próbował się pod nim nie wiercić. Sherlock westchnął. — Zasugerowałbym, żebyśmy wyjechali jutro, zwłaszcza że tak się upierasz przy tej… — machnął w powietrzu ręką — wstrzemięźliwości, ale będziemy musieli porozmawiać z moim bratem o twojej przyszłej pracy. Może z końcem tygodnia?

— Najszybciej, jak będzie się dało — obiecał John.

W tej chwili rzeczywiście weszła pielęgniarka z lunchem Sherlocka, nawet nie pukając. John w pośpiechu porwał ze stojącej za nim szafki nocnej gazetę i rozłożył ją sobie na kolanach, udając, że czyta. Wiedział, że Sherlock ma na twarzy złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Dziękuję — powiedział do pielęgniarki Sherlock. — Na stół pod oknem, proszę. — Rozwinął się ze swojej skulonej pozycji i podszedł do stołu, zatrzymując się na moment obok Johna, żeby się nad nim pochylić, jakby wpadł mu w oko któryś nagłówek.

— Akurat bym zdążył — powiedział mu do ucha.

A John, oniemiały, nie wymyślił żadnej przyzwoitej odpowiedzi.

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * Taki obraz George Eliot i jej przypuszczalnych poglądów wykształciłam sobie na podstawie różnych źródeł; jest on też przefiltrowany przez ogólną cześć, jaką darzę jej powieści. Ale pewne szczegóły sprawdziłam. Eliot i Lewes wrócili właśnie z długiej podróży do Włoch, więc byli akurat w Londynie. Charles Lewes mieszkał wtedy u nich, a Barbara Bodichon (wielka wiktoriańska feministka, postać, którą warto znać) często ich odwiedzała, chociaż w styczniu tego roku najprawdopodobniej była z mężem w Algierii, bo to tam zwykle spędzali oboje zimę. A Herbert Spencer i Eliot zdążyli się już pogodzić – wcześniej nie zgadzali się w wielu sprawach – i widywali się w tym okresie towarzysko, chociaż tak naprawdę to nie wiem, czy ich zażyłość była wtedy aż tak wielka, że obejmowała proszone kolacje w wąskim gronie przyjaciół.
  * Jest też słynna anegdota, choć dotyczy późniejszego momentu w życiu Eliot, o tym, jak to patrzyła na krucyfiks i płakała, tłumacząc ustępy ze Straussa, w których autor w zasadzie przekonywał, że nie było żadnego zmartwychwstania. Zawsze lubiłam tę historyjkę.
  * Suchotnikom zawsze radzono, żeby unikali angielskiej zimy. To, co napisałam powyżej o Browningach, to mniej więcej prawda. Elizabeth Barrett Browning to tutaj dla mnie model kogoś, kto najprawdopodobniej miał ciężką gruźlicę (w połączeniu z uzależnieniem od laudanum), a mimo to we Włoszech żył i miał się dobrze. Prawdą jest też, że liberalni Anglicy i Amerykanie żyjący we Włoszech dopuszczali znacznie większą swobodę obyczajową niż społeczeństwo brytyjskie.
  * Risorgimento (ruch zjednoczenia Włoch), a szczególnie kampania Garibaldiego w roku 1860, było w Wielkiej Brytanii szalenie popularne, zwłaszcza wśród ludzi o co bardziej radykalnych sympatiach politycznych. Zebrano na wsparcie sprawy Garibaldiego mnóstwo pieniędzy. Wprawdzie do stycznia 1861 zapał po większej części ostygł, ale do całkowitego zjednoczenia Włoch, łącznie z Rzymem i Państwem Kościelnym („Papieskim”) potrzeba było jeszcze sporo pracy. Znalazłoby się w tej konkretnej sprawie dla Sherlocka i Johna ładnych kilka lat intryg i akcji.



 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Uwaga Autorki:

  * To już ostatni rozdział. Z przykrością informuję Czytelnika, że rozdział dwunasty to nie pornograficzny epilog, tylko garść informacji o wiktoriańskiej powieści, która zainspirowała ten fanfik – z wyborem cytatów. Który zdecydowanie można opuścić i skończyć lekturę na jedenastym.



* * *

 

John obudził się niemrawo, zdezorientowany, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie jest, ale na wpół przekonany, że u siebie w łóżku w Astley. Potem przejechał ręką po obcym w dotyku kocu, narzuconym na prześcieradło, którym był przykryty, i obudził się trochę bardziej, ze wstrząsem uświadamiając sobie, że jest we Włoszech, w obcym łóżku, w jednym z pokoi w willi Sherlocka. Poprzedniego wieczoru przyjechali tak późno, a on był po ostatnim odcinku podróży tak wyczerpany i zdezorientowany, że odprowadził Sherlocka do niego do sypialni, po czym bezmyślnie podreptał za niosącym latarnię służącym do innego pokoju – chyba po schodach na wyższe piętro – i padł na łóżko. Teraz zamrugał i otworzył oczy. To ta cisza, to ona sprawiła, że przyszło mu na myśl Astley. Żadnych krzyków z ulicy, żadnych turkocących powozów ani furmanek. W oddali słyszał śpiew ptaków – i nic więcej. Ściany pokoju były z grubsza pobielone, a nad głową miał belki nośne; faktycznie musiał być pod samym dachem. Co za cudownie cudzoziemski pokój. Przeciągnął się – od wstrząsów, doznanych w powozach, pociągach i na statkach, bolały go mięśnie – i zorientował się, że poszedł do łóżka w bieliźnie, nie tracąc czasu nawet na znalezienie koszuli nocnej. Czy choćby na umycie się. Lepił się od brudu z podróży, a teraz, kiedy się już bardziej obudził, dotarło do niego, że jest też głodny i spragniony. Wpadające przez szpary w okiennicy światło sugerowało, że dzień dawno już wstał. Powinien też poszukać Sherlocka i upewnić się, że ten dochodzi do siebie. Sztywno ale energicznie wyszedł z łóżka na zimno, znalazł ten w miarę przyzwoity szlafrok, który spakował do mniejszej walizki, i na bosaka poszedł na dół.

 

***

 

Gdy podjęli decyzję co do celu podróży, John myślał, że nie zostało mu wiele do zrobienia w Londynie. Kiedy jednak jego matka usłyszała, jaki jest zdeterminowany, uznała, że wolałaby przenieść się do jakiegoś nadmorskiego kurortu niż mieszkać sama w domu w Camden. Był więc zobowiązany spakować jej liczne rzeczy i je tam wysłać, a także znaleźć odpowiedni pensjonat, w którym mogłaby się tymczasowo zatrzymać. Kiedy już wyprawił ją zapłakaną w drogę pociągiem, musiał znaleźć agenta nieruchomości, który by załatwił wynajem domu w Londynie, i oddać meble na przechowanie, nie licząc tego, co przetransportował do małego domku Clary na użytek Harry. To zabrało kilka dni. Później było kilka spotkań z lekarzami Sherlocka i odbierająca pewność siebie rozmowa z lordem Holmesem – na której, jak zapewnił go Sherlock, John spisał się świetnie, chociaż on sam wyniósł z niej zupełnie inne wrażenie. Zdawało mu się, że podjął się robienia dla lorda Holmesa bardzo wielu rzeczy, nie dowiedziawszy się tak do końca, co to tak naprawdę będzie. Napisał też do Mary, żeby ją powiadomić, że wyjeżdża z Londynu, i otrzymał w odpowiedzi uprzejmy liścik z zapewnieniem, że ona się za niego modli. O wiele mniej sztywno napisał także do Lestrade’a i do panny Hooper i z wielką radością odebrał od nich telegram z informacją, że za trzy miesiące się pobierają i że życzą mu powodzenia.

— Najwyższy czas — tyle tylko miał na ten temat do powiedzenia Sherlock, ale Johnowi wydawało się, że wygląda na zadowolonego.

Potem pakowane były rzeczy Sherlocka – skrzynia za skrzynią książek i ubrań, a to tylko na początek – później Sherlock uparł się zamówić jeszcze więcej nowych ubrań dla Johna, po czym cały dzień upłynął im na kłóceniu się o to, kto zapłaci rachunek od krawca, póki Sherlock w końcu nie ustąpił. Jeszcze innego dnia Sherlock i pani Hudson pojechali do Astley tam się pakować; Johnowi myśl o Astley wciąż sprawiała ból, ale przynajmniej udało mu się powierzyć Sherlockowi kupno skromnego prezentu ślubnego dla panny Hooper. Tymczasem John, który jeszcze nigdy nie był na kontynencie, nie miał kłopotów ze znalezieniem sobie zajęcia: rezerwował bilety na pociągi i statek i załatwiał z różnego kalibru urzędnikami i bagażowymi szereg zbijających z tropu i skomplikowanych spraw, dotyczących dokumentów, kajut, bagażu…

Ale te chwile, których nie zdominował chaos – te chwile wypełniał sobą Sherlock. Póki Sherlock był chory, Johna często ogarniała fala miłości do niego, ale pożądanie zeszło w jego myślach na dalszy plan. Teraz jednak, kiedy już prawie wrócił do zdrowia, znów paradował w swoich nieprzyzwoicie ciasno dopasowanych spodniach i żakietach i codziennie mógł przejść trochę dłuższą trasę, John nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Te jego obietnice, ten niski głos, jego dłonie na udach Johna, jego usta… Tych kilka chwil u Sherlocka w pokoju obudziło chyba pożądanie Johna z uśpienia i teraz nie umiał powstrzymać myśli, od których zasychało mu w ustach, a serce zaczynało bić szybciej. Do wyjazdu matki z poczucia obowiązku spał w Camden i w rozgardiaszu przygotowań on i Sherlock rzadko mieli okazję spędzić więcej czasu razem sami. Ale kiedy tylko byli w tym samym pomieszczeniu, Sherlock przyciągał jego wzrok jak magnes.

Sherlock oczywiście wiedział. Nikt tak spostrzegawczy nie mógł przegapić tego, jak John się jąka, kiedy Sherlock spojrzy na niego w pewien konkretny sposób, albo jak lekko trzęsą mu się ręce, kiedy Sherlock dotyka jego ramienia, albo jak rwie mu się oddech, kiedy Sherlock podchodzi na tyle blisko, że John mógłby go dotknąć. Sherlock patrzył Johnowi w oczy i oblizywał wargi, a Johnowi robiło się słabo, tak że myślał, że padnie przed nim na kolana i będzie go błagać. Wcześniej też pragnął Sherlocka, ale zawsze towarzyszyło temu poczucie winy i żal. Teraz mógł spokojnie wspominać wszystko, co robił z Sherlockiem u niego w łóżku w Astley, nie uznając tego za grzech, i bez autocenzury zastanawiać się nad wszystkim, co chciał robić. Nocami, kiedy leżał sam w łóżku w domu matki, frustracja, którą czuł, była torturą – ale jednocześnie to wyczekiwanie i tęsknota sprawiały mu odurzającą przyjemność, jakby się upił winem. Sherlock nie powiedział nic wprost, ale Johnowi zdawało się, że też to czuje, bo raz czy drugi obrócił się i przyłapał Sherlocka, jak patrzy na niego z tym samym nieubłaganym pożądaniem, które przecież chyba on sam miał czytelnie dla wszystkich wypisane na twarzy.

John wyobrażał sobie, że w dniu ich wyjazdu z Anglii – wyjazdu na kto wie, jak długo – rozegra się jakaś sentymentalna scena: Sherlock i on będą patrzeć we dwóch, jak w oddali nikną białe klify. Ale pociąg był opóźniony; zdążyli na statek na kilka minut przed wypłynięciem, w deszczu i wyjącym wietrze, a pasażerom nie pozwolono wyjść na pokład. Lord Holmes uparł się wysłać z nimi jednego ze swoich sekretarzy, Andrewsa, zapewniwszy ich, że ten i tak podróżuje do Rzymu i nie został wysłany do Włoch po to, żeby na nich donosić. Sherlock i tak jednak robił, co mógł, żeby go zgubić na dworcu Victoria. O tym, że mu się to nie udało, John myślał teraz z wdzięcznością i ulgą. Sherlock przecenił swoje siły i po trudnej przeprawie przez Kanał i długiej podróży koleją, jaka po niej nastąpiła, był blady jak kreda i wyczerpany, siedział bezwładnie w przedziale, prawie się nie odzywał i prawie nic nie jadł. John pozwolił Andrewsowi sprawnie zająć się urzędnikami celnymi i biletami i z wdzięcznością przyjmował przynoszone przez niego jedzenie i napoje, podczas gdy sam martwił się Sherlockiem i starał się zapewnić mu wygodę.

Wreszcie, w ciemnościach poprzedniej nocy, kiedy mieli za sobą koszmarną jazdę ilomaś tam pociągami i powozami, w czasie której John nic nie rozumiał z tego, co do niego mówiono, Andrews pomógł im załadować się do jeszcze jednego powozu i pomachał im na pożegnanie, a oni doklekotali się po kamiennych drogach aż tutaj. Gdzie by to nie było. John zatrzymał się na schodach, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno, ale była lekka mgła i we wczesnoporannym świetle widział tylko tyle, że pod oknem jest taras, zapewne ten taras, o którym opowiadał Sherlock, a dalej coś jakby mały ogród w stylu formalnym, obramowany jakimiś nieznanymi mu drzewami. Zadrżał, trochę z zimna, trochę z podniecenia wywołanego znalezieniem się w nowym miejscu.

Pokój Sherlocka był pół piętra niżej i John znalazł go metodą prób i błędów, cicho otwierając i znów zamykając kolejne drzwi. Znalazł łazienkę, a w niej ku swojej uldze sporą wannę i umywalkę z mydłem, proszkiem do zębów i ręcznikami, chociaż woda w dzbanie była zimna jak lód. No ale przynajmniej mógł się prędko umyć. Sypialnia Sherlocka była dwoje drzwi dalej. Sam Sherlock leżał pod stertą koców i chyba spał jak kłoda. John zrobił kilka kroków w głąb pokoju, żeby upewnić się, że Sherlock oddycha, łając się w myślach za głupotę. Potem przez chwilę po prostu stał i patrzył. Komiczne to było: widział tylko głowę Sherlocka na poduszce i kawałek jego ramienia, a i tak stał jak oczarowany widokiem jego karku, bezbronnego pod tymi krótkimi włoskami, i kojącym odgłosem jego oddechów.

Stał tam cicho przez dłuższą chwilę, póki nie dały o sobie znać różne potrzeby. Wrócił szybko na górę zarzucić na siebie jakieś ubranie, po czym wyruszył zwiedzać dom. Na parterze w eleganckim i pełnym przeciągów salonie, wyposażonym nie w jeden, a w dwa zakurzone żyrandole, pełnym mebli, z freskami na ścianach, przedstawiającymi owoce i kwiaty, w kominku leżał wielki stos drewna i rozpałki. John rozejrzał się za zapałkami, ale żadnych nie znalazł. Zapuścił się dalej i trafił do kuchni, gdzie jakaś starsza kobieta miesiła ciasto i grzała wodę. Powitała go istną powodzią entuzjastycznie wypowiadanych włoskich słów, z której nie zrozumiał nic, choć z jej ruchów wywnioskował, że nie powinien naruszać granic jej królestwa. Pokonany, wrócił do salonu i przez szpary w zamkniętych okiennicach wyjrzał na taras.

Po ledwo minucie czy dwóch kobieta, którą spotkał w kuchni, weszła do pokoju z tacą, na której piętrzyła się zastawa, parujący srebrny dzbanek i półmisek z jakimiś ciastkami, i gestem poleciła mu usiąść przy jednym z wielu małych stolików.

— Caffè — powiedziała, wskazując dzbanek.

— Kawa — przetłumaczył sobie John, uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. — Grazie — dodał starannie, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i poklepała go po ramieniu.

Powiedziała pytającym tonem coś, co miało na końcu chyba jedyne już dwa inne słowa włoskie, które John rozumiał:

— …Signor Holmes?

— Śpi — odpowiedział, wskazując sufit i mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał pokazywać znaczenia tego słowa na migi.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, ale potem znów się rozchmurzyła. Nastąpił kolejny potok włoskiego, który na podstawie jej gestów John wziął za ciąg uwag na temat swojego wyglądu i tego, ile powinien jeść. Potem kobieta schyliła się, żeby rozpalić ogień, po czym zostawiła go, żeby zjadł śniadanie. Ostrożnie nalał sobie kawy. Żałował, że nie ma jak poprosić o herbatę, choć nie dało się wykluczyć, że tutejszej herbacie sporo będzie brakowało do ideału. Kiedy wejdziesz między wrony – albo i między Florentczyków…

Przez okiennice przedarł się i padł na podłogę promień słabego światła, podnosząc Johna na duchu. Poczuł się niedorzecznie wolny: w tej chwili nie miał do roboty nic lepszego niż delektować się skromną przyjemnością dotarcia w bezpieczne miejsce.

Zapewne powinien pytać o ich bagaże, oglądać wyposażenie willi, telegrafować do matki i Harry, że dojechali bezpiecznie. A pod tym wszystkim wibrowała struna podekscytowanego wyczekiwania, nerwowości i pożądania, mówiąca mu, że już bardzo niedługo on i Sherlock będą musieli spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam ze sobą. Ale teraz, przez tych kilka chwil, mógł cieszyć się bezczynnością.

Był w połowie kawy i z determinacją powtarzał sobie, że w czasem polubi ją bardziej niż herbatę, kiedy w drzwiach zjawił się Sherlock, rozczochrany i ubrany tylko w koszulę nocną. John popatrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Powinieneś być w łóżku.

— Obudziłem się — powiedział Sherlock, ziewnął i zrobił taką minę, jakby był niezadowolony, że to zrobił. — Czuję się zupełnie dobrze, niech cię to nie martwi. Widzę, że znalazłeś Annunciatę – albo to ona znalazła ciebie.

— Wygoniła mnie z kuchni. — John przechylił srebrny dzbanek. — Jeszcze jest w miarę ciepła. Wydaje mi się, że starczy i dla ciebie.

Sherlock wydał odgłos pogardy, odwrócił się i wymaszerował. John wstał i poszedł za nim, zaciekawiony, i wszedł do kuchni na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak Annunciata – założył, że to ona – całuje Sherlocka w oba policzki, a potem bierze go za ręce i opowiada mu coś z wielkim ożywieniem. Sherlock kiwał głową i od czasu do czasu wtrącał jakieś słowo. Kiedy urwała, powiedział kilka zdań, zadał jakieś pytanie, a Annunciata podniosła ręce do góry, roześmiała się i podeszła do pieca, żeby nastawić jeszcze wody, rzucając przez ramię następne pytania.

John obserwował ich z fascynacją. Zdarzało mu się czasem usłyszeć, jak Sherlock mówi zwrot czy zdanie w obcym języku, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział, jak w obcym języku rozmawia, i to tak płynnie. W jego ustach włoski brzmiał zupełnie inaczej niż angielski: bardziej płynnie, łatwiej. I zdecydowanie na niego… działał. John zwilżył językiem wargi i zastanowił się nad odwrotem do salonu, ale Sherlock zaczynał właśnie mówić do niego.

— Kiedy tu byłem ostatnio, pomogłem żonie syna jej kuzynki uwolnić się od zarzutu zamordowania dziecka. Jest też wierną przyjaciółką pani Hudson, razem spiskują. Pytała, kiedy pani Hudson do nas dojedzie. Mówi też, że jesteś… ee, w tłumaczeniu najlepiej może byłoby powiedzieć „dobrym towarzyszem dla mnie”. Chociaż ja mam się wstydzić, jak zwykle, że zszedłem na dół nieubrany i sieję zgorszenie.

— Mhm — mruknął John. Annunciata podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i krzyknęła coś na podwórko. Odpowiedział jej męski głos.

— Prosi bratanka – który też u nas pracuje – żeby zaniósł mi na górę gorącą wodę na kąpiel. I tobie też, jeślibyś chciał?

— Ee, już się umyłem. Dziękuję. — Własny głos Johna brzmiał szorstko w jego uszach.

Sherlock przyjrzał mu się uważniej, przechylając głowę lekko na bok.

— Przecież wiedziałeś, że mówię po włosku.

— Pewnie. Ale, ee, słuchanie, jak to robisz, to co innego.

— Och — Sherlocka oświeciło. John zrobił krzywą minę. — Och, John. Jak mam cię uczyć języka, kiedy tak łatwo się… rozpraszasz? — Przy ostatnim słowie głos opadł mu gwałtownie i wylądował w swoim najmroczniejszym rejestrze.

John zmusił się do uniesienia głowy i spojrzenia Sherlockowi w oczy.

— Jestem _rozproszony_ od ponad tygodnia — powiedział. — Jak dobrze wiesz.

Sherlock rozchylił usta i zamrugał powoli.

— Już powiedziałem Annunciacie, że jeszcze wracam do zdrowia i dzisiaj cały dzień będę w łóżku. Ty też na pewno potrzebujesz odpoczynku, John. Po trudach podróży.

— Po trudach podróży, dobre sobie. — Kąciki ust Sherlocka wędrowały do góry; John zaczął uśmiechać się w odpowiedzi.

Sherlock zerknął na Annunciatę, która mamrotała coś teraz nad dzbankiem kawy, a potem pokierował Johnem tak, by ten zrobił kilka kroków w tył, do korytarza, prowadzącego do kuchni, w którym nie było ich widać.

— Minie kilka minut, zanim woda się zagrzeje — powiedział i nachylił się, tak że jego usta musnęły policzek Johna.

— Wydaje mi się — odparł John, opierając się pokusie obrócenia głowy o tych kilka cali, których trzeba było, żeby ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą — że może jednak będziemy potrzebować więcej czasu. A nie chcę, żeby nam przeszkodziło zjawienie się twojej porannej kawy.

Sherlock sapnął Johnowi przy uchu, pocałował go tuż pod nim i przysunął się bliżej. John wystawił dłoń, złapał go za koszulę, zgarniając materiał, i odepchnął go lekko, trzymając go na dystans. Sherlock spojrzał na zaciśniętą na jego koszuli dłoń Johna i spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego własne oczy pociemniały.

— Mamy czas — powiedział miękko John. — Sam mi tak powiedziałeś. Poczekajmy trochę.

Sherlock przełknął.

— Odrobinę — zgodził się tonem równie miękkim, niemal błagalnym.

John zamknął na chwilę oczy. Upomniał się, że w zasięgu słuchu jest służąca. Może i Sherlocka to nie obchodziło, ale jego owszem. Rozluźnił uchwyt, delikatnie przesunął Sherlockowi ręką po piersi i odsunął się od niego na rozsądną odległość.

— Idę dokończyć kawę w, ee, w salonie, potem pójdę się rozejrzeć, a ty w tym czasie się wykąpiesz.

Sherlock westchnął z udawanym zniecierpliwieniem.

— Nie — sprzeciwił się. — Jeżeli tak cię gorszy perspektywa pomagania mi przy kąpieli – zgadza się? – to dokończ kawę i poczekaj na mnie na górze. Nie mam zamiaru się ubierać i szukać cię po całej posesji.

John pomyślał, czy by nie odmówić spełnienia tej apodyktycznej prośby, ale wyszło mu, że sam by sobie zrobił na złość.

— Proszę — dodał Sherlock.

— Skoro chcesz. Zacznę rozpakowywać swoje ubrania.

— Mm. Jeżeli będziesz miał na sobie za mało raczej niż za dużo… Nie martw się — dorzucił, kiedy John zerknął w stronę kuchni — Annunciata i Silvio znają angielski jeszcze słabiej niż ty włoski.

— Kawa mi wystygnie — powiedział John z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać, i zrejterował. Była zimna. Krzywiąc się, dopił ją w dwóch łykach, po czym uciekł z salonu; nie dałby rady znieść więcej tego przebiegłego Sherlockowego flirtu, nie robiąc czegoś, czego by później żałował.

 

***

 

Siedział u siebie w pokoju, gapiąc się na swoją walizkę, ale nie potrafił się skupić na rozpakowywaniu jej. Słyszał kroki na schodach, potem wesołe pogwizdywanie i odgłos nalewanej do wanny wody. Oczyma wyobraźni widział tylko Sherlocka, ściągającego z siebie koszulę, Sherlocka nagiego, Sherlocka, któremu woda spływa po plecach, po piersi… John potarł twarz dłonią. Nie wiedział, czemu aż tak się denerwuje, czemu wariują mu puls i żołądek. Wcześniej się tak nie czuł. No ale tym razem sprawa była bardziej poważna: tym razem on i Sherlock byli sami we dwóch w obcym kraju i nie było już odwrotu. Było to jednocześnie przerażające i cudowne.

Wstał i pochodził trochę po pokoju, zatrzymał się przy oknie i wyjrzał na dwór, gdzie mgła stopniowo opadała w słońcu, tak że mógł już odróżnić kształty wież i kościołów miasta, leżącego w dole między wzgórzami. Nie potrafił się jednak skupić na widoku. Zszedł cicho pół piętra niżej. Drzwi do sypialni Sherlocka były otwarte, drzwi do łazienki zamknięte. Zawahał się przy nich, zastanawiając się, czy do nich zapukać, kiedy nagle się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich Sherlock, ubrany tylko w owinięty wokół bioder ręcznik.

— John — odezwał się, zaskoczony, a Johnowi, postawionemu w rzeczywistości przed wszystkim, co sobie wyobrażał, odjęło mowę. Podniósł wzrok na oczy Sherlocka, w nadziei, że może ten wyczyta w nim jego zdesperowanie. Sherlock zrobił taką minę, jakby się czymś martwił, potem zamrugał i w oczach zapaliły mu się ogniki.

— Chodź — powiedział niskim głosem, wziął Johna za rękę i pół na pół poprowadził i pociągnął go, nie stawiającego oporu, korytarzem do swojego pokoju. Panował tam półmrok i było ciepło; w rogu paliło się w małym piecyku na drewno. Sherlock puścił Johna, który miał na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby zamknąć za nimi drzwi i przekręcić klucz w zamku, po czym podszedł do okna i otworzył okiennice, wpuszczając do środka światło. Nie obracając się, rozwiązał ręcznik, który miał na biodrach, i dał mu spaść na podłogę.

John usłyszał,jak sam wydaje cichy odgłos, jakby bólu. W trzech krokach przeszedł przez pokój, zahaczył niezgrabnie o skraj łóżka, położył Sherlockowi dłonie na plecach i przeciągnął nimi po gładkiej skórze. Sherlock zrobił pół kroku w tył, napierając na jego dotyk, a John objął go ramionami i z bijącym sercem pocałował go w podstawę szyi w miejscu, gdzie stykała się z ramieniem, a potem w przypływie wielkiej śmiałości delikatnie zatopił tam zęby w mięśniach.

Sherlock jęknął zaskakująco głośno, jak węgorz obrócił się w objęciach Johna, pochylił i znalazł ustami jego usta. Wcześniej, wspominając, co mówił Sherlock, John wyobrażał sobie, że może będą kochać się powoli, nieśpiesznie, ale kiedy ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą, ta opcja rozwiała się w mgnieniu oka i John sięgnął w górę, przytrzymał Sherlocka – palce wplątały mu się w jego krótsze teraz włosy – i oddał pocałunek tak mocno, że aż zabolało. Sherlock oderwał się od niego, zachłystując się powietrzem, i zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie, a on zdjął koszulę i podkoszulek przez głowę, nie przejmując się guzikami, po czym niezgrabnie ściągnął do kostek spodnie i bieliznę. Sherlock próbował mu pomagać, chociaż, jak się okazało, bardziej przeszkadzał niż pomagał.

Ledwo John uwolnił się od ubrania, Sherlock pokierował nim w stronę łóżka i na nie, całując go ze skupioną na jednym celu determinacją, a potem wpełzł na niego, kiedy John się położył. John wędrował rękami po ciele Sherlocka, jego zbyt wystających żebrach, napinających się mięśniach pleców. Był rozpaczliwie spragniony dotyku jego skóry, jego nagiego ciała przy swoim i groziło mu, już same te pieszczoty doprowadzą go do skrajnej rozkoszy.

Sherlock zszedł niżej i skubnął mu zębami obojczyk; ciało Johna samo, bez jego przyzwolenia wygięło się ku niemu, prosząc o jeszcze. Chciał, żeby Sherlock zszedł jeszcze niżej, chciał czuć na swoim ciele jego usta – ale i chciał więcej, więcej Sherlocka dla siebie. Napierał mu na pierś, póki Sherlock nie zrozumiał i nie dał mu obrócić ich obu, tak że zamienili się miejscami. John sięgnął w dół między ich ciałami i dotknął Sherlocka niepewnymi, ostrożnymi palcami tam, gdzie Sherlock był twardy i na niego czekał; patrzył, jak od tego dotknięcia Sherlockowi trzepoczą powieki, a usta układają się w grymas. Sherlock otworzył usta, może po to, żeby się odezwać, i John uciszył go pocałunkiem, pieszcząc go dalej. Nie chciał zniszczyć tego nastroju, tego napięcia słowami.

Całowanie Sherlocka, dotykanie Sherlocka; to była za dużo i za mało jednocześnie. Pod wpływem impulsu John ugryzł go w pierś i przeniósł się niżej, całując jego brzuch, i jeszcze niżej, jasno dając do zrozumienia, jak ma cel. Dłoń Sherlocka wplątała mu się we włosy i zacisnęła tam, ale John pokręcił na oślep głową i zsunął się w dół, między jego nogi. Nigdy tego nie robił i jeszcze nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może by chciał, ale krew huczała mu w uszach jak rzeka i chciał dotykać i kosztować Sherlocka całego – i zostawić na nim swój ślad. Ucałował jego uda i usłyszał, jak nad nim Sherlock gwałtownie, łapczywie bierze oddech. Jego… jego członek otarł się Johnowi o policzek, miękki i twardy jednocześnie, i John przełknął ślinę. Zamknął oczy i najlepiej jak potrafił wprowadził żołądź do ust.

Sherlock cały zesztywniał pod nim i wydał jakiś zszokowany odgłos.

— John — powiedział chrapliwie. — Nie musisz… — i John odpowiedziałby, że chce, gdyby nie fakt, że akurat miał coś w ustach. Nie umiał złapać dość powietrza, zakrztusił się lekko i spróbował jeszcze raz, a choć ta mała jego część, która zachowała rozsądek, upierała się, że przecież nie wie, co robi, to Sherlock drżał pod nim, unosząc biodra drobnymi szarpnięciami, a kiedy John popatrzył do góry, zobaczył, że Sherlock zakrył sobie usta przedramieniem, żeby stłumić wydawane przez siebie jęki. John poczuł przypływ poczucia władzy i rozpalonego do białości pożądania i zdwoił wysiłki, aż raptem kilka chwil później Sherlock pociągnął go za włosy i powiedział coś niezrozumiałego, a on zdjął z niego usta i nie tyle zobaczył, co poczuł jego wytrysk. Nagle do bólu, wręcz rozpaczliwie dało mu się we znaki jego własne pożądanie.

Sherlock podniósł się na łóżku, na wpół siadając, i podciągnął Johna do góry, tak że ten leżał w całości na nim i mógł go znowu całować, gdy tymczasem Sherlock jeszcze drżał pod nim. Rozsunął uda, żeby John mógł zadawać pchnięcia między nie, a cudowne doznanie ciasnej przestrzeni i gorąca szybko rozpaliły jego żądzę do granic, tak że po zaledwie kilku ruchach sam miał orgazm i usłyszał, jak krzyczy.

Osunął się Sherlockowi na pierś, a potem z pewną skruchą przeturlał się i położył obok niego. Sherlock sięgnął po skraj prześcieradła i przykrył ich nim. Leżeli razem, łapiąc oddech. Johnowi nerwy mrowiły wspomnieniem rozkoszy. Powinien być zaspokojony, ale czuł, że rozpala go pożądanie, taka elektryzująca potrzeba nieodrywania się od ciała Sherlocka. Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę unosił się z poorgazmicznym prądem.

— To ja chciałem ci to zrobić — powiedział po jakimś czasie Sherlock. Brzmiało to prawie tak, jakby czuł się pokrzywdzony. John otworzył oczy i, rozbawiony, wydał jakiś niezobowiązujący odgłos.

— Nie żebym ci nie był wdzięczny, John. Po prostu… Tyle jest rzeczy, których chcę z tobą spróbować. I chciałem… — Machnął ręką i urwał. — _Od tygodni_ czekam, aż będę cię miał u siebie w łóżku. Wziąłeś mnie przez zaskoczenie.

— Podzielam twoje, ehem, uczucia w tej sprawie — odpowiedział John. — To znaczy jeśli chodzi o te wszystkie rzeczy, których byś chciał.

— Zostań ze mną jeszcze trochę w łóżku, to pokażę ci, co miałem na myśli. Zapewniam cię, że czuję się dzisiaj zupełnie zdrowy.

— Możemy to robić… kiedy tylko chcemy — uświadomił sobie John. Do tej pory po kochaniu się zawsze myślał, kiedy będzie musiał iść. Teraz w tle nie tykał żaden zegar, nikt nie oczekiwał po nim, że zjawi się zaraz gdzieś indziej… i to było niezwykłe.

Sherlock nie zadrwił sobie z niego za stwierdzanie oczywistości, tylko szczerze się roześmiał.

— Moglibyśmy nawet spędzić tu cały dzień — ciągnął John. — Wiesz, że jeszcze nigdy cię tak nie widziałem – rozebranego, w świetle dnia?

— Zatrzymałbym cię tu przez cały tydzień — odparł cicho Sherlock. — Cały miesiąc.

— Hmm. Może to rzeczywiście możliwe, skoro tak mało ludzi wie, że tu jesteśmy. Chociaż po pewnym czasie potrzebowalibyśmy jakiegoś źródła utrzymania.

— A jeśli nie wypłyniemy we Florencji, to Mycroft prędzej czy później przyśle swoich fagasów, żeby cię znaleźli, skoro płaci ci teraz pensję — powiedział Sherlock. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zgodziłeś się spędzić cały marzec, cucąc po winiarniach Neapolu zapitych, potrzebujących Szkotów i odsyłając ich na łono ojczyzny, prawda? Więc mam góra jakieś cztery tygodnie na wpojenie ci jakichś podstaw włoskiego, a potem musimy ruszać na południe.

— Cztery tygodnie? Obawiam się, że nie zrobię wielkich postępów. Nigdy nie miałem zdolności do języków.

— Chociaż nie widzę powodu, dla którego musiałbyś odbywać lekcje języka w ubraniu. Moglibyśmy zacząć od anatomii człowieka – niezbędna wiedza w razie gdybyś musiał kiedyś zająć się chorym albo rannym. Mógłbym też… nagradzać cię za szybkie postępy.

— Nagradzać — powtórzył John i obrócił się na bok, żeby leżeć twarzą do Sherlocka. Wyciągnął rękę i musnął palcami jego wargi. — Uśmiechasz się iście szatańsko.

Sherlock uśmiechał mu się rzeczywiście pod palcami.

— Oczywiście — powiedział w udawanym zamyśleniu — na południu większość ludzi i tak mówi gwarą. Włoski nie bardzo ci się tam przyda. Tak naprawdę z największym pożytkiem moglibyśmy spędzić ten czas… przyzwyczajając się do nowego trybu życia.

— Mmm. A na czym miałby on polegać?

Sherlock przyciągnął Johna trochę bliżej siebie i ucałował go porządnie. Teraz, kiedy jego głód został już częściowo zaspokojony, John poddał się temu, na nowo ucząc się przyjemności, jaką dawała fizyczna relacja. Po jakimś czasie, kiedy zaplątali się jeden w drugiego nogami, a ciało Johna zaczynało znowu zgłaszać zainteresowanie ich poczynaniami, Sherlock przerwał i oparł czoło o czoło Johna.

— Czy to ci wystarczy? — zapytał cicho.

Wystarczy na co? – prawie spytał John, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na żadną obłudę.

Zanim odpowiedział, odsunął się trochę i przewrócił się na plecy. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, gdy tymczasem on wodził wzrokiem po rysach w suficie i myślał nad tym pytaniem.

— Chyba tak — odpowiedział wolno. — Nie chcę być nieuczciwy. Tutaj i teraz jestem szczęśliwy. Będąc tu z tobą, czuję się… pierwszy raz od dawna czuję się ta bardzo sobą. Ale wszystko to jest dla mnie nowe – i trochę dziwne.

— Hmm. — mruknął obok niego Sherlock. John spojrzał na niego.

— A… dla ciebie? — spytał. — Wiem, że to nie pracę dla brata we Włoszech planowałeś. Nie chcę stawać ci na drodze do, no, do tego, co chciałbyś dalej pisać, co by to nie było.

— Nie tylko ciebie opuściło dotychczasowe zajęcie. Stwierdzam, że straciłem ostatnio ochotę na zajmowanie się polemiką.

— Co? — Tego John się nie spodziewał. Fakt, nie rozmawiali o tym ani razu wprost, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że Sherlock mógłby choć na krótki czas porzucić pracę naukową, do której tak był przywiązany. — To nie przez… Sherlock?

Sherlock na wpół wzruszył ramionami i jeszcze raz westchnął.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie obchodziły mnie konsekwencje mojego pisania. Nie liczyło się dla mnie niczyje zdanie. Teraz – cóż, chyba uświadomiłeś mi, że już tak nie jest.

John wygramolił się z pościeli na tyle, żeby podeprzeć się na łokciu i ze zmarszczonym czołem spojrzeć Sherlockowi w twarz. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego, ale John nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu.

— Moje zdanie jest takie, że twoje książki, twoje teksty są… są _nieodzownie potrzebne_ — powiedział. — Tobie. I może także… niezbędne dla postępu wiedzy. Nie wierzę, żebyś mógł być szczęśliwy bez swojej pracy. Jeśli chcesz to dla mnie poświęcić, to ja nie jestem gotowy takiej ofiary przyjąć. Rozpakujemy twoje książki, urządzimy ci gabinet, a ja cię _zmuszę_ , żebyś wrócił do swoich studiów.

Sherlock patrzył mu badawczo w twarz. Wyglądał na zdumionego.

— Mówię to poważnie — zapewnił go John.

— Właśnie widzę — odparł po chwili Sherlock. — Nie miałem… Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać, John. Jeżeli naprawdę będziesz potrafił zaakceptować…

John uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Sherlock objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. John oparł głowę o jego ramię, jedną dłonią wodząc leniwie po jego piersi.

— Myślałem o książce, która by zestawiała ze sobą islam i chrześcijaństwo, śledziła ich dzieje i kultury — powiedział Sherlock tuż przy jego uchu, uwodzicielsko, aż John poczuł ciepło jego słów. — Musiałbym oczywiście o wiele więcej postudiować, a i pojechać na jakiś czas na Wschód.

— W takim razie kiedy skończymy tutaj, będę ci pomagać, jak tylko dam radę, i towarzyszyć ci w podróżach. Tak by było sprawiedliwie; ostatecznie ty pomagasz mi tutaj, w pracy, którą mam wykonać dla twojego brata.

— Tak — zgodził się Sherlock. — Wschód… — Mocniej objął Johna. — Och, John, taki tekst rozzłościłby tylu ludzi. W najwyższym stopniu interesujące byłyby już same reakcje ze strony Kościoła Katolickiego…

Słychać było, że cieszy się tą myślą jak dziecko. John uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Na szczęście będę przy tobie, żeby cię pilnować, w razie gdyby miało się zrobić zbyt interesująco.

— A zrobi się interesująco — zapewnił go Sherlock. — John, najdroższy ty mój, niewiele ci mogę obiecać, ale to mogę ci obiecać na pewno.

 

KONIEC

 

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  * Koniec przypisów historycznych, bo nie było w tym rozdziale nic historycznego. Aha, z tym wyjątkiem, że rzeczywiście wielu Szkotów z klasy pracującej wyjechało do Włoch walczyć dla Garibaldiego (i dotarło na miejsce trochę za późno). Potem skończyły im się pieniądze i okazało się, że tam utknęli; nikt nie wiedział, kto zapłaci za ich powrót do domu. Przydałby się im taki Mycroft.
  * Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy ten fanfik komentowali i czytali na bieżąco! Zaczęłam go pisać dla własnej przyjemności i wierzyć mi się nie chce, że aż tak się rozrósł, ale bawiłam się przy tym doskonale i mam nadzieję, że Czytelnicy też.
  * Zapraszam serdecznie na mój [tumblr](http://achray.tumblr.com/), gdzie można znaleźć garść drobiazgów związanych z tym tekstem.



 


	12. Posłowie

_Robert Elsmere_ a _Wszystko, o co powinniśmy prosić_

 

Zdradziłam się w komentarzach pod rozdziałem dziesiątym, bo słynny cytat „Za czasów mojej młodości ludzie mówili o Ruskinie; teraz mówią o kanałach ściekowych” pochodzi właśnie z książki, która zainspirowała ten fanfik, wydanego w 1888 roku _Roberta Elsmere_ pani Humphry’owej Ward (Mary Augusty Ward). Była to niesamowicie popularna i jedna z najlepiej sprzedających się powieści całej epoki wiktoriańskiej. „Zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem się, że jednym tchem pochłonę książkę o plebanach” – skomentował ją Edward Burne-Jones. Poza faktem, że ma ona zaskakująco trzymającą w napięciu i poruszającą fabułę i bardzo sympatycznego głównego bohatera, wynika to z tego, że William Gladstone wziął ją niezwykle poważnie i napisał jej obszerną recenzję, rozpętując w ten sposób ostrą debatę na temat wiary, sceptycyzmu, nauki itd. Jest to historia młodego, pełnego pasji, idealistycznie nastawionego do życia duchownego. Podstawowy wątek fabularny jest taki: główny bohater zakochuje się, żeni, po czym przeprowadza się razem z żoną do wiejskiej parafii. Robert ma mnóstwo pomysłów – jest wśród nich klub młodzieżowy – a w czasie wolnym lubi prowadzić z doskoku amatorskie badania naukowe. Współczesna nauka go intryguje, ale nie czyta znowu tak dużo. Ma jednak umysł szeroko otwarty na nowe idee, a nawet jest gotowy zainteresować się tamtejszym tajemniczym dziedzicem, który akurat przebywa na kontynencie, kiedy Robert się tam wprowadza, ale słynie ze swej ogromnej biblioteki i naturalnie heretyckich publikacji. Dziedzic mieszka sobie we dworze, niedaleko od probostwa Roberta…

**Wszystko zaczyna się sypać, kiedy Robert postanawia przyjąć propozycję skorzystania z biblioteki dziedzica pod jego nieobecność:**

> — Wystaw sobie, Langham […] Zanim tu przyjechałem, nie czytałem nawet nigdy _O powstawaniu gatunków_. Pamiętam, że w Oksfordzie braliśmy wnioski tej pracy pół na pół za dobrą monetę, nie podważając ich, choć przyjmując je w mniej czy bardziej zmienionym sensie. Ale przedarcie się przez wszystkie przytoczone tam na dowód tych wniosków szczegóły, zmuszenie się do zrozumienia całej hipotezy i jej podstaw to zupełnie inna sprawa. To swego rodzaju objawienie.
> 
> — Owszem — zgodził się Langham i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie dodać: — Ale, mój przyjacielu, są objawienia i objawienia.

**Robert ignoruje jego ostrzeżenia. Wierzy w wartość nauki i wiedzy. Tutaj rozmawia o dziedzicu z innym duchownym, zaciętym tradycjonalistą, Newcome’em:**

> — Dziedzic to człowiek silnego charakteru i bardzo uczony. Jego biblioteka należy do najlepszych w Anglii i jest do mojej dyspozycji. Nie interesują mnie jego poglądy.
> 
> — Ach, rozumiem — rzekł Newcome swoim najbardziej oschłym tonem, ale ze smutkiem. — Pamiętam – jesteś jednym z tych, którzy wierzą w tak zwaną tolerancję.
> 
> — Rzeczywiście, do tego zarzutu się przyznaję — powiedział Robert, być może równie oschle — a ty? Czy twoje troski sprawiły, żeś wyrzucił całą tolerancję za burtę?
> 
> Newcome pochylił się prędko do przodu […]
> 
> — Tolerancja! — powiedział drażliwie i gwałtownie. — Tolerancja! Zaledwie synonim słów „zdrada”, „tchórzostwo”, „dezercja” – nic innego. Bóg, Niebiosa, Zbawienie po jednej stronie, szatan i piekło po drugiej.

**I Newcome zostawia go samego z tym o to smutnym ostrzeżeniem:**

> — Zaczekaj, przyjacielu, aż zobaczysz, jak jego książki pożerają jakiemuś biedakowi samo serce, jak ja widziałem. Jak raz zobaczysz, jak ten niewierny geniusz okrada Chrystusa z duszy, która mogła być Jego, znienawidzisz całą tę laodycejską śpiewkę o tolerancji tak samo jak ja!

**Robert nie jest jednak przekonany:**

> — Pojęcia nie masz, jakim dziwnym życiem on żyje w tym wielkim majątku — powiedział energicznie Robert — […Ubodzy] w ogóle go nie widują; kiedy jest u siebie, park jest zamykany; krąży pogłoska, że spaceruje po nocy; no i mieszka w tym ogromnym domu sam ze swoimi książkami […] nie zna nikogo i nikt nie zna jego.

**Wydaje mu się, że mógłby dziedzica „zbawić”:**

> […] umysł stopniowo wypełniły mu jakieś naiwne młodzieńcze marzenia o tym, że mógłby sobie dziedzica pozyskać, zwieść go przeróżnymi uczciwymi sztuczkami z obranej przezeń drogi z powrotem do życia – między ludzi takich jak on sam.

**Potem jednak Robert i jego żona Catherine dowiadują się, że wśród dzierżawców dziedzica (który wtedy wciąż jeszcze szlaja się po Europie) szerzy się choroba, a jako dobrzy, mający zasady moralne ludzie epoki wiktoriańskiej idą zobaczyć, jak sprawa wygląda. Są przerażeni stanem domostw i samodzielnie opanowują wybuch dyfterytu:**

> Stało się dla niego jasne, że dziedzic od lat dokładał wszelkich starań, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że figę go obchodzą ludzie, mieszkający w jego majątku […] Coś takiego! Żeby człowiek trzydzieści lat mieszkał w tym ogromnym dworze i ani razu nie zainteresował się, czy jego dzierżawcy żyją jak świnie, czy jak ludzie, czy starcy nie mrą od wilgoci, a dzieci na dyfteryt, czemu mógł przecież zapobiec! Robert zachmurzył się na myśl o tym.

„ **Interwencja” nie przypada do gustu dziedzicowi, kiedy wraca on do domu, a nadzieje, jakie Robert żywił na zaprzyjaźnienie się z nim, idą w drobny mak, gdy okazuje się, że dziedzic traktuje go chłodno i pogardliwie. Zacytuję typowy przykład tego, jak dziedzic Roberta obraża:**

> — Rozumiem, jest pan jednym z tych ludzi […] którym wydaje się, że cywilizację zawdzięczamy sercu; że ludzkość dotarła tu, gdzie jest teraz, dzięki uczuciom […] Ja zaś należę do owej barbarzyńskiej mniejszości, która sądzi, że o ile świat w ogóle ma jakąś nadrzędną zasadę, to jest nią _rozum_.

**Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że gdybym przypomniała sobie ten cytat wcześniej, kazałabym go wypowiedzieć słowo po słowie Sherlockowi. ALE POTEM dziedzic sam odwiedza dotkniętą przez dyfteryt wioskę, pojmuje, że jego ekonom jest niekompetentnym kłamcą i oszustem, zaprowadza porządek, po czym faktycznie zaprzyjaźnia się z Robertem. Można by wręcz powiedzieć, że Robert znalazł się**

> pod urokiem dziwnej i silnej osobowości dziedzica.

**Znaczy tego nieżonatego dziedzica, który nie przejawia najmniejszego zainteresowania kobietami, za to powszechnie uważany jest za niesamowitego „dziwaka”. (Fakt, jest też starszym panem, chociaż nie starcem.) Dziedzica fascynuje ta okazja do kształtowania poglądów Roberta:**

> Rozkoszą było dla niego to kształtowanie umysłu bardziej chłonnego intelektualnie i bardziej podatnego niż wszystkie, z jakimi się dotąd zetknął wśród młodszych mężczyzn.

**Chłonnego i podatnego, hmm? Pożycza więc Robertowi książki, w tym swoje własne, chodzą na spacery, rozmawiają o badaniach naukowych dziedzica i stopniowo Robert, który**

> od miesięcy kusił los, igrając z katastrofą,

**niepostrzeżenie zbliża się coraz bardziej do utraty wiary. Kryzys nadchodzi, kiedy czyta pewne konkretne dzieło z krytyki wyższej:**

> Robert zaczął czytać, najpierw od niechcenia, potem przewracając pośpiesznie kartkę za kartką, wciąż na stojąco, porwany jednocześnie przez niezwykłą moc stylu, śmiałość, z jaką autor potraktował temat, i jego szeroki zakres. W domu panowała absolutna cisza. Na dworze była niespokojna, wypełniona jękiem wiatru grudniowa noc; w środku cicho trzaskał ogień, a on stał i czytał. Nagle Robert poczuł, jakby na samym jądrze jego istoty spoczęła jakaś okrutna, zadająca męki dłoń. Zabrakło mu tchu; książka wyśliznęła mu się z ręki; osunął się na fotel i złożył głowę w dłoniach. O, cóż za grobowa, nieznośna chwila!

**Proszę, by Czytelnik uwierzył, że nie miałam tego ustępu przed oczami, pisząc analogiczną – właściwie identyczną – sceną _Wszystkiego…_ Od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz czytałam _Roberta Elsmere_ , minęły lata, ale najwyraźniej powieść ta wywarła na mnie wtedy wielkie wrażenie. Tak czy inaczej, książki, którą wtedy czytał, nie napisał sam dziedzic; no ale mogłoby tak być, czemu nie. W ciągu następnych kilku miesięcy Robert stawia czoło faktowi, że nie może tak dalej żyć:**

> Przeszedł męczarnie, których żadne słowa nie oddadzą. Zrozumiał, że oczywiście będzie musiał zrezygnować z posady i święceń.

**Naturalnie proces ten trochę u niego potrwa – Robert ma żonę i dziecko, które musi brać pod uwagę. W końcu jednak zwierza się Catherine, z czego wynikają całe morza i oceany zadręczania się – dla Czytelników, którzy lubią takie rzeczy, ta książka wygrywa w konkurencji zadręczania się, a zapewniam, że w wiktoriańskiej literaturze popularnej rywalizacja w tej dyscyplinie jest ostra – a oni wyjeżdżają do Londynu, by już nigdy nie wrócić. I co dalej? Dalej Robert zaczyna głosić kazania w swego rodzaju kościele „humanistycznym” (świeckim) i działać na rzecz ubogich. Jego małżeństwo jest w zasadzie w ruinie, zważywszy, że Catherine jest absolutnie nieugięta w swojej wierze, ale jakoś żyją. Następuje punkt kulminacyjny fabuły, to jest spotkanie z naszym dziedzicem, który po raz pierwszy pojmuje, jakie szkody wyrządził Robertowi w życiu:**

> Zacisnął twardą dłoń na delikatnych skrzydełkach duszy, jak mały chłopiec zgniata dościgniętego motyla.

**A na koniec dziedzic, samotny i zgorzkniały po stracie JEDYNEGO PRZYJACIELA, dostaje apopleksji podczas napadu maniakalnego szału, a Robert umiera na jakąś chorobę, przypominającą z grubsza suchoty, zostawiając po sobie Catherine i córkę, by się za niego modliły.**

Powyższe streszczenie nie oddaje książce sprawiedliwości, bo wprawdzie podsumowuje główny wątek fabularny _Roberta Elsmere_ , ale nie oddaje jego najważniejszej treści, którą jest przyjrzenie się udręce rozdartego małżeństwa, w którym jedno z małżonków jest chrześcijaninem, a drugie nie; albo, innymi słowy, tragedia, polegająca na tym, że bardzo inteligentny człowiek o „nowoczesnych” przekonaniach ma za żonę zaściankowo myślącą „tradycjonalistkę”. Sympatia Ward – i jej czytelników – leży całkowicie po stronie Roberta, chociaż autorka uczciwie oddaje cierpienie Catherine. Jest to jedna z bardzo nielicznych powieści wiktoriańskich, którym udaje się ta sztuka, że jest w nich najzupełniej dobry i zasługujący na podziw bohater, którego współczesny czytelnik nie odbierze jako szalenie irytującego, nieznośnego pobożnisia. Wydaje mi się też, że _Roberta Elsmere_ należałoby omawiać w połączeniu z wielkimi wiktoriańskimi powieściami o nieszczęśliwych małżeństwach, szczególnie w nawiązaniu do małżeństwa Lydgate’a i Rosamond w _Middlemarch_. Jest też w _Robercie_ trochę sympatycznych wątków pobocznych, przede wszystkim związanych z cyganeryjną siostrą Catherine, skrzypaczką Rose, oraz udręczonym nauczycielem Roberta ze studiów, Langhamem, ale też z różnymi innymi mniej lub bardziej ciekawymi postaciami. Cóż mogę powiedzieć – Czytelniku, jeśli ten fanfik Ci się podobał, to _Robert Elsmere_ za bardzo go nie przypomina, wyjąwszy kwestie, o których mowa powyżej. Ale jeżeli lubisz wiktoriańskie powieści religijne albo po prostu wiktoriańską literaturę piękną i popularną jako taką, a nie znasz tej powieści, to może Cię zaskoczy, jak przyjemnie się ją czyta i jak trudno się od niej oderwać. Jeśli ją przeczytasz, to wróć tu jeszcze i daj mi znać – tak samo, jeśli już czytałeś; w takim razie napisz, co o niej myślisz…

 

* * *

I _jeszcze raz_ przypis tłumaczki:

  * Nie ma i nie było _Roberta Elsmere_ po polsku, a w każdym razie tak mi wyszło z przeszukiwania bibliografii i katalogów bibliotek (chociaż była inna powieść tej autorki, _Marcela_ ). Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że oryginał nie jest chroniony żadnym prawem autorskim i można go sobie przeczytać za darmo w sieci, na przykład na stronach [Projektu Gutenberg](http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/8737). Tylko uwaga: jest cztery i pół raza dłuższy od _Wszystkiego, o co powinniśmy prosić_.



**Author's Note:**

> I jeszcze od tłumaczki (ale teraz to już naprawdę koniec):
> 
> Tak się składa, że w czerwcu 2015 swoim niewyparzonym językiem doprowadziłam albo w każdym razie przyczyniłam się do tego, że z AO3 zniknęło polskie tłumaczenie tego tekstu. Tłumacz / tłumaczka nie dał się przy tym przeprosić i nie zamieścił go z powrotem. Żałuję, że skomentowałam akurat to jego tłumaczenie, bo na oko wszystkie były podobnej jakości, ale to na _Wszystkim, o co powinniśmy prosić_ mi zależało – jak widać, słychać i czuć mam fioła na punkcie wiktoriańskich johnlocków wszelkiej maści, a jeszcze ta okołoreligijna tematyka… No to jakiś czas później popełniłam własną wersję… po czym na krótko zupełnie o niej zapomniałam. To teraz wyjęłam z wirtualnej szuflady, otrzepałam z równie wirtualnego kurzu i zamieszczam.
> 
> Byłabym hipokrytką, gdybym nie dodała, że obok wszelkich innych komentarzy jestem otwarta i na rzeczową krytykę… Co nie znaczy, że nie będę dyskutować z zarzutami, jakby co :). Zwłaszcza w kwestiach związanych z religią, bo nigdy nie byłam chrześcijanką i większość tych rzeczy znam tylko z książek. Ocaliłam też u siebie na dysku poprzednie tłumaczenie – nie powiem czyje, chyba że ten ktoś sam zechce – i porównałam z nim moje zdanie po zdaniu, co tu i tam pozwoliło mi wybrać lepszy odpowiednik, a nawet uniknąć błędu. Do przeprosin za ostrą krytykę – która jednak była najzupełniej rzeczowa i o tyle zasłużona – dodaję więc podziękowania: dziękuję, <dyg>.


End file.
